Alguien Para Amar
by TheSakuke
Summary: Bien... este es un fic de Skip Beat pero la historia sera diferente de la original, es más, podría decirse que solo tome prestados los nombres de lo personajes que obviamente no me pertenecen
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

_-¿ME ESTAS OYENDO?, holaaaaa ¿estás ahí? , tierra llamando a kyoko…_

_-Eh?- ahora su amiga le hacía señas en la cara para llamar su atención , había vuelto a la realidad de golpe_

_-¿Sucede algo? De que me perdí…-_

_-Vaya por fin!, enserio, en que planeta estabas, creo que no has oído ni la mitad de lo que te he dicho…-_

_-Lo siento… de que querías hablarme…-_

_- Si eso… lo que pasa es que no se dé que va esta fórmula, de veras por más que intento…- de nuevo perdida en esas ideas, no era la primera vez que su mente escapaba para llevarla a esos pensamientos que últimamente invadían su cabeza y por no decir que ahora era más a menudo que antes._

_"Otra vez pensando en eso…creo que ya me está afectando, pero que estoy diciendo!!! Yo estoy perfectamente…" se sorprendía a si misma_

_-KYOKO!!! , Vamos despierta quieres!?, ya me estoy cansado de esto- por lo visto había salido volando de allí sin siquiera darse cuenta._

_-Oh si la formula… mira simplemente cambias la X al lado izquierdo y te ocupas de las variantes que te dan… eso es todo…-_  
_-Vaya es cierto…. ¡¡Ahora lo entiendo!!! Gracias, por algo eres la mejor de la clase-_

_-No es nada Kanae…- le dijo a su amiga con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno ya me voy….- Kanae ya se estaba dando vuelta cuando se detuvo- Kyoko… ¿todo está bien?, te veo distraída…por cierto tengo algo que contarte, tengo novio…-dijo con una picara sonrisa en los labios_

_-No!!! Enserio???, tienes que contármelo todo! Y no te preocupes todo está bien, sólo estoy un poco cansada… creo- su amiga respondió con una sonrisa y se fue… y era cierto, no estaba mintiendo, todo estaba perfecto, ella era kyoko Mogami, la mejor estudiante de su semestre, siempre obtenía las mejores notas y era apreciada por todos…. de alguna manera para sus compañeros lo que ella decía era absoluto… por decirlo así… ninguno se atrevía a contradecir lo que ella afirmaba y siempre la buscaban en caso de dudas, trabajos y demás… en su casa, sus padres siempre estaban ahí para ella y la apoyaban en todo… ante los demás podía parecer una vida perfecta, ¿no es así? qué más podía pedir?_

_Años atrás no hubiera pensado en nada, pero ahora, no es que no fuera feliz pero…había algo que la inquietaba, había algo que le hacía falta…y de cierta forma le daba pena pensar en ello "qué pensarían los demás si lo supieran… yo creo que nadie me creería…" se agarro la cara y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, ya le parecía gracioso que después de siempre ser recta y decidida y nunca haberse preocupado por este tipo de cosas, ahora se encontrara en esta situación_.


	2. ¡Quiero un Novio!

**¡Quiero un novio!**

-¡Listo! Esta terminado- dijo mirando felizmente su ultimo dibujo – me encanta es taaan bonito-

-Increíble, muy bueno te quedo excelente, este va para la exposición… de veras que te gustan las parejas y los besos ¿no?- dijo el profesor echando un vistazo al dibujo de una pareja joven que se besaba muy amorosamente…

-Si… eso creo…- se limito a decir…

* * *

- Enserio, que pintaste esta vez, ¡debe ser alucinante!, ¿otra pareja romántica? De casualidad…- Kyoko la miró de medio lado mientras caminaba con Kanae de camino a casa

-Emmm… de hecho… si…- Dijo finalmente desviando su mirada –Pero es que es hermoso!!! , es taaaan romántico-

- Lo sabia!! Nunca cambias, enserio que eres la persona más romanticona que conozco- dijo Kanae con una sonrisa y poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Tú sabes que me encantan esas cosas, todo el romance, el hecho de sentirse enamorado, tener a una persona especial… en fin…- Kyoko parecía haberse trasportado a otro lugar, tenía sus ojos como platos y un aire totalmente soñador con sus manos unidas como si estuviera rezando

-Oh vamos! Hablas como si nunca lo hubieras sentido…- cuando Kanae dijo esto kyoko bajo su mirada y pareció desilusionarse por un segundo – esto… hablando de romance… Yashiro aún no me ha llamado, rayos!!! Porque no me llama!!?- al mismo tiempo miraba desesperadamente la pantalla de su celular- Sera que esto si funciona bien?!- Kyoko sonrío

-Es tu nuevo novio ¿cierto?, y hace cuanto que no te llama-

-La última vez que hablamos fue hace dos horas, ¡puedes creer eso!- Kyoko sólo pudo sonreír y burlarse de la actitud de su amiga

-Oh enserio es increíble, que un chico te tenga así…

-Si yo sé… pero es que es tan emocionante cuando me llama después de estar esperando su llamada, es como si todo fuera color de rosa…. ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Debo llamarlo?-

-Si claro me imagino…- "Debe ser lindo sentirse así" fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la chica liberando un leve suspiro

Vaya , como quería sentirse así, sentir la emoción de estar enamorada, de saber que le gustaba a alguien, de tener a alguien que pudiera besar, sentir… alguien que llenara de magia su mundo y la hiciera experimentar todas esas emociones y experiencias con las que tanto soñaba pero que sólo había visto en las novelas y en las series románticas que tanto le gustaba ver; últimamente no dejaba de imaginarse lo increíble que se debía sentir un beso y aunque ella aún no había tenido su primer beso, y se moría de ganas por sentirlo… por probarlo… pero soñaba con que fuera algo especial, algo inolvidable, había imaginado miles de escenarios para ese momento y frecuentemente se descubría a si misma pensando en eso: "Quiero tener a alguien, quiero un novio", sin embargo no soñaba con un amor cualquiera, quería un amor profundo, sincero, que fuera tan puro e invencible….

A decir verdad, eso sonaba cursi y hasta ridículo, y se preguntaba si de verdad podría encontrar un amor así en la vida real, aunque a veces solía riese de si misma por soñar con cosas como esa "que vergüenza…."

-Deberías tener novio- la interrumpió Kanae sacándola de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que su amiga ya no estaba ahí –Te haría bien, además no te he visto ninguno,

-Oh vamos no tengo tiempo para eso- Mintió

-¿De veras? ¿No te hace falta?- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ante lo cual Kyoko no se pudo resistir más

-Pu… Puede que tengas razón, a veces si hace falta y si llegara alguien le abriría un campito…- enseguida bajo su mirada un tanto apenada, no solía hablar de estas cosas…de sus cosas, por lo general era ella la que escuchaba los problemas de amor de sus amigas y no al revés – Pero de donde crees que voy a sacar un novio?! Nadie me dice nada!!

- Debe ser porque tu no los dejas- Dijo haciendo énfasis en el "Tu" – además… si te quedas esperando a que te caiga del cielo…. Tienes que salir por él, tú qué crees que Yashiro, llego solito…-

-Sabes que no tengo esa personalidad de lanzarme a los brazos de alguien…-

-No estoy diciendo que te lances a los brazos de alguien!!, es solo cuestión de sonreír un poco y …dar la miradas correctas- dijo Kanae con una mirada seductora –

-Además no he conocido a ese alguien que realmente me inspire a lanzarme al ruedo… por decirlo así…-

-Aún así, no te preocupes ya llegara, cuando menos lo esperes- habían llegado al final de la calle donde se separaban y Kanae ya había tomado camino mientras decía esto…

-¡Ya estoy cansada de esperar!- Gritó kyoko viendo a su amiga alejarse la cual sólo volteo para sonreírle y hacerle un gesto con la mano

Toda su vida kyoko sólo se había preocupado por obtener las mejores notas y siempre ser reconocida por eso, había dejado de importarle si se fijaban en su físico o no, si podía llegar a gustarle a algún chico, incluso se comportaba de una manera tan cerrada y analítica que difícilmente un chico lograba entrar a su círculo, tal era así que casi no tenía amigos hombres, antes no le importaba ser la que escuchaba los romances y problemas del corazón de los demás e incluso llegar a opinar y dar consejos cual celestina cuando ni siquiera ella misma ha tenido su primer novio (aunque nadie lo sabía) pero ahora, le parecía injusto y hasta doloroso, ¡porque tenía que escuchar como las demás se enamoraban cuando ella ni siquiera había tenido su primer beso!, llegaban momentos en que eso enserio la entristecía y siempre que pensaba en ello terminaba sintiéndose mal. Así que muchas veces opto por dejarlo de lado y meterse de lleno en los estudios… como siempre, pero aun así llegaba el momento en que se acordaba de eso, incluso últimamente había empezado a pensar que dentro de ella había despertado una nueva kyoko, o bien, que ahora habían dos kyokos: una que era la que se preocupaba y sólo pensaba en los estudios y por sacar buenas notas y otra, que había salido a la luz recientemente, que se moría por tener novio, sentirse enamorada y experimentar el amor…


	3. Ren Tsuruga

**Ren Tsuruga**

Otro nuevo semestre empezaba, y aunque todo parecía igual Kyoko si tenía un nuevo propósito; decidió ir a la cafetería por algo de beber, además de que allí era el mejor sitio para "distraer el ojo" como solía decirle con sus amigas, si es que había algo que mirar; se sentó en una de las mesas más centrales y simplemente se dejo llevar por las ideas.

Vaya, nada parecía haber cambiado, los mismos compañeros, los mismos grupos, las mismas parejas etc. Etc. Pero… un segundo!! Si había algo nuevo, entonces lo vio… venía entrando por la puerta principal, con las manos en sus bolsillos y un aire triunfal…

-Que ojos más bonitos…- se limitó a decir, no pudo despegarle la mirada a ese hombre de tés blanca y cabello oscuro, además era alto y esbelto pero sin perder la masculinidad, se notaba que debía ejercitarse, era la primera vez que un hombre lograba capturar su atención de esa forma, no podía hacer más que mirarlo… cuando de repente sintió que su vista se oscureció "Rayos!!, que pasa…"

-Adivina quién soy!...- se oyó decir a sus espaldas a una voz de chica que sonaba bastante alegre

- Kanae que crees que haces!!?- a decir verdad Kyoko estaba un poco desesperada, se había perdido en la vista de aquel muchacho

- No se vale! Adivinaste muy rápi…-

"Que se hizo, do-donde está" Kyoko recorrió desesperadamente la cafetería con su mirada, pero él ya no estaba por ahí, se había esfumado como por arte de magia, Kyoko deja escapar un suspiro…

-No te parece genial, que estemos aquí de nuevo, te imaginas, mil cosas pueden pasar en este nuevo semestre… - Kanae pasó de su fase soñadora y miro a su amiga de manera picara – Además…. Puede que tu espera llegue a su fin…-

-Oh vamos! De que estás hablando…- pretendió haberlo olvidado para no parecer tan vulnerable

-Tú lo sabes bien…que por cierto a quien mir….- en ese momento Kyoko la interrumpió

-Vamos ya es hora, tenemos clase- se retiró de la mesa sin decir nada más y Kanae sólo se limitó a seguirla

* * *

-¡¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo semestre chicos!! – Saludó la profesora – recuerden hacer buenos grupos de trabajo, estudiar mucho y sobre todo hacer nuevos amigos-

La clase transcurrió normalmente y como de costumbre Kyoko trabajo con Kanae, cuando la clase se dio por terminada:

-Muy bien chicos, pásenla bien… y Kyoko- se detuvo antes de salir- quiero hablar contigo un momento.-

Los demás estudiantes se retiraron y Kyoko se quedo sola con la profesora

-Bien… Kyoko quiero pedirte un favor, como eres la única estudiante que tiene permitido adelantar materias de semestres más avanzados, creo que serás la única que estará en todas mis clases, por eso, necesito que te encargues de llevar el registro de asistencia…

"¡¡Rayos!!, porque siempre estas cosas me tocan a mi" - Si claro, porque no – Al darse la vuelta no pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su cara por una de total fastidio y aburrimiento, ya iba de salida cuando

-Kyoko…-

-¿Si?...-

-Recuerda divertirte quieres- "Perdón???! Y a que viene eso!!" – nunca sabes que puede pasar….-

* * *

-Jajajajajajaajaj, de veras que eso sólo te pasa a ti, pareces que lo tuvieras escrito en la frente!!, desde que recuerdo, siempre te toca hacer ese tipo de cosas…- Kanae se burlaba ruidosa y divertidamente de su amiga que la miraba con cara de resignación

- Ya déjalo, además tenemos clase de idiomas-

- Eh? Nop yo no voy a esa, creo te toco sola esta vez-

-De acuerdo me voy…-

* * *

Por lo visto en esta clase, sólo estaría ella, ya que allí no había nadie que conociera o por lo menos que hubiera visto alguna vez…

Se sentó en un escritorio del medio y sacó sus cosas, sin darse cuenta uno de sus lápices cayó al suelo, alguien lo puso de nuevo sobre su escritorio, lo que le hizo levantar la mirada, frente a ella estaba un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos claros, con un cierto aire de sobrades

-¿Es tuyo cierto?- no lo pensó más y se sentó en el escrito más próximo – No te había visto antes, soy Sho Fuwa, mucho gusto – y le extendió una mano que Kyoko estrechó sólo después de pensarlo un poco

-Kyoko Mogami- no pudo evitarlo pero lo miro un poco mal, así que el chico se retrajo un poco y se acomodó bien en su silla, saco uno de sus libros, del cual al abrirlo se escapó un dibujo hecho a lápiz, los ojos de Kyoko se desviaron enseguida

-¿Es tuyo?, ¿tú lo hiciste?-

-¿Cómo? Ahhh esto- dijo mirando el dibujo- bueno de hecho sí, lo hice hace mucho y debo decir que no es uno de mis mejores trabajos-

-¿Te gusta dibujar? ¡Qué casualidad a mi también!- en ese momento paso algo extraño, fue como si la pared de hielo que rodeaba a Kyoko se hubiera roto…

-¿Qué si me gusta? Es otra de mis grandes pasiones, tienes que ver mis últimos trabajos… no es porque sean hechos por mi pero enserio son increíbles-

Y así fue, Kyoko se olvidó por un momento de sus inhibiciones y hablo con el chico nuevo por largo tiempo, cuando la profesora llegó optaron por enviarse mensajes al celular, aunque a veces resultaba difícil contener la risa con los comentarios de Sho, tal sería el despiste de Kyoko que no se fijo en que el chico de la cafería estaba ahí…. En esa clase, y que la observaba desde lejos como le pegaba codazos a Sho de vez en vez

-Señorita Mogami?- la interrumpió la profesora – Tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-

-No nada- Vaya era la primera vez que le llamaban la atención por algo así, sería por eso que la señora la miró con cara de incredulidad

-Muy bien, en ese caso será mejor que empiece con el registro ¿No le parece?-

-S-si señora…-

Enseguida tomo la lista que le acercaba la profesora y se puso en pie, pasando por cada uno de los escritorios para anotar los nombres de los estudiantes que asistían a la clase, y éstos se iban retirando a medida que Kyoko pasaba por sus puestos; sintió que algo se detenía dentro de ella cuando lo vio, dos sillas más atrás de la suya, ahí estaba él, el chico de la cafetería, había estado ahí todo ese tiempo y de vez en cuando volteaba para mirarla (obviamente ella nunca se dio cuenta de nada ¬¬, porque a pesar de ser muy lista solía ser un poco despistada para estas cosas…) Ante su parálisis, decidió dejarlo a él para el final, siempre era así, por lo general cuando un chico llamaba su atención ella actuaba contrario a lo que cualquier chica haría, ella no… ella lo ignoraba y ocultaba sus sentimientos hasta tal punto que el chico llegaba pensar que le caía mal…

Sin embargo, él estaba ahí… esperándola, o porque le tocaba… quedando los dos solos…

-Hola…- Él la miro directamente a los ojos

- Por lo visto ya tienes trabajo…- Le dijo con una sonrisa que ella simplemente no pudo evitar notar

-Eh si… - Respondió con otra sonrisa, que extraño… ella no solía responder así.- Como es tu nombre?-

-Ren Tsuruga – "Ren…Tsuruga, hasta el nombre es bonito"

-Y tú eres…- Ren ya estaba hablando de nuevo pero en eso algo lo interrumpió y llamó la atención de Kyoko

-¡¡¡Kyoko!!!... ya casi acabas… ¿te puedo invitar a comer algo? – era Sho, se había regresado.

-Eh?....-de veras se había perdido en la mirada de Ren

-Que si te puedo invitar a comer algo….- Repitió el chico un poco desconcertado

-De acuerdo…-

-Bien te espero en la salida…-

-No es necesario- Cortó Ren tomando sus cosas- Ya hemos terminado –dijo mirando a Kyoko- Ya tienes mi nombre ¿no?- y se dirigió hacia la salida, ella sólo pudo observar cómo se marchaba sin decir más, de cierta forma resultaba frustrante…

- Interrumpí algo? -

-En realidad no… - Vaya como le gustaría que ese momento hubiera durado un poco más

- Bueno a donde quieres ir?- dijo con Sho con una gran sonrisa

* * *

-¿Y bien? Que tal tu clase de idiomas-

- Algo extraña, conocí a alg….

-¡¡¡KYOKO!!!- grito un chico rubio desde la entrada mientras se acercaba corriendo

-¿Sho….?

- Uffff creí que no te veía hoy- dijo mientras se acercaba y le besaba su mejilla tiernamente, Kanae quedo como en una especie de shock, desde cuando un hombre saludaba tan familiarmente a Kyoko, y más alguien que ella nunca había visto

-¿Cómo te terminó de ir ayer…?

-Disculpa?!, lo conoces Kyoko? ¿Y saliste con el ayer?- Eso la saco de su sorpresa por el reciente saludo de Sho…

- Ahhh si, Kanae él es Sho Fuwa un compañero de idiomas…y si ayer fuimos por algo de comer, es todo…-

-Mmmmm, ya veo… - Kanae lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo

-Kyoko tienes que ver mis últimos trabajos!!, enserio te van a encan…- la voz de Sho desapareció de repente, Ren Tsuruga había aparecido, tenía un porte increíble, que hacía que Kyoko simplemente se olvidara de la realidad; así que giró para verlo cuando entró, había algo en él que hacía que el resto del mundo desapareciera, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando de repente sus miradas se encontraron, su mirada era tan intensa, parecía como si la atravesara, no estaba dispuesta a perder, no bajaría su mirada aceptando que él la había intimidado, pero de repente alguien lo llamó y él simplemente giró.

-Kyoko??

-Ren… Tsuruga…- Kanae giro inmediatamente y pudo verlo de espaldas

-¿Acaso no es lindo?, es de decimo semestre, es amigo de Yashiro-

-Ahhhh ya están hablando de chicos… yo me voy, hablamos luego Kyoko- Al parece Sho se había molestado con el comentario

-Oye, a todas estas como sabes quién es, no ve clases con nosotras-

-Conmigo si… está en idiomas…-

-Vaya…. Y por lo visto no paso desapercibido eh….- Kanae no podía evitar burlarse de la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Qué?... bueno… no puedo negar que si es lindo…y que me produce tanta curiosidad…- Al notar como subían sus colores Kyoko bajo su mirada

-Yo tu esperaría con ansias esa clase de idiomas….-

- Si claaaro, además… si te has fijado como lo miran y lo buscan el resto de las chicas…-y era cierto Ren nunca estaba solo, siempre estaba rodeado de gente y en especial de chicas, por lo visto Kyoko estaba más que resignada

-Siendo tan lindo…. Es apenas natural, pero es tu trabajo hacer que te vea a ti-

-Debes estar bromeando!, como si fuera tan fácil…-

-Créeme, resaltas más de lo que crees, así que no pierdas el tiempo…-Le dijo con una picara sonrisa

* * *

**Biennnn este apenas es el comienzo!!! creanme... se pondra inetesante ..... bueno espero sus reviews XDD!**

**By TheSakuke **


	4. Bocetos de un beso

**Bocetos de un beso**

Los días pasaban y Kyoko no lograba acercarse a Ren, es más sólo se limitaba a mirarlo de lejos ( ¬¬…) y él tampoco era que ayudara mucho…con decir, que solo se dirigía a Kyoko para pasarle papeles, dejarla pasar o simplemente para el registro de asistencia, ya que parecía ser muy gentil, y para todo el que se le acercara tenía una sonrisa.

"_Es increíble que se lleve bien con todo el mundo_…" La clase de idiomas era como un escape del resto del mundo, no sólo porque Ren estaba ahí, sino también porque Sho siempre estaba dispuesto a sacarle una sonrisa a Kyoko en cualquier momento, las cosas se habían vuelto muy divertidas y ya era costumbre que él y Kyoko se sentaran juntos, es más la gente ya empezaba a hablar

-Quien diría que hubiera alguien capaz de acercársele- Decía una chica por lo bajo

-Y lo peor es que él solo tiene ojos para ella… no te has fijado como la mira-

Sho solía tomar la mano de Kyoko, que de alguna manera se había vuelto algo normal, pero que en sí no significaba nada, por lo menos para ella, ya que a pesar de lo especial que pudiera ser Sho, ella sólo veía una gran amistad

-Bien… señorita Mogami…-

-Si?-

-Podría pasar a completar esta frase… confío en que podrá hacerlo-dijo la profesora llena de confianza

-De acuerdo…- Kyoko se dirigió al tablero, se lo pensó un momento y completó la frase con rapidez

-Perfecto, ahora ven como en la voz pasiva el verbo queda en participio pasado?- Pregunto al resto de la clase

-Lo sabía, eres la mejor…¡¡por eso te quiero tanto!!- interrumpió Sho casi gritando, cosa que hizo que Kyoko casi muriera de la pena, el resto de la clase hizo un corito de "huuuuuuu….", Todos se reían y murmuraban entre sí, excepto Ren que la miraba fijamente, Kyoko no lo noto, pero su amable sonrisa se había desvanecido y había algo diferente en su mirada, que era…. Era rabia?

* * *

-Sho porque hiciste eso!!!- Le reclamaba Kyoko unas horas más tarde

- Aunque tú nunca me lo hayas dicho, yo te quiero Kyoko- Dijo Sho con una mirada tierna

- Lo sé… pero no es para tanto- De cierta manera estaba molesta, sólo llevaban cuatro meses de conocerse y el "te quiero" de Sho le sonaba un tanto extraño, para ella el decir eso era especial, es del tipo de cosas que no se pueden decir sin sentirlas. Ante el silencio que se produjo Sho desvió un poco su mirada, suspiro profundo y dijo:

-Veras…sé que es pronto para esto, pero creo que no tengo que esperar más…. Kyoko tu me….-

-¡¡Kyoko!!- un chico alto se acercó a la mesa y se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de donde estaba sentada Kyoko

-Eres Kyoko ¿verdad?- Su corazón dio un vuelco, frente a ella estaba Ren Tsuruga con toda su perfección, y estaba tan cerca que podía ver la profundidad de sus ojos-

-S-si… soy yo- simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo

-¡bien!, quiero pedirte un favor…. Si no te molesta, tengo dificultades con la voz pasiva, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?-

-¿Voz pasiva?....-

-Si…. ¿Clase de idiomas?- Era en lo último que estaba pensando en ese momento

-Oh… s-si si claro!- Después de todo para algo había servido, haber sido avergonzada delante de la clase

-¡Muy bien! Gracias!, ¿te puedo ver mañana antes de la clase de idiomas?-La sonrisa de Ren era tan deslumbrante, que parecía brillar por si sola

-Si claro…-Ren se retiró sin decir más, dejando a Kyoko en un estado de shock

-Kyoko?- se había olvidado por completo de que Sho estaba ahí.

-S-si?... oh si en que estábamos?-

-En nada….sabes, nos vemos mañana en idiomas- Por alguna razón Sho parecía molesto

* * *

A pesar de la notoria reacción de Sho, Kyoko pareció no haberse dado cuenta, ya que en su cabeza sólo estaba algo, la clase idiomas…. (y ya sabemos porque…) ,iba preparándose mentalmente cuando de pronto al subir las escaleras lo vio bajar, se detuvo en seco mientras él seguía acercándose

-Hola Kyoko- saludo con su increíble sonrisa, la miraba fijamente como si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle

-Hola- Kyoko correspondió a su sonrisa de una manera tan natural y elocuente que hasta ella misma se sorprendió, de pronto, actúo sin pensar y simplemente se dejo llevar, cuando se fijo ya le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla de Ren, cosa a la él reaccionó de la misma forma.

-Ya te alcanzo voy por mis libros-

-De acuerdo…-Un tomate parecía pálido delante de ella, "_Oh mi Dios que fue eso??, que vergüenza…prácticamente me le lancé!!_"

Llegó a su escritorio caminando con la cabeza abajo "_espero que nadie haya visto eso_", normalmente ella nunca hubiera tomado la iniciativa de esa manera, es más, habría pasado derecho sin siquiera saludarlo

-Kyoko!!, ahí estas- a lo lejos pudo ver como Sho la saludaba y se acercaba a su escritorio habitual para sentarse a su lado, sin embargo cuando éste estaba a punto de ubicar sus cosas, alguien dejó caer fuertemente sus libros sobre la mesa, haciendo que Sho frenara en seco y Kyoko levantara su mirada inmediatamente.

-Hoy me sentare aquí- dijo Ren Tsuruga con voz fuerte y segura

-Ese es mi escritorio- Sho tenía una mirada retadora

- ¿Ah si?, que yo sepa no hay lugares asignados- A pesar de estar hablado amablemente, la mirada de Ren era aterradora, simplemente daba miedo, era tan feroz que podía cortar el aire

Kyoko al ver lo que estaba a punto de formarse ahí y ya que no era la única que observaba la escena puesto que más de uno ya se había fijado, se apresuró a hacer algo

-Sho! …Sho… por hoy Ren se sentara aquí ¿sí?, me comprometí ayudarle…-

-De acuerdo…- El rubio no podía disimular su rabia, pero sólo pudo resignarse y tragar todo lo que estaba pensando ya que la profesora había entrado en el aula, así que se retiró pero no sin antes mirar a Ren lo más mal que pudo, de haber sido posible lo habría asesinado con la mirada; Por su parte Ren respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado en son de victoria.

-Un poco pesado tu novio ¿no?- Dijo al sentarse sin mirarla

- El no suele ser así, me parece extraño…. Y no es mi novio, por lo general es muy amab…-

-No es tu novio… así que tu novio no es de la universidad- La cortó enseguida, Kyoko giro su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Ren que inspeccionaba su cara minuciosamente.

-De hecho… no tengo novio- Pudo notar como subían sus colores pero no fue capaz de desviar la mirada, estaba paralizada, era como si hubiera una conexión "_Porque estamos hablando esto??_…"

-Perfecto…-Dijo Ren por lo bajo, casi en un susurro

-¿Disculpa? No te oí-

-No es nada- Su sonrisa amable de siempre había vuelto

Fue difícil concentrarse en esa clase, con Ren tan cerca era prácticamente imposible, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban para Kyoko era un caos, no sabía si desviarla o mantenerla, y él como si adivinara únicamente le respondía con una sonrisa, cosa que no la hacía sentir mejor, sino por el contrario, más incómoda, sin dejar de lado las miradas asesinas de Sho. Cuando la clase terminó Ren se quedó hablando un rato más con Kyoko

-Gracias por tu ayuda… fue agradable trabajar contigo…-

-No es nada…. Qué bueno poder ayudarte-

-Espero poder regresarte el favor algún día….-

En eso Sho apareció como haciéndolo adrede

-Mira lo que te traje Kyoko…- dijo señalando una cajita plateada, Ren lo miro despectivamente

-Bien… ya me voy…- Dijo de pronto Ren

"_Por qué tiene que ser tan cortante_"…. Pensó Kyoko

* * *

Poco después al salir a comer Kyoko encontró a Ren almorzando con otras chicas, al entrar trató de hacerlo de la forma más indiferente posible, así que no le dijo nada, es más ni siquiera lo miró, se apresuró a sentarse en una de las mesas, sin embargo la única libre estaba bastante próxima a la de Ren, por lo que se sentó de espaldas a él, lo que resultó un poco más incomodo de lo que esperaba ya que podía sentir los ojos de Ren clavados en su nuca, trato de obviarlo y no fijarse en ello; al poco rato pudo escuchar risas de las chicas de la otra mesa mientras decían

-¿Enserio te saludó así?- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda

"_Eso fue vergonzoso, hasta aquí llega esto, no más!"_

* * *

-¿De dónde salió eso?- Dijo Kanae mientras miraba una pulsera que estaba sobre la mesa cerca de Kyoko

-Es un regalo de Sho….-

-Mmmm… oye ¿de qué va ese chico? , ¿Ya sales con él?-

-No para nada, sólo es un buen amigo-

-Y por qué me parece que él no piensa lo mismo-

-De que hablas, si es más que obvio…-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-Me voy, tengo taller de arte…-

* * *

-Bien y que piensas dibujar hoy- pregunto su profesor mientras pasaba por su lado entre

-Mmmm… traje algo para inspirarme- dijo sonrientemente mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, finalmente sacó algo que parecía un cuaderno

-Es un cuaderno de bocetos de mi madre, me lo dio cuando era pequeña- La verdad era que Kyoko le debía su amor al arte a su madre, y que gracias a ella había empezado a pintar.

-Me parece perfecto-

* * *

La jornada de clases había terminado pero como siempre Kyoko se quedaba un poco más para continuar pintando en el salón de arte, era de lo más cómodo, ya que a esa hora no solía haber nadie en el taller, así que podía inspirarse sin ser molestada y dejar volar sus ideas, verdaderamente era un escape del mundo; al terminar su última clase fue a su casillero en busca del cuaderno de bocetos de su madre, sin embargo no se encontraba ahí "_No puede ser!!, donde está, no lo pude haber perdido!!"_ el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella ; a pesar de ser sólo un cuaderno para ella era muy importante y tenía mucho significado, no sólo porque era un regalo de su madre, si no también porqué en el estaban sus sentimientos y emociones expresadas a través de dibujos; _"Debe estar en el salón de arte, tiene que estar ahí"_ pensó en modo de consuelo desesperado, caminó rápidamente , prácticamente iba corriendo, al llegar al salón, no encontró a nadie, atravesó rápidamente el aula y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su atril, buscó desesperadamente entre los papeles y fólderes que se encontraban cerca, buscó en todo el salón, incluso entre dibujos de otros estudiantes, _"¡¡¡Nada!!!!" _, el cuaderno simplemente no estaba ahí, por más que rebuscó no lo encontró, al resignarse de que su cuaderno no estaba, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió totalmente

-No puede ser….- decía por lo bajo, sin darse cuenta las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por su mejilla –No es justo…- se sentó en el piso contra una de las paredes y abrazó sus piernas, lloraba silenciosamente, la verdad es que no era un gran motivo para llorar, pero su alma estaba plasmada en ese cuaderno, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos y recuerdos cuando de pronto sintió que la puerta del salón se abrió, no levantó la mirada, no quería que nadie la viera en esa situación. Los pasos se iban acercando a donde ella estaba, de pronto alguien le hablo suavemente

-¿Que haces aquí?- Reconoció esa voz al instante

-¿Que te sucede?- Ren la imitó y sentó en el piso contra la pared a su lado

-No es nada que te importe- se limitó a decir, su llanto ahogaba su voz – Déjame sola- Ren desvió su mirada y apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

-Bien… no me iré de aquí hasta que me lo digas… -su tono se había vuelto más serio

Kyoko levantó su cabeza y lo vio ahí a su lado mirando en otra dirección, por lo visto estaba dispuesto a quedarse.

-Perdí… algo importante- Ren la miro y sonrió de medio lado

- Es solo eso…-

-Era algo muy importan…-

-No te parece tonto… llorar por algo así…-La corto, de cierta manera la torturaba con su mirada.

-Tú no entiendes!!- Dijo casi gritando mientras las lagrimas corrían por su cara, al verla así Ren se puso aún más serio.

-A ver… que puedo hacer por ti…-

-No Hay nada que puedas hacer, mejor vet….-

-Kyoko….-

Ren la interrumpió, ahora su voz era sensual e hipnotizante, cuando Kyoko giró para verlo él estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba, de alguna manera se había acercado para quedar frente a ella, su cara estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, era embriagante…. Todo en él era embriagante: su aroma… su aliento, su mirada lujuriosa, su respiración; Kyoko había dejado de llorar para perderse en su mirada, Ren lentamente se fue acercando hasta quedar tan cerca que su aliento golpeaba contra su boca, Kyoko podía sentir como su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo de sus latidos, Ren tomó su cara con una de sus manos, ésta era grande y fuerte pero a la vez delicada, suavemente acarició su mejilla, pronto la deslizó y toco sus labios con uno de sus dedos, para luego posar los suyos en ellos, cuando sus labios se tocaron... pudo sentir la calidez de esos labios, era casi mágico, podía sentir como los rozaba, como si se tratara de una caricia, sin dar previo aviso empezó a morder suavemente su labio inferior, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, no podía reaccionar, simplemente dejar que él siguiera jugando con sus labios, su temperatura subía rápidamente con cada mordida del chico, de repente sintió como algo cálido y húmedo se introducía en su boca y la recorría completamente tocando cada rincón, sentir su lengua tocando la suya era una locura, sus sentidos amenazaban con escapar de ahí y dejarla sola a disposición de Ren, había perdido la conciencia de donde estaba y cuando estaba por olvidarse de quien era, él se detuvo y se separó dejando un rastro de saliva en sus labios aún entreabiertos.

-Bien… parece que ya estas mejor- Se limitó a decir recuperando de apoco la respiración, mientras se incorporaba para ponerse de pie, Kyoko lo miró casi incapaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer

- Procura no salir tarde…- Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta, luego simplemente se fue dejándola ahí.

"Ese…. Ese ha sido mi primer beso" pensó mientras tocaba sus labios aún húmedos.


	5. Reina de corazones

Reina de Corazones

Toda esa noche no hizo más que pensar en él, nunca había imaginado su primer beso así, ella llorando, en un salón sola y con un chico con el que a duras penas se había dado el saludo, si lo miraba así era poco romántico, además él porque había hecho eso, será que de verdad podría llegar a gustarle… pero era extraño, un tipo como él con alguien como ella?, a pesar de que sonara remotamente posible le parecía lindo y después de lo que había pasado lo veía más cercano, pero cuando se acordaba como él la había dejado sola como si nada, se llenaba de ira. Pero no pensaba dejar eso así, él tenía que decirle algo, después de todo no había sido un beso cualquiera, o por lo menos eso le había parecido.

Esa mañana se apresuró a llegar a la cafetería, de seguro ahí lo vería, y efectivamente no tuvo que esperar mucho, al poco rato Ren apareció acompañado de dos de sus amigos, al ver a Kyoko de pie en la entrada se detuvo y le dijo algo a sus amigos para que se fueran y se acercó a ella

-No creí que me esperarías…- Kyoko no sabía cómo hablarle ni que decirle, el pareció notarlo, había cierto tono de sobrades en su voz

-Ren….-

- ¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Si….eso creo-

-Entonces funcionó, no pensé que un simple beso resultara tan efectivo- Kyoko quedó en shock, todo se vino al suelo, todo había sido un juego para él

_"Perdón??!, así que eso era!! Estabas jugando conmigo!" _sus ojos estaban como platos, y aunque Ren había conseguido que se olvidara de su cuaderno no pudo evitar sentirse burlada y para evitar que Ren viera que le había afectado giró sobre sus talones sin decir nada más.

-No encontré otra forma para que dejaras de llorar….parecías desesperada…- Luego de pensarlo un poco Ren agrego.

-Un momento, no lo habrás tomado enserio-

Poco a poco la ira se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, pero no podía demostrarlo, primero tenía su orgullo y no podía permitir que supiera que ese había sido su primer beso.

-Ren…- Se detuvo quedando de espaldas a él- Si no fue importante para ti… porque habría de serlo para mí.-Lo dijo en el tono más serio que pudo y se fue sin decir más.

Ren sintió como un baldado de agua fría caía sobre él, jamás se habría esperado esa respuesta, nunca una chica había pasado de él así, era él el que solía decir esas frases y rechazar a las chicas, pero esta chica… de veras no le había importado?

* * *

-Ahhhh me siento tan frustrada Kanae!!!- Le decía a su amiga con rabia

-Como puede ser que se atreve a robarme mi primer beso y luego se burla!!-

-Primer beso?!.... fue tu primer beso!- Kanae abrió sus ojos como platos

-Bueno… de hecho si… - Kyoko se sonrojo levemente- pero eso no es lo que importa ahora, ese tipo se burlo de mi, jugo conmigo y yo tan ridícula pensando que tal vez si le gustaba-

-Sabes, porque no pasas de él y ya…Toma el lado bueno, por lo menos tu primer beso fue con un chico lindo y te gustó ¿o no?- Era increíble que Kanae tuviera ese tipo de actitudes cuando ella estaba tan alterada, parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando.

-De que hablas Kanae….-

-Enserio, tómatelo con calma y sigue con tu vida, solo fue un beso y de seguro vendrán muchos más-

De alguna forma esas palabras surtieron efecto, Kanae tenía razón, por suerte su relación con Ren, si es que se le podía llamar así, no era tan profunda; después de meditar un poco las palabras de su amiga sonrió.

-Por lo menos era lindo…-

-Y no tendrás que arrepentirte de haber besado a alguien feo…- le dijo Kanae con una sonrisa

-Como eres de superficial- respondió mientras reía

* * *

Tomando en cuenta el consejo de su amiga Kyoko optó por dejar a Ren de lado y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, así que simplemente pasó a ignorarlo, si lo veía en algún sitio pasaba derecho y ni lo miraba, pero aun así siempre había un momento en el tenía que hablarle: el registro de asistencia, sin embargo lo había convertido en una oportunidad para mostrarle que ese beso cada vez le importaba menos, así que cuando pasaba por su escritorio

-Ren Tsuruga… presente- decía sin mirarlo, en más de una ocasión él había intentado hablarle, pero ella seguía como si no hubiera oído nada, no obstante una vez

-Kyoko… - Ren la observaba como se alejaba, sintió como un impulso se apoderó de él y reaccionó tomando su muñeca para no dejarla ir.

-Kyoko… yo…-

- Ren….que te hace pensar que me puedes coger así- dijo de manera inexpresiva mientras se liberaba del agarre del chico.

-Sólo escúchame si…- De cierto modo parecía estar preocupado.

-Y ahora qué te pasa… ¿te sientes culpable?... pues no lo hagas, no es como si me hubieras roto el corazón o algo así - diciendo esto se dio la vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

-¿Encontraste tu cuaderno de bocetos?- Preguntaba Sho intentando parecer preocupado…

-No… ya me resigne a perderlo- Decía con una mirada un tanto aburrida

-Vaya… perder un cuaderno como ese, es una verdadera lástima-

-Lo sé, era tan importante para mí…pero no hay nada que pueda hacer… -

-Tranquila, puede que un día de estos aparezca, además tu eres la única que sabe el significado de esos dibujos-

-Es verdad… no veo que interés puedan ver en un montón de dibujos-

-Si… también lo creo….- Sho desvió levemente su mirada.

* * *

Los días transcurrían normalmente, al parecer Ren se había resignado a dejar de hablarle, pero de vez en cuando desviaba su mirada para detallarla silenciosamente, mientras ella hacia cualquier cosa, ya fuera dibujar, hablar o simplemente escribir.

-Son ideas mías o te estaba mirando…-

-De que hablas Kanae-

-Juraría que hace un segundo Ren Tsuruga estaba viendo directamente hacia aquí- Kyoko levantó su mirada para ver a Ren sentado en una mesa al otro extremo de la cafetería

-Ja! Si claro- Se burló

Debido a que había perdido su cuaderno de bocetos, Kyoko debió empezar un nuevo dibujo, por esta razón ahora se quedaba todas las tardes en el taller de arte para alcanzar a tenerlo listo para próxima exposición, en realidad eso no le molestaba y Sho se había ocupado de alentarla a cada momento, incluso se había ofrecido a acompañarla en el taller, oferta que tuvo que rechazar, la verdad prefería pintar sola, y de hecho así habían sido sus tardes durante la semana: solas, y ese día parecía ser igual, estaba en salón de arte frente a su atril, dibujando lenta y silenciosamente, esos eran minutos preciosos, en su mente no había nada más que el dibujo que quería lograr, sin embargo el silencio se interrumpió abruptamente por los gritos de una chica

-¡¡¡KYOKO!!!...- por lo visto había venido corriendo, ya que estaba tan agitada que apenas podía hablar

-Sho…. Sho….. Esta herido…..- Su pincel se detuvo al instante "Sho herido!?"

-S-Sígueme…- Dijo la chica haciendo una seña, Kyoko actuó por instinto y salió corriendo detrás de ella, como podía estar herido, es más, que hacía en la universidad a esa hora.

Corrieron rápidamente a través de los pasillos, hasta llegar a la zona de casilleros donde estaba Sho tirado en un rincón recostado contra la pared, la verdad si estaba muy mal herido: Tenía moretones en su cara y pequeños hilos de sangre salían de su boca, al parecer había sido fuertemente golpeado, varios de los casilleros estaban tirados y las mesas y sillas estaban desordenadas.

-¡¡Sho!!- Kyoko corrió a arrodillarse junto él

- Que ha pasado???!..... Como es que….-Perecía desesperada, esto no era normal y Sho apenas podía hablar

-Ky….Kyoko…- apenas si podía respirar

-Quien hizo esto!?- Estaba en shock, quien era capaz de hacer algo así, de repente una silueta salió de las sombras, Ren Tsuruga los miraba directamente, también estaba maltratado, tenía algunos golpes pero no se veía tan lastimado como Sho; Al verlo lo entendió todo

- ¡¡¡Tu!!! ¡¡Tú has hecho esto!!- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira – ¡¡Tu lo hiciste!! ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, Fui yo- A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Ren nunca bajó su mirada, por el contrario, la mantenía con más intensidad

-¡¡Pero qué rayos pasa contigo!! ¿Él que te ha hecho?-

-¿ A mi? nada -

-¡¡Eres de lo peor!!- Su rabia contenida salía con cada una de esas palabras

-¡¡Tú no sabes nada!!, ¡¡no puedes ver más allá de tus narices!!..... Él….. Se lo merecía…-

* * *

FLASH BACK

Esa tarde Ren tuvo que quedarse a entrenar con el equipo de baloncesto después de las clases, cuando iba por su ropa deportiva a su casillero, se encontró con ese chico rubio de la clase de idiomas Sho Fuwa, por alguna razón no lo soportaba pero no le daría importancia, así que siguió a su casillero como si nada, cuando ya estaba cerca de Sho y éste se percató de su presencia, extrañamente se sobresaltó y se movió rápidamente, pero en su intento de salir de ahí tropezó contra Ren, dejando caer algo al suelo, al parecer era un cuaderno, Ren lo vio tirado en el suelo, en su tapa decía : "Mis bocetos, Kyoko Mogami"

FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK

-Perdí… algo importante- Ren la miro y sonrió de medio lado, Kyoko lo miraba intensamente mientras su lagrimas corrían

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK DENTRO DEL FLASHBACK

Ren se agachó para recogerlo

-Esto… es de Kyoko y tu lo tomaste- Su mirada parecía furiosa

-De que hablas…. Ella me lo prestó- Sho estaba notablemente nervioso

-No es cierto, esto es tan importante para ella que ni siquiera te lo prestaría…. A ti- Ren conservaba la calma – Y tu lo tomaste… siendo su amigo, de veras que esa chica tiene que escoger mejor sus amistades-

-Por algo no te habla…- La actitud de Sho había cambiado, ahora tenía cierto tono de sobrades y era hasta burlona.

-Tienes razón, yo lo tomé – dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado – Pero pensaba devolverlo, el hecho de que ella perdiera algo tan importante la hace vulnerable, y cuando vea como yo rescaté su preciado tesoro, sólo pensará en mi, por fin seré importante para ella y no tendrá ojos para nadie más, de seguro me amará – su cara se había transformado en una mueca malévola

-Estás loco, esa no es la manera de enamorarla-

-Vamos de que hablas, no me dirás que ella no es fácil de engañar- La sangre empezó a hervirle en las venas

–Con lo soñadora e ingenua que es, nunca se dará cuenta de nada- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ren sentía que si no hacía algo explotaría en ese momento, se sentía enloquecer de apoco con cada palabra de Sho

-¡Como te atreves a hablar así de ella! – Lo empujó contra uno de los casilleros, haciendo caer a Sho estrepitosamente

-No me digas que la estas defendiendo- A pesar de estar tirado en el suelo, seguía sonriendo

-¡Eres un imbécil!, ¡¡Deberías sentirte afortunado de que ella confíe en ti!! –

No pudo contenerse más y le lanzó un golpe directo a la cara, Sho intento esquivarlo pero Ren fue más rápido, Sho quedo aparentemente noqueado y cuando Ren ya lo había dado por terminado y se disponía a irse, este se levantó y lo golpeó en el abdomen haciéndolo caer sin aire en el suelo, lo que Sho aprovecho para golpearlo directamente a la cara, cuando iba con el segundo golpe, Ren giró y se levantó, haciendo que Sho se estrellara contra las mesas, al parecer Ren tenía más experiencia peleando, le dio varios golpes y patadas, estaba perdiendo el control hasta que a su espalda oyó el grito horrorizado de una chica.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-De que hablas?!- Kyoko gritaba aún al lado de Sho –¡¡Desde cuando decides lo que cada quien se merece!! –

-Deberías estar agradecida-

-Estás loco Ren, como puedes ser tan sínico ¡¡NO SABES CUÁNTO TE DETESTO!!- Esas últimas palabras lo atravesaron como afilados cuchillos

- Sabes que, ¡LARGATE!- Ya casi lloraba de la ira

-No sabes lo que dices…-dijo en un intento desesperado

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!-

Ese era su límite, a perecer ella no quería escuchar y él no estaba dispuesto a rogar, así que simplemente tomó el cuaderno y antes de darse la vuelta lo arrojó cerca de ella.

* * *

**Biennnn, este capi me gusta mucho!! asi q espero que a ustedes también!!**

**By Thesakuke**


	6. Espejo de dos Caras

**Espejo de dos caras**

_"¿Qué es eso?" _Vio como aquel cuaderno caía cerca de sus pies, lo reconoció inmediatamente _"¡Es mi cuaderno de bocetos!", _se apresuró a recogerlo, dejando Sho aún tirado en el suelo, "¿Cómo es Ren que lo tenía?", se acercó a Sho:

-¿Por qué lo tenía él?... ¿Tú sabes algo?- Sho intentó articular palabra pero al final no dijo nada

-Sho espera un segundo… pediré ayuda- Kyoko estaba angustiada, no sabía dónde ir o a quien acudir, pero para su suerte apareció la chica que la había llamado acompañada de un profesor.

- Se-señorita Mogami, ¿qué pasó aquí?- Kyoko lo miro con ojos vidriosos

-En realidad…..- dudo por un momento – No lo sé…. Llegamos y estaba así – Sho pareció mirarla por un momento pero no dijo nada, Kyoko se percató de eso así que desvío su mirada ¿Por qué no delató a Ren?

-¡Vamos! Ayúdeme no podemos dejarlo aquí- Dijo el profesor, sacándola de sus pensamientos, se apresuró a tomar a Sho por uno de sus brazos, mientras el profesor lo tomaba por el otro, entre los dos lo llevaron a la enfermería; al verlo entrar en ese estado la enfermera simplemente enloqueció

-¡Oh mi Dios!, desde cuando hay vándalos en esta universidad! , nunca se había esto-

-Señora Kaoru, por favor ocúpese de él, está ve realmente mal- Rogó Kyoko

Sho se quedó en la enfermería hasta que su padre fue a recogerlo, Kyoko estaba realmente preocupada por él, pero había algo que la intrigaba más, que tenía que ver su cuaderno en todo eso, lo revisó hoja por hoja tratando de encontrar algo que le diera una idea, sin embargo todo estaba igual, las mismas hojas, los mismos dibujos; se llenaba de coraje al recordar la actitud de sobrades de Ren a pesar de casi haber matado a golpes a Sho "USHHHH, como lo odio", pero aún así no lo había delatado con el profesor, había algo en su actitud, había algo más…..Pero qué?

Había pasado una semana y Sho no volvía a clases, Kyoko empezaba a angustiarse, después de todo era su amigo, así que se decidió a llamarlo.

-Hola?- Respondió Sho al otro lado de la línea

-Sho?... Sho soy Kyoko-

-Hola Kyoko- su tono era extraño, parecía frio e indiferente, ella lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo verte?-

-Estoy bien no creo que sea necesario, gracias por tu llama…- Ya se disponía a colgar

-¡Me preocupas enserio!-

-Si eso quieres, está bien por mi- Colgó sin decir mas

"Que rayos con esa actitud", sin embargo prefirió no pensar mal, y asumió que su reacción se debía a lo doloroso y molesto que debía ser todo eso.

Esa tarde después de clases, decidió ir a visitarlo, así que no fue al taller de arte sino que se fue para la casa de Sho; al llegar se encontró con que él estaba solo en casa, al perecer su padre estaba trabajando, lo que vio la conmovió: Sho estaba lleno de vendas y tenía varios morados en su cara aunque el hematoma de su ojo ya estaba un poco mejor

-Como lo siento Sho- Fue lo primero que dijo

-Porque te disculpas por algo que no es tu culpa- Sho la miraba serio con su ojo sano –Todo fue culpa de ese tipo-

-Si lo sé… pero…- un momento, esta era su oportunidad para saber que había pasado

-Sho…. Sé que no es el momento… pero podrías decirme lo que paso-

-Para que…. ¿Para que desilusiones aún más de tu adorado galán?- Había mucho veneno en esas palabras

-Entonces si fue culpa de él- los ojos de Kyoko se llenaron de interés

- De hecho… si- Un brillo de maldad apareció en su ojo – no sé qué te habrá dicho ya pero, ese tipo me golpeo porque descubrí que tenía tu cuaderno de bocetos-

Eso fue más de lo que hubiera esperado escuchar, "¿De verdad Ren había tomado su cuaderno?", pero su actitud ese día no parecía la de un culpable, y además que interés podía tener él en cuaderno con unos cuantos dibujos, sin embargo él no es que tuviera muchos puntos a su favor y la verdad la costaba confiar en Ren

* * *

-De verdad crees que fue Ren-

-No…. Sé que pensar, Sho parecía tan convencido….- Kyoko ya lo había meditado mucho

- La verdad yo que tu, no me confiaba mucho de ese tal Sho… no me da buena espina- dijo Kanae torciendo la boca

-Pero es que hubieras visto a Ren… su actitud…. Parecía como orgulloso de lo que acababa de hacer, con decirte que parecía no arrepentirse ¡ushhh cuando lo pienso me da tanto coraje!

-Y eso no te parece extraño….- Kanae estaba muy pensativa

Estaban en medio de sus conclusiones, cuando las risas burlonas de unas chicas las interrumpieron, haciendo que Kyoko se girara para que una chica se acercaba mientras reía

-De veras que eres muy ilusa Kyoko Mogami- Dijo burlonamente

-¿Disculpa?-

-Cómo pudiste pensar que alguien como Ren se pelearía con otro tipo por ti, de seguro el tonto de tu novio lo provocó- Al decir esto el resto de las chicas soltaron una gran carcajada

_"¡ESTO YA FUE TODO!" _su sangre empezó a hervir en segundos

-¡Ya me cansé!- dijo llena de rabia, mientras se paraba y alejaba de allí

-Kyoko… espera… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Dijo Kanae sin poderla detener

Kyoko salió furiosa de la cafería, ya se habían burlado suficiente de ella, camino rápidamente tropezando con muchas personas en el camino pero no le importo, toda su rabia tenía un solo objetivo, finalmente lo vio sentado en una mesa del jardín y como raro rodeado por muchas personas

-¡TSURUGA!- Le gritó cuando aún estaba a cierta distancia, lo que hizo que él se pusiera en pie inmediatamente, al llegar golpeo la mesa con su mano, haciendo que los estaban ahí se sobresaltaran

-¡¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?- Los demás la observaban pero no le importo, estaba cegada por la ira

- ¿De qué hablas?- Se limitó a decir Ren, a pesar de que estaba sorprendido mantenía una expresión serena

- Primero te atreves a tomar mi cuaderno de bocetos y luego dices que Sho te provocó!

-¿Así que eso es lo que crees?- Su mirada se había vuelto seria y desafiante

-DIME PORQUE!... PORQUE TE TIENES QUE ESTAR METIENDO EN MI VIDA!, DIME…YO QUE TE HE HEC…-

-¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!- no la dejó terminar la cortó de golpe, luego de esta frase, se produjo un gran silencio, como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por un segundo, como si un disco se hubiera rayado en medio de una canción, Kyoko jamás se espero esa respuesta que de cierta manera la dejó indefensa…. Sin armas.

* * *

Biennnn... debido a que llevo tanto tiempo sin subir... subire de una tres capitulos... XDD espero que los disfruten

**By Thesakuke**


	7. ¡Tu eres mi reto!

Bien... este capi tiene acompañamiento musical XDD! les recomiendo escucharla, es una muy buena canción y va muy bien con la escena

* * *

**¡Tú eres mi reto!**

El silencio se hacía largo, y la gente miraba curiosa y expectante, incluso parecían estar aguantando la respiración, esperando por un gesto, una mirada, una palabra, algo… que sirviera como respuesta de Kyoko ante lo que acaba de oír, pero ella solo estaba ahí parada mirando a Ren, a pesar de que la rabia en su mirada había desaparecido, tenía algo extraño, tristeza….Por su parte Ren siendo consciente de lo que acabada de decir no bajo ni debió su mirada ya que de cierta forma, también esperaba una respuesta, pudo notar como los ojos de Kyoko se tornaban vidriosos

-Ya basta... ¿quieres?- Su mirada era triste… - ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- Diciendo esto salió corriendo del lugar, por alguna razón no podía contener sus lagrimas, porque no podía creer en las palabras de Ren, por el contrario se sentía lastimada.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó una chica que estaba en la mesa viendo como Kyoko se alejaba de allí

Ren no podía creerlo, porque había reaccionado así, simplemente no podía entenderlo, miró a los que estaban presentes de una forma tan cruda que todos se callaron, se fue sin decir nada, estaba contrariado como para oír los comentarios de los demás, se alejó de allí, se encerró en el primer salón que encontró, y se dejo caer sentado contra la puerta, necesitaba estar solo por un momento

_Solo por tenerte -Sin ánimo de Lucro_

_~~La noche que yo te conoci_  
_senti que me iba a morir_  
_palpito mi corazon_  
_y ahora yo se la razon_  
_por que de la nada apareciste_  
_en mi vida tu naciste_  
_con esa mirada tierna_  
_esa sonrisa perfecta_  
_un grito ciego_  
_invade mis adentros_  
_me dice que yo sin ti_  
_no podría sobrevivir ~~_

Porque Kyoko no le creía, era la primera vez que le abría su corazón a una chica y ella solo salía corriendo

_~~La vida me ha dejado claro_

_que al amor hay que tallarlo_  
_que no puedo resignarme_  
_a tratar de enamorarte_  
_que no debo desistir_  
_si te quiero hacer feliz_  
_que no puedo olvidar_  
_que tu eres mi verdad_  
_un grito ciego_  
_invade mis adentros_  
_me dice que por tu amor_  
_debo darlo todo yo ~~_

Sin embargo, no quería rendirse, había algo en ella que le gustaba mucho

_~~Solo por tenerte esperaría un poco más_

_solo por tenerte amaría una vez más_  
_te daría a mi corazón_  
_empapado de ilusión_  
_te cantaría esta canción~~_

Incluso ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía hasta graciosa su reacción

_~~Cuando pienso yo en ti_  
_se me olvida mi existir_  
_en mis sueños yo te veo_  
_tu eres lo que yo mas quiero_  
_y en mi libro del destino_  
_vi tu nombre junto al mio_  
_esa ilusion que me desvela_  
_sera algo mas que cierta_  
_un grito ciego_  
_invade mis adentros_  
_me dice que yo también_  
_sere tu razon de ser_  
_Solo por tenerte esperaría un poco mas_  
_solo por tenerte amaría una vez mas_  
_te daria a mi corazon_  
_empapado de ilusion_  
_te cantaria esta cancion ~~_

Quería enamorarla…. Sentirla, no podía dejar que lo rechazaran tan fácilmente

_Solo por tenerte esperaria un poco mas_  
_solo por tenerte amaria una vez mas(una vez mas una vez mas mi niña)_  
_te daria a mi corazon (recibelo y dame tu amor)_  
_empapado de ilusion(niña)_  
_te cantaria esta cancion (oyelo oye por favor)_  
_Solo por tenerte esperaria un poco mas (esperaria y mas)_  
_solo por tenerte amaria una vez mas( una vez más vuelvo a intentar)_  
_te daria a mi corazon (mi corazon)_  
_empapado de ilusion_  
_te cantaria esta canción._

Después de lo sucedido, su interés había aumentado, nunca se había sentido así por nadie y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la curiosidad, por lo visto Kyoko no era como las demás, y eso le parecía demasiado interesante. "Lo siento Kyoko, ¡pero ahora me gustas más! …. Tu eres… ¡Tú eres mi reto!" Sus ojos brillaron intensamente mientras sonreía de medio lado.

* * *

Por su lado Kyoko no es que estuviera muy bien, como Ren podía decir tan fácilmente algo que para ella tenía tanto significado, como podía jugar con algo tan profundo, porque para ella era obvio que él sólo estaba jugando, no era posible que ella le gustara después de todo lo que había pasado: la besó y ni siquiera le importo, tomó su cuaderno de bocetos, golpeo a Sho y ahora hacía que la gente se burlara de ella. Simplemente no podía ser cierto, y pensar que ella llegó a fijarse en él en algún momento.

* * *

-Sólo haré de cuenta que no existe- Dijo con determinación

-¿Estás segura de que sea lo indicado?- Señalaba Kanae con cara de duda

-Sí, es lo mejor…-

-No deberías hablar con el…o algo así-

-¿Para qué?, ¿para que siga con sus jueguitos?-

- Mira… sé que no se ha portado muy bien…. Pero…-

-¡Pero nada Kanae!, lo último que quiero es complicarme la vida con ese tipo superficial-

Cuando estaban en medio de su conversación Sho apareció, ya estaba bastante recuperado así que había vuelto a la universidad, al verlo Kanae frunció el seño, definitivamente, ese chico no le gustaba ni poquito

-Kyoko tengo clase, nos vemos luego- Dijo retirando sus cosas

-Hola Kyoko- Saludó Sho alegremente, por lo visto su actitud había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre

-hola… que bueno verte de nuevo-

-Si…No sabes cómo te extrañe….- Porque ese tipo de comentarios por parte de Sho la hacían sentir tan incomoda

-Si… eso…- Había desviado su mirada

-Kyoko… ya que estamos solos quiero preguntarte algo…-

-Dime-

-Quiero saber porque aquella tarde cuando ese tipo me golpeo, no lo delataste con el profesor- Su corazón dio un vuelco, ni siquiera ella tenía respuesta para esa pregunta

-Yo… No lo sé…-

-Acaso… ¿Acaso te gusta ese tipo?- Su mirada era acosadora, Kyoko nunca lo había oído hablarle así, hubo una pausa por un momento

-P-Por supuesto que no…- Dijo al fin, pero porque había dudado y porque estaba nerviosa - Es sólo que no me pareció bien estar en el papel de soplona…. Es todo-

Sho parecía estar inspeccionando sus expresiones.

-De acuerdo… De hecho yo tampoco lo delaté….no le voy a dar el privilegio de que la gente sepa que él me dejo así…-

-Si tú lo dices….-

-Kyoko… cambiando de tema, ¿quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?, tengo algo importante que decirte

-¿Y porque no me lo dices aquí?-

- Es… algo privado y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa-

-De acuerdo….- Que extraño… ¿que podía ser tan importante?

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	8. ¿Somos pareja?

**¿Somos pareja?**

Desde aquel incidente Kyoko y Ren no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, sólo se tropezaban en la clase de idiomas, sin embargo los días pasaban y lo sucedido parecía quedar en el olvido y cada uno procuraba seguir con sus vidas, o por lo menos lo intentaban, porque Ren por su parte tenía un objetivo, pero prefería dejar calmar los ánimos por un tiempo, además primero había algo que tenía que comprobar… solo estaba esperando una oportunidad.

Luego de haber salido de la clase de idiomas Kyoko salía conversando con Sho como de costumbre, quien la acompañaba hasta la cafetería y luego se despedía

-Hola Kanae- Dijo Kyoko al sentarse en la mesa de su amiga

-Hola… ¿todavía te hablas con él?-pregunto mientras veía a Sho alejarse

-Si… claro… -

-Creí que dejaría de hablarte después de que lo rechazaste…-

-Yo también lo creí… pero… por el contrario, lo tomo bastante bien…- Dijo un tanto pensativa

FLASH BACK

Esa tarde Kyoko no asistió al taller de arte, en lugar de eso se encontró con Sho en un restaurante del centro.

-Kyoko no sabes cómo me gustan tu dibujos… enserio, un día tienes que regalarme uno- Decía Sho con una sonrisa

-Si gracias, tu también lo haces muy bien-

-Que dices, todavía me falta mucho, dime, ¿me regalas uno?- Kyoko sonrió un poco incomoda, la verdad nunca había regalado uno de sus dibujos, eran parte de ella y pensaba que él día que le regalara un dibujo a alguien, sería porque ese alguien es realmente especial para ella.

- Todavía no…. Tengo uno lo suficientemente bueno para ti…- se excuso, cuando Sho estaba por decir algo más lo interrumpió

-Sho… cambiando de tema, tú me citaste aquí porque tenías algo que decirme… ¿Qué es?- Sho pareció desviar la mirada

-Bueno…en todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos… te has vuelto muy especial e importante para mi…- al oír eso Kyoko empezó a imaginarse por donde iba la cosa, pero no lo interrumpió

-La verdad Kyoko…. Me gustas mucho- Más que feliz se sentía incomoda, al ver que ella no decía nada continúo

-Quiero conquistarte…. Quiero que seas mi novia….- Simplemente no sabía que decir, había esperado tanto una declaración así, pero no se sentía emocionada, siempre pensó que cuando un chico le pidiera ser su novia ella se sentiría inmensamente feliz, pero ¿porque no era así?.

-Kyoko, por favor di algo- Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, al verlo Sho estaba completamente sonrojado, que debía decirle, de alguna manera no podía aceptarlo, lo quería mucho pero no de esa forma…

-Sho… veras…. – por donde debía empezar- Sho…. Yo no puedo…. Verte de esa forma…te has vuelto como un hermano para mí- al decir esto Sho desvío su mirada

-Hmp…-Kyoko no pudo evitar desviar su mirada, de cierta manera sentía pena por él, pero era algo inevitable, tenía que ser sincera –De veras Sho…. – empezó a decir, al enfocar su mirada de nuevo Sho estaba demasiado cerca, se estremeció al ver como se acercaba cada vez más, sus caras casi podían tocarse, de repente pudo ver como empezaba a cerrar los ojos, su calido aliento chocaba contra su piel, sus labios estaban por tocarse…

¡RING!, el celular de Kyoko estaba sonando, eso la sacó del trance en que estaba haciéndola apartarse bruscamente de Sho

-¿Hola?...-hubo silencio por un momento…

-¿Hola?...- Repitió…. De repente la llamada se cortó, _"¿Quién podrá ser?_", no reconocía el número… entonces se percató de que Sho estaba molesto pero prefirió olvidarse de lo que estaba a punto de pasar y continuar con lo que estaba diciendo como si nada…

-De veras Sho… te quiero mucho…-

-Pero no lo suficiente- la interrumpió, estaba algo serio, luego suspiró- me imaginé que dirías algo así…pero igual tenía que intentarlo….- Kyoko se sintió un poco apenada luego de esas palabras

-Sin embargo… - habló de nuevo – yo no soy tu hermano, y no perderé la esperanza, estaré aquí hasta que decidas mirar hacia mi- Aunque no quería sentirse culpable, era la primera vez que rechazaba a alguien y se sentía extraño.

Unas mesas más allá varios chicos hablaban muy animadamente, todos menos uno… simplemente miraba al infinito mientras cerraba su celular

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Oye, y ¿tú no que te morías por tener novio?, entonces porque lo rechazaste- Kanae la miraba pensativa

-Buena pregunta…. La verdad…. No sé, creo que Sho sólo es un buen amigo y por más que me esfuerce no logro verlo de otra forma, además… creo que estoy buscando algo más…-

-Algo que empiece por Ren y termine en Tsuruga...- La miró pícaramente

-Claro que no…- se sonrojo un poco al recordar aquella tarde en el salón de arte- es sólo que Sho… no me inspira nada-

-Si claro…por supuesto…-decía burlonamente…

-Ya deja de burlarte… además con ese tipo ya ni me hablo.-

-Quien sabe por cuánto tiempo…- Kyoko puso sus ojos en blanco

-Me voy tengo idiomas-

* * *

La clase había transcurrido bastante normal, sin embargo al final de la clase la profesora hizo un anuncio

-Kyoko Mogami… Ren Tsuruga… se pueden quedar un momento, debo decirles algo- que bajonazo… porque tenía que llamarlo a él, Sho también reaccionó ante tal anuncio…

-Bien…. – empezó la profesora cuando estuvieron los tres solos, Kyoko no podía disimular su molestia, y Ren tenía una cara inexpresiva mientras estaba recostado contra uno de los escritorios con los brazos cruzados – Verán, ya se viene la feria de investigación universitaria, y me gustaría que ustedes dos siendo los mejores de mi clase sean pareja y realicen el proyecto de esta materia…- _"¿¡Los mejores! ¿¡Ren uno de los mejores!, ¡pero si tuve hasta que explicarle en una clase!...Tiene que haber un error"_

-Como ya saben tendrán que asistir al evento de inauguración de la feria, que será este viernes, allí se darán los parámetros para que puedan plantear su proyecto…así que… ¿qué dicen?-

-Claro… será interesante…- no era la primera vez que Kyoko hacía este tipo de trabajos

-Por mi está bien- se limito a decir Ren desviando su mirada, recogió sus cosas y salió del salón

- Muy bien Kyoko… confío en ustedes…- Cuando la profesora estaba por irse

-Profesora… ¿Por qué Ren? –

-¿Por qué? …. ¡Porque es brillante! No sabes que él vivió mucho tiempo en los Estados unidos, su ingles es excelente… en su examen de admisión tuvo la nota más alta.- Eso la dejo de una sola pieza… aquella vez de la voz pasiva…todo eso de que no entendía ¿era mentira?... _"Ussssh, ¡que tonta fui!"_ pensó mientras se tocaba la cara y salía del salón.


	9. Sentirte Cerca

**Holaaaaa! gracias por todos sus comentarios... bien aqui les dejo el siguiente cap!**

* * *

**Sentirte Cerca**

-Mmmm que interesante….después de todo no puedes dejar de hablarle…-observaba Kanae.  
-Si,¿porque? Porque siempre pasa algo que en vez de alejarme, me acerca más a él-  
- Buen punto… todo pasa por una razón-  
-Eso no es lo que quiero decir… lo que digo es que ahora tendré que pasar mucho tiempo con ese tipo y eso no me agrada –  
-Si es cierto… cualquier cosa puede pasar….-  
-No! No es cierto, yo no dejare que algo pase- dijo Kyoko haciendo cara de enfado  
-Hablando del indeseado…- Eso hizo que Kyoko girara la cabeza para ver a Ren acercándose a su mesa "No puede ser…"  
-Kyoko….- dijo sin mirarla- la inauguración de la feria empieza a las 5 de la tarde…-  
-De acuerdo nos vemos allá- Tampoco lo miró  
-De acuerdo…- Fue todo lo que dijo y giró  
-Cualquiera diría que se odian….¿enserio lo odias?- se lo pensó un momento  
-mmmm…no… ¡pero casi!-  
-Sabías que los "casi" no valen-

* * *

El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, la verdad no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la presencia de Ren la afectara, por eso no hablo del tema con él en los días anteriores, sabía cómo eran ese tipo de eventos así que se arregló lo mejor que pudo con un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo que le quedaba bastante bien, y unos tacones que la hacían ver más alta y estilizada, además se maquillo y peino, cosa que nunca hacía, pero esta vez quería verse diferente…. A pesar de todo.

Al llegar al lugar del evento, se encontró con mucha gente extraña, se preguntaba dónde estaría Ren, no quería estar sola, así fuera él su única compañía _"¿porque hay tanta gente?" _, había gente muy elegante, , por suerte ella se había vestido adecuadamente, finalmente decidió quedarse de pie en un sólo sitio por si lo veía pasar, en eso se le acercó un chico:

-hola….- la miraba de arriba abajo- ¿eres invitada del evento?-  
-Si…- sintió cierto recelo, raramente la abordaban de esa manera, pero a pesar de eso el chico tenía algo llamativo, su mirada era extraña, parecía misteriosa  
- Mi nombre es Reino… soy estudiante de la universidad del este-  
-Yo soy Kyoko Mogami…- el chico era bastante apuesto  
-Es un placer… - diciendo esto tomó su mano y la beso, _"¿Qué es esto?" _era extraño ver ese gesto en un chico, se sentía petrificada…  
-Te parece si entramos… podemos sentarnos juntos…- Reino la miraba sonriente  
-De hecho…. Yo….no estoy….-  
-Hola mi amor...- Sintió que le decían al oído, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda de sólo sentirlo, Ren había aparecido a su espalda y la tomaba de la cintura – Casi que no te encuentro, ya me estaba preocupando- si antes se sentía petrificada ahora se sentía de hielo…  
-Ho-Hola Ren… - Al ver que se conocían Reino se quedo serio  
-Gracias por encontrar a mi novia- Le dijo Ren con una sonrisa, seguido de esto tomó a Kyoko de la mano y se la llevó de ahí, cuando ya estaban lejos Kyoko reaccionó y se soltó de Ren  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?- lo miro acusadoramente  
-Nada- dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado- sólo te salvaba de ese acosador.  
-¿Acosador?-  
-Sí, ¿no viste como te miraba?-Ren la miró de medio lado  
-Vamos que dices-  
-Quien te dice que no era un loco- Kyoko puso los ojos en blanco  
-No parecía un loco…-  
-Vamos, se hace tarde-

* * *

Esta vez la inauguración de la feria era más pomposa de lo normal, sin dejar de lado que había más gente que en los años anteriores, y los parámetros de investigación era más exigentes, pero Kyoko simplemente estaba fascinada, le encantaban ese tipo de cosas, estar rodeada de gente que pensaba igual que ella que no se quedaban con lo básico sino que siempre buscaban ir más allá, y que mejor método que la investigación, gente de alguna manera, más intelectual.

-Bienvenidos todos a la décima feria de investigación universitaria- decía una joven en una tarima al frente del salón.- Ya han sido dados los parámetros de investigación, esperamos una excelente participación por parte de todos, ahora los invito a la fiesta de inauguración-

-No te parece emocionante…- decía Ren por lo bajo  
- ¡por supuesto, es tan interesante!- por un momento se olvido que estaba molesta con Ren

* * *

Kyoko procuró disfrutar del momento a pesar de estar con Ren, se encontraba observando las presentaciones de los proyectos pasados cuando Reino apareció

-Hola Kyoko…-Su mirada tenía algo sexy, sus ojos eran oscuros pero a la vez brillantes  
-Hola… Reino-  
-Espero no haberte causado problemas con tu novio-  
-¿Con quién?-  
-Con él – dijo señalando con un dedo a Ren que se encontraba hablando con unos profesores no muy lejos de ahí  
-Ahhhh…. Él…. No, para nada- sin embargo no aclaró que no era su novio- de hecho… es mi compañero de proyecto…-  
-Ya veo…- dijo mirando directamente a Ren – ¿Te puedo invitar una copa?- en eso Ren se acercó.  
-Kyoko ya me voy… ¿vamos?-  
-Ren… de hecho… yo me quedo un poco más- dijo mirando a Reino  
-Hmp… nos vemos luego…- Parecía estar serio, no quería dejar a Kyoko sola con ese tipo, pero no dijo nada y simplemente se fue  
-Pero que descortés….- Observó Reino.  
-El es así… no le prestes atención-

* * *

Mientras Kyoko conversaba muy animadamente con Reino, Ren no fue capaz de irse dejándola ahí, así que se quedó observándola de vez en cuando desde donde ella no podía verlo. Al verla de lejos podía detallarla aún mejor, estaba muy guapa, ese vestido la hacía ver muy bien, acentuaba su figura…su anatomía femenina… se deleitaba con solo mirarla, habia algo en ella que le resultaba simplemente delicioso...

* * *

La noche empezaba a terminarse y Kyoko ya estaba un tanto ansiosa, la verdad le parecía un poco peligroso quedarse ella sola hasta muy tarde, además de que no es que fuera muy aficionada a las fiestas.

-Reino, te agradezco mucho pero ya me voy… se está haciendo muy tarde…- Reino la miró en tono soñador  
-De que hablas… esto apenas empieza, vamos quédate un poco más, bailemos-  
-Lo siento… yo no bailo, y es enserio ya me voy…- Reino al ver su firme actitud no pudo más que decir  
-Por lo menos, déjame te llevo- No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, Reino aún era un extraño para ella, sin embargo era bastante tarde como para irse sola, solo le quedaba confiar  
-Está bien…solo iré al tocador un segundo.-

* * *

Reino se quedó esperándola en el salón, _"Espero que no sea un loco…" _pensó recordando las palabras de Ren, _"Ren debí irme contigo_", no podía negar que estaba preocupada. Se encontraba atravesando un jardín que quedaba al lado de los tocadores, la noche era hermosa, era fresca pero sin ser fria y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo como haciendole compañia a la luna, de repente, vio la silueta de un chico sentado en una silla agachado con la cabeza entre las manos ocultando su cara, le produjo curiosidad así que se acercó un poco más, al detallarlo un poco mejor pudo identificarlo

-¿Ren?...- como era posible que él estuviera ahí todavía, el no reaccionó así que se agacho quedando a su altura  
-¿Ren? ¿Eres tú? creí que te habías ido- en ese momento, él levantó su cabeza, tenía una expresión extraña, como enfermiza… deprimida  
-Kyoko…- Ni siquiera la miro, solo se quedó mirando al infinito  
-¿Estás bien?- no era normal verlo así y era evidente que le pasaba algo  
-Piensas decirme que te pasa o estoy perdiendo el tiempo- El no respondió  
-Bien… en ese caso...me voy-  
-Es increíble que alguien pueda agacharse con esos zapatos- dijo observando los tacones de Kyoko  
-Pues ya me ves….nos vemos Ren- Cuando ya se estaba levantando Ren habló  
-Kyoko…-  
-Si quieres hablar… estoy dispuesta a escucharte- dijo indiferente mientras se sentaba a su lado- Habla tranquilo… yo solo escucharé- dijo sin mirarlo  
Esa noche Ren se había tomado unas cuantas copas, y como no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol esa era la razón de su malestar, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que dijo:

-Me siento frustrado….-empezó – Hay una persona que no logro hacer que me entienda- dijo mirándola directamente aunque ella sólo miraba al frente – por alguna razón, siempre todo lo mal entiende… - esperaba que reaccionara de alguna manera, pero en cambio, se produjo un largo silencio.  
-A mi modo de ver….- por fin Kyoko había dicho algo – No es tan grave… así que haznos un favor a todos y vuelve a ser tu mismo- diciendo esto empezó a levantarse  
-Quédate conmigo… - Su voz sonaba suplicante, Kyoko se detuvo y se giró para verlo  
-No soy la más indicada para hacer eso, mañana estarás rodeado de la misma gente de siempre y en ese momento ya no te haré falta, que tengas buena noche – ya se había dado la vuelta y se disponía irse  
-Porque no te puedes dar cuenta de lo difícil que es verte solo de lejos- Sintió como si el alma se le fuera a los pies, se giró para verlo  
- Ya es suficiente Ren- se limitó a decir  
-Pero para mí no- se había puesto en pie y se acercaba con paso decidido – No sabes cómo me siento cuando me ignoras – A pesar de que ya estaba cerca de ella siguió avanzando haciendo que Kyoko retrocediera hasta encontrarse con la pared quedando acorralada por Ren quien apoyó sus manos contra la pared dejándola atrapada entre sus brazos, Kyoko lo miraba directamente, de nuevo su corazón volvía a acelerarse, Ren la miraba a los ojos- Crees que me hubiera ido dejándote aquí…-  
-Que haces…- Ren se acercaba cada vez más, tanto que rozó su nariz con la de Kyoko, empezó a pasar su nariz por su mejilla, su frente, su pelo... dejando sobre su piel suaves caricias como el terciopelo...  
-Tu aroma… tu aroma me encanta- dijo casi en un susurro cerca a su oído, luego paso a rozar su nariz contra su cuello, tocándolo suavemente… eso hacía que se le erizara toda la piel y la estremecía de pies a cabeza, Kyoko levantó su mirada al cielo tratando de no perder la cordura, de pronto Ren dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, Kyoko estaba paralizada, ¿porque el sentirlo tan cerca le afectaba así?, la tomo en sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, su aroma masculino invadió la cabeza de Kyoko,nublaba sus sentidos...- No sabes como quisiera tenerte así...-  
-Ren… Ren…- dijo con un hilo de voz  
-Solo…Solo quiero abrazarte- Al estar contra su pecho podía sentir la rapidez de sus latidos… eran fuertes… tranquilizantes….  
-¿¡KYOKO! –Reino había aparecido haciendo que Ren dejara su abrazo

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	10. Tregua

**Tregua**

Reino frenó en seco al ver la escena con la que acababa de encontrarse, de cierta manera lo molestó, no esperaba que Ren estuviera todavía allí, pero no quiso demostrarlo

-Kyoko… disculpa…. No sabía… como te demorabas salí a buscarte…- decía Reino intentando parecer preocupado, Kyoko se sentía como si al separarse de Ren la hubieran despertado del sueño más profundo, estaba un tanto englobada

-¡Reino!... – se había olvidado de él y para donde iba antes de encontrarse con Ren, extrañamente él siempre lograba tener ese efecto en ella

-Te parece si nos vamos…- Dijo Reino en tono esperanzador, cierto, pensaba irse con Reino, volteo para ver a Ren quien sólo observaba

-Si…. Vamos- lo miró de reojo, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que Ren reaccionara; al oír esto Reino le tendió una mano cuando empezaba a caminar hacia él, Ren la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-Lo siento… pero ella se va conmigo…-su tono era firme y decidido, aunque Kyoko estaba en alguna especie de shock, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada, Ren miraba directamente a Reino como desafiándolo a decir algo

-Kyoko?... tú decides….- se limitó a decir bajando su mano; por más que Reino hubiera sido tan amable y fuera tan apuesto prefería quedarse con Ren, así fuera una molestia

-Lo siento Reino…. No sabía que Ren me estaba esperando- se sintió un poco decepcionado

-Después de todo es tu novio ¿no?-

-¡Así es!- agregó Ren rápidamente, Kyoko giró para verlo, su mirada era triunfal y a la vez desafiante- ¡Vamos Kyoko!- la tomo de la mano y la llevó con él, Kyoko sólo se limitó a seguirlo, tenía la cabeza abajo, estaba sonrojada podía sentir el calor en su cara, no esperaba que Ren reaccionara tan seguro de algo que no era cierto.

-Ren…..- Le dijo más tarde en el auto,

-Mmmm?- el iba conduciendo así que solo hizo una seña

-Gracias…- estaba muy sonrojada, así que se apresuro a mirar indiferente por la ventana, él la miro de reojo y sonrió de medio lado, le encantaba verla en esa actitud, se moría por detener el auto y abrazarla para no dejarla ir nunca… abrazarla tanto, que los dos se volvieran uno solo.

-Te dije que no me iría dejándote sola…- ¿Cómo su voz podía ser tan pertubadoramente sensual?

-Hmmmm….- no era capaz de mirarlo- Pero… no creas que ya no estoy molesta contigo- agregó rápidamente, no podía dejar que él siguiera diciendo ese tipo de cosas con esa actitud o terminaría por creérselo – Lo de hoy…. Fue una tregua.-

* * *

-Que emocionante estuvo todo eso….- miraba Kanae con ojos brillantes, después de que Kyoko le había contado lo sucedido el viernes en la inauguración, pero había obviado la parte del abrazo y la segunda declaración de Ren… no quería ser matada a preguntas a las que no podía dar explicación.

-Y ese chico Reino ¿Cómo era?-

-Bueno… era bastante lindo, con mucho estilo y muy educado- dijo recordando cómo le había besado la mano.

-Y como estuvo la cosa con Ren…- dijo con una mirada picara

-Normal…. Igual que siempre- mintió – yo te dije que no iba a dejar que nada extraño pasara-

-Mmmmm que aburrida eres…cuantas chicas no quisieran estar solas con ese tipo por lo menos por un segundo…-

-Pero yo no soy una de esas chicas- apuntó con tono airoso

-Si lo sé… tú solo te dedicas a mirarlo mal- dijo Kanae mirando indiferente hacia otro lado

* * *

La clase de idiomas había terminado y Kyoko y Ren estaban una vez más solos con la profesora…

-Muy bien chicos, quiero comentarles que este año se ha decidido hacer algo diferente en la feria, se hará un congreso donde se presentaran los proyectos anteriores por sus respectivos autores, con el fin de que se plateen nuevas metodologías y proyectos de investigación, es como una actualización con la colaboración de otras universidades-

-Y que tenemos nosotros que ver ahí, si son proyectos anteriores- dijo Ren en una actitud seca

-Bueno… tendrán que asistir a ese congreso, para que se den cuenta de lo que ya esta estudiado y que falta por estudiar… además será una gran fuente de conocimientos para ustedes- La profesora sonreía como si lo que acaba de decir fuera algo obvio

-¿Y será aquí en la universidad?- preguntó kyoko

-Ese es el punto, el congreso no será aquí en la cuidad, de hecho, tendrán que viajar, durara tres días y será la próxima semana-

-¿Viajar?- La cara de incredulidad de Kyoko era bastante evidente

-Así es, tendrán permisos en todas sus clases… así que no tendrás de que preocuparte- más que perder clases le preocupaba el hecho de pasar 3 días sola con Ren, ¿qué sería de ella si él intentaba algo de nuevo y no lograba conservar la cordura? ya le costaba bastante resistirse a su presencia y sus miradas endemoniadamente sexys como para tenerlo tan cerca... y tan solos … suspiró profundo.

* * *

-¿Kyoko porque no vamos a cine mañana?-Sho la miraba con ojos ansiosos

-No puedo…-

-Entiendo, estas ocupada- Bajo su mirada lentamente

-En realidad, no estaré en la cuidad, debo asistir a un congreso de investigación, ya sabes… por lo del proyecto de idiomas- dijo mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Proyecto de idiomas?... ¿eso quiere decir que ese tipo también va?- ya Kyoko sabía que eso iba a pasar

-Bueno…sí, es apenas lógico, es mi compañero después de todo- intento decirlo lo más normal posible, como si se tratara de algo cotidiano, Sho parecía angustiado y de repente tomó sus manos-

-Kyoko… prométeme que no dejaras que te haga nada… prométeme que no harás nada que no quieras…- Parecía desesperado, Kyoko levanto una ceja "_Que crees que voy a estar haciendo…?"_

-¿Disculpa?... Sho agradezco tu preocupación, enserio, pero no tengo que prometerte nada… solo voy a un congreso.-

* * *

**Biennnn! de paso les dejo la conti!**

**By Thesakuke**


	11. Seducción

**Holaaaaa! este capi me gusta mucho, les digo, tiene musica!XD! la canción se llama Saigo no Koi de Azu, les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen, es muy buena y acompaña muy bien el momento... **

* * *

**Seducción**

Era extraño, Ren se había portado muy amable esos últimos días, hasta el punto de llegar a ser incomodo para Kyoko, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a amargarse su viaje por culpa de él, además que tan a menudo se veía que la universidad te llevara de viaje a otra ciudad, y a pesar de que no eran los únicos que viajaban, Ren si era la única persona que Kyoko conocía en ese grupo (por lo que podemos ver no era muy popular ¬¬…) no obstante mantenía una buena actitud, en el día asistían a las ponencias de los demás proyectos y en las noches le permitían salir a dar paseos por la cuidad, esa noche, los del grupo, decidieron salir a bailar, pero Kyoko siendo como es, prefirió quedarse, la verdad le daba pereza salir con un montón de gente que no conocía, y la ponía de los nervios que las chicas se le acercaran solo para preguntarle por Ren

-¿Eres su novia?- le preguntó una chica

-Por supuesto que no…- Ese tipo de cosas le provocaban mucho fastidio

-¿Entonces ese bombón está disponible?- Le preguntaba otra,

-Como voy a saberlo, porque no se lo preguntan ustedes mismas- Puso sus ojos en blanco, "_Como es posible que puedan hablar así..._"

Así que esa noche prefirió quedarse en el hotel donde se estaban hospedando, en su habitación no había mucho para hacer así que decidió ir a ver un poco de televisión en la sala principal, que en ese momento se encontraba sola debido a que los demás habían salido, busco algo bueno para ver y se acomodó en el sofá, sin darse cuenta, al poco rato se quedó dormida.

* * *

Había salido por una soda al restaurante y cuando se disponía a volver a su habitación, le llamó la atención ver el televisor prendido en la sala vacía, así que se asomó un poco más y pudo ver a Kyoko dormida en el sofá, se veía bastante provocadora durmiendo así tan desprevenida. "_Pero que tenemos aquí…", _simplemente se veía hermosa, tenía puesto una blusa de tiras y un pantalón corto, no pudo evitar acercarse más

_Saigo No Koi – Azu_

_kinou made no itami wa yawarai de_  
_kimi no yume tsutsumareru_  
_mouichido ano hi no you ni kimi o mitsumetai_  
_ima naraba I can say my truth_

_Dream of your love, I'm thinking of you_  
_toki yo Take Back! ano hi no futari ni_  
_(Everytime I...)_

Se fijó en como su pecho se elevaba con cada respiración... en su cara angelical...en su silueta... se agachó para quedar mas cerca de ella, quería tocarla... era un impulso más fuerte que él

_saigo no koi kitto kimi ijou ni daremo_  
_aise wa shinai Sweet baby_  
_motto hayaku tsuyoku kono kimochi o Baby_  
_kanaete ageta katta_

Posó uno de sus dedos suave y delicadamente en el nacimiento de su pecho, trazó trayectorias hacia sus hombros como si se tratara de pequeños dibujos, su piel era suave y tersa como la crema

_Dream of your love, I'm feeling for you_  
_kokoro ima mo okizari no mama de_  
_(Everytime I...)_

_saigo no koi yume de aeru kimi wa itsumo_  
_yuuki o kureru Sweet honey_  
_furimuku yori chanto mae o muite Baby_  
_atarashii jibun ni naritai_

Seguidamente con las yemas de sus dedos subió por su cuello lentamente

_akete yuku kyou no sora ni_  
_kimi no yume to Say good bye_  
_chiisana hikari mitsumeteru_  
_My heart is still brightly_  
_(Everytime I...)_

Finalmente llego hasta sus labios, los observó cuidadosamente mientras los rozaba con sus dedos, como quería volver a probarlos, sentir esa miel nuevamente, sus labios estaban muertos de sed...se inclinó poco a poco apoyandose en sus brazos, hasta quedar lo más cerca posible, Finalmente los besó, sentir esa calidez era algo adictivido, asi que los rozó y acarició con sus labios repetidas veces.

_saigo no koi kitto kimi ijou ni daremo_  
_aise wa shinai Sweet baby_  
_motto hayaku tsuyoku kono kimochi o Baby_  
_kanaete ageta katta_

_Sweet baby_

Quería seguir haciendolo pero Kyoko empezó a moverse así que se detuvo,y se limitó a observarla, poco a poco Kyoko fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse la silueta de un chico que la observaba en silencio, cuando cayo en cuenta de donde estaba se sobresalto y se incorporó rapidamente quedando sentada

-Ren! ¿Que haces aqui? ¿ no saliste a bailar con lo demás?- Ren la observaba tan detallamadamente que se sintió expuesta

-No me agradan ese tipo de actividades ,prefiero verte dormir...- al decir esto ultimo la recorrió con la mirada, a pesar de encontrarse vestida sintió la necesidad de cubrirse.

-Si que eres aburrido... que tiene de emocionante verme dormir...- se tomo el cuello de manera incomoda mientras miraba hacia otro punto que no fuera Ren

-Es más emocionante de lo que crees...- su voz era tan seductora que Kyoko no pudo evitar mirarlo, de nuevo había ese extraño brillo en su mirada y ahora se acercaba aún más apoyandose en sus brazos – Ver tu pecho moverse al ritmo de tu respiración... verte tan vulnerable... tan a disposición mía...- con cada frase se acercaba un poco más dejandola atrapada entre él y el sofá, la mirada de Kyoko era expectante, otra vez estaba cayendo en sus redes, ¿de nuevo perdería el control de sus acciones? _"¡No!" _antes de que la cosa se pusiera peor tomó uno de los brazos de Ren y se pasó por debajo de el, poniendose en pie dejó a Ren sentado en el sofá viendo como se había escapado

- De que hablas... - dijo cruzando sus brazos de espaldas a Ren

- En lo único que pienso cuando te veo es en lo mucho que quiero seducirte...- era increible como esa voz le provocaba tantas sensaciones... solo oirlo decir eso hizo que se le erizara la piel

- Y ahora porque me hablas asi...donde quedo toda tu amabilidad- fingio no darle importancia

-Lo siento... es lo que tu provocas en mí...- Kyoko giró un poco su cabeza

-Y que te hace pensar que voy dejar que lo hagas- dijo en un ultimo intento, en ese momento Ren se puso en pie y se ubico justo detras de ella

-Asi que yo no te gusto...- dijo cerca a su oido mientras tocaba con su dedo uno de los hombros de la chica, su respiración se detuvo de solo sentirlo- Asi que no te produce nada si hago esto...- dijo bajando lentamente una de las tiras de su blusa, un escalofrio se apoderó de ella

-No...para nada- intento decir casi sin aliento

-Muy bien... entonces esto tampoco te afecta- Kyoko pudo sentir como Ren lamía levemente su hombro con la punta de su lengua y luego lo besaba, sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, y empezaban a acelerarce sus latidos

-Ya que no te afecta... continuare...- dicho esto fue besando su hombro hasta llegar a su cuello, al que lamio lentamente dejando pequeños rastros de saliva, Kyoko se sentia desfallecer ,el vacío en su estomago no tenía fin, sentía como su piel se calentaba donde él la tocaba...su cuerpo llegaba a su límite mientras Ren poco a poco besaba a su mejilla y llegaba a sus labios, cuando estaba por besarlos se detuvo dejandola desconsertada

- Pero sabes... no lo haré...- dijo hablandole tan cerca que casi sus labios podían rozarse- no lo haré hasta que tu suentas lo mismo- _"¿¡QUE!" _ella apenas si podía respirar y él salía con eso!.

-Solo en ese momento, te hare sentir todo lo que tu provocas en mi- Luego de esto se separó, y se se dió la vuelta para irse

-Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso...- aún estaba un poco agitada, Ren se detuvo y giró su cabeza para verla de medio lado

-Creeme, lo harás.-

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	12. ¿Te gusto?

**Holaaaaa, este capi tambien tiene musica!, yo y mis acompañamientos musicales...¬¬... pero creo que la música insentiva el momento y lo que se quiere mostrar en la escena ¿no es así?, esta vez, la canción es de Bi Rain se llama I do... **

**¿Te gusto?**

Despues de esa noche Kyoko no conseguia tranquilidad, a menudo su mente se llenaba con el recuerdo de Ren besando su piel...de sus palabras... de solo pensarlo se ruborizaba y su piel se sentia extraña donde él la había tocado, como podía ser tan cruel dejandola así, si lo que quería era llenar su cabeza de él, definitivamente lo había conseguido, nunca habia sentido así con tal intencidad y todo por culpa de Ren, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, ese acercamiento fue más de lo que hubiera esperado, y pensar que podía despertar ese tipo de cosas en él, la hacía sentir avergonzada y a la vez ansiosa, era extraño pero emocionante que alguien como ella provocará tanto en un hombre como Ren, hasta tal punto de que él no pudiera medir ni controlar sus acciones, no pudo evitar sonreir, era lindo sentirse así pero ¿seria cierto? De cierta manera, también le daba miedo, pero no podía evitarlo sentía mariposas volar en su estomago cuando lo pensaba, la incertidumbre la estaba devorando, mil sentimientos la inundaban y de a momentos se sentia feliz, segura y decidida pero enseguida aparecía la duda y la inseguridad, ¿ qué tal que todo fuera un juego ? palabras bonitas las podía decir cualquiera, pero sentirlas...

* * *

Sólo quedaba un día de su viaje, y estar cerca de Ren era practimente una tortura, se sonrojaba a cada momento y no era capaz de mirarlo, Ren pudo notarlo, Kyoko lo había evitado toda la mañana y pudo ver como bajaba su mirada al pasar a su lado, el verla ruborizada lo hacía sentir emocionado, ansioso... y de cierto modo... feliz, esa actitud le confirmaba que apesar de lo que ella dijo, él si le afectaba, pero estaba más que seguro que ella jamas lo aceptaria, era demasiado orgullosa para eso...necesitaba un empujoncito... Y él estaba más que dispuesto a darselo, así que la buscó por todas partes hasta que la encontró en un salón de exposiones, al verlo se sobresaltó notoriamente y se apresuró a levantarse para irse pero Ren se interpuso en su camino, era tan imponente que no pudo evitar detenerse

-¿Quieres dejar de huir de mi?- Le dijo mirandola secamente

-¿Huir?, no te creas tanto por favor, solo... tengo algo que hacer.- Dijo desvíando su mirada, empezaba a sentir calor en su rostro

-En ese caso, no te molestara pasar la noche conmigo- La respiración se le atrancó en la garganta al sentir la suavidad envolvente de su voz.

-¿Di-Disculpa?- se sonrojó al instante, por lo que bajó rapidamente su cabeza, Al verla así Ren sintió moverse algo dentro de él, se veía tan vulnerable que quería atraparla entre sus brazos fuertemente.

-Solo bromeaba... no te lo tomes tan enserio... pero si tendras que pasar la noche conmigo-

-A que te refieres...-

-Debemos hacer un reporte del congreso y entregarlo mañana- al parecer no iba a decir nada sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior

- De acuerdo, te veo a las seis en la sala principal- Diciento esto lo esquivó por un lado y se fue

Por más incomoda que pudiera sentirse con Ren no podía evadir sus responsabilidades, estaba en sus genes, no podia sentirse bien si no hacía lo que tenia que hacer, por lo que esa tarde se preparó mentalmente y se dispuso a encontrarse con él, al llegar a la sala él ya estaba esperandola, sintío un bajonazó al ver que la sala estaba sola, no había contado con eso, de nuevo sola con Ren...

- Ya estoy aqui- dijo acercandose, estaba nerviosa

- Perfecto- al sentarse a su lado en uno de los sofas pudo ver que él ya había adelantado algo.

-No pense que nos tocara hacer tanto trabajo, esto es una molestia- dijo mientras observaba lo que acababa de escribir.

Habian pasado unos treinta minutos, ya estaban por terminar el trabajo y Ren aún no había intentado nada, al parecer no pasaria nada fuera de lo normal esa noche, eso la relajó.

-Bien, leélo y agregale lo que quieras- Dijo Ren extendiendole una hoja, Kyoko lo leyó detenidamente , la verdad era bastante bueno

-Bueno creo que ya está Ren- Al no recibir respuesta se giró para verlo

-¿Ren?- Al parecer Ren se había quedado dormido y ahora apoyaba su cabeza contra el sofá, Kyoko no pudo evitar fijarse en su rostro, se veía tan inocente mientras dormía, de repente Ren se giró para quedar apoyado en su hombro.

_I Do – Bi Rain_

_Seororeul neukkyeogamyeonseo jogeumsshik seoro alagamyeonseo_  
_Eonjenganeun uri eojjeomyeon duli I do_  
_Chingudeul apeseo uriga chingusail neomeoseo_  
_Duli yeongwonhi hamkke hagiro haessdamyeo I do _

_And I I wanna know naman ireohge neukkingeonyago_  
_Anim ni maeumdo nae maeumcheoreom_  
_Yeongwonhi hamge hal kkumeul kkuneunji_

Sintío que su corazón se detenía en ese mismo momento, era imposible no mirarlo... su cara estaba tan cerca

_I do I do yeongwonhi hamkkehagessdaneun geumal I do_  
_Neowa isseul ttaemada joshimseureopge maeumseokeuro_  
_I do I do wanna spend my life with you_  
_Kkumeul kkumyeo I do sojunghan geu maengsereul hal ttae_  
_Ni gyeote naega naui gyeoten niga issgireul _

_Soneul japgo geoleogamyeonseo seoroege baleul majchwobomyeonseo_  
_Yeongwonhi hamkke gal su issneunji neukkyeobwa_  
_And I I need to know naman ireohge neukkingeonyago_  
_Anim neodo nae maeumcheoreom_  
_Yeongwonhi hamkke hal kkumeul kkuneunji_

Su rostro perecía ser tan perfecto como si hubiera sido tallado... cada cosa en su lugar, sentía el calor en su rostro

_I do I do yeongwonhi hamkkehagessdaneun geumal I do_  
_Neowa isseul ttaemada joshimseureopge maeumseokeuro_  
_I do I do wanna spend my life with you_  
_Kkumeul kkumyeo I do sojunghan geu maengsereul hal ttae_  
_Ni gyeote naega naui gyeoten niga issgireul_

Tenerlo tan cerca era una tentación, un impulso creció dentro de ella mientras sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rapidos, Kyoko mordió inconcientemente su labio inferior, sin darse cuenta se fue acercando poco a poco era como si esos labios la llamaran, quería sentir su respiración...

_Ije shijakhan urisarang ajikeun modeunge ireujiman_  
_Geudaero nado moreuge jakku kkuneun kkum I do I do I do_  
_Geudaero nado moreuge jakku kkuneun kkum I do I do I do_

Sin siquiera reparar en ello se estaba dejando llevar por sus propios deseos ...inconsientemente... estaba a punto de tocar sus labios cuando de repente, Ren abrió los ojos dejandola sin respiración

-¡Lo sabía!... Yo también te gusto- dijo antes de besarla rapidamente con un pequeño beso travieso como si se tratara de un beso robado, le dirigió una sonrisa y se levantó dejandola completamente sonrojada.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	13. Bella Traición

**Hola! que tal? de nuevo publicando mi historia... como llevo tanto tiempo sin subir, esta vez subiere dos capitulos (wiiiii), aqui les dejo el primero... que lo disfruten XD! **

* * *

**Bella Traición**

_"¡Oh mi Dios!"_ a pesar de que lo pensara mil veces Kyoko aún no conseguia dar explicación a su comportamiento del día anterior, se moría de la pena de solo pensar que estuvo a punto de besar a Ren mientras él dormía!, se llenaba de mucha verguenza, era increible que él hubiera conseguido hacerla actuar de esa manera, ella que siempre actuaba de forma consiente se había dejado llevar por sus propios impulsos, pero había algo que le agradaba en medio de todo eso y era la forma en que reaccionó Ren, ya que más que incomodo parecía feliz de haberla descubierto en esa actitud, la verdad, empezaba a dudar que estuviera verdaderamente dormido…. Era extraño que todas esas pasiones se hubieran despertado en ella, era como si cuerpo se hubiera movido por si solo sin hacer caso de la razón, además no sabía cómo enfrentar a Ren de ahora en adelante, pero por suerte el viaje había terminado y ya no tendría que verlo tan seguido a excepción de la clase idiomas por supuesto.

-¡KYOKO!- Sho la abrazaba fuertemente después de verla entrar en la cafetería- ¡Te extrañe un montón!-

- Si… yo también- Sin embargo, no correspondió el abrazo, simplemente se dejo abrazar, en eso vio pasar a Ren y se separó rápidamente de Sho, por alguna razón no quería que él pensara algo que no era, empezaba a importarle lo que él pudiera pensar de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?- Sho había notado la rapidez de su separación

-No es nada….- Aunque ella lo negara era evidente que algo pasaba, eso lo molestó profundamente pero prefirió no decir nada, la actitud de Kyoko había cambiado , solía desviar su mirada de vez en cuando como buscando algo y se sonrojaba a cada momento

- ¿Paso algo en el viaje?- Aunque estaba seguro que era así decidió medir el terreno primero

-No, para nada…. Todo muy normal…- Sin siquiera pensarlo se venían a su mente los besos y palabras de Ren, era imposible no sonrojarse

-Te veo nerviosa….- Las palabras de Sho eran acusadoras

-¿Nerviosa yo?... no lo creo-

-Kyoko… ese tipo y tu…- ya se estaba hartando de la actitud controladora de Sho, lo que hubiera pasado entre Ren y ella a él no tenía porque importarle

-Ese tipo y yo nada- lo cortó – Sho hablamos luego tengo taller de arte

* * *

-Gracias por acompañarme Kanae- Poco antes Kyoko le había pedido a Kanae que la acompañara al taller de arte, necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo sucedido en el viaje, así su amiga se burlara de ella hasta la graduación, necesitaba soltar todos esos sentimientos de duda y ansiedad que la estaban devorando

-No te lo puedo creer- Kanae tenía sus ojos como platos luego de escuchar toda la historia

-No me mires así que ya de por si me da vergüenza- Kyoko desvió su mirada

-¿Y vergüenza de qué?, deberías estar emocionada… créeme, que un tipo como él te diga esas cosas, es más, que estas esperando-

-¿Esperando para qué?-

-Pues para ir corriendo a decirle que él también te gusta y que te mueres con cada uno de sus besos- Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron tanto que Kanae casi se muere de la risa

-¡QUE! Como crees que yo voy a ser capaz de decir eso, además… quien te dijo que yo me muero por él-

-Vamos, ya deja de mentirte, deberías verte como estas- Kanae la miraba pícaramente- tu debes ser la única chica sobre este planeta que se niega a salir con ese chico, además… tu también le gustas…y eso te facilita el trabajo…- Mientras decía esto Kanae había tomado el cuaderno de bocetos de Kyoko para echarle un vistazo, de pronto se detuvo en una parte que llamó su atención, había un tachón en una de las hojas

-¿Kyoko porqué tachaste esto?-

-¿De qué hablas?- Kyoko no solía tachar sus dibujos quedaran bien o mal, ya que dependiendo del momento así quedaban, por eso se acercó para ver lo que Kanae le estaba mostrando, y efectivamente si había un tachón, parecía ser una nota en una de las esquinas tachada de afán, por lo que aún alcanzaba a leerse un poco lo que decía

-"ese tipo Ren no te tendrá nunca, con este cuaderno serás mía" – Leyó lentamente Kanae – ¿y eso?, ¿no se supone que este cuaderno no se lo prestas a nadie?-

-Y así es, siempre lo he tenido yo… menos cuando se perdió que lo tenía Ren-

-¿Por qué Ren escribiría una nota de sí mismo?- Kanae la miraba con curiosidad, y tenía razón no era lógico que Ren escribiera ese tipo de notas cuando era más que evidente que él era capaz de decirle de frente todo lo que sentía por ella- Además, el día que lo encontraste no estaba Sho también?- ahora que lo pensaba….

FLASH BACK

- ¡Tu! ¡Tú has hecho esto!- sus ojos estaban llenos de ira – ¡Tu lo hiciste! ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, Fui yo- A pesar de lo que acababa de decir, Ren nunca bajó su mirada, por el contrario, la mantenía con más intensidad

-¡Pero qué rayos pasa contigo! ¿Él que te ha hecho?- dijo señalando Sho tirado en el suelo

- A mi nada -

-¡Eres de lo peor!- Su rabia contenida salía con cada una de esas palabras

-¡Tú no sabes nada!, ¡no puedes ver más allá de tus narices!... Él….. Se lo merecía…-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Me parece que Ren no tomo tu cuaderno Kyoko….-Apuntó Kanae seriamente

-Eso parece….- pero, porque no había visto este tachón antes?, la verdad ese día estaba llena de ira, y era posible que no se hubiera fijado en ello, de repente se acordó lo mal que había tratado a Ren ese día en la cafetería, se llenó de vergüenza…

-¿Quién más podría dirigirse a ti de esa manera? Y encima no le agrada Ren…- Apuntó Kanae de manera pensativa

-Fue Sho….. – de repente su mente se iluminó, todo encajaba: la actitud de Ren, las palabras posesivas de la nota eran propias de Sho y sus acusaciones…. – Tengo que hablar con Sho-

Kyoko fue a la casa de Sho sin darle aviso, tenía que salir de esa duda lo antes posible, de ser ciertas sus sospechas estaba siendo muy injusta con Ren

-Kyoko?- Sho la recibía incrédulamente en su casa- porque no me avisaste que venías…-

-Sho… necesito preguntarte algo- no había tiempo para dar explicaciones…

-Tú fuiste el que tomo mi cuaderno ¿cierto?-Sho se quedó de una pieza y un profundo silencio se apodero de la habitación

-Sho, necesito que me digas la verdad- empezaba a perder la paciencia, lo miró fijamente… sin clemencia.

-De donde sacas eso, ¿te lo dijo ese tipo?- la miraba fríamente

-No, de hecho fuiste tú mismo… con tu nota romántica- Sho palideció al instante, se había olvidado de esa nota, como había sido tan descuidado – Sho creí que eras mi amigo…- esa frase lo derrumbó

-Kyoko… no pienses mal… lo hice porque te quiero demasiado- Oír esa confirmación de veras la golpeo

-Pues no me interesa tu manera de querer, me mentiste Sho… ¡ME MENTISTE!- al recordar como Sho había culpado a Ren tan descaradamente se llenaba de ira

-Sabes que… ya no eres mi amigo….- de verdad se sentía herida, más que el hecho de que él hubiera tomado su cuaderno, le dolía que él la hubiera engañado de esa forma tan vil, se sentía traicionada, se suponía que eran amigos….

-Kyoko… ¡espera!- Sho aún intentaba detenerla mientras ella salía,

-Por favor…. No me vuelvas a buscar…-

* * *

**Neeee, por fin desenmascararon a Sho (muajajajjajaja...) ejem...ejemm... les dejo el siguiente cap!**

**By Thesakuke **


	14. ¡Quiero verlo!

**Bien!, aqui esta el siguiente capitulo XDDD!**

* * *

**Quiero Verlo**

-Yo te dije que ese chico no era de confiar- Decía Kanae seriamente

-Me hizo sentir realmente mal….yo confiaba en el…-

-Que va… yo tu estaría contenta, como yo lo veo… eso quiere decir… que ese día Ren te estaba defendiendo y que no es la mala persona que tu creías…- el corazón le dio un vuelco, no lo había visto de esa forma

-Hablando de Ren… le debo una disculpa, lo trate muy mal ese día- ante todo Kyoko era una persona justa y Ren nunca la había engañado

-También lo creo-

* * *

Estaba decidida a hablar con Ren, y que mejor oportunidad que la clase de idiomas, así que ese día al terminar la clase lo esperó en la zona de casilleros, por mucha vergüenza que le diera mirarlo tenía que hablar con él, tenía que ser fuerte…Al llegar lo primero que notó fue a Kyoko sentada cerca de su casillero, como siempre, algo en su interior se despertó al verla.

-¿Kyoko? ¿Está todo bien?...- Kyoko levanto su mirada, estaba completamente sonrojada pero aún así sostenía su mirada, se veía tan adorable…

-Ren…- dijo con un hilo de voz, tenía un nudo en su garganta como si fuera a llorar - enserio lo siento….- lo había dicho, Ren abrió de a poco sus ojos

-No me mires así… solo te pido disculpas por haberte juzgado mal- Se notaba que cada palabra que salía de su boca le costaba un gran esfuerzo, para relajar un poco la situación Ren sonrió

-De que hablas corazón…- Sentía como cada una de sus palabras la acariciaban de manera envolvente

-Ya sé que tu no tomaste mi cuaderno…- un sentimiento protector creció dentro de él, era increíble que fuera tan vulnerable ante cosas tan simples

- Ya lo había olvidado…. Te estabas demorando sabes….- Ren se tomó la frente mientras sonreía

- Como te atreves a burlarte, no te das cuenta del lo mucho que me cuesta decirte esto- intento parecer enojada, pero más que eso parecía estar bromeando con Ren, simplemente no podía molestarse con él…ya no.

-En ese caso me debes una…- apunto Ren burlonamente- ¿te parece si me lo pagas con una cita?- Ren no perdía oportunidad, eso la hizo sonreír, pero una cita… a solas con Ren… sabiendo como actuaba él cuando estaban solos…

-Mmmm… no lo sé…- Ren pareció darse cuenta

-Está bien, si no quieres estar sola conmigo, por lo menos ven a verme jugar, mañana empieza el campeonato de básquet- "que adorable…"

-Mmmm lo pensare…- dijo fingiendo seriedad, pero finalmente le dirigió una sonrisa a Ren antes de irse

* * *

Ese día había mucho revuelo por el inicio del campeonato, había pancartas donde se mirara y el ambiente festivo estaba en el aire, ciertas clases habían sido suspendidas así que Kyoko y Kanae a quienes no les gustaban mucho los deportes, prefirieron quedarse en la cafetería observando cómo algunos de los otros estudiantes apostaban por sus equipos favoritos, mientras que otras chicas se emocionaban al ver llegar a los jugadores que venían de otras universidades

-Si no tuviera a Yashiro, estaría allá gritando- Decía Kanae sonriente

- Si, en medio de ese mar de hormonas…- se burlo Kyoko

- Y que… ¿ya es oficial? Lo tuyo con Ren- La miro pícaramente…

-De que hablas… solo hice lo que tenía que hacer, le pedí disculpas y ya…- al oír eso Kanae se desinfló

-Ussssh, ¡a veces me provoca sacudirte!- en eso, Sho apareció haciendo que las dos guardaran silencio, Kyoko desvió su mirada, mientras Kanae lo asesinaba con la suya, Sho hizo caso omiso de eso

-Kyoko… por lo menos deja que te explique…no quiero perder tu amistad…- Kyoko giró para verlo

-Ya lo has hecho…-

-Kyoko…- en eso pasó un chicho gritando - ¡EMPIEZA EL PARTIDO DE BASQUET! – eso la sacó del momento "¡Ren!" fue lo primero que se vino a su cabeza, pero aún no estaba segura de ir, no quería sentirse obligada a hacerlo, como si estuviera en deuda…

-Kyoko enserio eres muy importante para mi…- Sho seguía con su discurso

* * *

Se encontraba en los vestidores, estaba realmente ansioso, más que por el partido, de verdad quería verla ese día

-Ren ¿te encuentras bien?- Le preguntaba un compañero de su equipo

-Si… eso creo-

Al llegar a la cancha la recorrió con la mirada frenéticamente… a pesar de que lo había hecho ver como una deuda y no como un compromiso para no darle tanta trascendencia de alguna manera se había ilusionado con que ella estaría ahí, habían muchas chicas gritando cosas como – ¡Tu puedes Ren!- y - ¡Te queremos Ren!- todas las chicas estaban ahí…. Todas, menos ella

* * *

Kyoko aún seguía en su dilema mental, sin embargo, si lo pensaba mejor y era sincera consigo misma ella también quería verlo jugar, debía hacerlo muy bien, tenía que hacerlo… quería hacerlo.

-Tengo algo que hacer…- interrumpió a Sho sin siquiera prestarle atención a lo que estaba diciendo, se levanto de la mesa y se apresuró a llegar a las canchas "Quiero verlo…", se acercó buscando un lugar para sentarse pero el sitio estaba a reventar y al parecer el partido ya había comenzado, había llegado tarde…, se dio la vuelta para irse, no sabía porque pero se sentía desconcertada, de repente sintió… que alguien la abrazó por detrás, ese aroma masculino era inconfundible…

-¡VINISTE!- Ren la observaba más alegre que nunca, aunque fuera imposible la sonrisa de Ren era más encantadora, parecía estar realmente feliz

-Llego tarde… lo siento- no sabía que más decir, la bienvenida de Ren la había abrumado

-No te preocupes… lo importante es que estas aquí- era encantador verlo en esa actitud, se veía feliz y a la vez aliviado, diciendo esto la tomo de la mano y la llevó hasta unas sillas q estaban justo enfrente de la cancha

-¡Ren! ¿en que estas pensando?- gritó un chico desde la cancha, por lo visto Ren había salido corriendo en la mitad del juego al ver a Kyoko, Ren no le prestó atención y siguió mirando a Kyoko

-Ren… te necesitan- señalo un tanto incomoda

-Por favor mírame… hoy jugaré para ti…- dijo dulcemente antes de besarla en la mejilla y salir corriendo hacia la cancha, a Kyoko se le subieron los colores al instante, podía sentir todas las miradas en su nuca.

* * *

**Por fin Kyoko esta bajando la guardia y se está dejando llevar por sus sentimientons! ¿Ren lograra conquistarla ahora que Sho no esta en su camino?**

**By Thesakuke**


	15. Tú y Yo

**Tú y yo**

El partido estuvo realmente increíble, el semestre de Ren había ganado y con muchos puntos a su favor, Ren prácticamente volaba cuando tomaba la pelota, haberlo visto jugar había sido muy emocionante, por esa razón todos sus compañeros querían abrazarlo y saludarlo, tanto que casi no lo dejaban caminar, mientras intentaba acercarse a donde estaba Kyoko

-¡Estuviste genial Ren! – Le decía un chico mientras lo saludaba – Parecías muy motivado-

-Eso creo…- se limito a decir Ren mientras observaba en dirección a Kyoko, al notar ese gesto el chico no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Es tu novia?- Ren sonrió

-Espero que así sea-

Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de ella, le tendió una mano

-¿Me acompañas?- Kyoko lo miraba completamente sonrojada, había mucha gente observándolos

-Ren…- antes de que pudiera decir algo Ren ya la había tomado de la mano y la sacaba de ahí pasando en medio de la multitud.

Cuando se encontraron por fin solos en uno de los jardines de la universidad, Kyoko no sabía qué hacer ni que decirle, pensaba que al acabar el partido las cosas quedarían allí y no más, no esperaba que Ren quisiera seguir hablando con ella

-Y bien, ¿Qué tal estuve? ¿Te hice sentir orgullosa?- no dejaba de mirarla

-Si… jugaste muy bien…- no sabía que decir en estas situaciones

-Gracias por haber venido… me hiciste muy fel…-

-Tú… también me gustas…- dijo casi en un susurro, las palabras habían brotado de su boca casi sin pensarlo, tanto que sintió pena de sí misma, jamás había planeado decir tal cosa, Ren se quedo en seco, había alcanzado a escuchar perfectamente

-¿Lo dices enserio?... ¡Kyoko mírame!- le había tomado la cara suavemente obligándola a mirarlo –Dímelo… ¿de verdad te gusto?- Más que una orden parecía una suplica

-Si… eso creo- El calor en su rostro era insoportable y se moría de la vergüenza, de repente Ren la tomo entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él, la llama que dormía dentro de él parecía haber estallado, era una suerte que él fuera más alto, así no podía ver que Kyoko estaba sonriendo apoyada contra su pecho.

-Bien… porque no me besas- dijo separándose lentamente, mientras la miraba con esa típica mirada seductora que sólo le dedicaba a Kyoko

-¿Besarte?-

-Sí, siempre soy yo el que te besa a ti….- dijo un tanto sonrojado, Kyoko ni siquiera sabía que decirle y él esperaba que lo besara!, aún no había dicho nada cuando él ya había cerrado sus ojos esperando su beso, no sabía cómo hacerlo pero se fue acercando muy lentamente hasta que pudo rozar sus labios con los de Ren, al sentir el leve contacto durante unos segundos se separó

-Eso no es un beso…- Ren la miraba con cara de desconcierto – Cierra los ojos-

-¿Qué vas hacer?- La verdad Ren se había vuelto impredecible para ella

-Vamos, confía en mí, cierra los ojos- Kyoko no podía evitar perderse en su mirada, así que cerró los ojos, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, al cerrar los ojos sus otros sentidos se agudizaron para sentir como Ren le acariciaba la cara con sus manos, pudo sentir como se acercaba de apoco hasta sentir cercano su aliento, cuando Ren rozó su nariz con la de ella, sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, jugó por un rato con su nariz rozándola de vez en vez – Yo jamás jugaría contigo Kyoko…- dijo tan bajo para que solo ella pudiera oírlo, con la punta de su lengua lamio lentamente los labios de ella sintiendo como éstos se contraían bajo su contacto, los rozó suavemente con sus labios quería que ella sintiera todo ese amor que él sentía en ese momento, la besaba lentamente como saboreando cada rincón, podía sentir la emoción creciendo dentro de él, hacia mucho rato el suelo se había escapado y Kyoko sentía que los dos flotaban sin razón, sentir a Ren así, solo para ella, era un sueño, inconscientemente ella también empezó a besarlo y a atrapar sus labios con los suyos, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron una descarga eléctrica los atravesó, la química era inminente, debían estar juntos, lentamente Ren fue bajando sus manos hasta ubicarlas en la cintura de la chica, la aferro fuertemente, acercándola a su cuerpo, sentir toda esa pasión ahora correspondida era incontenible, fue desplazando su boca por la mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello dejando un recorrido de pequeños besos, al sentir los labios de Ren besando su cuello su respiración se aceleró aún más, tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados dejándose llevar solo por lo que su piel sentía, la oleada de sensaciones que la ahogaban parecía no tener fin, mientras tanto Ren seguía en su labor como tratando de enloquecerla, cuando sintió como descendía más en dirección a su pecho , sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

-¡REN! ¿¡Qué haces!- Al escuchar su voz de alarma se detuvo inmediatamente

-Lo siento… no me pude contener…de veras, no quiero hacerte daño…-Al levantar su mirada para verlo, lo que vio la derritió, Ren estaba completamente sonrojado e intentaba cubrirse con una mano, se veía tan tierno que Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír

-Es injusto que seas tan adorable…- dijo acariciándole el rostro con su mano, Ren la miró de frente sorprendido por esa respuesta, Kyoko le sonreía, seguido de esto lo abrazó por la cintura, gesto que Ren correspondió al instante

-Espera un momento- dijo Ren separándose un poco pero no tanto para que ella no dejara su agarre – ¿Por fin eres mi novia?- Kyoko lo miró con cara de incredulidad

-Eso parece, o crees que me besaría así con cualquiera-fingió ingenuidad, Ren le sonrió mientras la acercaba a una silla cercana, al sentarse la abrazó apoyándola en su regazo

-Hablando de besos…- Había algo que hacía tiempo le carcomía la razón- el primer beso que nos dimos…-

-¿Disculpa?, será el beso que tú me robaste- podía recordarlo muy bien, de hecho, había sido su primer beso

-De verdad no te importó….-como era posible que él estuviera preguntando por eso

-Mmmm déjame pensar…- Fingió ser indiferente

-Porque para mí sí lo fue…- no la dejo terminar, cosa que llamo la atención de Kyoko –Ese beso me afecto de una manera que no te imaginas, fue tan difícil separarme de ti y dejarte ahí… y luego tus frías palabras…- Ren le estaba abriendo su corazón

Kyoko se giró para verlo –Ren… ese fue mi primer beso… ¿crees que no me importaría?- Jamás se había esperado esa respuesta, pero al mismo tiempo algo emocionante surgió en su corazón, asi que la tomo de la cara con sus manos- Nunca quise lastimarte…enserio me moría por besarte, me encantan tus besos….- Kyoko no podía dejar de mirarlo

-Ya déjalo Ren me estas avergonzando…- Dijo fingiendo molestia mientras sonreía

-Siempre te vi tan lejana y ahora estas….-Kyoko lo silenció poniendo su índice en sus labios , sin dejarlo reaccionar de la sorpresa lo beso dulcemente

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	16. You are the one

**Este es un capi corto, pero muy bonito, o por lo menos, muy sentimental... Tiene música, la canción es You are the One de Shakira**

* * *

**You are the one**

Su alma no le cabía en el pecho, tenía tantas sensaciones y emociones que no sabía donde empezaba una y terminaba la otra, nunca imagino que sentirse tan cerca de otra persona pudiera resultar tan gratificante, solo ahora se daba cuenta cuanto había esperado por esto y cuanto le hacía falta este tipo de experiencias a su vida, solía pensar que ser exitosa en sus estudios era suficiente para llenar su existencia, pero los sentimientos que ahora la inundaban no tenían comparación, era una sensación inexplicable, era como si de ahora en más todo fuera posible y alcanzable…

Como era posible que Ren con su simple presencia lograra todo esto, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír, los solos recuerdos de lo sucedido esa tarde invadían e inundaban su cabeza, el sentimiento de alegría y euforia era desbordante, prácticamente más grande que ella, había querido tantas veces sentirse así que se le hacía difícil creer que por fin había llegado, era indescriptible, era algo que no podía ponerse en palabras, no existía una palabra lo suficientemente digna para expresar lo que sentía, a veces sentía pena de sí misma por sentirse así, no quería sentirse dependiente de alguien, pero con solo recordar la forma en que Ren la miraba se le escapaba un suspiro, ¿estaría llevando demasiado lejos sus sentimientos?, era la primera vez que tenía un novio y de cierto modo le daba miedo, no sabía qué hacer ni como debía comportarse, solo estaba dejando llevarse por lo que sentía, esperaba que estos sentimientos que ahora la llenaban la llevaran por el camino correcto

_The one – Shakira_

_So I find a reason to shave my legs_  
_Each single morning_  
_So I count on someone_  
_Friday nights to take me dancing_  
_And then to church on Sundays_  
_To plant more dreams_  
_And someday think of kids_  
_Or maybe just to save a little money_

Estaba muy emcionada, le quedaba tanto por descubrir... Ren era como un libro que se moría por leer

_You're the one I need_  
_The way back home is always long_  
_But if you're close to me_  
_I'm holding on_  
_You're the one I need_  
_My real life has just begun_  
_Cause there's nothing like_  
_Your smile made of sun_

_In a world full of strangers_  
_You're the one I know_

_So I learn to cook_  
_And I finally lose my kitchen phobia_  
_So I've got the arms to cuddle in_  
_When there's a ghost or a muse_  
_that brings insomnia_

_To buy more things_  
_And write more happy songs_  
_It always takes a little help from someone_

Ante los demás solia ser tan seco y hasta despectivo, pero a ella le había mostrado una cara tan diferente, le encantaba la idea de que había hecho todo por conquistarla y no se dío por vencido

_You're the one I need_  
_The way back home is always long_  
_But if you're close to me_  
_I'm holding on_  
_You're the one I need_  
_My real life has just begun_  
_Cause there's nothing like_  
_Your smile made of sun_

De alguna manera el había roto esa pared que la rodeaba y la alejaba del mundo, había entrado a lo profundo de su alma y había tocado su corazón conociendo su parte más frágil, llevandola a actuar de formas que jamas hubiera imaginado

_You're the one I need, you're the one I need_  
_With you my real life has just begun_  
_You're the one I need, you're the one I need_  
_Nothing like your smile made of sun_  
_Nothing like your love_  
_Nothing like your love_  
_Nothing like your love_

Solo esperaba no salir lastimada, porque de ser así sabia que dolería mucho, pero ahora, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo, quería sostener la mano de Ren a su lado, aunque se había negado a aceptarlo, ahora quería embarcarse en esta aventura a la que él la invitaba, no sabía que esperar, y aunque tenia muchos temores los sentimientos que ahora vivian en ella eran más fuertes, siempre todo para ella había estado friamente calculado y aunque ahora no sabia que podía pasar, esta vez iba a dejarse llevar.

* * *

**See you! By Thesakuke**


	17. Lo inevitable

**Bien continuo con mi fic, gracias a los que han dejado sus comentarios**

* * *

**Lo inevitable**

Esa noche había sido placida, dormir tan feliz era lo mejor que le había pasado, de alguna manera se sentía completa por primera vez, por primera vez tenia curiosidad de saber que pasaría en ese día, al abrir la ventana sintió que el sol brillaba solo para ella esa mañana , de seguro todo lo que venía de ahora en más era desconocido para ella y eso la llenaba de cierta ansiedad y emoción.

Al llegar a la universidad sentía que todos la miraban diferente y sin pensarlo era el centro de las miradas, era una sensasión extraña, al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería se encontró con una imagen que la dejó sin aliento, ahi estaba Ren más apuesto que nunca mirando directamente hacia ella, de una manera tan intensa que la hizo sentir incomoda, al estar cerca de ella le sonrió tan sensualmente que pensó que debia ser un delito que un hombre tuviera esa sonrisa

-Ho... – sin dar pevio aviso Ren unió su boca con la de ella en un tierno beso de bienvenida, al separarse acarició lentamente su mejilla dejándola sin respiración

-Nunca pensé que llegar a la universidad pudiera ser tan emocionante- dijo Kyoko con una leve sonrisa

-Ni yo…. – verla en esa actitud lo dejaba sin palabras –bien… ¿entramos?- Kyoko no se había imaginado entrando con Ren ni el más loco de sus sueños, no quería ser el tema de conversación y con Ren no serlo era prácticamente imposible, Ren pareció darse cuenta de sus temores y lentamente tomo su mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella- No temas, estás conmigo- diciendo esto la tomo con firmeza de la mano y la llevo con él hacia la entrada, al ingresar en la cafetería, los murmullos se detuvieron al instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse, sentir todas las miradas encima suyo era agobiante, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, por su lado a Ren parecía no importarle y seguía caminando con paso decidido mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano de Kyoko, en lo que pareció ser una eternidad llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo donde se encontraba Kanae observando la escena con sus ojos tan grandes como platos, lo que veía le resultaba increíble e iba en contra de todo lo esperado, al encontrarse de frente con Kyoko buscó su mirada desesperadamente, pero Kyoko estaba tan apenada que se rehusaba a mirarla

- Amor…- su corazón dio un vuelco, de solo oírlo decir eso – nos vemos en idiomas- Kyoko solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, seguido de esto como si fuera consiente que todos los estaban mirando, la beso tiernamente antes de irse

- ¡¿Amor?¿Te llamó amor?- por lo visto Kanae se estaba divirtiendo- Kyoko, contéstame, ¿es tu novio?- Kyoko sentía que cara iba estallar, quería salir corriendo, al fijarse como la miraba Kanae se sintió avergonzada

-¡Ya! ¡No me mires así!- dijo finalmente- con que me mire toda la cafetería tengo suficiente-

-jajajaja- Kanae soltó una gran carcajada – no pretendo hacerte sentir mal, es solo que das mucha risa en esa actitud… y desde cuando…-

-mmm… desde ayer- dijo completamente sonrojada, sin darse cuenta Kanae la estaba abrazando

-Me alegro por ti Kyoko… me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado lo que estabas buscando- al escucharla decir esto, se tranquilizo y no pudo evitar sonreír

-A decir verdad… estoy muy feliz…- se sinceró finalmente

* * *

La tensión que se había formado entre Kyoko y Sho era muy incómoda, la hacía sentirse terrible, al llegar a la clase de idiomas no dejaba de mirarla, lo que la ponía muy nerviosa, no solo por su actitud sino por no saber cómo reaccionaría al saber lo de Ren, a pesar de todo no quería lastimarlo, y de ser cierto que la quería como él decía de seguro se sentiría muy mal, pero aunque tratara de evitarlo, la situación no dio espera, cuan Ren entró en salón se dirigió hacia ella dedicándole esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo, parecía que se acercara en cámara lenta, al estar frente a ella se agacho para acariciarle lenta y tiernamente la barbilla

-¿Que tal tu día amor?- aún no lograba acostumbrarse a esa palabra, sentía un corrientazo en su columna cada vez que la oía, y era más letal si era pronunciada por la voz envolvente de Ren que siempre lograba tener un efecto hipnótico en ella.

-Bien gracias…- dijo casi en su susurro, Ren simplemente sonrió le encantaba ver los efectos que tenía sobre ella, de alguna manera su orgullo masculino se engrandecía, sin decir más se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano, ante esta gesto Kyoko reaccionó nerviosa retirando su mano rápidamente.

-Estamos en clase…- la verdad era que se moría por sentir su mano, pero le afectaba el hecho de sentirse observada

- Eso no me importa…- dijo Ren con una voz tan grave y envolvente que resultaba casi mágica dejándola sin barreras, sin decir más volvió a tomar su mano y la acercó a su boca para besarle los nudillos – Extrañaba tu aroma…- eso la dejo sin respiración, era injusto que él tuviera tanto poder sobre ella

No muy lejos de ahí Sho observaba la escena, los celos carcomían cada célula de su cuerpo, como había sido tan tonto de perder su amistad, de manera inconsciente apretaba con fuerza su puño, se moría por correr allí y separarlos pero de seguro Kyoko defendería a Ren, lo odiaba con todas las ganas de su ser, sentía su pulso acelerarse de a poco, pero a la vez se sentía impotente, de alguna manera sabía que la había perdido para siempre y eso le dolía aún más que el hecho de verlos juntos, sabía que prácticamente la había lanzado a sus brazos, sentía rabia consigo mismo por haber sido tan ciego…

* * *

Esa tarde en el taller de arte Kyoko estaba más inspirada que nunca, en su cabeza nacían miles de ideas, y sentía que los colores flotaban a su alrededor, pensaba que eran tantos que no sería capaz de canalizarlos en un solo dibujo, quería expresar todo lo que sentía, quería gritárselo al mundo

-Hola tu…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al fijarse que Ren estaba justo detrás de ella y observaba silenciosamente su dibujo

- Eres muy buena en esto…pero me temo que debo interrumpirte- dijo en un tono irónico y divertido, en un gesto tan masculino que la dejo sin palabras, diciendo esto tomo el pincel de su mano y lo dejo a un lado

-Ren…- Kyoko estaba más que sorprendida, sentía morir cuando Ren estaba en esa fase tan seductora

-Este salón me trae recuerdos, aquí nos besamos por primera vez…- dijo sin dejar de mirarla, lentamente se fue acercando hasta tomar la cara de Kyoko entre sus manos- desde entonces soy adicto a tus besos…- dijo en su susurro contra su piel… sin esperar más unió sus labios con los de ella

-Ren… nos pueden ver…- dijo casi sin aliento, cuando Ren la miro sintió perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos

-Por favor… no me quites mi derecho de besarte…- parecía casi una súplica, Kyoko sintió su corazón derretirse con esas palabras, así que se limito a dejarse envolver por ese beso que él le ofrecía, le encantaba ese efecto que tenía sobre ella, haciéndola escapar de la realidad, poco a poco fue enrollando los cabellos negros entre sus dedos, mientras él se ocupaba de acelerar su corazón con cada toque de su lengua, Ren estaba lleno de pasión – nunca me había pasado esto con otra mujer… - dijo mientras tomaba un poco de aire – me encantas Kyoko…me encanta tu inocencia- dicho esto volvió a sumergirse en ese beso que ahora ella le correspondía olvidándose de todas las inhibiciones, la tomo de la cintura de forma posesiva, acercándola más a él, simplemente no quería separarse de ella

-¿Ren?- sintieron que decía una voz femenina a sus espaldas, al separarse para verla, se encontraron con una chica que los miraba desde la puerta con sus ojos como platos.

* * *

**By Thesakuke **


	18. Solo por ti

**Okis, dejo el siguiente capitulo... tiene música, Solo por ti - Soraya **

* * *

**Solo por ti**

-¡Lo siento mucho!- Se disculpo afanada la chica- no era mi intención, me dijeron que estabas aquí Ren- Parecía tener un nudo atragantado en su garganta y sus ojos eran vidriosos

-Que quieres Keiko- Se limito a decir Ren mirándola seriamente sin soltar a Kyoko del todo, sin darse cuenta se interpuso entre ella y la chica.

- No- no es nada, solo venía a avisarte q la practica está a punto de empezar- la chica hablaba rápidamente, atropellando las palabras sin poder despegar los ojos de Kyoko que de cierta manera también la observaba de forma curiosa, sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo

-Espera….- dijo Kyoko dando un paso adelante pero Ren la detuvo tomándola de la mano

-Déjala…-

-Pero no se veía bien… además como nos encontró…- al caer en cuenta se ruborizó

-Y a quien le importa lo que los demás vean…- le dijo rozando los labios contra su oreja, ante esto Kyoko hizo un leve intento por alejarlo

-Pues por lo visto a ti no, lo único que haces es besarme todo el tiempo- dijo de manera irónica, intentando parecer seria

- Y eso te molesta….- la miraba directamente a los ojos siendo consciente de que ella se perdería en su mirada, Kyoko sintió perder el aliento, pero aun así trato de mantenerse firme y no parecer tan vulnerable, pero con Ren eso era prácticamente imposible

-¿Sabes que me molesta? El no poder decirte que no…. Y hacer siempre lo que tú quieres, eso si me moles….- sin darse cuentan Ren ya la estaba besando de nuevo, Kyoko pudo notar como cada vez sus besos se volvían más exigentes y profundos consiguiendo dejarla sin respiración, Ren era como un huracán que simplemente no podía controlar, pero si él no estaba dispuesto a controlarse ella tendría que hacerlo, así que con mucho esfuerzo se separo de sus labios que la llamaban con cada toque

-Bien, entiendo que eres muy apasionado… y eso me encanta…- Sin siquiera fijarse en lo que ella estaba diciendo él se limitaba a rozar delicadamente con su nariz su cara, su pelo, su oreja y cuando estaba por besarla nuevamente Kyoko lo detuvo

-Pero…. Pero tienes practica, vamos tienes responsabilidades- simplemente no podía dejar de ser como era solo porque tuviera a Ren – Te prometo que después tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo…puedes estar tranquilo, mi boca no se ira de su lugar- agrego a modo de broma al sentir la incomodidad de Ren

-Como puedes estar pensando en eso ahora…- dijo sin despegar su boca del cabello de Kyoko, no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta lo sarcástica que podía llegar a ser – Esta bien… me voy… pero… tu vienes conmigo- dijo tomándola de la mano mientras sonreía pícaramente.

* * *

Al terminar la práctica de Ren, Kyoko se disponía awww despedirse, pero éste la detuvo antes de poder darse la vuelta, la verdad no era que quisiera salir huyendo sino que no sabía cómo actuar cuando estaba con Ren y su forma de querer era tan intensa y pasional que a veces temía perder el control y no sabía cómo manejarlo, ya que ella misma sentía perderse cada vez que el la besaba.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Esas palabras recorrieron su espalda haciéndola quedar fría como el hielo – Prometiste pasar conmigo todo el tiempo del mundo- Al fijarse para verlo lo encontró sonriendo como un niño, era increíble cómo podía cambiar las cosas a su favor

- Eso no fue lo que quise decir- dijo sonriente poniendo sus manos en la cintura, gesto que Ren aprovecho pero pasar sus manos entre los arcos que formaban sus brazos y tomarla por la cintura

-¿Estás segura?- mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Porque no vamos a algún lado…-

-De acuerdo…- Al oír la respuesta de Kyoko la sonrisa de Ren fue tan encantadora que alcanzó sus ojos habiéndolos brillar de forma deslumbrante.

Mientras se subían al auto de Ren, de lejos los observaba una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes, su mirada era desafiante y su pose demostraba incomodidad.

* * *

La tarde casi llegaba a su fin, el cielo se debatía entre naranja y violeta dándole la bienvenida a la noche, y unas cuantas estrellas hacían su entrada en el cielo nocturno, la noche era fresca pero a la vez había algo cálido en el aire mientras Ren y Kyoko caminaban por un parque cercano al cine donde habían estado, la mano de Ren cubría protectoramente la mano Kyoko enviando pequeños corrientazos a través de su piel, era reconfortante lo importante que la hacía sentir ese gesto, ya que sin darse cuenta, Ren la había sentirse hermosa, importante y protegida, al sentarse en una de las sillas del parque Ren se acomodo cerca de ella apoyándola contra su regazo

-Como puedes ser tan lindo…- dijo casi en un suspiro, eso lo despertó de su ensueño

- Tu eres la causante de eso….- entonces Kyoko se levanto para verlo

- Me vas a decir, que no eres amable con todo el mundo- dijo juzgándolo pícaramente con su mirada

-No… pero tu si eres la única para mi…además, tú no eres todo el mundo- respondió siguiendo su broma

- ¿A si? A ver… si no soy como las demás, dime, de qué color son mis ojos- diciendo esto se giro rápidamente para ocultarlos de la vista de Ren, se produjo un silencio, de alguna manera esperaba que Ren hubiera respondido, a sus espaldas él sonreía al ver que a veces podía actuar como niña a pesar de su seriedad.

-Bien…- dijo finalmente – A simple vista diría que son cafés, pero cuando te fijas bien te das cuenta que son miel, y cuando los miras a la luz del sol notas que realmente son como el ámbar, que es cuando más me gustan…- Kyoko se quedo sin respiración, esa respuesta le había llegado al corazón y lo había derretido con solo tocarlo, instintivamente se giro para abrazarlo, cada vez Ren la hacía más feliz, el simplemente respondió con una sonrisa manteniéndola abrazada a él

_Solo por ti - Soraya_

_No me preguntes porque_  
_Porque te miro así_  
_Si tiembla mi voz_  
_O de nervios empiezo a reír_  
_Si te preguntas porque_  
_Se agua mi mirar_  
_Es que mi amor se desborda_  
_Y cae como un manantial_

Pero no solo era Kyoko la que sentía feliz, Ren también se sentía diferente, nunca habia tenido ese sentimiento protector hacia nadie

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_  
_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_  
_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_  
_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_  
_Solo por ti_

Quería tener a Kyoko junto a el para siempre, ella había logrado llenar esos vacios de su vida, haciendolo sentir su amor verdadero, no solo por su apariencia sino tambien por lo que el como persona y como hombre representaba

_No me preguntes porque_  
_Porque te toco la mano_  
_Si repito que te quiero_  
_Te juro que no es en vano_  
_Si te preguntas porque_  
_No dejo de acariciarte_  
_Es que mi amor se desborda y_  
_Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_  
_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_  
_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_  
_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_  
_Solo por ti_

Ella despertaba mil emociones en el, instintivamente buscó su boca, quería sentirla, probarla mientras le fuera posible, y el mismo se encargaría de que fuera así por mucho tiempo

_No me preguntes porque_  
_Porque te toco la mano_  
_Si repito que te quiero_  
_Te juro que no es en vano_  
_Si te preguntas porque_  
_No dejo de acariciarte_  
_Es que mi amor se desborda y_  
_Sobre tu cuerpo se convierte en arte_

_Solo por ti, amor de mi alma_  
_La luna que excita mi mar y lo adormece en calma_  
_Solo por ti, amor de mis sueños_  
_La unión de la esperanza y de todos mis deseos_  
_Solo por ti_

En tan poco tiempo, Kyoko se había convertido en una especie de tesoro que estaba dispuesto a proteger y a conservar, incluso si ella no lo hubiera aceptado hubiera estado dispuesto a cuidarla desde las sombras porque sabía que ella era especial, era firme y decidida, pero tambien era tierna y delicada, y aunque aveces se mostrara con una barrera impermeable y pretendiera ser fuerte sabía que era extremadamente vulnerable como se lo habían demostrado sus lagrimas esa tarde en el salón de arte, sin dejar de lado que todo en ella le gustaba: sus labios, su voz, su aroma... sentía que solo ella con un gesto o una palabra lograría llevarlo al cielo o dejarlo caer de golpe a la tierra.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	19. ¿Traición?

**Hola! bien continuo... gracias por los comentarios y para los que preguntan si lo voy a continuar... por supuesto que si! de hecho, aun lo estoy escribiendo, esta es una historia de la que queda muuucho por contar y además lo bueno aún está por venir! XD!**

* * *

**¿Traición?**

Pronto llegaría el fin de semana y Kyoko había pasado una semana estupenda, a pesar de no tener clases juntos, Ren se había encargado de que la distancia no se hiciera presente, procuraba llamarla siempre que podía, y a menudo se escapaba para verla en sus ratos libres, Ren la trataba como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado, a decir verdad no lograba explicarse como pudo decir alguna vez que lo odiaba cuando ahora Ren ocupaba todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, en este punto se daba cuenta de los grandes giros de la vida, sólo esperaba poder durar así un tiempo más, ya que despues de tanto esperar y soñar con alguien como Ren se le hacía casi un sueño que ahora él estuviera ahi para ella, se sentía completamenre feliz , solo quería permanecer así para siempre, ese día no había hablado con él pero sabía que el estaría muy ocupado, ese día tendría un partido muy importante, por esa razón se la pasaría encerrado practicando todo el día, y ella había prometido ir a verlo jugar, aun podía recordar sus palabras de la noche anterior:

-Amor...mañana no podré verte tanto como yo quisiera, pero prometo entrenar tanto que te sentiras orgullosa de mi al verme jugar-

-Sabes que lo hare...asi seas el peor jugador del mundo ...-

- ¡Que ingenua eres Kyoko Mogami!- Ese fue un duro despertar, cayo de golpe a la tierra sin previo aviso, cuando se fijo quien osaba sacarla de sus sueños se encontró para sorpresa suya con la misma chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos celestes que los había interrumpido esa tarde en la sala de arte, pero a diferencia de esa vez ahora su cara no era inocente ni demostraba curiosidad, por el contrario ahora su mirada era desafiante con un dejo de burla.

-¿Disculpa?- Aún no lograba asimilar lo sucedido

- ¡Como puedes creer que alguien como Ren tomaria enserio a alguien como tu!-

-¿De que hablas?...-

-¿¡Por favor una ingenua como tu!, de seguro eres su noviecita de turno y esta jugando contigo como ha hecho con tantas otras...- un nudo se enredo en su garganta, quien era esta chica para venir a hablarle asi...

- Un segundo... Quien te has creido tu para juzgar como soy o como es Ren...-

-Soy Keiko Suzuki, he sido compañera de Ren desde primer semestre y creeme lo he visto pasar por muchas chicas...con todas es lo mismo, las usa hasta que se aburre de ellas- su tono burlon era insoportable, la malicia estaba en sus ojos, si era cierto que Ren era como una especie de play boy, pero de seguro el no jugaria con las chicas así, y si el enserio pensaba hacerle eso no podría soporarlo.

-Si no me crees, pregunta, todo el mundo en esta universidad lo sabe, por eso las chicas que se meten con él saben a que se atienen...-

-¡Ya basta!, ¡es sufiente!, ¡no te puedo creer!-

-Pues tu veras, solo te lo digo porque me pareces muy inocente como para que te rompan el corazón...- No podía seguir oyendo las palabras de esa chica, cada una era como una aguja que perforaba su ser, dolería demasiado si Ren estaba jugando con ella, es más, nisiquiera estaba segura si era cierto y ya se sentía morir...Tenía que hablar con él, saberlo de su propia boca, antes no creería nada, simplente no podía, pero no podía verlo, el estaba entrenando... Decidió no tomar enserio nada y se dio valor a si misma tomando un tanto de aire, sin darse cuenta se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior , la ansiedad se hacia grande de a poco, a pesar de no querer creerlo, esas palabras habían logrado crear en ella la semilla de la duda, sin embargo intento parecer calmada, Ren no traicionaría su confianza ¿o si?

* * *

Nunca un día se le había hecho tan eterno, Ren jugaria por la tarde y aún faltaba más de una hora para que empezara el juego, al principio la espina de la duda había hecho de las suyas en su cabeza, pero con el paso de las horas había logrado apaciguarse a si misma y optar por reforzar su confianza en Ren; de seguro él tendría una explicación logica, además el simplemente no podría haber estado fingiendo todas esas veces , ese tipo de emciones no se pueden fingir, las sientes o no las sientes, a si de simple. Con ese firme pensamiento se dirigió al coliseo, sabía que él estaría allí para ella, jugando para ella...como lo había prometido la noche anterior.

-Amor...- Ren la abrazó tiernamente al verla llegar – Te extrañe demasiado...en especial...tus labios me hacen una falta que ni te imaginas- se veía tan arrebatadoramente sexy que lo dejo sin palabras, busco sus labios sin darse tiempo, aunque ella no hizo ningun reparo en evitarlo si pudo notar que algo era diferente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas bien?- dijo tomando su mentón obligandola a mirarlo

-No es nada... estoy un tanto cansada, es todo- se disculpó, se sintio como una tonta al haberse sentido mal durante el día, era imposible que Ren besara asi a cuanta chica se encontrara.

Durante el juego lo observó cuidadosamente, no parecía perturbado por nada, por el contrario se comportaba normalmente, simpre haciendo pequeñas pausas para girar a verla, eso la hizo sentir culpabe por haber dudado de él, como podía ser tan vulnerable ante las palabras de una extraña, despúes de todo lo que había pasado era evidente que él la quería, de no ser asi no habría insistido tanto _"¡Como soy de ingenua!" _se reclamó a si misma por haberse dejado llevar por unas cuantas palabras.

Al terminar el juego, estaba decidida a felicitar a Ren por su triunfo con un gran beso, como los que él sin ningún motivo le regalaba, de veras se sentía orgullosa de él y quería hacérselo saber y que el resto del mundo pensara lo que quisiera, lo único que realmente importaba era lo que sentía cuando estaba con él. Caminó con paso firme y decidido preparando la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque le costara un poco llegar hasta él por el montón de gente que lo rodeaba, pero ella era su novia y estaría ahí para él a pesar de todo...A medida que pasaba entre el mar de gente, lograba verlo un poco más, estaba de espaldas a ella pero lo reconocería en cualquier lugar y de cualquier manera, cuando estuvo un poco más cerca empezó a llamarlo pero los gritos y aplausos de los demás ahogaban su voz, por ende él ningún momento se giró para verla, siguió avanzando hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, cuando se disponía a tirar de su camiseta, apareció de la nada la chica de esa mañana, Keiko Suzuki lanzándose a los brazos de Ren para luego atrapar sus labios en un gran beso, mientras los demás hacían gritos de aprobación, Kyoko se quedo sin aire, ese había sido como un gran golpe contra su abdomen, sintió como si el mundo fuera un gran cristal y en ese momento se fracturaba en pedazos, sintió el dolor subir a través de su garganta y ¿porque Ren no hacía nada para evitarlo?, instintivamente dio pasos hacia atrás no dejaría salir su dolor en frente de todos, quería salir de ahí, escapar y no volver nunca más, en su afanada carrera empujo a muchas personas, pero no le importó, necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa chica?- escucho que decían a su espalda

-No lo sé, a mí también me ha empujado- le respondía otro chico, sin dar más tiempo se separó de la chica bruscamente y se giró para ver la espalda de Kyoko que se alejaba corriendo.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	20. Lluvia de Lágrimas

**Hola! bien después de muuuucho tiempo continuo con mi historia n.n ! esta vez subire dos capitulos **

* * *

**Lluvia de Lagrimas**

Keiko aún tenía sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ren, a pesar de la brusca separación fingió no notarlo, sin embargo al ver sus ojos pudo notar que su sangre hervía y se veía en el fondo de sus pupilas, sin dar previo aviso la tomó fuertemente por las muñecas obligándola a dejar su agarre.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca! – La voz de Ren era fuego puro

-Ren, me lastimas…- intento decir, el agarre de él era tan fuerte que era casi doloroso

-Si pierdo a Kyoko por esto, te arrepentirás…- sin decir más, la soltó bruscamente y se las arregló para salir corriendo en medio de la multitud

* * *

Al salir del coliseo, estaba lloviendo, el clima parecía estar acompañando su dolor, sin embargo no le importo, siguió corriendo a pesar de estarse empapando, quería desaparecer y no volver nunca, la lagrimas se atropellaban unas a otras dentro de su garganta luchando por salir pero estaba dispuesta a guardarse su dolor lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera juzgarla, al poco rato escuchó que la llamaban, era Ren, al parecer no le había costado mucho esfuerzo alcanzarla

-¡KYOKO! ¡KYOKO!- parecía desesperado, se notaba en su voz; no quiso detenerse, simplemente no quería verlo, porque sabía que al enfrentarlo sus lagrimas terminarían por salir

-¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR! – cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomo de la mano para detenerla

-¡DEJAME!- Kyoko aún seguía tirando de su brazo sin girarse para verlo, su rabia podía sentirse a través de su voz, pero el agarre de Ren era tan firme e impasible que parecía no notar que aún ella intentaba liberarse

-Escúchame… ¡mírame!-

-¡QUE ME DEJES REN!

-Sabes que no pienso hacerlo… sólo escucha lo tengo que decirte- era una súplica- Yo no quería besarla…- el oír esas palabras la llenó de tanto coraje que no pudo evitar girarse

-¡Como puedes ser tan sínico!- La rabia en sus ojos era evidente, le dolía el verla de frente y oír sus palabras pero no bajo su mirada, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarla – ¡un beso requiere de dos!- Ren la miraba de frente, sin decir una palabra mientras dejaba que la lluvia corriera por su rostro a modo de lágrimas…

-Solo déjame ir ¿sí?, no hagas que me duela mas… - dijo bajando su tono un poco más… se dio cuenta que la tristeza era más grande que la rabia, siendo consciente de su agarre Ren la sujetó un poco más, se moría por llorar y dejar salir a gritos su rabia, su frustración, su decepción…

-No pienso dejar que me dejes…y ese beso… no significó nada…-

-¿Ah sí? Y dime ¿cuándo tenías pensado dejarme? ¿Cuándo estuviera completamente enamorada de ti?- La palabras surgieron por si solas de su boca, inconscientemente eso era algo que tenía que saber. – O todavía no te habías cansado de jugar conmigo… como hiciste con las otras chicas- Nunca hubiera esperado oír eso, nunca había pensado dejar a Kyoko, esa afirmación lo sorprendió tanto que sin darse cuenta soltó la muñeca de Kyoko

- ¿Dejarte? ¿Otras chicas? ¿De qué estás hablando?- no lograba dar explicación a lo que oía

- Ya basta Ren… no sé cómo pude creer en ti…- la herida en su pecho era cada vez más profunda, al verse libre se apresuro a girarse pero esta vez Ren la sujetó con más fuerza obligándola a darle la cara instantáneamente

-¡No te das cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti! ¿Cómo podría dejarte?- Cada palabra le causaba más dolor

- Te lo pido Ren, déjame ya, solo consigues que me sienta peor- sin prestar atención a sus palabras tiró de su mano, acercándola hacia él de un impulso, sin darle tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos y la aprisionó contra su pecho, podía sentir su respiración agitada contra él

-¡NO! ¡SUELTAME!- gritó intentando liberarse empujando inútilmente contra el pecho de Ren que la cubría completamente, al sentirse aprisionada sus lagrimas escaparon por fin de sus ojos- Prometiste no hacerme daño…- dijo casi en su sollozo contra el pecho de Ren.- Porque Ren… Porque…

Podía sentirla llorar, y se lamentaba profundamente, se había prometido a si mismo que Kyoko no lloraría mientras estuviera con él, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos llorando inconteniblemente, luchando por liberarse y dejarlo

-Kyoko… de verdad lo siento… yo no busque ese beso… tus labios son los únicos para mi…-

-Deja de decir eso….- su voz sonaba ahogada por su llanto

-No me dejes por favor…te necesito…-

- Hay muchas dispuestas a hacerte compañía, mi turno se termino…- Ren la tomo por lo hombros y la separó ligeramente para verla de frente

-No sé de donde sacaste eso…pero no hay otra chica… no la ha habido, ni la habrá….- A pesar de que su expresión era seria, Kyoko pudo leer en sus ojos su desesperación, estaba cansada de pelear contra él así que se dejo caer contra su pecho mientras sus lagrimas se confundían con la lluvia que caía sobre sus cabezas

- Por favor perdóname…prometo estar contigo siempre…-

-Ya es suficiente… solo deja de hacer promesas que no cumplirás…- dijo Kyoko aún llorando pero sin levantar su cabeza, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo y sus ropas estaban húmedas y frías podía sentir la calidez de Ren envolviéndola, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello, sin decir nada se separó lentamente de Ren…

-Necesito pensar… dame un momento a solas ¿sí?-

-Déjame explicarte…-

-No quiero oír tus explicaciones… no por ahora… solo harán que me sienta peor… y eso simplemente no me dejara pensar…y se me hará más difícil perdonarte…- Ren la miró tiernamente tragándose todo su dolor, todo el dolor que le había causado a ella… intento abrazarla de nuevo, pero esta vez Kyoko interpuso una mano…

-Por Favor Ren… no lo hagas más difícil… solo dame tiempo para creer en ti…- Diciendo esto… se dio la vuelta y se alejó lentamente dejando a Ren solo bajo la lluvia, impotente, tragándose sus ganas de correr tras ella y detenerla, pero quería respetar su decisión sin importar cuánto doliera, y a decir verdad, era frustrante, esperaba que Kyoko hubiera estallado con todas sus fuerzas, pero en cambio de eso, le había pedido tiempo para poder perdonarlo, lo que lo hacía sentir aún peor .

* * *

**Un capi corto pero muy sentimental XD**

**By Thesakuke.**


	21. Deuda de Amor

**Bien como lo prometi, segundo capitulo!**

* * *

**Deuda de amor**

Hacía una semana desde que Kyoko lo había dejado solo con la lluvia como su única compañía, estaba poniendo todo de su parte para mantenerse alejado y darle el espacio que ella necesitaba aunque eso significara que la incertidumbre lo matara, pero ya estaba un su límite, necesitaba hablar con ella, sufría de solo pensar que por culpa de otra persona estuvieran así, Dios, como dolía sentirla lejos, nunca se imagino que otra persona pudiera significar tanto, por lo visto al fin se había enamorado, era tormentoso tener que verla de lejos y no poder correr a abrazarla, necesitaba sentirla de nuevo, como era posible que fuera capaz de poner una barrera entre ellos, pero él lo sabía, sabía muy bien que Kyoko no era la clase de persona con la que simplemente puedes jugar y que por eso ella era como un tesoro que le costó mucho encontrar, era la única que lograba ver más allá de su hermoso rostro para descubrir todos y cada uno de los secretos de su alma, no era como las otras chicas que solo iban detrás de su bella apariencia, ella se había preocupado por descubrir al verdadero Ren que se escondía en las sombras huyendo de todos.

* * *

Por su parte Kyoko más que una persona, parecía un zombi, lo había meditado demasiado, su cabeza estaba llena de Ren, no pensó que el amor doliera tanto, y ¿porque se sentía culpable?, de verdad que él le hacía una falta enorme aunque le costara admitirlo, sin darse cuenta Ren la había enamorado, de verdad lo quería, quería poner fin a la distancia entre ellos, estaba lista para escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle y si tenía una explicación quería oírla.

-Me parece que eres muy dura con el…- Apuntó Kanae seriamente, eso la sacó de su estupor – No crees que debiste escucharlo…-

- En ese momento no me sentía preparada, tenia mil sentimientos en mi cabeza, la desilusión por un lado y por otro la rabia de sentirme engañada y burlada por Ren-

-Sí, eso lo entiendo pero ¿no crees que te has tomado mucho tiempo pensando?, es decir, no te culpo, pero… mientras tú te devanas los sesos pensando en eso, sabiendo que te mueres por perdonarlo, la otra tipa Keiko debe estar feliz de que logró su objetivo- Como es que Kanae lograba decir esas cosas tan crudamente, pero era cierto, necesitaba hablar seriamente con Ren, antes de que se resignara a que todo había terminado.

* * *

Ese día no tendría clase de idiomas así que en la mañana no sería, estaba dispuesta a buscarlo en la tarde cuando tuviera la oportunidad para escuchar todo lo que él tenía que decirle; vaya, sin darse cuenta su mente salía volando de la clase, simplemente no estaba allí, a menudo Kanae la codeaba para traerla de vuelta, cuando su mente empezaba a escaparse de nuevo se inició un gran murmullo que se apoderó de toda la clase y la despertó

-¿Señor Tsuruga que hace aquí?, ¡estamos en clase!- la voz amenazante del profesor la hizo girar su cabeza hacia a la puerta del salón para ver a Ren que ahora se dirigía hacia ella con paso decido, cuando por fin estuvo cerca la tomo de la mano y tiró de ella obligándola a ponerse en pie

-¡Ren! ¿Qué haces?...-

-Vamos Kyoko, necesito hablar contigo- Ren tiraba de ella obligándola a caminar detrás de él.

-¿Señorita Mogami? ¡Señorita mogami!, ¡estamos a la mitad de una clase!,- ese grito los hizo detenerse, Ren no dijo nada solo se quedo mirándola, como dejándolo todo a su decisión, inconscientemente Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior

-Lo siento mucho profesor…- dijo finalmente con toda la culpabilidad que le era posible, y salió caminando detrás de Ren.

-¡Que crees que haces!- le grito cuando se encontraron fuera del salón pero el pareció no oírla y siguió caminando sin dejar de sujetar su mano, cuando llegaron a uno de los jardines se detuvo finalmente haciéndola chocar contra el

-¡Ren como me sacas de clase!- Pero él no decía nada simplemente la miraba como disfrutando de poder tenerla cerca

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento, no puedo soportar estar peleando contigo, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no he dormido bien, no me siento tranquilo si no estoy contigo- respiró profundamente al terminar, se notaba que había tenido atragantadas esas palabras por mucho tiempo, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo, se veía tan hermoso, y sus ojos tan profundos, que de seguro podría perderse en ellos.- Te quiero tanto que es injusto…como no puedes ver eso-

Sin decir nada lo abrazó por la cintura, no podía contenerse más, ella también lo quería, era imposible negarlo, se notaba en sus ojos; ese abrazo lo tomo por sorpresa pero era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse vivo de nuevo, así que de inmediato correspondió el gesto, la abrazó firmemente como temiendo que se escapara de nuevo, sentir su aroma de nuevo era casi mágico. Quería sentirla así para siempre, al separarse Kyoko lo miró para sonreírle – Promete no hacerme llorar de nuevo…por favor-

-Nunca ha sido esa mi intención, no esperaba que Keiko hiciera eso- al oír ese nombre la cara Kyoko se endureció.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas así Ren? Creo que es suficiente- Ren acarició tiernamente su mejilla

-Quiero que lo sepas, quiero que sepas todo de mi…- estaba hablando tan seriamente que era imposible no prestarle atención

FLASH BACK

Cuando por fin la perdió de vista, la ira se apoderó de él, la impotencia y la rabia inundaron su mente, solo la lluvia que caía sobre él lograba recordarle donde estaba, la sangre ardía en sus venas, todas esas palabras de Kyoko tenían un autor y ese autor tenia nombre propio: Keiko Suzuki; se dirigió de vuelta al coliseo, estaba seguro que la vería allí regodeándose de lo que acababa de hacer, al llegar, efectivamente la encontró rodeada de todas sus amigas burlándose fuertemente.

-¡KEIKO!- gritó aún de lejos haciéndola respingar de la sorpresa, su cara en verdad daba miedo, los ojos de Ren parecían navajas afiladas, cuando estaba cerca de ella la tomo por la muñeca y la obligó a seguirlo. Cuando por fin estuvieron en un salón cercano la soltó

-¡REN Me lastimas!- dijo sobándose la muñeca, el agarre de Ren no había sido nada amable.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!, ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme así?- estaba en verdad furioso

-Antes no pareció molestarte, porque ahora si - se limitó a responder con tono despectivo- siempre te he besado así.

-Ahora hay alguien que me importa mucho, no estoy dispuesto a perderla por estar jugando contigo-

.- ¿Jugando?, ¿eso es lo que soy para ti después de todo este tiempo? ¿Un juego?

-¡Nunca hemos sido nada y lo sabes!, te lo dije desde el principio-

FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK

Una chica de ojos claros y cabellos rojizos lo miraba temerosamente con ojos vidriosos, mientras trataba de desatar el nudo en su garganta

-¿Y bien? ¿Para qué me llamaste? – Ren parecía tan despreocupado pareciendo no darse cuenta de la situación

-¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho Ren!- parecía que fuera a empezar a llorar por lo que acababa de decir, se quedó mirándola serenamente, no era la primera vez que una chica se le declaraba.

-Keiko yo… admiro mucho tu valor… pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, no estoy interesado en una relación seria ahora mismo- ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había dicho esa frase.

-Por favor Ren…- el tono de la chica era suplicante

-De verdad lo siento- ya empezaba a darse la vuelta

-¡No me importa si no me quieres!- había tirado de su camisa impidiendo su salida- Con el tiempo puedes empezar a quererme, sólo déjame estar a tu lado, sólo déjame estar ahí para ti, no me importa que no sea nada serio, si no soy tu novia… solo quiero sentir que si me necesitas, vendrás a mí-

-No quiero lastimarte-

-De verdad, no lo harás, por el contrario, me harás muy feliz, deja que mis brazos sean tu refugio cuando estés solo- Sintió pena por esa chica, se veía desesperada, y por lo visto estaba muy sola, un poco de compañía no le sentaría mal.

-Pero no puedo quererte como tú quieres-

-Créeme con lo que yo siento por ti es suficiente- poco a poco se acercó dejándose abrazar por la chica, sin darse cuenta Keiko ya estaba descargando sus lágrimas sobre su pecho.

-Gracias Ren…- Desde ese momento Keiko era como una especie de resguardo en sus momentos de soledad, pero simplemente no podía amarla, más que amor, era compasión lo que sentía por ella, porque con el tiempo descubrió que ella compartía su misma soledad. Se habían convertido en un desahogo para el otro, por eso sabía que él tampoco podía significar más que eso para ella, un desahogo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLAH BACK

Keiko bajo su Mirada, en el fondo de su alma sabía que era verdad, sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-Lo se Ren… pero pensé que podrías llegar a quererme, nunca pensé que doliera tanto verte enamorado de otra chica, te he visto pasar por tantas chicas, pero me ilusionaba pensando que a ninguna la querías de verdad y que al final siempre volverías a mí como hacías cada vez que terminabas con alguna, soñando que algún día cuando por fin te decidieras a mirarme, yo estaría ahí.-

-Lo siento Keiko, te dije que no quería lastimarte-

-Pero ¿porque ahora Ren? ¿Por qué con esta chica? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? ¡Yo te he dado todo de mi!- la combinación entre ira y tristeza era insoportable

-No lo sé… solo sé que Kyoko lo es todo…la quiero demasiado, y cuando ella está mal simplemente no se qué hacer, así que te pido que respetes lo que siento por ella y que te olvides de mi- la rabia aumentaba con cada palabra -Busca alguien que te quiera como tú te mereces-

-¡Pero yo te quiero a ti!, no es justo que me dejes por ella-

-Lo que no es justo es que yo la pierda a ella por ti, nunca debí caer en tu juego, tu sola te inventaste este juego y sus reglas-

-¡NO SABES COMO LA ODIO!- Las lágrimas empapaban su cara

-¡No te atrevas a meterte con ella!- Ren ya se había dado la vuelta para irse

-¡PERO YO TE AMO! ¡Y lo sabes!- Ren se detuvo para mirarla de reojo

– Pero yo no, y lo sabes, enserio lo siento - dijo intentando parecer lo más apacible posible.

-¡Ren, si no eres mío no serás de nadie!- dijo Keiko en un último grito desesperado, oyendo esto Ren salió del salón lamentándose haber sido tan blando con Keiko y no haber dejado las cosas claras desde el principio.

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

Kyoko lo miraba con los ojos como platos, Ren desvió su mirada y se sonrojó levemente

-No me mires así, me hacer sentir incomodo-

-No, no es eso, es que siempre me imagine que debías ser un casanova pero oírlo de tu propia boca es abrumante…incluso siento pena por esa chica -

-ahora que sabes que no he sido el mejor, solo espero que no dejes de quererme, porque eres la única que decide si me salvas o me condenas, lo que tú pienses es lo único que me importa-

Kyoko lo miró fijamente… -Ren…. Siempre he sabido por los demás que no eres el mejor, pero para mí si lo eres… y el hecho de que ahora me lo confirmes no cambia nada, pero estoy feliz de que confíes en mí…-

-Tengo tantas cosas por decirte… y hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ti…- Kyoko le sonrió mientras lo abraza acunándose en su pecho

-No te preocupes… tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para eso…-

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	22. ¿Noche Familiar?

**Otro capi más...n.n **

* * *

**¿Noche Familiar?**

Simplemente no podía dejar de abrazarla, de sentirla, de tenerla cerca, los días que habían pasado separados hacían ahora que sus sentimientos fueran más intensos, no se hubiera perdonado el haberla perdido, pero estaba agradecido de que fuera lo suficientemente comprensiva como para entenderlo y poder perdonarlo, se le hacía increíble poder ser parte de un corazón al que hace un tiempo veía tan distante…

-¡Dios! ¡Mira la hora!- Kyoko lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Que sucede?-

- Yo debería estar en clase, no aquí… ¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- La cara de desconcierto de Ren era evidente, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas?, cualquier otra chica habría dejado cualquier cosa por estar con él, así fuera solo un segundo

-¿De veras tienes que irte?- dijo intentando persuadirla con una de sus más sensuales, tiernas y embelesantes miradas

-¡Oh no! ¡Ni lo pienses!... ni creas que voy a caer en tus juegos… enserio Ren ¡déjalo ya!- dijo entre risas mientras intentaba evadir la mirada de Ren que aun se negaba a soltarla y aún la sostenía por la cintura – No es broma… me voy… tengo prioridades y responsabilidades- Diciendo esto se zafó del agarre de Ren y se alejo pero cuando estaba a cierta distancia se detuvo en seco y se devolvió para darle un pequeño beso travieso mientras sonreía

- Pórtate bien… - dijo sonriente con una pícara mirada, finalmente se alejó caminando rápidamente, sin fijarse como él la seguía con la mirada hasta perderla de vista, definitivamente cuando se trataba de Kyoko se quedaba sin palabras, logrando hacerlo sonreír con detalles tan simples como ese.

* * *

La jornada al fin había terminado, esa tarde no habría taller de arte, así que tendría su tarde disponible, se encontraba saliendo del edificio principal cuando a lo lejos vio a Sho llevando del hombro a una chica desconocida que se notaba muy complacida, casi se había olvidado de que en algún momento habían sido amigos, y que él por su imprudente proceder había arruinado lo podía haber sido una franca amistad, al verlo sin siquiera proponérselo algo se contrajo dentro de ella, en el segundo en que sus miradas se cruzaron Sho dejo caer su brazo del hombro de su compañera, que era este sentimiento, ¿era arrepentimiento? No… era algo distinto, una mezcla entre decepción y frustración, después de todo él no era un mal chico, después de todo sólo había confundido sus sentimientos y se había dejado llevar por ellos, ¿habría sido muy dura con él? o su decisión de acabar con su amistad ¿había sido un tanto exagerada?

-¿La llevo a su casa señorita bonita?- Eso la trajo de golpe a la realidad haciéndola olvidar sus ideas, esa voz era inconfundible, como esa voz no habían dos.

-No lo sé… no salgo con extraños…- Dijo sin mirarlo intentando aparentar seriedad mientras seguía caminando lentamente

-Lo desconocido siempre es interesante….- oír eso en su voz de terciopelo casi la hace estallar de risa pero logró contenerse, siguió caminando mientras el auto avanzaba lentamente a su lado

-¿Ah si? Y quien me asegura que tú serás interesante…-

-Estos labios que solo existen para deleitar los tuyos….- _"Dios! De dónde saca esas cosas!"_ frenó en seco y se giró para verlo, ahí estaba Ren con su encantadora sonrisa de niño travieso intentando parecer inocente, lo miró levantando una ceja

-Nadie me creería que eres capaz de decir esas cosas…- dijo mientras se subía al auto plateado de Ren en el asiento del copiloto

-Claro que no- Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia – No ves que esas son palabras que sólo tengo para ti… así que nadie más las ha oído…- los colores se le subieron al rostro, haciéndola desviar su mirada hacia la ventana, Ren la miraba de reojo sonriendo de medio lado satisfecho por su reacción

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a los apartamentos donde vivía Kyoko, Ren aparco el auto frente a la puerta

-Bien… hemos llegado –

-Hmp…- Aún sentía su rostro caliente, aún no había levantado su mirada, así que empezó a buscar a tientas el broce del cinturón

-Déjame te ayudo…- Ren ya había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad y ahora se inclinaba sobre ella, con facilidad abrió el seguro y tomo el cinturón dejando que se recogiera haciéndolo pasar muy cerca y casi encima de Kyoko, su mirada era voraz, sentir el roce y el aroma de Ren hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco

-Porque haces esto Ren…- dijo casi con un hilo de voz, le costaba trabajo controlarse, los ojos de Ren eran seducción pura

-Que es "esto"- dijo en tono de picardía mientras rozaba su nariz contra la mejilla de Kyoko y se acercaba a sus labios

-Esto que haces siempre….- Kyoko apenas podía contener el aliento, ahora Ren estaba respirando muy cerca de su cuello obligándola ladear la cabeza

-Y que es lo que siempre hago…- En estos momentos Kyoko si era posible, se ruborizó aún más, y aunque fuera imposible una descarga eléctrica la atravesó cuando sintió la calidez de la lengua de Ren recorriendo su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja al que mordisqueo suavemente, era una proeza mantener la cordura cuando miles de escalofríos bajaban por su espalda, haciéndola sobresaltar de repente

-¡Esto de actuar como un playboy! ¡Me pones nerviosa!- con toda la voluntad de la que era capaz se enderezó y abrió la puerta del auto, pero cuando se disponía a levantarse Ren la tomó de la mano obligándola a devolverse quedando de frente a él, quien la recibió de golpe con un repentino beso, ese fue el límite de su resistencia, se entregó por completo a ese beso, sin darse cuenta ya tenía sus dedos enredados en el oscuro cabello, sus labios y lenguas parecían estar en una danza frenética donde se complementaban el uno al otro, cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente se separaron levemente intentando recuperar la respiración

-Esto… es lo que quiero hacer siempre…- Ren hablaba entrecortadamente por la falta de aire mientras apoyaba su nariz contra la de Kyoko haciéndola sonreír

-Es injusto que siempre ganes-

-No… de hecho siempre eres tú la que gana- ahora jugaba con un mechón de cabello – porque dependo enteramente de ti…de tus labios…de tus besos… - Kyoko lo miró fijamente a los ojos- Porque es culpa tuya que me comporte así…te lo dije una vez… es lo que tu produces en mi…- Esta vez fue Kyoko quien lo beso tiernamente disfrutando de cada roce de sus labios

-Te quiero Ren…- Aún estaban tan cerca que al hablar casi podían tocar sus labios

-Te tengo una invitación…- dijo de pronto mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la rodilla de Kyoko – Quiero que conozcas a mi madre- Los ojos de Kyoko se abrieron de la sorpresa, _"Como puede decir eso como si tal cosa!…" _haciéndola alejarse del ensueño en que estaba

-¿A tu madre?...Per...-

-Así es….en una cena en mi casa, te recojo esta noche- como prediciendo la protesta de Kyoko, le dio un beso de despedida y rápidamente le ayudó a salir del auto, cuando Kyoko se dio cuenta ya estaba parada afuera en la acera y Ren la observaba desde el interior del auto

-No temas, yo estaré ahí… no lo olvides… esta noche.- Sin decir más puso el auto en marcha y se fue dejando a Kyoko aún tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de decir

_"¿A su madre?... ¡¿Voy a conocer a su madre?"_

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	23. Amarga Velada

**Hola! traigo conti! ... espero les guste ;)**

* * *

**Amarga velada**

Aún podía recordar las palabras de Ren esa tarde: "Quiero que conozcas a mi madre"… Dios, los nervios se la comían viva de solo pensarlo, además Ren ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de prepararse psicológicamente para la ocasión, se lo había soltado como una bomba sin medir las consecuencias de ello, sin saber nada de nada, nunca le había preguntado a Ren sobre su madre, si era estricta, exigente o de mal genio…y ahora tendría que enfrentarla de primerazo sin siquiera saber cómo comportarse o que decir _"¿Y si no le agrado?", _su mente estaba hecha un caos, nunca pensó que Ren fuera con tales formalismos tan pronto y como si no se tratara de nada importante ¿Acaso cuantas novias le había presentado?, aunque él se lo tomara con tanta calma para ella esta era una ocasión importante, significativa… de algún modo era como si Ren le abriera la puerta a otro pedacito de su vida que no conocía, además de formalizar un poco más su relación ya que ella sería la novia de Ren ante los ojos de su madre, por alguna razón este hecho la hacía sentirse feliz, eso le demostraba que Ren estaba tomando enserio su relación, pero nunca pensó que sería él el primero en presentarla a su madre, siempre pensó que sería ella la que insistiría con presentárselo formalmente a sus padres; le quedaba poco tiempo, el sol caía y la tarde estaba en sus últimas horas, de seguro Ren llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no podía dejar de caminar de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación, ni siquiera sabía cómo vestirse, finalmente se decidió por un vestido a la rodilla de falda entubada, no era tan elegante pero si lo suficientemente formal, eligió unos tacones delicados que combinaba con su vestido, cuando por fin consideró que estaba lista bajo a la sala de estar para esperarlo. Al llegar su madre no pudo evitar notar lo arreglada que estaba

-¿Vas a salir Kyoko?- su madre la miraba de arriba a bajo

-Si mamá, tengo una cena importante-

-MMmmm… sí que debe ser importante… nunca te había visto con ese vestido desde que te lo regale… ahora te sienta mucho mejor- era cierto, la falda entubada hacia ver sus piernas más largas y los tacones la hacían ver más alta haciéndola parecer mayor

-Gracias mamá… de veras quiero dar una buena impresión, Ren me presentará a su madre- sus padres sabían de la existencia de Ren, pero aún lo se los había presentado formalmente

-Hablando de Ren…sabes que no estoy en contra pero… ¿cuando piensas traerlo?- En eso sonó el teléfono interno, Kyoko corrió a contestarlo

-Lo siento mamá, Ren ya está aquí…prometo traerlo pronto, por ahora deséame suerte- dijo despidiéndose de su madre

-No la necesitas… te ves hermosa…-

* * *

Al llegar a la acera Ren la esperaba recostando su cadera contra la puerta del auto, el aire se le atrancó en la garganta al verla y los ojos se le hicieron más grades, no quería perderse de un solo detalle, la vista lo sorprendió tanto que se enderezó sin darse cuenta, Kyoko era más de lo que había imaginado, esa noche estaba hermosa, estaba sencillamente perfecta

-Hola…- dijo pasando frente a él, se notaba que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, así que la detuvo tomándola de la mano y la llevó hacia él para abrazarla por la cintura- tómatelo con calma…- dijo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el mentón, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla

-Que… porque me miras tanto, acaso no me veo bien…- Ren la hizo detenerse tocando sus labios con su dedo índice

- Estas perfecta, eres preciosa…- diciendo esto la besó delicadamente mientras disfrutaba de su aroma, que esa noche, era aún más intenso –Gracias… tu me haces sentir hermosa- seguidamente Ren la ayudo a subir al auto, cuando se encontraron en camino, a Kyoko le pareció el momento propicio para hablar con su novio.

-Porque ahora…-

- y porque no…-

- Vamos, sabes de lo que hablo… porque tan de repente esto de conocer a tu madre-

-No te preocupes, te caerá bien, a veces es un poco infantil pero es una buena madre- como raro no había respondido a su pregunta- además ella se muere por conocerte, estoy seguro que serán buenas amigas-

_"¿Amigas?" _Ella solo pedía agradarle y Ren ya estaba esperando que fueran amigas?, sin darse cuenta ya Ren estaba aparcando el auto de nuevo frente a un enorme condominio de apartamentos.

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta de su departamento, Ren la tomó de la mano con la esperanza de llenarla de confianza y seguridad para hacer que sus temores se alejaran, así fuera un poco; al entrar los recibió una empleada que les guardó los abrigos, el departamento era hermoso, tenía un aire sofisticado y elegante, cada cosa estaba en su lugar, como si estuviera fríamente calculado, el ambiente cálido invitaba a quedarse; Ren la guió hasta una cómoda sala de estar, en ella había una enorme biblioteca adornada con varios porta retratos además de dos grandes sofás, él le indicó que se sentara pero no hizo lo mismo, se quedo de pie a su lado y apoyo su mano en uno de sus hombros, lentamente, empezó a acariciarle el cuello con sus dedos, se notaba lo tensa que estaba; de repente, la misma empleada que los había recibido entró en la estancia.

-Joven, su madre quiere verlo- seguidamente posó sus ojos sobre Kyoko – en privado.-

-¿Porque en privado?- le molestaba tener que dejar a Kyoko sola cuando ella era su invitada

-No hay problema, yo espero…- dijo reconociendo la actitud de Ren, éste la miró tiernamente, y tomo su mano para besarla lentamente – No me demoro…- diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejando a Kyoko con la empleada que se retiro un momento después; al encontrarse sola de nuevo, se puso en pie para detallar un poco más de cerca los retratos sobre la biblioteca, en el primero se observaba un niño pequeño que sonreía a la cámara, era Ren, pudo reconocerlo al instante, sonrió al ver lo lindo que era, de verdad que daban ganas de abrazarlo, en otro retrato una mujer joven y hermosa sonreía mientras sostenía entre sus brazos al mismo niño pequeño, esa debía ser la mamá de Ren, era hermosa, tenía los mismos ojos de Ren y su sonrisa era amable, se quedó detallándola por un momento, no parecía ser una mujer complicada ni huraña, por el contrario, parecía ser muy amable y comprensiva; se encontraba en medio de sus conjeturas cuando escuchó que una puerta se cerraba de golpe, de pronto el murmullo y los ruidos se fueron incrementado hasta que pudo oír la voz de Ren que gritaba

-¡Sabes que no quiero verlo!- y entonces la vio, Ren le daba la espalda y frente a él estaba la hermosa mujer de la foto, no parecía mayor, es más, podría fácilmente pasar por su hermana, era delicada y elegante, esbelta y un tanto más baja que Ren, la mujer se disponía a responder cuando se fijo en Kyoko que la observaba de lejos, la cual se sobresaltó al encontrarse con su mirada, al ver la mirada perdida de su madre Ren se giró y se dirigió hacia Kyoko, cuando estuvo cerca de ella la tomó de la mano y tiro de ella haciéndola caminar detrás de él

-¡Vámonos Kyoko!- Rápidamente la iba guiando hacia la puerta por donde habían entrado, por lo visto Ren estaba de muy mal humor

-¡Pero Ren!... ¿Y la cena?- simplemente no entendía que estaba pasando, no sabía porque Ren estaba tan sobresaltado y ahora la obligaba a irse llevándola a rastras con él.

-Alguien se la comerá…- era evidente que estaba molesto, pero Kyoko se moría de la pena al ver como la madre de Ren los observaba con ojos entristecidos mientras se marchaban apresuradamente

-¡REN!... - fue lo último que escucharon antes de Ren cerrara la puerta de golpe detrás de ellos.

* * *

Una hora más tarde se encontraban en un restaurante cercano teniendo la "cena familiar" por la que tanto había sufrido Kyoko

-¿Que fue lo que pasó allí Ren?- dijo dejando caer su tenedor sobre el plato, Kyoko lo perforaba con su mirada, sus ojos eran acusadores y demostraban la decepción que la dominaba, por su lado Ren solo se preocupaba por seguir comiendo como si no se tratara de nada importante, levanto su mirada y le respondió con la más gentil de sus sonrisas

-No te preocupes amor… no es nada, es solo que mi madre a veces es un poco molesta…- Conocía esa sonrisa, había estado con Ren lo suficiente como para reconocer esa falsa sonrisa que usaba para arreglarlo todo.

-¿Y por eso teníamos que salir corriendo?-

-Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, de veras quería que conocieras a mi madre-dijo intentando parecer inocente, evidentemente había algo más aparte de lo que él le estaba diciendo, pero no estaba dispuesta a obligarlo a confiar en ella si era obvio que él no quería hacerlo. Un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de ella

-De acuerdo Ren…- dijo tocando su propia frente – creo que he tenido suficiente por esta noche, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa por favor?- eso hizo que Ren la mirara detalladamente.

-¿Estas molesta?-

-No, no lo estoy….- dijo con un suspiro final, más que molesta estaba decepcionada.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	24. Encuentro con el Pasado

**Encuentro con el pasado**

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores tropiezos, la verdad había sido bastante rutinario, Kyoko había evitado ver a Ren durante esos dos días, para ella su relación había entrado en un estado estático, como si se hubiera estancado… por alguna razón se encontraba en una fase de resignación, ya no quería empujar las cosas, simplemente dejaría que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, incluso si eso significaba que Ren no confiara en ella y que con el tiempo, su noviazgo se volviera pura costumbre, aún podía recordar lo ocurrido la noche del viernes en el apartamento de Ren, sabía que había algo que le molestaba y que de veras lo sacaba de sus casillas, sin embargo él no la dejó ver esa parte de su vida… era frustrante… no pretendía controlar su vida, solo esperaba saber un poquito más de lo que sabía el resto de la gente. Por su lado Ren seguía comportándose como si nada pretendiendo no darse cuenta de la actitud de Kyoko, sabía que era lo que le molestaba, pero no se sentía preparado para decírselo…no todavía, ella era importante para él y no quería lastimarla con nada, ni siquiera contándole algo que de seguro la afectaría, tenía que asegurarse primero y saber de qué se trataba.

En la mañana del lunes al llegar a la universidad Kyoko se extrañó de no ver a Ren en la entrada de la cafetería esperándola como ya era costumbre, al no verlo sintió un enorme vacío, estaba segura de que lo vería… no podía estar molesto, por lo menos en su llamada del sábado no parecía estarlo…

-Hola amor….-

-Hola….-

-¿Quieres salir mañana en la tarde?-

- La verdad estoy un tanto cansada…-

- De acuerdo… te llamo mañana… no olvides lo mucho te quiero ¿sí?- era evidente su tono de resignación al otro lado de la línea

-Hmp… igual yo….-

Aunque se le hizo extraño no verlo en las primeras horas, procuro no exagerar y opto por imaginarse que debía estar en prácticas o algo por el estilo, de seguro lo vería en la clase de idiomas, así que lo tomo con calma

-Y Ren? Es extraño que no hayan llegado juntos…- Preguntó Kanae en forma pensativa

- No lo sé… hoy no lo he visto, debe estar entrenando creo…- detestaba no tener idea de donde estaba, Kanae la inspecciono con su mirada

-¿Va todo bien?...-

-Si… eso creo… después de todo él también tiene una vida ¿no?- Kanae era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, pero también notaba que era un tema incomodo para Kyoko, así que prefirió dejar las cosas ahí.

-Si tú lo dices….-

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no esperaba la clase de idiomas con tanta ansiedad, necesitaba verlo, hablar con el…. Sin embargo, la clase ya casi llegaba a su fin y el asiento de Ren aún estaba vacío, la incertidumbre casi se la comía viva, ¿porque Ren no había asistido?, le habría pasado algo?... La gente la miraba como cuestionándola, asumiendo que ella debía saber que había pasado con Ren… y la verdad no quería enfrentarlos para decirles que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde debía estar

El día finalmente termino y no tuvo ni una sola noticia de Ren, ni siquiera una llamada, era extraño que él desapareciera así, al llegar a su departamento busco mensajes en su contestadora, pero no encontró ninguno, busco en su bolso su teléfono celular con la esperanza de escuchar su voz , marcó rápidamente… "Lo sentimos el número solicitado no está disponible", el corazón se le fue a los pies… era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra sin previo aviso, sentía como si tuviera atrancado algo entre pecho y espalda pero no sabía que era… suspiró profundamente, no quería pensar más de la cuenta porque seguramente enredaría las cosas más de lo necesario, no le quedaba más que esperar, tarde o temprano sabría algo de Ren…

Al siguiente día llegó con la esperanza de verlo esperándola en la cafetería con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba… y que ahora le hacia una falta abrumadora, al no verlo, el vacío de su pecho se hizo más grande, nunca se había imaginado como serían sus días sin Ren, no pensó q lo extrañaría tanto, no lo veía desde esa noche en el restaurante y no había tenido noticias de él, verdaderamente los días se volvieron eternos, ver su asiento vació era frustrante, ni siquiera le había dicho que se iría….

-¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera sepas donde está?- escucho una voz acusadora a su espalda, se giro para verla, allí estaba Keiko con una mirada que le hacía sentir culpable

-¿Y te haces llamar su novia? – por un momento sintió que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, pero tan rápido como apareció se esfumo, fue más grande su frustración al darse cuenta que Keiko tenía razón – ¡se nota que confía en ti!- esas palabras hicieron que su corazón se arrugara, no estaba de ánimos para discutir con ella sobre algo en lo que tenía todas las de perder.

- Ya déjame… no estoy de humor…- sin decir nada más giro sobre sus talones para irse

-Si… me imagino… debe ser frustrante que ni tu propio novio confié en ti para decirte que se fue del país…- eso fue un baldado de agua fría que la hizo detenerse al instante

-¿Disculpa?... ¿cómo que se fue del país?- una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó la cara de Keiko

- Si él ni siquiera quiso decirte, ¿por qué debería hacerlo yo?….- Keiko se regodeaba al ver que Kyoko en verdad no sabía nada, Kyoko bajo su mirada – está bien…. Solo porque me das lastima te lo contare… Ren viajo a Estados Unidos desde el domingo pasado… y al parecer no piensa volver…- Su alma se desgarro, _"Estados Unidos! ¿Por qué? ¿ no piensa volver?"_

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Conozco a Ren mucho antes que tú! Se de su vida más de lo que te imaginas…Como se nota que no sabes nada de él….- diciendo esto Keiko se dio la vuelta y la dejo sola con su frustración; ¡Dios! ¡Como era de dura la verdad! era cierto, no sabía nada de Ren, ni siquiera sabía que había viajado! Se sintió ridícula al verse tan vulnerable ante Keiko, era evidente que ella lo conocía mucho mejor, la relación que habían tenido hasta ahora no era más que un vacio mantenido sobre un gusto superficial, y si Ren no iba volver ¿eso significaba que habían terminado? Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas se atropellaban en su garganta, pero por lo menos se merecía una explicación, porque se había ido tan de repente sin siquiera decirle algo, acaso creyó que no le importaría?

* * *

Se encontraba a la entrada de una lujosa oficina, llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir a ese lugar que ya había olvidado cómo era, a pesar de ser solo una empresa con miles de empleados la sofisticación estaba en el aire, ahora esperaba en una cómoda sala de espera rodeada de ventanales de vidrio que daban una hermosa vista al atardecer y dejaban ver como el sol se escondía detrás de los imponentes rascacielos propios de Nueva York, se encontraba perdido en el esplendido paisaje cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpió

-El señor Tsuruga está listo para verlo- le dijo una joven que se encontraba detrás de un enorme escritorio – Por favor siga – Respiró profundo, y antes de abrir la puerta frente a él se detuvo por un momento, finalmente ingreso en la imponente oficina, estaba llena de lujosos muebles con una gran mesa de juntas en el centro, al fondo había un gran escritorio que quedaba espaldas a un gran ventanal, de pie detrás del escritorio se observaba un hombre de espaldas que miraba por la ventana, al sentir su presencia se giro levemente mirándolo de reojo, simplemente se limito a quedarse de pie y observarlo de lejos.

-Por favor, toma asiento- dijo con el hombre con voz grave sin mirarlo totalmente

- Estoy bien así- respondió rudamente, ante esto el hombre se giro completamente sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro

-Bien, si así lo prefieres….- su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción, y su mirada era tan fría como podía recordarla

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me buscas ahora?- el hombre de cabellos oscuros y rasgos firmes ya se había acomodado en su escritorio y ahora lo miraba fijamente…sin compasión, no hizo ningún gesto ante la notoria brusquedad de las preguntas, simplemente se limito a tomar un cigarro de un cajón de su escritorio, sin denotar siquiera molestia lo encendió y volvió a mirarlo mientras inspiraba fuertemente de su cigarro para luego dejar salir el humo de su boca mientras se acomodaba en su sillón

-Ren… evidentemente no has cambiando nada en todos estos años, sigues siendo el mismo malcriado de siempre…- su mirada era afilaba como un par de cuchillos, el comentario lo hizo apretar uno de sus puños con fuerza.

- Pues he vivido bastante bien sin ti… ¿sabes?-

- No te he llamado para saber cómo estas…- lo dijo sin siquiera subir el tono de su voz, pero aún así la frase fue lo suficientemente cortante como para atravesar el aire y llegar hasta Ren haciendo que su sangre hirviera hasta en el más mínimo vaso sanguíneo.

- Me imagino que sabes cuál es tu responsabilidad al portar el apellido Tsuruga – Ren permaneció en silencio, Kenichi Tsuruga seguía siendo el mismo hombre frio y sin sentimientos que recordaba

- tu silencio me tranquiliza…hace ya tiempo que he estado planeando mi retiro…- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la incipiente noche que ahora se asomaba en la ventana

-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo…- dijo finalmente

- A llegado el momento de que tomes las riendas de tu vida y asumas tu responsabilidad como sucesor del emporio Tsuruga – dijo volviendo a mirarlo directamente, con cada bocanada de humo iba disfrazando una sonrisa de medio lado

-¡Sabes que no me interesa administrar tu dinero!- Los ojos de Ren eran como un par de llamas

-¿Mi dinero?... que gracioso que lo digas… porque gracias a él ni a ti ni a tu madre les ha faltado nada- Kenichi había tomado un aire divertido

-Para ti siempre se trata de eso ¿cierto? De dinero!, quien te dijo que todo en la vida es dinero!-

-Pues gracias a él llevas la vida que llevas! Gracias a que eres un Tsuruga!- esta vez Kenichi se había alterado un poco

-¡Pues no sabes cuánto diera por no llevar tu apellido!, de que me ha servido? Si en todos estos años no he sabido lo que es tener un padre!- ahora estaba completamente alterado, la rabia contenida salía con cada una de esas palabras, lo enfurecía ver a su padre comportándose tan indiferente a su presencia como si lo hubiera visto apenas el día anterior y no hace tantos años. En este momento Kenichi ya se había levantado de su silla y lo miraba firmemente

- No sabes lo que dices! Retráctate!- había conseguido sacarle el mal genio a su padre, sin embargo no le importo y giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la puerta

- no lo hare! Y quédate con tu emporio!- dijo tomando la perilla de la puerta

-Te guste o no, toda la vida serás un Tsuruga!, es tu destino, este es tu lugar!- Ren lo observó por un momento de medio lado antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con fuerza

* * *

Sentía su alma tan arrugada que temía que no podía articular palabra sin llorar, enterarse por parte de Keiko de donde estaba Ren fue un golpe seco que nunca esperó, ahora ni siquiera sabía si volvería a verlo, y lo peor ni siquiera se había despedido…que vacio tan enorme… al llegar a su departamento lo primero que vio fue ese auto plateado que le resultaba tan familiar aparcado en la entrada del edificio, su corazón dio un vuelco y las ganas de llorar desaparecieron por un segundo, podría tratarse de Ren?, corrió apresuradamente, al entrar se encontró de frente con aquella mujer hermosa de largos cabellos y figura esbelta que había visto de lejos en el departamento de Ren, ahora su madre estaba ahí frente a ella observándola fijamente, de repente le sonrió

-Eres Kyoko ¿verdad?- la mujer le sonreía amablemente, era tal su sorpresa que le costó articular palabra.

-S-Si soy yo…-

-Se que la primera vez no tuvimos una muy buena presentación, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, soy Sayuri, la madre de Ren- le sonreía abiertamente, de verdad se veía muy joven para tener un hijo tan grande

-Soy Kyoko Mogami…- el nerviosismo se apodero de ella, nunca se espero este encuentro tan de repente

-La novia de Ren… lo sé, No te imaginas cuanto he oído de ti!, es un placer conocerte…. Espero que mi primera impresión no te haya molestado…-dijo mientras sonreía- de verdad eres muy bonita, Ren se quedo corto al describirte- verdaderamente la madre de Ren era descomplicada, evidentemente no parecía notar que Kyoko estaba que se moría de los nervios, e intentaba desesperadamente ordenar su cabello alborotado en un rollo pegado a su cabeza, de repente Sayuri tomo sus manos

-Me alegra que Ren haya conocido a alguien como tu- tan de repente como tomo sus manos, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si se encontrara en un sueño, - la historia de ustedes es como un cuento de hadas!- Ren tenía razón, su madre era bastante infantil pera aún así era agradable- Te ves triste te sucede algo?- dijo saliendo de su mundo de ensueño, por lo visto también era muy observadora

-No es nada…- no tenia palabras para explicarle que todo era a causa de Ren, Sayuri se quedo observándola detenidamente- Oh! Casi lo olvido!- dijo sobresaltándose de repente, y metió su mano en su bolso buscando algo afanosamente, - ¡Aquí esta! – dijo sonriente mientras levantaba entre su mano un sobre y se lo extendía a Kyoko, quien se quedo mirándolo sin entender nada

-Es de Ren, me pidió que te diera esto antes de irse, enserio lo siento por dártelo hasta ahora, pero he estado un tanto atareada con esto del viaje de Ren- Kyoko extendió su mano para tomar el sobre.

-Bien, ya he cumplido mi misión así que me voy… cuídate mucho, y por favor… no lo culpes, espero que más adelante podamos tener una cena decente- dijo sonriente mientras se despedía con su mano para luego alejarse y salir del edificio, Kyoko la miraba mientras se alejaba, de no saberlo, jamás se hubiera imaginado que fuera la madre de Ren, sus personalidades eran tan diferentes; cuando la perdió de vista se fijo en el sobre que tenía en la mano, sobre el reconoció la caligrafía de Ren, lo abrió lo más rápido que pudo y se sorprendió al encontrar una foto de Ren acompañada de una nota

"_Amor… lo siento mucho por no haberte explicado nada, solo te pido que no dudes de mi y que me esperes… ahora te necesito más que nunca._

_Te amo._

_PD: dejo una foto mía para que te cuide mientras vuelvo…."_

Kyoko no pudo evitar sonreír, podía imaginarse la picara sonrisa de Ren mientras escribía esa última frase, su alma sintió un alivio total al leer cada una de sus palabras, él siempre había estado pensando en ella, ahora era su turno de entenderlo.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	25. Recuentos de una pasión

**Hola! nuevo cap n.n **

* * *

**Recuentos de una pasión**

Los días pasaban muy lentamente y Ren aún no regresaba, Dios, como podía extrañarlo tanto, las horas parecían siglos eternos sin él, de veras no sabía en qué momento se había apegado tanto a él, pero más que su propio anhelo, la preocupaban las palabras de Ren… "Ahora te necesito más que nunca…." ¿Que habría querido decir con eso? ¿Acaso la estaría pasando mal? Por más que lo pensara no lograba dar una explicación coherente, a decir verdad las piezas del rompecabezas de Ren que tenía eran muy pocas, sabía muy poco de él como para idearse una historia, en fin… no le quedaba más que esperar…

-Kyoko!- Kanae la llamaba desde la entrada principal, las clases habían terminado, y como lo había prometido, Kanae la mantenía ocupada mientras Ren no estuviera, durante toda esa semana su amiga se había ideado un plan diferente, con el fin de mantener su mente ocupada, Kyoko se acercó lentamente

-Enserio, no tienes que hacerlo…- dijo mirando sin ganas a su amiga

-Ah no? Entonces dime, que piensas hacer…. Ir a encerrarte en tu cuarto para devanar tu cerebro pensando en algo de lo que no tienes que preocuparte…- Desvió su mirada, era evidente que Kanae la conocía demasiado bien

-Sabes que no lo haría….- reflexiono un poco – bueno tal vez un poco…-

-Ya déjalo! Ren dijo que volvería a explicártelo todo no? Así que porque simplemente no lo esperas… vamos, la película está por empezar!- Kanae ya tiraba de su mano, de repente Kyoko metió la mano en su bolso…

-Espera! Se me quedo algo… si quieres ve siguiendo, voy a buscarlo, ya vengo- antes de que Kanae pudiera protestar, Kyoko ya se encontraba corriendo hacia la zona de casilleros, al abrir su casillero, lo recorrió rápidamente con su mirada, ahí estaba, no podía dejar su celular, últimamente se había convertido en su sombra, guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento Ren la llamara, suspiro profundo mientras tomaba el artefacto en su mano, cuál sería su sorpresa cuando al activarlo vio en la pantalla un mensaje que decía _" 3 llamadas perdidas de Ren…" _pudo sentir su corazón detenerse, Ren la había llamado! Su respiración se acelero de apoco _"Rayos!" _se lamentaba profundamente no haberle podido responder…No se sintió de ánimos para ir al cine, así que se fue a su casa y cuando creyó que había pasado el tiempo suficiente llamo para avisarle a Kanae.

* * *

Al encontrarse esperando el elevador de su edificio su angustia era bastante considerable y miraba de vez en vez la pantalla de su celular guardando la esperanza de que Ren volviera a llamar, cuando la puerta del elevador estaba por abrirse alguien la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura hasta el punto de levantarla del suelo, sin previo aviso ese típico aroma masculino la invadió.

-Te extrañe demasiado…- El alma se le fue a los pies al sentir esa aterciopelada voz susurrándole al oído, no podía evitarlo, así que rápidamente se giró para ver a Ren quien la observaba fijamente con ojos brillantes

-¡Mi vida eres tú!- sin poderse contener se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos para sentir como Ren la cobijaba enteramente con su cuerpo

-¿Mi vida?- Ren la miraba con ojos picaros al tiempo que levantaba una ceja - por lo menos mi ausencia sirvió de algo- con el comentario Kyoko enrojeció completamente, ante lo que Ren tomo su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- te diste cuenta que yo soy tu vida… pero no más de lo que tú eres la mía…-

-Ya déjalo… te extrañe demasiado Ren…- Kyoko sonreía de tal forma que sus ojos se iluminaban, - Y que tal tu viaje…- antes de poder terminar Ren ya la abrazaba nuevamente, pero esta vez era diferente, se sentía diferente, era un abrazo más profundo… ansioso… necesitado…

-¿Sucede algo Ren?-no respondió, Ren la apretaba firmemente pero cuidando de no lastimarla, su respiración era profunda pero rápida, era evidente que algo pasaba

-Quería verlo… de veras quería verlo!- ahora la voz de Ren sonaba angustiada, como aprisionando muchas lagrimas en su garganta, no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero no podía hacer más que corresponderle así que le devolvió el abrazo apretando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo…

-Aquí estoy Ren… aquí estoy para ti…- dijo en susurro para que solo él pudiera oírla, ante esto Ren se torno un tanto más posesivo, haciendo si aún era posible, más profundo su abrazo. Cuando se fijaron que el elevador estaba abierto frente a ellos Ren se separo lentamente, como no queriendo soltarla

-Vamos, si quieres contarme algo… estoy dispuesta a escucharte… y si no… igual estoy aquí para abrazarte el tiempo que necesites- lo miró tiernamente y lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia el interior del elevador, era evidente que Ren se encontraba vulnerable y necesitaba compañía.

Al llegar al departamento, Kyoko dejo su bolso en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, mientras le indicaba a Ren que se acomodara, éste le obedeció y se acomodó en el gran sillón de la sala, observando detalladamente todo a su alrededor, estaba tan distraído que no notó cuando Kyoko se sentó a su lado solo hasta cuando sintió el toque de su mano sobre la suya, rápidamente giro para verla, ella lo observaba con ojos profundos, como si estuviera esperando algo…. Respondió a su roce apretando su mano con firmeza mientras suspiraba profundamente

-De veras lo siento….- Esa frase la tomo por sorpresa, Ren ahora miraba hacia el frente sin fijarse en ningún punto en particular, antes de que Kyoko pudiera responderle él ya estaba hablando de nuevo – Cuando tenía diez años… mis padres se separaron, desde entonces mi padre vive en la ciudad de Nueva York , en un principio todos vivíamos allá debido a su trabajo, sin embargo mi madre se canso de encontrarse sola todo el tiempo y de ser remplazada por una oficina… así que sin previo aviso y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya nos encontrábamos viviendo los dos aquí en Tokio…- se notaba que le costaba decir cada una de esas palabras y que ese era un tema delicado para él… Kyoko sin darse cuenta se encontró conteniendo la respiración temiendo que Ren pudiera detenerse – Mi padre es un imponente hombre de negocios cuyo trabajo ocupa toda su vida, sin dejar espacio a cosas insignificantes como la familia o el hecho de ser padre… vive obsesionado con el dinero y el poder… en los años que viví con él solo tuvo ojos para reclamarme cuando no me comportaba dentro de sus expectativas…y ahora que volví a verlo… no esperaba que fuera el padre ejemplar que nunca fue… pero dentro de mi… muy dentro de mi… esperaba que después de todos estos años lograra verme de forma diferente…pero a cambio de eso… ni siquiera le importo que había sido de mi vida todo este tiempo…- en este momento Ren se detuvo de golpe como tratando de controlar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta, notando la difícil situación Kyoko acaricio suavemente los oscuros cabellos de su novio alentándolo a seguir

-Cuando mi madre me dijo… que él quería verme…me rehusé instantáneamente, pero un día cuando llegue de la universidad mi madre me esperaba con las maletas y el auto en la puerta

FLAHS BACK

-¿Que es todo esto madre?- dijo mientras observaba como un hombre metía sus maletas en la cajuela del auto, su madre solo se limito a acariciarle una de sus mejillas

- Tienes que ir a ver a tu padre… te necesita.-

- ¡No pienso hacerlo!- dijo sacudiéndose fuertemente, su madre se sobresalto por su reacción pero no denoto molestia,

-Ren… ya no eres un niño…- dijo mientras le acomodaba tiernamente el cabello –no te pido que actúes como si nada… solo te pido que vayas a verlo… y escuches lo que tiene que decirte..-. Ren desvió su mirada

- Vamos Ren, es tu padre… hazlo por mí ¿sí? Sólo serán unos días –Ren bajo su mirada sin poder evitar los ojos de su madre

-Y kyoko? No puedo irme así nada mas…tengo que decírselo-

-¿Kyoko?...ah… la chica ante la que me hiciste quedar tan mal-

-Iré a buscarla!- ante esto su madre lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

-Ren! No hay tiempo… el vuelo sale en dos horas… pero creo…- dijo tomando actitud pensativa – que si te quiere tanto como tú a ella… lo entenderá- Ren la miró pensativamente, después de un segundo, salió disparado hacia el departamento

-¡Ya vuelvo!- dijo antes de alejarse, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con un sobre en sus manos.

-Por favor entrégale esto a Kyoko- dijo extendiendo el sobre hacia su madre, la cual sonrió-de acuerdo… se lo daré- seguido de esto se despidió de su madre y se introdujo en el auto

FIN DEL FLAHS BACK

-Es por eso que desaparecí tan de repente…- al decir esto giró para verla y encontrarse con unos ojos que lo inspeccionaban detalladamente – espero no haberte causado problemas…- sin decir nada más Kyoko lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, sin dudarlo, le correspondió

-No sabía que estabas pasando por esto…lo siento…- dijo aún sin soltarlo- Y bien? Que quería tu padre…-

-Nada… no quería nada de mí, solo le importa tener un sucesor para su gran emporio –

-¿Sucesor?-

-Sí, luego de separarse de mi madre, mi padre se volvió a casar y tuvo dos hijas con esa mujer, pero según su pensar solo un hijo varón puede sucederlo en el negocio del que ahora piensa retirarse-

-Ya veo… y que piensas hacer… ¿te irás a Nueva York?- dijo separándose de Ren mientras bajaba su mirada como preparándose para lo peor, Ren acunó su cara entre sus manos – No, pienso quedarme aquí, contigo…- seguido de esto, aprisiono los labios de Kyoko con los suyos, era grandioso volver a sentir toda esa pasión que Ren destilaba por los poros, al poco rato Ren se había abierto paso hacia el interior de su boca, para sentir esa húmeda calidez que tanto extrañaba, luego de sentir el roce de su lengua , lamió lentamente su labio inferior, como si se tratara de un dulce provocativo, la temperatura se elevaba rápidamente, sin darse cuenta Ren la había tomado por la cintura y la apretaba contra su cuerpo para luego recostarla contra el sillón cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, mientras mordisqueaba suavemente sus labios una de sus manos recorría lentamente toda la piel que estaba a su alcance enviando pequeñas vibraciones por todo su cuerpo, cada roce de sus pieles era enloquecedor, parecían quemarse en el más lento de los placeres, por su parte Kyoko recorría con sus manos cada línea y cada ángulo del pecho de Ren hasta llegar a su abdomen, podía sentir como cada uno de los botones de su camisa se convertían en pequeños obstáculos, sentir las manos de Kyoko recorriendo su pecho tímida pero a la vez decididamente le hacían perder el control de sus actos obligándolo a dejar su beso para levantar la cabeza y recuperar un poco el aliento mientras apretaba fuertemente sus ojos luchando por contener los sonidos que amenazaban con salir de su garganta, tomó las manos de Kyoko y las ubico en la parte superior de su cabeza haciéndola llevar sus brazos hacia arriba, sostuvo sus muñecas contra el sillón mientras él lentamente recorría con su lengua todo su cuello, Kyoko cerró firmemente sus ojos y apretó con fuerza su labio inferior tratando de soportar toda esa ola de sensaciones que Ren producía en ella, de pronto sintió como él empezaba a descender hacia su pecho dejando pequeños besos en su camino, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando una de las manos de Ren se introdujo traviesamente bajo su blusa

-¡Ren!- Dijo casi sin aire- ya es… suficiente…!- dijo logrando liberar una de sus muñecas para ir a detener la mano de Ren, haciéndolo detenerse abruptamente, como pudo salió de debajo de él y se levantó del sillón, cuando se vio libre, acomodo como pudo su blusa y su cabello, desde el sillón Ren la miraba con ojos profundos

-Lo siento… ¿te he hecho daño?- la falta de oxigeno era evidente

-¡No!... es solo que… -dijo ocultando su cara a Ren- no me siento lista para esto…- diciendo esto se giró para darle la espada, Ren se puso de pie y se acerco para abrazarla por la espalda

-No tienes de que avergonzarte….yo te esperare hasta que te sientas lista- tiernamente le besó la nuca en un beso contra su piel, Kyoko se giro para verlo.

-De verdad te quiero Ren…-dijo refugiándose entre sus brazos

-Lo sé…- dijo acomodado su mentón sobre la cabeza de Kyoko- Te extrañe demasiado….-

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	26. Lágrimas al atardecer

**Nuevo cap! gracias a todas las personas que me dejan sus comments y me animan a seguir publicando este fic... esta actua va para ustedes XDDD!**

* * *

**Lágrimas al atardecer**

-Que bien que Ren regresó!-

-Sí, la vida me volvió al cuerpo…- sintió que los colores se apoderaban de su rostro así que bajo levemente la mirada procurando que Kanae no lo notara – creo que realmente le amo… nunca creí que me afectaría tanto tenerlo lejos- acepto finalmente, su amiga la miro cuidadosamente como llegando a una conclusión complicada

- Crees que está bien que dependas tanto de una persona…- eso le hizo levantar la mirada de golpe, esa era una afirmación en la que ni siquiera había pensado, pero era cierto, tener a Ren de vuelta era un alivio increíble, el vacío de su pecho se había ido y sentía que podía respirar de nuevo.

-Porque lo dices…- aunque entendía perfectamente lo que su amiga trataba de decir, quería conocer un poco más su punto de vista, a lo mejor, ella al estar tan enamorada de Ren, no fuera capaz de ver cosas que los demás sí.

-Kyoko… sé que es tu primer novio y que con él has vivido cosas que no habías ni imaginado pero... ¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?, digo, si él no está cerca te descompones totalmente, como si de su presencia dependiera tu existencia-

-Puede que tengas razón, y puede que no vaya estar conmigo siempre… pero en este momento Ren es mi presente y quiero vivirlo mientras esté conmigo…. –

* * *

El regreso de Ren había sido noticia, todos en la universidad se acercaban para saludarlo, de alguna manera u otra todos sabía quién era, o por lo menos esa fue la impresión que le dio a Kyoko, quien tuvo que sonreír fingidamente cada vez que alguien se acercaba, la verdad no le agradaba ese tipo de atención, por ella, se habría alejado lo más rápido posible de ahí de no ser por Ren que sujetaba su mano con más firmeza cada vez que alguien se acercaba.

-Estaré bien… te esperare en el salón mientras saludas a todos tus fans- dijo a modo de broma en un cuchicheo solo para que Ren pudiera oírla, quien giro para verla mientras sonreía de medio lado

-Sabes que no pienso dejarte ir….- dijo casi en un susurro cerca a su oreja haciéndola sonrojar casi instantáneamente

* * *

Cuando por fin se encontraron en el salón de clase se acomodaron en sus lugares habituales, esa mañana todos parecían muy joviales dispuestos a saludar y a conversar con todos, por lo que en aula había un gran bullicio para cuando llegó la docente.

-Por favor, guarden silencio…- cuando se disponía a iniciar su clase detuvo su mirada sobre Ren

-¿Señor Tsuruga? ¿Qué hace aquí?- Ren se sobresaltó al instante, Kyoko también se sorprendió

-¿Disculpe?- Ren no pudo encontrar otra palabra

-Tenía entendido que había cancelado su matrícula porque se iba fuera del país-

-¿Qué?- por encima de todos se escucho la voz de Kyoko haciendo que los demás giraran a verla – ¿De qué está hablando Ren?- Ren la miró con ojos incrédulos

- Creo que es mejor que aclare esto con el director señor Tsuruga- Giró para ver a la profesora que lo invitaba con un gesto a dirigirse a la puerta

-Te aseguro que no lo sé….- dijo casi en un susurro a Kyoko antes de salir del salón

* * *

-Me puede explicar cómo es eso de que ya no pertenezco a esta universidad…- La voz de Ren sonaba apremiante, el director se limitó a buscar en un montón de papeles que tenía en una esquina sobre su escritorio

-Estaba seguro de que estaba informado de la situación….- Dijo mirándolo a través de sus anteojos – o por lo menos eso me dijo su padre…- Ren no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos más de lo normal

-¡¿Mi padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?- Era evidente que no estaba informado de nada

-Por favor tome asiento- El director se acomodó en su sillón mientras Ren se sentaba lentamente- a finales de la semana pasada, su padre envió una carta solicitando la cancelación de su matrícula y se comunicó conmigo para decirme que iría a vivir con él a Nueva York y que por consiguiente continuaría sus estudios en esa ciudad, puede verificarlo si quiere- dijo extendiéndole un papel que había tomado de su escritorio, seguido de esto se quedo en silencio como esperando la reacción de Ren.

Efectivamente, el director tenía razón, su padre había cancelado su cupo en la universidad, y ya que era él quien corría con el pago de sus estudios tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo.

-¡RAYOS!- grito mientras estampaba uno de sus puños contra el escritorio del director haciendo que éste se sobresaltara notoriamente- Lo- Lo siento mucho director!- se disculpo apresuradamente antes de salir de la oficina

* * *

-¡Que rayos pasa contigo!- La ira se apoderaba de cada una de sus células…

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Ren… así que sabes porque lo hice…- al otro lado de la línea la voz de Kenichi no demostraba ni pizca de perturbación

-Que te hace pensar que puedes entrometerte en mi vida ahora?-

-El hecho de que soy tu padre!-

-Creo que te acordaste un poco tarde…-

-Te guste o no, siempre has sido mi hijo…. Así que tendrás que asumir las responsabilidades que siempre han corrido por tus venas…- Como podía ser tan cruel, parecía un dictador y no un padre hablándole a su hijo

-No pienso ir a Nueva York!, así que devuelve las cosas a la normalidad o te olvidas de que tienes un hijo!-

-Ren!- fue lo último que escucho antes de colgar, le provocaba tirar ese teléfono contra la pared, pero por suerte Kyoko estaba allí y se apresuró a tomarle la mano con firmeza, al notarla cerca la abrazó con fuerza

-Tómalo con calma….- dijo aun sorprendida por la reacción de Ren que ahora la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura mientras poyaba su cabeza en su hombro hundiéndose completamente en ella.

-No quiero irme… no quiero dejarte… y menos por culpa de él…- dijo entrecortadamente sin levantar la cabeza

-No tienes que hacerlo- al escuchar esa voz, los dos reaccionaron instantáneamente para ver a la madre de Ren que los observaba desde lejos… -Lamento haberlos interrumpido…- agrego al ver la reacción de ambos – pero sí creo que debes ir a verlo, tienes que aclarar esta situación-

-Ya lo hice… y no obtuve nada con ello-

-Esta vez… procura conservar la cordura y controlarte a ti mismo…. Sé que no es de tu agrado… pero es lo único que se me ocurre, Kenichi es un hombre con un corazón frio así que si te molestas con él solo avivaras sus ganas de llevarte la contraria-

-Tu madre tiene razón Ren…- aunque le costara admitirlo, Ren debía ir a ver a su padre, ante esta afirmación Ren se giró para verla afiladamente.

-También crees que debo irme…- lo dijo tan fría y secamente que le dolió, pero sabía que Ren se encontraba tan alterado que simplemente no se fijaba en lo que decía

-Sabes que no es eso… solo creo que es la mejor solución- lo dijo con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz – Ve a hablar con él-

-¿Y si no regreso? ¿No te importa? Es una probabilidad….- la miraba desafiante, moría porque le dijera que se quedara

-En ese caso, lo entenderé… después de todo es algo que tienes que hacer.- de solo pensar en esa posibilidad el alma se le arrugó, pero aún así lo miro con firmeza, no podía permitirse que Ren se atara a ella de tal forma que no pudiera continuar con su vida, los ojos de Ren se desviaron de los suyos, sin previo aviso se acerco a él y lo besó dulcemente en la mejilla consiguiendo que la mirara de nuevo

-Solo te pido una cosa…avísame si esta es una despedida…- dijo finalmente antes de dirigirse hacia puerta y salir

-Kyoko…Kyoko!- Ren apenas lo había asimilado cuando la vio irse, se disponía a salir detrás de ella cuando su madre lo detuvo

-Tranquilo Ren, ve habla con tu padre y vuelve con ella- Ren la miró fijamente para luego suspirar profundamente

* * *

De camino a su casa, la tarde azul ahora naranja le indicaba que el día llegaba a su fin, sentía que iba con el alma en las manos… ¿que había hecho? ¿Acaso debía haberle dicho que se quedara? ¿Acaso debía ser tan egoísta? Pensaba que era lo correcto, así la posibilidad de que Ren no volviera la llenara de tristeza, a lo mejor eso significaba que todo había terminado y que su etapa con Ren había llegado a su fin.

En el camino, se encontró cerca de un parque, necesitaba respirar un poco, así que se sentó en una de las lomas cercanas mientras observaba como la tarde caía dándole la bienvenida a la noche, sus pensamientos se perdían con el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte, sin darse cuenta una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla…

-Kyoko?... – no quiso prestarle atención a esa voz que se erguía a sus espaldas, siguió perdida en su propia marea de pensamientos

-Kyoko, ¿estás bien?- ahora esa persona había posado su mano sobre su hombro haciéndola girar la cabeza para encontrarse con un rostro familiar que la observaba delicadamente, como detallando cada parte de su cara ahora húmeda por el recorrido de sus lagrimas, los colores del atardecer hacían ver sus ojos claros más profundos, se encontraba arrodillado cerca de ella, lentamente acercó una de sus manos hacia su rostro para recoger con su dedo una lagrima que caía pesadamente por su mejilla, al sentir su contacto algo se le detuvo en el pecho

-Sho…- dijo casi sin voz –¡Sho! – casi sin proponérselo se lanzó hacia él quien la recibió entre sus brazos, al encontrarse en su cálido refugio sus lagrimas salieron sin pena, casi sin vergüenza, atropellándose unas a otras al salir, a pesar de ser una situación vergonzosa el hombro de Sho se mantenía firme, como dispuesto a sostenerla el tiempo que fuera necesario, podía sentir como su mano se posaba sobre su cabeza dándole pequeñas caricias que le recordaban que no estaba sola

-No temas… aquí estoy…- dijo suavemente, casi en un susurro mientras permitía que su querida Kyoko llorara sobre su hombro

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	27. Despedida

**Hola! otro capi más... debo decir, que este me gusta mucho... es muy emotivo n.n y además tiene música, les recomiendo escucharla, le dara más profundidad al momento XD! es ****Kusabi de Oku Hanako... a otra cosa! subiere otro cap enseguida ... no siendo más... se los dejo!**

* * *

**Despedida**

-Lo siento mucho….- dijo cuando por fin se hizo consiente de la penosa escena que estaban protagonizando, al mismo tiempo que recogía con el dorso de su mano la ultima lagrima que se derramaba por su mejilla, de repente, se había percatado de que tenía su cara contra el pecho de Sho y le había humedecido las solapas de su camisa con sus lagrimas, hizo un leve ademán de separarse de él, pero pareció no notarlo, por el contrario la sujetó con más firmeza.

-Sho…. De veras…. Lo siento mucho….- dijo en un nuevo intento por alejarse, aunque él aún la sujetaba poco a poco se fue separando en la medida que su abrazo se lo permitía, al levantar su rostro se encontró con esos ojos claros que la observaban profundamente, como tratando de averiguar lo que se ocultaba en su alma.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?, quien vale la pena para que llores así, ¿Ha sido la estrella de tu novio?- no pudo evitar que su cara se crispara ante las preguntas de Sho por lo que desvió la mirada

-Eso no importa ahora, de veras siento que hayas tenido q verme así- la tristeza se hizo presente de nuevo, pero esta vez, inconscientemente los brazos de Sho a su alrededor eran como un amortiguador

-Ya puedes soltarme…. Créeme, voy a estar bien- se percató de lo fría que era la noche cuando se libero del cálido abrazo de su compañero- En realidad no esperaba que precisamente tu aparecieras en este momento… Gracias… Gracias por esto- diciendo esto empezó a levantarse, sin embargo, antes de poder ponerse completamente de pie Sho se aferró con firmeza a su muñeca deteniéndola en su intento de partida.

-¡Kyoko!... espera un momento- poco a poco se puso en pie hasta llegar a su altura habitual quedando de frente a Kyoko quien lo observó con ojos atentos- Por favor…. Te lo pido…- dijo mientras reducía cada vez más la distancia entre ellos aún sin soltar su muñeca- déjame volver a ser parte de tu vida….- sin siquiera reparar en ello acerco su rostro hasta la cara de Kyoko, lo suficientemente cerca que ella pudo sentir su aliento en su oreja haciendo que un corrientazo bajara por su espalda con cada palabra- porque tú nunca has dejado de hacer parte de la mía…- esta última frase puso a Kyoko con los nervios de punta, haciéndola respingar notoriamente

-Sho…. Por favor, esto ya estaba olvidado, tu y yo no…-

-yo nunca lo olvide- la cortó de repente- no sabes cómo me he arrepentido de lo que hice… ahora me doy cuenta que no era el mejor modo para acercarme a ti, más que mi propia pena, me duele el dolor que te cause…de veras lo siento- Kyoko no pudo evitar detallarlo, Sho se veía diferente, en sus ojos se reflejaba la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento, al parecer si se lo estaba pasando mal.

-Está bien… después de todo, no te darás por vencido ¿o sí? – dijo sonriéndole discretamente pero se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de Sho era invadido por una enorme sonrisa, simplemente la dejo sin aliento, nunca lo había visto sonreír así, se veía tan angelical pero sin perder su aire maduro, definitivamente no podía haber falsedad en esa sonrisa; tan de repente como había sonreído, Sho se abalanzó sobre ella aferrando fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que enterraba su cara en su cabello, Kyoko pudo sentir como inspiraba profundamente cerca a su oído

-Fuiste muy cruel… - dijo casi en un susurro tan cerca que Kyoko podía sentir su aliento golpeando contra su piel – al mantenerme tanto tiempo lejos de ti… - Sho impedía que el viento frio que arremetía contra ellos la tocara, sin embargo, éste arrastraba su aroma directo hacia ella, nunca se había percatado de lo bien que olía, ni tampoco de lo agradable que podía llegar a ser la compañía de alguien en momentos de soledad, ¿Cómo es que podía sentirse tan cómoda con otro chico que no fuera Ren? ¿Cómo es que ahora los brazos de Sho le resultaban tan cálidos? Definitivamente Sho había cambiado, ya no era el chico agradable y servicial que ella recordaba, ahora había un toque diferente, un toque que le daba seguridad pero que a la vez producía curiosidad, ¿era tal vez sensualidad? ¿Qué era aquello en su actitud que le resultaba tan seductor? _"¡Pero no! ¡Esto no está bien!" _Se reclamó a sí misma, al mismo tiempo que interponía una mano sobre el pecho de Sho en un intento desesperado de crear distancia entre ellos

-Estas Helada…- dijo mientras rozaba levemente su mejilla derecha

-¡Sho!... debo irme- dijo casi gritando temiendo que no la escuchara, él la soltó lentamente

-Bien… te dejare ir… pero sólo por esta noche- Kyoko se atraganto de repente, ¿que era ese nuevo brillo en sus ojos?, ¿que era toda esa confianza absoluta que destilaba por sus poros?

-Bien nos vemos mañana…- dijo velozmente intentado no mirarlo, no quería sentir como la atravesaba con su mirada como si supiera todo de ella, rápidamente giro sus talones para alejarse lo antes posible

-Prometo soñar contigo…- dijo haciéndola detenerse en seco en su intento de huida

-Hmp…- añadió girándose levemente para ver cómo le sonreía de medio lado. Evidentemente estar cerca de Sho iba resultar un tanto complicado.

* * *

Al llegar a la universidad no sabía porque, pero su corazón se sentía desbocado, por alguna razón temía encontrarse de frente con Sho, algo le decía que esta vez Sho no iría con rodeos; Se encontraba un tanto distraída, cuando la imagen que más amaba apareció frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar detenerse, Ren era tan perfecto que la dejaba sin respiración, y ahora se encontraba ahí, cerca de la entrada, recostando el lado izquierdo de su cadera contra la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con ese aire despreocupado y sensual tan típico de él haciendo que su corazón antes desbocado se detuviera completamente, simplemente era más de lo que sus ojos podían asimilar, es que no podía dejar de mirarlo!, sin previo aviso los ojos de Ren se posaron sobre ella al tiempo que le dedicaba esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba, al verlo acercarse era seguro que sus rodillas no resistirían mucho tiempo más.

-¿Ren? ¿Qué haces aqu….- su frase se vio interrumpida cuando Ren se apoderó de sus labios acaloradamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por su cintura arrastrándola hacia él, sentía como si su sed se saciara con cada roce de sus labios, estaba segura que en cualquier momento sus pies dejarían de tocar el suelo

-Hola amor…- Ren le hablaba casi en un susurro mientras posaba su nariz sobre la de ella permitiendo que sus respiraciones hicieran contacto – Ven debo decirte algo…- dijo repentinamente mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba con él sin percatarse de que Kyoko apenas si era consciente de donde estaba. Cuando se percató de todo, ya se encontraban en aquel jardín donde se habían sincerado por primera vez. Ren se detuvo súbitamente haciéndola chocar contra él, rápidamente giro sobre sus talones quedando de frente a ella sin dejar de sostenerle las manos

-Amor… vine para decirte….- se detuvo por un instante como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas- que no quiero que lo nuestro termine, eres demasiado importante para mí….- volvió a tomar un respiro, por lo visto la parte difícil estaba por venir- pero debo irme… y la verdad no sé si regrese…-

-No te preocupes… te entiendo, es lo que debes hacer- ¡¿Por qué decía eso? Si su alma se moría por decirle a gritos que se quedara…. Al ver su reacción tan poco emotiva Ren no pudo evitar desviar su mirada, la verdad, estaba esperando otro tipo de respuesta, era desconcertante

-Bien…en ese caso me iré… estaré en contacto contigo- de veras que le costaba decir esas palabras, no entendía como a Kyoko le resultaba tan fácil decirle adiós cuando a él le costaba tanto despedirse, eso de cierta manera, lo llenaba de coraje, como podía tomarse las cosas tan sencillamente?, sin embargo, tomo aire y se acercó a Kyoko para besarla dulcemente, fue un beso corto, pero dulce, muy dulce.

-Te amo… no lo olvides- dijo mientras se separaba lentamente

-Igual yo…-Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir antes de que un nudo cerrara su garganta, de a poco Ren fue soltando su mano para darse la vuelta, pero cuando estaba decidido a marcharse el coraje, las dudas y la decepción se apoderaron de él, simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que saberlo.

_Kusabi- Oku Hanako_

_Shuuden go no dare mo inai michi ni futari no kanashige na hitotsu no kage_  
_Mou nido to mou nido to awanai to kokoro ni chikaiatta natsu no yoru_

_Tada soba ni iru dake de waraiaeta sonna hi ga tsuzuitekku to shinjiteita_  
_Anata wo kirai ni naru kurai nara konomama futari de kage ni naritai_

-¿Así qué vas a dejarme ir? ¿Así nada más?-dijo intentando modular el tono de su voz mientras permanecía de espaldas a Kyoko, esa frase la tomó por sorpresa

-Eso no depende de mí….es algo que tienes que hacer…- dijo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un lado por lo que no notó como los puños de Ren cerraban con fuerza, estaba en su límite

_Saigo no kuchizuke fureru dake de itai yo_  
_Itoshii kimochi ga afurete anata wo kowasu mae ni_

_Dakishimete anata no ude de ato ichi byou dake demo kou shiteitai_  
_Mou kenka suru koto mo mou yakimochi yaku koto mo_  
_Mou kao wo miru koto sae dekinakunaru no_

-Realmente no te importa ¿cierto?, al parecer no hay problema si no vuelvo ¿no es así?- se había girado para verla, su voz era poderosa y acusante haciéndola levantar la mirada de golpe- ¡Eso es lo que debo hacer! Quedarme y no volver… ¿para qué? ¡Después de todo es algo que debo hacer! ¿Cierto?- Kyoko lo observaba paralizada, era como si ninguno de sus músculos pudiera moverse, notaba la rabia y el dolor en su mirada, en su voz… -¡Tienes razón! Eso es lo que ha…-

_Fushigi da ne dousite hito wa sugu ni mamorenai yakusoku wo suru no darou_  
_Hito no kokoro wo tsunagitomeru mono nado doko ni mo naitte shitteiru no ni_

_Saigo no kotoba ga yasashisugite itai yo_  
_Futari wa otagai no koto wakarisugite shimatta_

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó finalmente al tiempo que una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla haciéndolo detenerse enseguida - ¿Qué quieres que te diga Ren? ¿Qué quiero que te quedes?- Ren abrió sus ojos de golpe- ¡Pues si! ¡Me muero por que te quedes conmigo para siempre y me mata el miedo de saber que puedes no regresar!- Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, pero era inevitable, parecía que cada palabra fuera acompañada por una lagrima- ¡Que detesto a tu padre por separarme de tu lado! ¡Que daría lo que fuera porque te quedaras aquí! ¡Qué odio no tener el valor para dejarte ir sin que me duela! ¡Que detesto no poder estar bien sin tenerte cerca! ¡Que me gustaría no depender tanto de ti! –Ahora el que parecía paralizado era Ren, al parecer había hurgado tan hondo en el alma de Kyoko que la había hecho explotar - Pero lo siento…no puedo hacerlo…porque para mí… ¡lo eres todo!- en ese momento el impulso se apoderó de él llevándolo a tomar Kyoko entre sus brazos cubriéndola con su cuerpo, la apretó fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando, ahora contra su pecho- No quiero ser una egoísta… haciendo que solo pienses en mi cuando tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte…- Kyoko seguía hablando entre sollozo y sollozo- Pero creo que de hecho ya lo soy… por demostrarte lo débil que puedo llegar a ser…-

_Dakiyosete watashi no mune ni kodomo no you na anata no kami wo nadetai_  
_mou yoko de warau koto mo mou yoko de nemuru koto mo_  
_Mou namae wo yobu koto sae dekinakunaru no_

_Kokoro wo tsunagitomerareru mono wa yakusoku ja nai_  
_Yakusoku wa jibun e no kiyasume nanodarou ka..._

-No lo eres…- Ren la sostenía con delicadeza temiendo que pudiera partirse en dos- Es más…aunque suene extraño, me alegra oírte decir que te importo- la tomó delicadamente por el mentón obligándola a mirarlo – Y no me importa lo débil que seas… porque así tengo un motivo más para cuidarte…- Kyoko lo miró fijamente, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal debido a sus lagrimas, poco a poco volvió a refugiarse contra el pecho de Ren, de alguna manera, sentía que su alma estaba libre y su cuerpo más liviano.

_Dakishimete anata no ude de ato ichi byou dake demo kou siteitai_  
_Mou kenka suru koto mo mou yakimochi yaku koto mo_  
_Mou kao wo miru koto sae dekinaikunaru no_  
_Mou aitakunatte mo mou iki ga dekinakute mo_  
_Anata wo yobanai to yakusoku suru kara_  
_Anata wo yobanai to yakusoku suru kara_

-Prometo volver….- dijo finalmente mientras sostenía a Kyoko entre sus brazos, deseando poder mantenerla así por siempre.

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	28. Beso Robado

**Bien siguiente cap ! espero sus comments XD!**

* * *

**Beso Robado**

Dejar a Kyoko sola era un gran sacrificio, nunca pensó que hubiera algo capaz de obligarlo a dejarla, así fuera solo por un tiempo, en todo ese tiempo ella se había vuelto tan importante que sólo podía pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en cómo era capaz de resistirse a sus encantos cuando lo consideraba necesario… no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al recordar cómo se sonrojaba cuando trataba de seducirla, eso la hacía única, otra chica en su lugar se le habría aventado con solo insinuarle algo, no es que fuera un ególatra, pero era consciente de las reacciones que provocaba en las chicas… en todas… en todas menos una, Kyoko había logrado sobreponer sus propias ideas, valores y conceptos a lo que él pudiera llegar a provocar en ella, podía estar casi seguro de que era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella, porque eso, de alguna manera le demostraba que su relación era algo que iba más allá de la pura atracción física que evidentemente existía entre ellos, esto era algo más profundo, donde más que su corazón, estaba involucrada su alma, era algo completamente pasional lleno de sentimientos, donde sabía que Kyoko lo amaba plenamente incluso si no tuviera el cuerpo y la cara por los que tantas chicas quieren salir con él, antes se conformaba con esos sentimientos efímeros que lograban llenarlo por un momento, pero cuando todo pasaba volvía a sentirse solo de nuevo, sin embargo, desde que Kyoko apareció en su vida, se olvidó de lo que era sentirse vacio, y se sorprendió al descubrir que su corazón podía latir tan rápido y amar con tanta fuerza, de cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con sólo sentirla cerca, como su respiración se aceleraba con solo percibir su aroma, de cómo sus poros se dilataban con el roce de su piel… ¡Dios! De verdad la amaba, haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso, dejarla ir si eso significara su felicidad, la amaba tanto que la deseaba con cada célula de su ser, sentía que los besos no eran suficientes para saciar su sed de ella… para hacerla sentir todo ese amor que corría por venas cada vez que la veía… pero aunque el deseo lo quemara estaba dispuesto a soportarlo por ella, la dueña de sus más fuertes deseos y locas pasiones, porque sabía que cuando ella por fin decidiera estar con él, sería porque realmente estaban listos para entregarse todo ese amor que sentían…

-¿Joven Tsuruga?- esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y los perturbadores recuerdos de Kyoko, se había perdido en la vista de ese enorme ventanal, era mágico como el simple recuerdo de ella lo hacía olvidarse de donde estaba - ¿Joven? – volvió a llamarlo la secretaria, su voz era aprensiva, giró lentamente para verla, la chica delgada lo observaba con curiosidad mientras permanecía cerca a la gran puerta de roble que se encontraba a sus espaldas

-Su padre lo está esperando…- agregó señalando ligeramente la puerta, su padre… eso terminó de traerlo a la realidad, tenía que verle de nuevo la cara a su padre… el gran Kenichi Tsuruga…. Sin hacer esperar más a la ya ansiosa chica se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

-Sabía que volverías a verme….- escucho que decía la grave voz de su padre apenas sintió el cerrar de la puerta, esta vez, Kenichi lo esperaba de pie recostando su cadera contra la pared mientras disfrutaba del humo de uno de sus cigarros y observaba la despedida del sol a través del gran ventanal

-Hmp…- esta vez, conservaría la calma, de veras necesitaba solucionar esto

-Me complace que hayas cambiado de opinión…que aceptes lo que es propio de ti…-

-No lo he hecho…- lo interrumpió fríamente pero cuidando de mantener el tono cortante, eso hizo que su padre desviara su mirada hacia él mientras se acercaba lentamente

-¿Ah no? Entonces porque estás aquí… si no es para aceptar tu cargo como mi sucesor-

-No quiero tu empresa, no quiero vivir aquí y dejar lo que más quiero solo por darte gusto- Kenichi sonrió de medio lado, se sorprendía de que aún Ren conservara el control

-¿Lo que más quieres?... dime, que es lo que más quieres-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… -

-¿Eso crees?, bien… y que pasaría si eso que tanto quieres sale de tu vida….- Los ojos de Kenichi tuvieron un brillo extraño

-¡No te metas con ella!- no pudo resistirlo más, podía soportar que jugaran con él, pero no con Kyoko

-¿Ella?...estas armando todo esto… ¿por una chica?- Se rio por lo bajo, su sangre empezaba a hervir irremediablemente – así que de eso se trata, estas enamorado….- no podía soportar el tono burlón en su voz per intentó controlarse

-¡No es eso!- no podía dejar que descubriera su punto más débil, Kyoko

-Entonces dime, ¿Qué es?, ¿haces todo esto por amor?- esta vez fue Ren el que rió por lo bajo

-Vaya el amor es algo tan simple y a la vez tan complejo que ni siquiera podrías entenderlo aunque te lo explicara…Pero no es eso- Kenichi recobró su compostura seria- No quiero hacerlo, eso es todo…-

-¡Deja de jugar conmigo Ren!- aunque aún conservaba la compostura el cambio en su voz fue evidente

-¡Quiero mi vida! Tal y como era… antes de que reaparecieras y lo digo enserio, no quiero tu empresa ni tus negocios, solo, quiero mi vida, de lo contrario olvídate de que tienes un hijo y obviamente… un sucesor… pero si quieres puedes dejárselo a cualquiera de tus dos hijas- diciendo esto giró sobre sus talones

-¡De acuerdo!- dijo finalmente, Ren sonrió de medio lado, este era un juego y había descubierto como jugarlo- entiendo que aun no estás listo para esto, pero solo tú puedes asumir el cargo, no se te olvide, porque siempre seguirás siendo mi hijo- Ren se detuvo levemente si voltear a mirarlo – La oferta siempre estará en pie… hasta que te des cuenta que este es tu lugar, está de sobra decirlo…-sin más, supo que su padre lo dejaría tranquilo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

* * *

-Hace un día hermoso ¿no te parece?- Sho tenía un extraño destello en sus ojos, el mismo de aquella noche, era extraño sentir como la detallaba con la mirada, simplemente no pudo negarse cuando la invitó a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, después de todo, había aceptado continuar su amistad, y no había nada de malo en un tranquilo paseo

-Sí, es cierto…- intento sonreírle lo más sinceramente posible mientras se acomodaba los mechones agitados por el viento, quería pensar que Sho seguiría siendo su amigo- Me sienta bien tener un poco de compañía ahora que Ren está de viaje…- Porque había dicho eso?, de verdad se sentía tan sola como para recurrir a la desesperada compañía de Sho?

-Kyoko…-Sho se había detenido de repente- Yo….- "No de nuevo por favor" ya se imaginaba por donde iba todo eso del paseo- estoy enamorado de ti…- dijo finalmente

-Sho…- tenía que detenerlo

-Siempre lo he estado…- continúo sin dejarla hablar- antes te perdí, por culpa de mis inseguridades, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que quiero…. Y lo que quiero eres tú, más que a nada-

-Por favor Sho… sabes que yo…-

-¿Qué tiene él? ¡Dímelo! ¡Qué tiene que no te deja ver cuánto te quiero!- Su mirada era fiera, se notaba que le costaba lo que estaba diciendo

-¡Yo lo amo Sho!…- lo miró desafiante, esa era su verdad, y él tenía que saberlo, Sho desvió su mirada con rabia, pero tan repente como lo había hecho estiró su brazo y la tomó ferozmente por la cintura arrastrándola hacia él, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el ya había capturado sus labios, era un beso frenético, lleno de hambre, Sho acariciaba sus labios de forma apremiante tratando de abrirse paso entre ellos, cada roce era rápido pero ardiente; intentó separarse, pero él se apoderó de su muñeca evitando que pudiera empujarlo, Rayos! Debía detenerlo, no podía besarla así nada más, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan osado? Hizo un ademán de alejarse pero a cambio, solo consiguió que la sujetara con más fuerza por la cintura obligándola a ceñirse más contra él, se sentía atrapada con cada beso del chico, cuando por fin la falta de aire se hizo evidente Sho se separó ligeramente pero sin dejar su cometido, ahora, le besaba el mentón lentamente

-Sho!... déjame!- alegó en un intento desesperado, pero Sho pareció no escucharla, ahora su boca se desplazaba siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja

-Es que no te das cuenta de cuánto me gustas… no te das cuenta de que mi corazón y mi piel te reclaman…- dijo en un susurro cerca a su oído para luego juguetear un poco con el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda - Te quiero demasiado…- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar nuevamente el control de sus labios, poco a poco sus cálidos labios fueron derribando cada una de sus barreras, esta vez fue distinto, más lento, más delicado, parecía estar saboreando sus labios, su voluntad se iba al piso, cuando su aliento llegó al interior de su boca se percató de que su cuerpo se negaba a luchar más, el control se iba con cada roce de sus labios, al sentir como Kyoko se distensionaba, poco a poco fue liberando su agarre

-Déjame amarte….- dijo respirando entrecortadamente, rozando los labios de Kyoko con cada palabra, disfrutando de su humedad, ella ya no se estaba resistiendo, solo estaba ahí parada, dejando a su antojo sus labios pero sin corresponderle, era preferible que forcejeara contra él y no toda esa frialdad que sentía ahora como si se resignara a que no había escapatoria y no porque realmente quisiera, eso lo llenó de frustración haciendo que se detuviera en su intento de emocionarla

-Porque Kyoko…- dijo en tono apesadumbrado mientras sostenía la cara de Kyoko entre sus manos y apoyaba su nariz contra la de ella, Kyoko solo lo observaba tratando de recuperar la respiración, sus mejillas estaban encendidas en un tono carmesí fascinante –Por qué no me quieres….- agregó mientras acomodaba lentamente uno de sus mechones

-No, si te quiero, pero no de la forma en que tu quieres… Lo siento. – agregó finalmente separándose de su agarré, se alejó lentamente, como si sus piernas le pesaran, porque Sho no podía aceptarla solo como su amiga, porque tenía que complicar las cosas así, ¿porque no solamente se dejaban llevar una amistad descomplicada y trasparente? Si tan solo el…

-No lo sientas! Porque no dejare de intentarlo!- gritó haciéndola detenerse a medio camino, aunque él no podía verla apretó fuertemente sus ojos deseando que no fuera así, por más de que Sho quisiera darle lo mejor de sí, ella jamás podría darle lo mejor, porque todo en su ser tenía un nombre: Ren Tsuruga

-No lo hagas por favor…- dijo regresando rápidamente cerca de él- no puedo darte más de lo que ya somos ahora- Sho sorpresivamente sonrió de medio lado

-Ni aunque me lo pidas voy a dejar de hacerlo, lo que piensas hoy, puede que no lo pienses mañana….además es imposible que no hayas sentido nada con el beso que…- de repente una bofetada se asentó contra su cara haciendo que se callara por la sorpresa

-Ya basta! Es suficiente! Yo no te amo! Y no voy hacerlo…entiéndelo, solo puedo ser tu amiga- Sho la observa con ojos desorbitados mientras tocaba con su mano la mejilla donde lo había golpeado – y no vuelvas a besarme así, ¡nunca!- estaba furiosa, había sido muy amable y hasta se había sentido mal por él, pero esta vez Sho se había pasado, giró rápidamente y se fue dejándolo con la incertidumbre en la manos.

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	29. Sabor a ti

**Hola! bien traigo este capi que es muy especial, me gusta muchisimo,por no decir que es uno de mis favoritos, disfrute mucho escribiendolo XD! creo que realmente me inspire, se los dejo a ver que opinan ustedes ;)**

* * *

**Sabor a ti **

Ya casi hacían dos semanas desde que Ren se había ido, ¿sería posible que se quedara?, había prometido volver, pero…. Y si se le presentaba algo que no pudiera manejar y no lo dejara volver? Sólo esperaba que de ser así, se lo hiciera saber, aunque le doliera en el alma, prefería saber si él no iba a regresar en lugar de quedarse viviendo en una ilusión sin fondo

-¿Kyoko? ¡Kyoko!- el llamado de su madre la sacó de su estupor, sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando a la nada a través de la ventana- ¿Otra vez soñando despierta? ¿Estás segura de que estas bien?- Giró para verla, su madre la observaba con cara incrédula, al parecer, su actuación no había logrado convencerla

-Si mamá…, solo me distraje, eso es todo…- Solo esperaba que su madre lo dejara hasta ahí y no intentara sacarle información que podía resultar muy dolorosa, su madre tenía cara de no creer mucho en su afirmación pero prefirió dejarlo así… Kyoko suspiró, sabía que su mamá se las sospechaba, pero se sentía ridícula de sólo imaginarse diciéndole que su novio se había ido del país y que se sentía terriblemente angustiada de pensar que ya no volvería _"Dios! Esto no puede estar pasándome!" _, sin más, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, ¿acaso no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ren?, de poder hacerlo, su vida sería mucho más fácil…. Estaba en medio de sus conjeturas, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta _"Quien podrá ser…_.", no esperaban a nadie, su padre no regresaría hasta la noche, Ding Dong! El timbre sonó nuevamente

-¡Kyoko!... ¿podrías abrir?- escuchó a su madre gritar desde otra habitación

-Sí, yo abro…- le respondió mientras se levantaba del sofá, se lo pensó un momento antes de abrir la puerta, se le hizo extraño que no les hubieran avisado la llegada de una visita, aunque abrió lentamente no pudo evitar que su corazón se desbocara en un segundo hasta el punto de amenazar con salírsele del pecho, sus ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo, ahí frente a su puerta, con sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho mirándola directamente, estaba Ren…

-¡¿REN?- Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás se había esperado eso, quería gritar, reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo, Ren la miró divertido

-¿Por qué me miras así?...Parece que nunca me hubieras visto…- dijo levantando una ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado sorprendido de ver la reacción de su novia, se veía hermosa estando tan desprevenida, aún se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta sin saber qué hacer, así que se acercó un poco más agachándose para que sus caras quedaran a la misma altura, al verlo tan cerca se sobresalto dando un paso hacia atrás mientras al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se encendieron; A Ren le pareció tan divertido, que no pudo evitar reírse, Kyoko abrió sus ojos como platos al verlo burlarse y se sonrojó aún más

-¡No te burles!...- dijo fingiendo estar enojada- es que no sé qué decir…- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, antes de que pudiera bajar su mirada, Ren la tomó por el mentón para elevarle la cara directamente hacia él

-Entonces no digas nada….- su voz era puro terciopelo, era más profunda de lo que podía recordar – solo bésame….- dijo cuando sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, en ese momento, le demostró porque era el dueño de sus labios, se apoderó de ellos dulcemente pero a la vez dominante, era un beso gentil pero poderoso, ¿cómo es que cada vez que estaban juntos la realidad amenazaba con disolverse para convertirse en un mundo lleno de luz y color?, su corazón parecía dar tumbos contra las paredes incapaz de soportar tanta emoción, sentía como el aire se aceleraba dentro de sus pulmones , ¿como Ren podía generar tanta calidez con solo tocarla?, lentamente se fue separando, como dándose tiempo para recuperar el aliento…

-¿Están tus padres?...- dijo todavía muy cerca de ella

-Sí, bueno….solo…- Ahora que lo pensaba no entendía porque se lo preguntaba, pero antes de que pudiera acomodar sus ideas Ren ya la había tomado de la mano y la llevaba hacia el interior del apartamento donde se encontraron de frente con la mamá de Kyoko haciéndolos frenar en seco

-Kyoko quien er…..- su frase se vio interrumpida cuando casi se estrellan contra ella – Oh…..- fue lo único que dijo al fijarse en el alto y apuesto muchacho que se encontraba de pie frente a ella y que a la vez cubría parcialmente a Kyoko quien la miraba con ojos tímidos

-Señora Mogami, soy Ren Tsuruga… el novio de Kyoko. – seguido de esto hizo una leve reverencia, la boca de Kyoko se abrió de golpe, ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿De dónde salió tanta seguridad? Ni siquiera ella habría podido decirlo con tanta fluidez, su cara palideció al darse cuenta como su mamá se fijaba en como Ren sostenía su mano

-Ren Tsuruga eh?- su madre lo inspeccionaba detalladamente, pero él no demostró ni una pizca de nerviosismo, es más, se veía más perfecto que todos los días: su porte… su ropa… su cara….todo parecía detalladamente calculado, finalmente, su madre sonrió

- Muy bien... sigue, siéntete como en tu casa, así que tu eres el famoso Ren…- Ren desvió su mirada hacia Kyoko sonriéndole tranquilamente haciéndola enrojecer

-No…. Sabía que era famoso… pero sí, soy yo-

-Es un placer conocerte Ren, por favor, toma asiento- le dijo haciendo un ademán guiándolo hacia el sofá de la sala principal, Ren le obedeció pero llevando a Kyoko con él, haciendo que se sentaran juntos

-Soy Kaoru, la mamá de Kyoko, me alegra que mi hija tenga un novio tan formal como tu- Sonrió abierta y desprevenidamente, su madre siempre había sido muy amable y ya que siempre había querido conocer a Ren debía de estar encantada, lo que se notaba en sus ojos brillantes

-Si señora, no se imagina cuanto quiero a su hija…..- Kyoko se encogió a su lado en el sofá muerta de la pena, ¿porque tenía que ser tan formal?

-Oh mi Dios!- Kaoru se sobresaltó de repente haciendo que Kyoko levantara su cabeza- ¡No estoy presentable para esta ocasión!- dijo afanosamente mientras miraba su ropa de casa- Kyoko! Porque no me avisaste que vendría tu novio?- le dijo enfurruñadamente

-No se moleste, no es necesario- agregó Ren rápidamente intentando relajar la situación

-Oh no! No te preocupes querido!, no me tardo, voy a arreglarme un poco- diciendo esto desapareció por una de las puertas del fondo, Kyoko suspiró cuando por fin se encontraron solos

-¿Y bien? ¿Que ha sido eso?- lo reprendió seriamente cruzando sus brazos

-Nada… solo quería conocer a tu madre- como podía actuar de una forma tan inocente- además… me moría por verte- dijo acercándose lentamente en un nuevo intento de besarla, pero esta vez Kyoko fue más rápida y se movió un tanto hacia atrás, él se lo reprochó con una mirada

-¿Qué? ¿Ya no puede un hombre besar a su novia?- haciendo caso omiso a la reacción de Kyoko se acercó nuevamente y enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, asegurándose de que no volvería a escapar- Además… hace más de una semana que no te veo…te puedes imaginar cómo me estoy muriendo por darte un beso…- Un par de llamas aparecieron en sus pupilas cautivándola con la mirada

-No es eso… es que mi mamá puede salir en cualquier momento….-dijo acaloradamente tratando de aflojar un poco su agarre, Ren desvió ligeramente su mirada fijándose en el sofá

-Este sofá….- dijo en tono pensativo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre con el sofá? –Kyoko miraba hacia todos lados

-Me trae recuerdos….- su voz se volvió como fuego liquido, hasta el punto que sentía que podía tocarla con solo escucharlo, sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar lo que Ren debía estar pensando –Y me da muchas ideas….- Dios! No podía perder el control! _"¡Ren contrólate!"_ como pudo, se puso en pie y se sentó en otro sillón dejándolo solo en el gran sofá, Ren le reprochó haciendo un puchero

-Lo siento… ahora no- se aclaro la garganta mientras se tocaba las mejillas tratando de bajar el rubor que tenían, la verdad era que ella también se moría por besarlo y abrazarlo pero sería una situación muy incómoda si su madre salía y los veía demasiado cariñosos

-De acuerdo…- Ren se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá enviándole una mirada indiferente- eso quiere decir…. Que tampoco te interesa saber que te traje…- lo dijo serenamente como si no se tratara de nada importante mientras señalaba un colorido paquete que había a su lado, Kyoko abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sin darse cuenta saltó de su asiento para quedar de nuevo al lado de Ren ¿Cómo es que no había notado ese paquete antes?

-¿Enserio? Dime, ¿¡Qué me trajiste!- Ren sonrió, conocía a Kyoko más de la cuenta y sabía que reaccionaria como una niña ante la idea de un regalo – Vamos amor… no seas malo… dime que es!- Su mirada era brillante de la curiosidad

-No, no querrás saberlo- escondió el paquete detrás suyo, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo mientras Kyoko intentaba quitárselo en vano –Lo siento… ahora no.- dijo tratando de imitar su actitud al decirlo, Kyoko sonrió al ver su pésima imitación

-Vamos… esto es diferente, ¡Por favor!- Sus ojos eran brillantes y su sonrisa radiante, simplemente no podía resistirla

-Está bien… ¡tu ganas!- dijo colocando el paquete sobre sus piernas mientras Kyoko aplaudía triunfante, sin pasarle el paquete sacó de él una enorme caja de bombones de chocolate, Kyoko abrió sus ojos como platos, el chocolate era su mayor adoración, después de Ren claro.

-¿Quieres probarlo?- dijo seductoramente mientras tomaba uno de los bombones y lo desenvolvía, Kyoko estiro su mano rápidamente, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Ren lo introdujo en su boca dejándola desconcertada

-¿Porqué te lo comes?... ¿No que son para mí?- Ren sonrió de medio lado

-Nunca he dicho que no sea tuyo… ¿No querías probarlo?- dijo mientras se pasaba lentamente la lengua por el labio superior, Kyoko se atragantó al comprender lo que Ren quería

-Oh vamos… no creerás que yo….- se le hacía difícil respirar

-Esta delicioso….- Su sola presencia ya era perturbadora y ahora con esa actitud ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Matarla de un infarto?

-Si no te apuras… se va a terminar…- los movimientos de sus labios eran enloquecedoramente provocativos, Kyoko mordió su labio inferior, simplemente no podía resistirlo, se acercó lentamente, tomó con sus manos la cara de Ren que la esperaba más que dispuesto y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente, al instante, sintió como el aliento de chocolate bajaba por su garganta, poco después se separó para ver como Ren la observaba incrédulo de que ya hubiera terminado, sin embargo, él no perdió el tiempo y antes de que se alejara la volvió a besar apasionadamente, sus labios dulces eran como un elixir, pudo sentir como introducía su lengua en su boca para compartir lo poco que quedaba del chocolate, los rítmicos y suaves toques de su lengua en combinación con el adictivo y apacible sabor del chocolate era algo fuera de este mundo, algo explosivo, su temperatura iba en aumento y los pocos recuerdos de realidad que quedaban en su cabeza se esfumaban con cada movimiento de Ren, la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, pero no le importó, no quería separase de él, no quería dejar ese beso, así se quedara sin aire. Cuando se había decidido a desinhibirse con ese beso, cuando el olor y el sabor del chocolate inundaron completamente sus sentidos, ahora que era ella quien se pegaba más a Ren, quien enredaba apasionadamente sus dedos en los lacios y suaves cabellos de su novio incitándolo a llevar las cosas más lejos…más profundo… ahora que sus latidos y su respiración estaban fuera de control haciéndola olvidar milagrosamente que su madre estaba en la otra habitación, estando casi totalmente recostada en el sofá con Ren prácticamente encima suyo sujetándola firmemente por la cintura obligándola a arquearse contra él …. Se detuvo, sin más, sin compasión… Ren dejó de besarla, poco a poco se fue separando, estaba en un estado de éxtasis inexplicable, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió que Ren acomodaba dulcemente uno de sus mechones haciéndola abrir sus ojos, lo miró ceñudamente, como reclamándole por haberse detenido, él le sonrió

-Recuerda que tu madre puede salir en cualquier momento…- _"¡¿QUE? Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó!"_

-¡¿Qué?... Pero tu…- Tenía que reclamarle, era él quien la había llevado a ese estado

-Shhhhh…..- la detuvo en medio de su reproche, sin decirle nada, se acercó a ella y con la punta de su lengua lamió pesadamente la comisura de sus labios, donde había quedado un pequeño rastro de chocolate- Estas perfecta…- dijo en un leve susurro sin alejarse demasiado y como si nada hubiera pasado, volvió a acomodarse en el sofá mientras arreglaba su cabello, Kyoko lo miro incrédula, sus labios estaban ardiendo y él se comportaba como si nada! ¡Dios! ¡Que era este monstruo que tenía por novio! , imitándolo se acomodó en el sofá tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Eres malvado…-dijo sin mirarlo

-¿Te parece? Pues para mi, ese ha sido el mejor chocolate que he comido en mi vida- sonrió de medio lado mirándola de reojo -Y por lo que paso ahora…. Creo que para ti también….- eso hizo que las mejillas de Kyoko se encendieran al máximo, Alguien tenía que controlar a este hombre! Era un delito que un hombre así anduviera suelto! Era un peligro! Era injusto que jugara con ella de esa manera… ella también debería poder controlarlo de algún modo, se cruzó de brazos mientras torcía los labios, parecía una niña caprichosa a la que no le habían dado gusto, de repente sintió que Ren tomaba su mano izquierda y la llevaba hacia él

-No creas que para mí es fácil detenerme, no creas que es fácil controlar esta llama que me quema cuando estas cerca… pero te amo, y quiero causar una buena impresión…- seguido de esto besó dulcemente el dorso de su mano, pudo sentir el calor de sus labios, al parecer él también estaba ardiendo y estaba haciendo todo por controlarse, de sólo pensar en eso, se sintió avergonzada, Rayos! Su madre estaba tardando demasiado!

-Voy por algo frio… ¿Quieres?- dijo poniéndose rápidamente en pie, necesitaba un poco de aire…

-¿Chicos?¿me tarde mucho? – por fin su madre había aparecido, traía un hermoso vestido a media pierna

-Wow mamá… ¿vas a salir?- no pudo evitarlo, simplemente se le escapó, parecía que fuera a una fiesta, su madre la miró desconcertada

-No…..- se quedo mirándolos por un segundo, dirigiendo su mirada de Ren a Kyoko y de Kyoko a Ren- ¿Están bien? Se ven…. algo…. Cansados- era evidente que su madre era muy suspicaz

-¡No!…. No, para nada- Kyoko se apresuró a responder….

-Es… que estamos en verano… y en estos días hace mucho calor- completó Ren haciendo un ademán de abanicarse con la mano, Kyoko estuvo a punto de reírse por verlo en esa actitud

-Tienes razón- lo apoyó finalmente Kaoru con una sonrisa –Oh…- agregó dirigiéndose a Kyoko- Tu padre llamó, dijo que está por llegar así que le hable de nuestro invitado…- le dirigió una sonrisa gentil a Ren -¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar Ren?-Ahora entendía el porqué del vestido, su madre había hecho de esto todo un acontecimiento

-Sera un placer….- Aceptó Ren con una sonrisa antes de que Kyoko pudiera decir algo

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	30. Franca Velada

**Franca velada**

Dios! ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que ella quisiera acabar con sus uñas mientras él estaba ahí sentado como si nada? Lo miraba de reojo tratando a atisbar así fuera, un pequeño dejo de nerviosismo, pero por el contrario, él se veía más radiante que nunca, un sol de verano se vería opacado fácilmente ante su sola presencia, pero no podía evitarlo, no es que no quisiera que su padre lo conociera, es más, Ren era más de que hubiera podido soñar alguna vez, a sus ojos se veía tan perfecto… tan impenetrable, aún le parecía alucinante que un hombre como él se hubiera fijado en ella, definitivamente, algo tenía que haber hecho bien… después de todo él podría tener a la chica que quisiera con solo mover un dedo, pero no, ahora estaba ahí, sujetando firmemente su mano, asumiendo su papel de novio dispuesto a enfrentar a su padre con un valor que ni siquiera había imaginado, estaba segura que su padre no encontraría ni una sola crítica, de hecho, era el mejor chico que podría presentarle como su novio… pero, porque tan de repente? Siempre había sabido que tendría que hacer la presentación familiar, pero hubiera preferido poder prepararse psicológicamente para ello.

-Tómalo con calma….todo saldrá bien- su voz fue como una suave caricia, sentirlo tan cerca fue un verdadero alivio, era como su hubiera descubierto su preocupación, desearía tener toda la confianza que él tenía

-Hmp…..- agregó finalmente al tiempo que respiraba profundo, sin embargo, su alivio duró poco tiempo, al sentir como la puerta se abría, sus nervios volvieron a estremecerse, de repente, Ren se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches….- saludo un hombre alto con voz grave al tiempo que ingresaba por el fondo del salón, definitivamente era el padre de Kyoko, se parecían mucho, ahora le resultaba evidente de donde salía toda esa seriedad y compostura propia de Kyoko, sin dejar de lado que tenía los mismos ojos; sutilmente Kyoko dejo su agarre para acercarse a su padre a quien saludo tiernamente con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

-Hola papá…..- la escuchó decir mientras le sonreía, su padre lentamente desvió la mirada en dirección hacia Ren

-¿Y bien?- dijo mirándola acogedoramente

-Oh! Papá él es Ren Tsuruga, mi novio….- inevitablemente sonrió, era imposible no hacerlo, todas esa palabras juntas en una sola oración sonaban casi mágicas, su padre no pudo evitar fijarse en la amplitud de esa sonrisa, se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba Ren, lo miró serenamente durante unos minutos

-Es un placer….- agregó finalmente un tono tan serio que hubiera podido congelar a cualquiera

-El placer es mío, señor mogami- dijo acompañándolo de una reverencia, Kyoko se sentía maravillada, tanto formalismo y tanta seriedad era más de lo que podía imaginar, era increíble que ese hombre con tanta compostura había estado a punto de enloquecerla con un beso hacía solo un momento, de veras, Ren no dejaba de sorprenderla

-Mi nombre es Akira…Akira Mogami- agregó finalmente su padre sorprendido por los buenos modales del chico- Pero, toma asiento muchacho….- finalizó con gesto indicándole el sofá, Kyoko suspiró, al parecer las cosas iban por buen camino

-Kyoko!... ¿podrías ayudarme?- escucho a su madre llamarla desde otra habitación, le dirigió a Ren una última mirada andes de desaparecer por la puerta del fondo

-El hecho de que estés aquí…..- comenzó de nuevo el padre de Kyoko, captando toda su atención – habla muy bien de ti….- Ren medio sonrió- por lo visto vas en serio con Kyoko-

-Su hija es muy importante para mí- Sostuvo su mirada con toda la fiereza de la que era capaz- De verdad la quiero Señor Mogami- esos ojos ámbar lo estudiaron por unos segundos

-Me alegra escuchar eso….- sonrió finalmente de medio lado- Veras…. Kyoko es mi única hija, entenderás que es mi vida, es una buena chica y no quiero que sufra-

-Lo entiendo, y estoy dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por ella- se hizo un largo silencio

-Te creo- finalmente Akira había hablado disipando la tensión en el aire- Parece que eres un buen muchacho-

-Gracias- Su tono sonó tan sublime que Akira se sorprendió

-Tranquilo Ren, confió en mi hija, y si ella te eligió y está contigo es porque realmente lo mereces- Al fin ese hombre de fuertes rasgos le había sonreído- Cuéntame de ti , tu apellido es Tsuruga ¿cierto?-

-Asi es – respondió un tanto más relajado, por la cara de Akira parecía estar recordando algo

- Me parece conocido… de casualidad no tienes algo que ver con las empresas Tsuruga?- Rayos! Un motivo más para odiar su apellido; se lo pensó un momento, medito la posibilidad de mentirle pero no quería empañar su relación con Kyoko con una mentira

-De hecho….sí, Kenichi Tsuruga es mi padre….- bajo un poco su mirada, como le costaba admitirlo! Lo ojos de Akira se abrieron un poco más de lo normal

-Vaya! , ahora entiendo el porqué de tu educación, me imagino que manejas el negocio de la familia….- se veía notoriamente sorprendido

- En realidad no, de hecho no veo a mi padre muy seguido, solo vivo con mi madre- rogaba que eso no se volviera un impedimento

-Ya veo… pero piensas asumir el negocio en un futuro ¿no es asi?-

-No señor, pienso quedarme aquí en Tokio-

-Ya veo…-

-Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta- los ojos de Akira brillaron de repente

-¿Cómo conoce a mi padre?-

-Veras…. Cualquier persona en este país conoce a tu padre Ren- sonrió ligeramente- Es uno de los mayores exportadores e importadores de este país, creo que lo sabes-

-Vamos Akira, déjalo respirar! Lo vas a matar a preguntas!- la aparición de Kaoru los tomó por sorpresa – La cena está servida!- agregó con una sonrisa radiante.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, fue una velada bastante acogedora, apenas tuvo la oportunidad Kyoko volvió a estar al lado de Ren, aunque desconocía de que habían hablado en su ausencia, se tranquilizó al ver que su padre actuaba con normalidad, de hecho, más relajado de lo normal, sonreía un poco más de lo habitual , por lo visto Ren le había agradado y era un alivio, porque no quería que su relación se complicara por un mal entendido con sus padres, pero para ser sinceros, nunca había pensado dejarlo, así no le gustara a sus padres, pero la vida era un tanto más fácil si tenía su aprobación, un sentimiento de gozo se apoderó de su pecho acabando con los últimos vestigios de duda y nervios que había sentido durante las últimas horas, sentía que su relación había dado un paso, de alguna manera se sentía más solida, sin dejar de lado su propia felicidad por el regreso inesperado de Ren, era la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado en mucho tiempo, tenía tanto que preguntarle, tanto que decirle, tanto que besarlo, tanto que sentirlo…

Al final de la cena conversaron un poco más

-Ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero creo que debo irme- dijo mientras se fijaba en la hora, Kyoko lo miró un tanto desinflada ¿Enserio se tenía que ir?

-Muy bien Ren…-Akira tomo la vocería- una cosa más, note tu incomodidad con el tema de tu padre- ¿Habían hablado de su padre? - no sé qué problema tengas con él, pero créeme que mientras quieras a Kyoko como has demostrado, lo demás no importa- terminó su frase con una sonrisa, a la que Ren correspondió

-Ren te acompaño a la puerta- se ofreció Kyoko sonriente, aceptado su invitación él se despidió de sus padres y la tomo de mano mientras se dirigían hacia la puerta, cuando se encontraron en el marco de la puerta Kyoko lo besó dulcemente

-Gracias Ren…Te amo- dijo al tiempo que pasaba los brazos sobre sus hombros

-Yo te amo más- al tiempo que sonreía de medio lado- ¿salimos mañana?-

-Mmmm no se….- sonrió traviesamente, Ren se apoderó de sus labios por un momento- Si prometes darme más de esos, si-

-Entonces paso por ti en la tarde…-

-De acuerdo-

-Y prepara tus labios…. Porque todavía me debes muchos- Kyoko suspiró profundamente, mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a la puerta cerrada ¿Acaso podía ser más perfecto? Al abrir sus ojos no puedo evitar dar un respingo, su padre la observaba con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Todavía estas aquí en la tierra?- le preguntó irónicamente haciéndola sonrojar

-Por supuesto, aunque con riesgo de salir volando- se acercó a su padre y le dedico una gran sonrisa

-Gracias papá-

* * *

**By Thesakuke **


	31. Bajo tu Ropa

**Bajo tu Ropa**

¿Acaso podía ser más hermosa? Tenía tantos días sin verla, que ahora tenerla tan cerca y tan solos le generaba problemas, su buen juicio amenazaba con irse al piso, todo en ella lo llamaba, su sola presencia, su voz, su mirada, su piel… El solo verla allí recostada en su cama tan distraídamente, a pesar de que ella no lo viera y se encontrara inocentemente viendo la tv era suficiente como para que su cuerpo quisiera moverse solo; podría besarla por siempre, sin embargo, hace mucho los besos habían dejado de ser suficientes, pero más que su deseo por ella, era una necesidad, necesitaba mostrarle cuanto la amaba, la pasión destilaba por sus poros con solo tenerla cerca.

-¿Qué? ¿Porqué me miras así?- lo miró al darse cuenta como la observaba en silencio, Ren sólo sonrió

-No es nada, es solo que eres más bella de lo que puedo asimilar- Kyoko enrojeció instantáneamente

-Oh vamos! Si dices eso puedo terminar creyéndolo ¿sabes?-Le sonrió traviesamente- Me alegro de que hayas regresado, de veras, no sabes cuánto te extrañe- Agregó en un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema

-¿Y bien? Ahora que estamos solos porque no me cuentas como estuvo tu viaje ¿Qué dijo tu padre?- palmeo ligeramente la cama invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, por cosas de la vida y sin siquiera haberlo planeado habían terminado en la casa de Ren viendo una película.

FLASH BACK

-Hola amor… ¿Cómo estás? - Dijo distraídamente mientras hacia un rizo en su dedo con un mechón del cabello de Ren, como siempre, se tardó un poco en volver a la realidad después de besarlo, él la sostenía firmemente por la cintura

-Mucho mejor ahora- dijo al tiempo que acunaba la cara contra su cuello e inspiraba profundamente, fue un acto simple, pero con mucho significado

-¿Te parece si vamos a cine?...y no vemos la película…- esta última frase la dijo casi que en un susurro acompañándola de un sonrisa sútil pero poderosa, la atravesó casi sin proponérselo

-¿Una película?- fingió no escuchar la última frase aunque en sus oídos había retumbado fuerte y claro- Si, hay una peli que me muero por ver- procuró hacer énfasis en esa última palabra, pero eso sólo hizo que Ren estallara en risas, sus carcajadas inundaron el espacio y llegaron a ella como una caricia, no pudo evitar reírse también, al verlo así, era inevitable, le golpeo suavemente el brazo a modo de broma

-No te precipites… haremos lo que tú quieras, sin importar cual opción elijas….- respondió aun entre risas, en eso su celular empezó a sonar

-¿Ren?- pudo oír preguntar a su madre al otro lado de la línea

-Hola mamá-

-Ren, ¿puedes venir a la casa? necesito que vengas, debo darte unos papeles antes de irme-

-¿Irte? ¿A dónde?- Kyoko ya lo observaba con ojos curiosos

-De viaje, voy a visitar a tus tías, necesitan mi ayuda en un proyecto-

-Ya veo… pero porque no me los dejas con alguien, ahora no puedo ir….estoy con Kyoko-

-No importa, tráela, hace días que no la veo…- Un momento después colgó

-¿Te molestaría ir a casa conmigo?- la miró un tanto decepcionado, esa no era su idea de una tarde juntos

A decir verdad, Kyoko lo había tomado bastante bien, no le había molestado en absoluto ir al departamento de Ren y de paso saludar a su madre, que se encontraba afanada y más desorientada de lo normal, corría por cada rincón del departamento buscando mil cosas

-¡KYOKO!- gritó a verlos entrar, sin darle siquiera un respiro la abrazo fervorosamente, para soltarla al segundo siguiente- ¡Me alegra mucho verte querida!- le sonrió abiertamente

-A mi igual…- aún no asimilaba el repentino saludo, pero Sayuri ya había salido corriendo hacia otra habitación, Ren por su parte solo la veía correr de un lado para otro, sacando cosas de uno y otro lugar

-Mamá que es todo esto- dijo en su intento de detenerla pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, solo siguió moviéndose apresuradamente

- no hay tiempo de dar explicaciones, mi avión sale en una hora y ya se me hizo tarde- de repente dejó caer en las manos de Ren unos papeles

-Los pidieron en tu universidad, no estaré aquí para llevarlos así que te los dejo…- súbitamente sonó el teléfono interno - ¡Oh! Llegó mi taxi- agregó fingiendo sorpresa, se despidió con un rápido abrazo de Ren y Kyoko y se dirigió hacia la puerta -¡Cuídense mucho chicos!- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta; Ren suspiro profundamente dejándose caer en uno de los sillones, miró su reloj y maldijo por lo bajo

-Ya paso la hora de la función- agrego pesadamente mirando a Kyoko

-Podemos ir mañana….- dijo elevando los hombros indiferentemente

-Te parece si…-se lo pensó por un momento y se detuvo

-¿Qué?- agregó rápidamente expectante

-No es nada-

-Vamos amor… estabas por decir algo, dime, que se te ocurrió- En eso Ren se levanto y se acercó a ella, le tomó una de sus manos y la llevo cerca de su boca, solo se limitó a rozar sus nudillos con los labios, para luego besarle tiernamente la palma

-Te parece si nos quedamos aquí…. Y vemos una peli?, no la que tu quieres ver pero si tengo algunas buenas- por alguna razón se había sonrojado, Kyoko sonrió

-Tranquilo amor, no es como si estuvieras pidiéndome matrimonio o algo por el estilo- Ren sonrió aliviado mientras Kyoko le desordenaba el cabello traviesamente con la mano que tenía libre, tuvo que empinarse bastante para poder alcanzarlo

Kyoko se quedo anonadada al ver el gran estante repleto de DVDS que Ren tenía en su habitación, podrían quedarse días viendo películas y no repetir ninguna

-¿A esto llamas "algunas"?- agregó a modo de broma observando la gran colección

-Tenía que tener algún hobby, además de besarte ¿no te parece?- Kyoko solo se limito a seguir viendo los DVDS intentando escoger alguno, ya se estaba acostumbrado a las frases de Ren, es más, las había echado de menos en su ausencia – Aunque pensándolo bien, tus besos son como un vicio…. Mi vicio cruel- dijo tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura, se complació al notar que Kyoko no había huido de su agarre, por el contrario, le había dedicado una embriagante sonrisa

-Esta, veamos esta- agregó separándose grácilmente de él, solo se limitó a observarla mientras caminaba cadenciosamente hacia el TV, todo en ella le resultaba demasiado atrayente ¿Kyoko seria consciente de eso? Evidentemente no, de saberlo no actuaria así, no se movería así, porque sabría del inminente peligro en que estaba. Sutilmente, casi con gracia, se acomodó en su cama y se dispuso a ver la película

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Todo resultó bastante normal, incluso más fácil de lo que esperaba-

-¿Y qué dijo tu padre?- preguntó mientras le hacía pequeños trazos con su dedo sobre el antebrazo

-Creo que de momento me dejara tranquilo, al parecer entendió mi posición y dejará de obligarme a tomar su puesto- Sonrió levemente

-¡¿ENSERIO?, ¡eso es más de lo que pudiéramos esperar!- inconscientemente en medio de su emoción saltó frente a Ren dejándolo acorralado contra la cama- Eso quiere decir que no te irás!- su sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos

-No…. Tendrás que seguir soportándome- desvió su mirada tratando de parecer indiferente, tratando de aparentar que la repentina cercanía de Kyoko no le había robado el aliento, pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre su rostro para luego capturar sus labios en un frenético beso, era imposible contenerse, devoró esos labios que se le ofrecían tan voluntariamente, saboreo cada rincón con la más tierna de las caricias, nunca se cansaría de besarla, recorrió lentamente con su lengua el labio inferior como grabando en su memoria su esencia, traviesamente sus dientes mordisquearon levemente la suavidad de esa boca que ahora era suya. Instintivamente Kyoko en medio de la pasión desbordada se había acomodado en su regazo haciendo que aumentaran sus áreas de contacto, el calor en su cuerpo empezaba a destilarle por los poros, su corazón rugía contra su pecho, quería dar rienda suelta a todos esos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho, en su alma, la deseaba tanto que la ropa empezaba sentirse incomoda, deseaba mostrarle cuanto la amaba, no sólo con palabras sino también con cada extensión de su cuerpo, quería tenerla y sentirla tan cerca que los dos fueran uno solo, esta ansiedad lo estaba enloqueciendo, su necesidad era tan grande que le dolía y ella besándolo de esta manera no le estaba ayudando, sintió su cuerpo quejarse febril y dolorido pero lo ignoro, primero que todo estaba ella, no podía simplemente arrebatarla bajo sus propios impulsos, deseaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo, que ella compartiera ese rio de lava que corría por sus venas, debido a que esto que sentía era más que simple lujuria física, era algo más profundo, algo que involucraba su alma…. Su propia esencia, anhelaba hacerle sentir todo lo que ella provocaba en él, envolverla y extasiarla con toda su pasión, que evidentemente solo ella podía despertar; así tuviera que pasar por encima de sus propios deseos estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse a si mismo siempre que la tuviera a ella, toda ella, con su timidez, su carácter, su compostura, su sentido del humor, su vulnerabilidad…

Por eso, aunque le dolía en el alma y sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo se quejaba, la tomó por las muñecas haciendo que alejara sus manos sugerentes de su cabello, un gruñido retumbo en lo bajo de su garganta en señal de protesta al mismo tiempo que se alejaba pesadamente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Ren?- le preguntó con ojos llenos de dudas, sorprendida de que él hubiera interrumpido su beso, Ren aún la sostenía por las muñecas- ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó nuevamente al no recibir respuesta, estaba desconcertada ¿Porqué se había detenido? Casi siempre era ella quien terminaba con los besos y no él ¿Había hecho algo mal?

-Lo…Siento…- fue lo único que dijo antes de acomodarla de nuevo sobre la cama y ponerse en pie –Lo siento, no puedo… -Se había alejado, apoyándose de espaldas sobre una pared contraria como tratando de imponer distancia entre ellos –Eres un peligro para mi…-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que un peligro?- Se estaba molestando, Ren necesitaba darle una explicación, lo observaba con ojos expectantes.

-Kyoko sabes que te amo…-de repente, su mirada se caldeó convirtiéndose en esa mirada voraz y seductora que la atravesaba y la dejaba expuesta con sólo fijarse en ella –Pero también sabes que te deseo con cada célula de mi ser- Kyoko enrojeció al máximo, sus mejillas parecían estar a punto de estallar, empezó a sentirse incomoda en la cama –Te lo dije una vez y desde entonces no ha cambiado, por el contrario, creo que se ha intensificado- Ella no pudo evitar desviar su mirada ¿Porqué tenían que hablar de estas cosas? –Sabes que me muero por seducirte- Se encontró a si misma conteniendo el aliento, la voz de Ren le resultaba tremendamente sensual, se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos –Pero quiero que cuando pase es porque tu así lo deseas –Volvió a mirarlo, empezando a comprender el porqué de su abrupta separación –Pero créeme, no me facilitas las cosas, no le ayudas a mi autocontrol –Había un dejo de risa en su voz, al tiempo pasaba una mano por su cabello en un gesto condenadamente sexy

-¿Disculpa?- no tenía más palabras para esa acusación

-Hablo enserio- Sin previo aviso, las manos de Ren empezaron a moverse solas, inesperadamente empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, a Kyoko se le abrieron los ojos de par en par.

-¡Dios! ¡¿Ren qué haces?- dijo dejándose llevar por la timidez, "¡Ren se está desvistiendo!" intento cubrirse la cara con uno de los cojines pero sus ojos se resistían a dejar de verlo, cada botón que se abría dejaba a la vista sus perfectos pectorales y definido abdomen, simplemente se veía estupendo, sus dos ojos no eran suficientes para apreciar todo eso, lentamente dejo caer la camisa a sus pies dejando completamente descubierto su perfectamente esculpido torso y amplios hombros, sonrió al darse cuenta que a Kyoko no le era indiferente.

-¡Por favor, Ren! ¡Cúbrete! –Dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba el cojín directamente al pecho, no pudo evitar reírse, se sentía avergonzada, pero también completamente ridícula –Ya es suficiente, ya entendí tu idea- Pero para él no era suficiente, se acercó y tomó su mano para ponerla sobre su pecho del lado del corazón.

-¿Sientes esto?-Una corriente subió y descendió por su estomago al sentir el contacto del firme músculo de su pecho, pero más allá de eso, pudo sentir su corazón latiendo desbocado bajo su piel, impresionada le sostuvo la mirada, sin importar que el calor quemara su rostro –Cada vez que me tocas, una llama enciende mi pecho… -Y literalmente era cierto, la piel de su pecho estaba ardiendo –Y cada vez que me besas… -Sin soltar su mano, la guio hacia abajo pasando por encima de su abdomen hasta detenerse cerca de la hebilla del pantalón, Kyoko sintió su corazón revolverse con ese roce –El vacío en mi estomago no tiene fin –Se encontraba incomoda por hallarse en esta situación, Ren la miraba fijamente, un par de llamas ardían en sus pupilas pero no pudo resistirlo así que rápidamente liberó su mano, se quedo un momento en silencio mirando el infinito, la expresión de Ren era impasible, apenas si se había alterado por la reacción de Kyoko, es más, la esperaba. Repentinamente ella volvió a mirarlo tan rápido como había dejado de hacerlo

-Así que eso es lo que te preocupa –Le sonrió dulcemente mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla, se fue acercando de a poco hasta acabar con la fastidiosa distancia que había entre ellos, sin meditarlo demasiado posó sus labios sobre los de él, entregándose a un beso lento, suave pero constante, pesadamente se fue dejando caer de espaldas sobre la cama, llevando a Ren con ella, él la sujeto por la cintura para amortiguar su caída, posteriormente se apoyó en sus brazos para no caer sobre ella

-Amor… lo digo enserio- dijo mirándola desde lo alto, ella aun tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello –Si continúas besándome así... No podré controlarme – se quedó observándolo, detallando cómo los mechones de su cabello caían hacia abajo enmarcando su rostro haciéndolo ver más hermoso, acunó su cara con la mano y rozó levemente su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar, estaba encantada, nunca pensó que Ren tuviera tan presente su voluntad

-Entonces no lo hagas…- Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que prácticamente lo desarmó, su corazón estuvo a punto de detenerse, ¡Dios! Estaba paralizado, no era la primera vez que estaba con una chica, pero es que no era cualquier chica, era la mujer que más amaba en el mundo, cuando su corazón volvió a latir, enloquecido pero regularmente, le devolvió esa mágica sonrisa, volviendo a apresar sus labios acaloradamente, dejando que sus sentimientos inundaran su mente, deslizó lenta y pesadamente su boca por su mentón, su cuello, sus hombros, necesitaba probar toda la cremosidad de su piel, delicadamente como si se tratara de la porcelana más frágil, deslizo sus dedos por debajo de su blusa, la piel vibraba bajo las yemas de sus dedos, con sutileza se deshizo de las entrometidas prendas, el ardiente deseo asfixiaba su garganta, todo en ella era hermoso, su piel, su aroma, cada curva y cada detalle era perfecto, simplemente lo enloquecía, sus manos se hacían cargo de toda la piel que tenían a su alcance, enviando con cada tacto, con cada caricia oleadas de placer al cuerpo y a la mente de su amada, pero aún sentía que no eran suficientes. Por su lado, Kyoko se sentía morir con cada roce, esto era realmente una locura, sus sentidos estaban completamente nublados, Ren estaba en todas partes, su cabeza se había llenado de infinitos colores y su cuerpo de miles de sensaciones, su piel se prendía con cada beso, con cada toque de su lengua traviesa, era extraño, su temperatura estaba al límite, pero no era como un día caluroso, no, el calor estaba dentro de ella, corriendo por sus venas, saliendo por sus poros, en su misma sangre, con cada bombeo de su corazón, se le hacía difícil respirar pero con cada suspiro que liberaba su cuerpo se sumergía en el más profundo éxtasis, las inhibiciones se habían ido tan lejos como sus ropas, ahora sus manos se movían solas, despreocupadas, curiosas, ansiosas y hambrientas, de alguna manera la piel de Ren la llamaba, era algo incontenible, tenía que sentirlo, ella misma lo necesitaba, su propia piel rugía por sentirlo más cerca, sin miedo, sus manos se deslizaron reconociendo cada ángulo y cada plano de su pecho como si se tratara de un mapa, adorando cada parte de él, la prominencia de sus clavículas, la fuerza y amplitud de sus hombros, su marcada espalda, la firmeza y cuidado con que la sostenían sus brazos, pinceló con sus dedos hacia abajo, probando, retando, fastidiando, una corriente eléctrica paso por sus dedos al escuchar un sonoro jadeo áspero y ronco que escapó de la garganta de Ren al sentir sus dedos en la parte baja de su abdomen, Kyoko lo estaba enloqueciendo, tomó sus manos y lamió lentamente sus dedos, estaba perdido absolutamente en ella, no pudo evitar que su lengua probara todo de ella, se encontró a sí mismo, perdido en la curva de su ombligo, inevitablemente se escuchó a si misma produciendo sonidos nuevos para ella, Ren sonrió contra su piel al oírla gritar, como si la estuviera castigando por haber sido tan intrépida, pero más que castigarla quería enloquecerla, llevarla al límite, quería que conociera el cielo de su mano, ella tenía que saber cuánto la necesitaba, todo había desaparecido para él, ahora solo estaba Kyoko, era lo único que importaba, por eso la recorrió enteramente, disfrutando de cada roce, de cada beso, del sabor de su piel, lleno su cuerpo de los más curiosos y traviesos besos, se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo saboreando, explorando, deleitando, grabando en su memoria cada parte y seña de su cuerpo hasta la más mínima curva, su cuerpo era el mejor instrumento para hacerle llegar todo lo que su corazón sentía –Te amo….- susurraba levemente contra su piel con cada caricia, las palabras no eran dignas para expresarle lo privilegiado que se sentía por estar con ella, lenta y delicadamente se fundió en ella llevándose consigo los rastros de su inocencia, sintió el contacto perfecto entre ellos, como estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pudo notar que Kyoko ahogo un sollozo en su garganta al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus ojos al sentirlo tan profundamente en ella, le acarició tiernamente la cara mientras con su otra mano entrelazaba firmemente sus dedos –Amor… mírame- eso la hizo abrir sus ojos hacia él quien la esperaba con ojos brillantes y atentos a ella, solo a ella, era increíble su forma de tocarla, de mimarla, de sentirla, la trataba como si fuera la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, el tesoro más preciado, era algo mágico, él era asombroso, esta nueva sensación iba más allá de sus sentidos, sentía que en cualquier momento estallaría de la felicidad ¿sería eso posible? Ahora lo creía, sentía que su amor los envolvía cuando se disolvieron en el más profundo de los besos acompañado del más fantástico y exquisito de los placeres, en el mundo ya no había nada más, solo ellos dos, para ella sólo estaba él en su mente y ahora, en su cuerpo, era tan perfecto como la llenaba completamente, no sabía si sobreviviría a esto, pero era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido soñar o imaginar alguna vez, sus movimientos se acompasaron el uno al otro como si se tratara de un mismo ser, de hecho, eran las dos mitades perfectas de un mismo todo, sus sentimientos eran tan fuertes que los mantenían ceñidos el uno al otro hasta el punto de no saber donde empezaba Kyoko y terminaba Ren, él no tenía modos de explicar esto que sentía, nunca había experimentado nada semejante, sabía que nunca olvidaría este momento ni en miles de años, la amaba tanto que todo en él resultaba más sensible a ella, su solo tacto lo enloquecía, cada tímida exploración de ella en su cuerpo lo llevaba al límite de la locura, su calor, su suavidad acogiéndolo… Sentir sus cuerpos perfectamente juntos, perfectamente acoplados era maravilloso, su sed por ella nunca estaría saciada, sus ojos ya no veían, sus oídos ya no escuchaban, solo estaba ella, por siempre seria sólo de ella, solo podría amarla a ella, sus almas estaban a punto de estallar, el más puro y feroz de los placeres se apodero de ellos consumiéndolos enteramente, llevándolos juntos al infinito, donde sus mentes, corazones y cuerpos estallaron en infinidad de fragmentos convirtiendo su encuentro íntimo en la expresión máxima de su amor.

* * *

**Ahhhhh este capi me encanta**

**By Thesakuke **


	32. My Girl

**Este capi tiene música, es la canción My Girl de BI Rain **

**

* * *

My girl**

La realidad se iba haciendo presente de apoco, su conciencia se negaba a despertar, Solo recordaba a Ren, su mente estaba inundada de él, de hecho, todo en su mente parecía brillar, su cuerpo estaba como en un estado de letargo, se podría decir que no era consciente de donde estaba, pero a pesar de eso, se sentía muy cómoda, era como si quisiera estar en ese lugar para siempre, confortándose en él, disfrutándolo; lentamente el aliento llenó sus plumones y sus ojos se percataron de la luz a su alrededor, como protestando por tener que hacerlo sus parpados se abrieron pesadamente, le costó asimilar lo que sus ojos veían y lo que su piel sentía, solo en ese momento se hizo completamente consciente de que unos brazos la sostenían firmemente y de que su cabeza reposaba sobre un amplio pecho que le resultaba halagadoramente familiar, no pudo evitar rozarlo con sus dedos, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba y ahí pudo verlo, ese rostro masculino que le resultaba tan irresistiblemente hermoso, verlo ahora dormido la confortaba profundamente, él también parecía estar en el mejor de sus sueños, ver tan cerca su cara perfectamente tallada y sentir el ahora familiar contacto de su piel trajo de vuelta a su mente todos los besos, las caricias, las sensaciones… se ruborizó al recordar cada detalle, hundió nuevamente la cara contra el pecho de Ren, intento separarse un poco al darse cuenta de que no había nada entre ellos más que sus propias pieles, pero por lo visto esos brazos se negaban a soltarla, ya que a pesar de estar dormido, en cuanto se movió, éstos la abrazaron con mayor firmeza , ciñéndola más contra él si aún era posible, suspiró lentamente al tiempo que una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, después de todo le gustaba estar así, este era el mejor despertar que había tenido nunca, así que ¿por qué no seguir soñando si eso la llenaba de tanta felicidad?, cerró nuevamente sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por los colores de sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta, volvió a recuperar el sueño.

Un pequeño roce lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, haciéndolo consciente de todo y principalmente de Kyoko tan cerca de él, definitivamente ella era el mejor de sus logros, despertar junto a ella era algo que no tenía similitud en palabras, ¿cómo es que ella tenía ese efecto en él? Tiempo atrás nunca hubiera imaginado que sería una chica como ella quien lograría volver su mundo de cabeza, nunca sus sentimientos por alguien habían llegado tan lejos, se complació al notar el peso de ella sobre su pecho, la acomodó cuidadosamente sobre la cama su lado, quería verla mejor, detallarla para confirmarle a sus ojos lo que no creían, lo sucedido la noche anterior le había resultado tan mágico que le costaba creer que hubiera pasado en realidad, pero el verla allí tan cerca y despreocupadamente dormida a su lado lo llenaba de tranquilidad, sin siquiera pensarlo ya estaba rozando con sus dedos su hombro desnudo que se asomaba bajo la sabana, el roce de sus pieles era casi eléctrico, descendió cuidadosamente hasta la curva de su cuello donde acuno su cara sonriendo contra su piel, este gesto hizo que Kyoko se moviera despertado lentamente, el abrir sus ojos y ver a Ren antes que nada confirmaba que este era el mejor despertar que había tenido nunca, sintió como él besaba sus pestañas cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Hola amor….- La voz de Ren era casi un susurro pero la envolvió completamente

-Hola….- Dijo al tiempo que sonreía, aún estaba soñolienta, pero podía sentir como los dedos de Ren recorrían toda la piel que encontraban expuesta, al percatarse de cómo una de sus manos se introducía traviesamente bajo la sábana para encontrar su cintura hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta él ya estaba sobre ella cubriéndola casi completamente mientras se sostenía sobre sus brazos

-A donde crees que vas….- sonrió al ver su mirada fiera pero traviesa observándola desde lo alto

- A darme un baño, por supuesto, tenemos cosas que hacer…- trató de decirlo como si tal cosa, le encantaba fastidiarlo

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te vayas? – Descendió hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios – A partir de ahora… no tendrás descanso…. Siempre estaremos juntos…- susurró contra su oído, la pena se apodero de ella al escucharlo decir eso, pero después de lo que había pasado se conocían lo suficiente como para sentir pena y peor aún, demostrársela.

- Ammm me parece bien, pero porque no empezamos a partir de…. Mañana ¿te parece?- Ren se desinfló con esa respuesta, gesto que ella aprovecho para sentarse llevando consigo las sábanas para cubrirse, sin embargo el no pensaba quedarse así, por lo que la atajo rápidamente por la cintura acomodándola entre sus piernas de tal forma de que ella quedara sentada en la cama apoyando la espalda contra su pecho

-Oh Vamos amor… porque mañana? – dijo al tiempo que besaba dulcemente la línea de su hombro y trazaba delicados patrones sobre su piel

-Te parece poco lo que hicimos anoche…- giró para verlo de medio lado…

-Contigo nunca será suficiente- Kyoko suspiró profundamente

-De eso me doy cuenta, pero…. De veras quiero darme un baño- Detuvo rápidamente una de las intrépidas manos de Ren que se escurrían nuevamente bajo su sábana, se puso en pie ágilmente cubriéndose con la sabana, pero en cuanto intento avanzar un pequeño tirón la detuvo, Ren había aprisionado un extremo de la tela, en el fondo de sí misma le encantaba verlo en esa actitud por lo que extrañamente su alma se regocijó en su interior.

-¿Por qué? – ahora la miraba con esos ojos que la derretían y a los que simplemente no podía negarles nada

-Po….-

-¿Porque te cubres? – la cortó de repente, le resultó imposible no sonrojarse

-¿Ehhhh?- Sin siquiera darse cuenta se aferró con más fuerza a la sábana

- ¿Se te olvida que conozco cada rincón de tu cuerpo?- Resultaba increíble que pudiera decir tales cosas como si nada mientras se limitaba a observarla desde la cama con esa postura entre divertido y sereno, - Y que me encanta todo de él…-inesperadamente, Kyoko sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a él, con delicadeza se acercó hasta que casi pudieron tocar sus labios

- No es por ti…. hace frio – Antes de que Ren pudiera notarlo ya le había sacado de las manos la tela y se alejaba nuevamente pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al cuarto de baño se dio media vuelta, regresó y lo beso dulcemente

-Fue una noche maravillosa…. Gracias.-

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer para tu cumpleaños?-

-Eh?- Vaya lo había olvidado por completo, su cumpleaños se acercaba y no se había percatado de eso, de hecho, ya era en dos días, nunca solía prestarle demasiada atención a estas fechas, así que, de no ser por Kanae que le pregunto, a lo mejor no se habría acordado

- sí, ya sé que no te interesa demasiado…. Pero, de veras no piensas hacer nada especial…?- Su cumpleaños por lo general era una fecha reservada que no muchos conocían, por lo que podía pasar fácilmente desapercibida, por esa razón, no solía importarle

-No se…. Creo que una comida o algo así…- respondió desinteresadamente

-Y Ren?, harás algo con él o no?- La mirada de Kanae se había tornado picara , era evidente lo que trataba de decir con eso, Kyoko desvió su mirada al tiempo que procuraba no sonrojarse, pero Dios, los recuerdos inundaban su cabeza, y a decir verdad ya era difícil convertirlos en recuerdos con Ren recordándoselo a cada oportunidad.

-Eh? ¿Qué ha sido esa mirada? – era de esperarse que Kanae con su suspicacia lo hubiera notado, de hecho, Kyoko ya sentía que todos podían leer en su rostro lo que había pasado entre Ren y ella con solo mirarla, por no decir que ella misma se sentía diferente.

-No me digas que Ren y tu ya….- los ojos de Kanae se hacían cada vez más grandes, en eso Kyoko cerró de golpe el libro que tenía sobre la mesa produciendo un gran estruendo que la hizo respingar en su asiento

-No te emociones…. Y deja de imaginarte cosas, deberías limpiar tu mente y ocuparla en cosas más provechosas- Agregó al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento, se alejó fuera de la cafetería pero sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios

* * *

¡RING! El timbre de su celular la despertó, aún medio dormida lo buscó a tientas en su mesa de noche, aún era muy temprano, si sus cálculos eran correctos, todavía debían ser las primeras horas de la mañana, quien osaba a llamar a esa hora?

-Hola?...- respondió intentando parecer despierta, pero sus ojos se negaban a abrirse

-Lo siento amor…. ¿te desperté?- esa voz era inolvidable y la despertó inmediatamente

-¿Ren…?- Ahora sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, porque la estaba llamando tan temprano?

-Siento llamar tan temprano…. Es solo que… ¿me regalarías esta noche?- seguramente sería por el sueño pero aun su mente no comprendía las ideas

-¿Esta noche?... ¿qué pasa esta noche?-

-Solo dime que si….-

-mmm de acuerdo… pero para eso tenias que llamar tan temprano?... sabes que yo saldría contigo en cualquier momento-

-Es solo que quería que no te comprometieras con nada… se que hoy vas a estar muy asediada….-

-¿Por qué habría de sentirme asediada?- definitivamente su cerebro aun no había despertado

-Paso por ti en la tarde… te amo-

-Igual yo…- Repentinamente solo se oyó el sonido de la llamada cortada, eso sí que era extraño, Ren prácticamente no le había dicho nada, a que se debería todo ese misterio; miró con dificultad la pantalla de su celular para confirmar la hora y cuál sería su sorpresa al fijarse en la fecha, hacia cinco horas que estaba de cumpleaños…. De repente las ideas en su cerebro se ordenaron y adquirieron sentido, la llamada de Ren, la invitación…. Todo debía ser por su cumpleaños, pero si era por eso ¿Por qué no la había felicitado?, en fin, seguro le diría algo en la universidad

* * *

Al llegar esperaba encontrarlo como de costumbre esperándola a la entrada de la cafetería pero muy a su pesar, él no estaba ahí, un suspiro se le escapó casi sin pensarlo, al entrar a la cafetería la recorrió rápidamente con la mirada, inesperadamente su vista se nubló cuando Kanae la abrazó sorpresiva e impulsivamente hasta el punto de hacerla tambalear

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- Dijo al tiempo que dejaba entrever un pequeño paquete bajo su brazo

-Woooo, gracias Kanae! – una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro

- y bien? A donde vamos hoy? Vamos a acabar con esta ciudad! –

-De veras me gustaría… pero le prometí a Ren….- Ren, se había olvidado de él por unos segundos

-Claro… Debí saberlo… Salir con él debe resultar mucho más emocionante- Kanae se desinflaba lentamente

-Hablando de Ren, ¿Lo has visto?-

-No, creo que no ha llegado aún, pero si no lo sabes tú…. Mucho menos yo- Era cierto, de veras que no se explicaba donde podría estar, sin embargo siguió con su día conservando la esperanza de que lo vería en cualquier momento o en última instancia lo vería en la noche, pero ¿Por qué no había asistido a la universidad?

* * *

La jornada llegó rápidamente a su fin, había recibido muchos saludos de gente que ni se esperaba, empezaba a sospechar que su relación con Ren tenía algo que ver, no faltaba la chica que se acercaba para preguntarle cosas como si Ren besaba bien con la excusa de felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Irónicamente, él no apareció en todo el día, ni una llamada ni un mensaje, nada. Ahora, se daba cuenta, que nunca había esperado tanto que alguien la felicitara como lo esperaba de Ren, era algo tonto pero había esperado por lo menos un "Feliz cumpleaños". Dios, ya estaba como siempre liándose la cabeza, después de todo la había invitado a salir ¿no?, trato de no pensarlo más y se arregló cuando vio que la hora fijada se acercaba, como siempre que se trataba de Ren, lo hizo lo mejor que podía, al poco rato de estar lista el teléfono interno sonó anunciando la llegada de su novio, salió casi corriendo. Al salir lo encontró como de costumbre esperándola recostado contra su auto, se detuvo a cierta distancia de él esperando que dijera algo de repente, lentamente él redujo la distancia entre ellos y la beso.

-Ren...- ya llevaban su buen rato dentro del auto y el silencio se había adueñado del lugar

-Hmm?...- El parecía no notar nada diferente, de hecho solo se limitaba a mantener los ojos sobre la vía

-Te extrañe hoy….- dijo lo primero que le salió del corazón, no quería cuestionarlo, en eso Ren alargo su mano para tomar la de ella y llevarla hasta su boca donde le estampo un beso sobre los nudillos

-Igual yo… estuve un tanto ocupado ultimando los detalles de algo importante, por eso no fui a la universidad- "¿Algo Importante?" Dios! ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle nada?

-Ya veo… y…. no hay nada más que quieras decirme?- ¿Acaso tenía que pedírselo?

-Si…. Estas hermosa! –No pudo evitar desinflarse era evidente que no iba a pasar de ahí

-¡Hemos llegado!- Esa sorpresiva afirmación la saco de sus conjeturas, haciéndola levantar la cabeza para observar por la ventanilla, no reconocía el lugar, era un sitio de eventos, de esos donde hacen conciertos para pocas personas, pero, que hacían ahí, suponía que irían a cenar o algo por el estilo

-¿Dónde estamos?- Ren solo sonrió de medio lado antes de bajarse del auto para apresurarse a abrirle la puerta, Kyoko se bajo lentamente un tanto confundida por no entender bien de que se trataba todo y porque Ren actuaba tan extraño

-Mmm…-

-Entra y espérame en el salón principal…- cuando estaba a punto de preguntar de nuevo, él la habían interrumpido y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta ya se estaba subiendo nuevamente al auto

-¡¿Ren? ¿Adónde vas?- Pero antes de a que consiguiera decir nada más el auto ya estaba en marcha y la había dejado sola de pie en la entrada de ese gran edificio, ¿Por qué hacia esto? ¿Por qué no podía entrar con ella? Suspiró sonoramente"¡Dios! ¿Y ahora qué?" giró y camino pesadamente con pocas ganas hacia el interior, al verlo, se quedo sin palabras, nunca había venido a este sitio pero tenía que admitir que era hermoso, grandes y lujosos candelabros colgaban del techo, el ambiente era festivo y a la vez cálido adornado por luces focalizadas y muchos colores , en lo que parecía ser el centro de la estancia observo una recepción en forma circular, en ella dos chicas vestidas con atuendos plateados y brillantes atendían a los visitantes, se acerco a una de ellas

-Buenas noches…. ¿Dónde queda el salón principal?- la chica le sonrió de forma agradable

-¿Para la presentación de Bi Rain?... claro es al fondo en la gran puerta doble – ¿Bi Rain? ¿Acaso esto era un concierto? Y ¿por qué Ren no le dijo que irían a un concierto? Aún pensativa caminó hacia la gran puerta del fondo, era imposible perderse, nunca había visto una puerta tan grande, al parecer iba pasara algo bueno, porque motones de personas en especial chicas se apretujaban por entrar donde un tipo rapado de gran tamaño controlaba el ingreso con una lista en la mano

-Señorita… ¿Señorita?- andes de fijarse ya había llegado a la entrada pero se había distraído buscando a Ren en medio de la multitud y ahora el tipo que de cerca se veía mucho más enorme la afanaba para que se moviera- ¿Cuál es su nombre? Viene a presentación ¿cierto?-

-Eh?... yo… no…. Kyoko Mogami…- respondió un poco aturdida, el montón de chicas gritando a su alrededor era cosa de locos, el hombre busco rápidamente en las hojas que tenía en su mano

-Bien, zona VIP, siga por favor…-

-Ehhhh?- _"Zona VIP ¿dijo?"_

-Siga por favor, no tenemos todo el día- Kyoko lo miro ceñuda, si que era amargado este tipo

-Es que… estoy esperando a mi novio que aun no llega-

- Pues su novio entrara después, por favor siga, la presentación está por empezar- era evidente que ese tipo no tenia paciencia, cuando se fijo ya estaba adentro, el mar de chicas la había empujado hacia el interior, de repente todo el ruido que había afuera había desaparecido, el lugar se encontraba a media luz , habían luces de diferentes formas con muchos colores, al fondo pudo distinguir un escenario, estaba exquisitamente arreglado con luces brillantes y una gran pantalla de fondo donde se veía la imagen de una cascada dando la ilusión de que en realidad había agua en ese lugar ,el cantante aún no había salido y una música muy agradable se percibía en todo el lugar, habían telas vaporosas que colgaban del techo y se balanceaban como si estuvieran bailando al son de la música, combinadas con las luces y formas de colores, producían un efecto increíble; estaba tan embelesada observando todo aquello que se llevo un susto de muerte cuando una chica igualmente vestida como las que se encontraban en la entrada la abordo

-Disculpe, ¿Sabe cuál es su zona?-

-Zona VIP….creo.- Dios, como había terminado aquí sin tener ni idea de Ren?

-Muy bien, sígame por favor – aunque la multitud estaba enloquecida seguir a la chica fue fácil, ya que su vestido adquiría un tono fosforescente con el efecto de las luces, de pronto, se encontró en una pequeña área alejada del resto de la multitud y muy cerca del escenario donde a diferencia del resto había sillas y mesas para acomodarse, la chica la dirigió a una mesa que decía "reservado" No había otra explicación, todo esto debía ser obra de Ren, pero… donde rayos estaba él? Se acomodó en la silla sin dejar de buscar y mirar a su alrededor, en algún lado debía estar, se encontraba en su búsqueda cuando repentinamente todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, su visión se oscureció completamente, lentamente las luces que rodeaban y adornaban el escenario se encendían y cambiaban de tonalidad llamando la atención hacia el centro del mismo, en medio de la oscuridad apareció un chico alto y apuesto, que al hacer presencia el resto de la multitud pareció enloquecer, Bi Rain era uno de sus cantantes favoritos y verlo tan cerca era muy emocionante, cuál sería su sorpresa al notar que se acercaba sonriendo hacia ella, debía estarlo imaginando o por lo menos, alucinando. Cuando estaba a poco más de un metro de su mesa se detuvo.

-Esta noche….- empezó a saludar a la multitud –Es una noche muy especial….- en eso giro a ver a Kyoko, debía haber enloquecido, eso era simplemente imposible

-Kyoko….- las luces se enfocaron en ella dejándola desubicada por el contraste, el aire se le atoro en los pulmones "QUE!...Yo?" debía estar soñando, escuchar a Bi Rain dirigirse a ella en pleno concierto era alucinante, su cara de shock debió ser tan evidente que Bi Rain no pudo evitar reírse levemente

- Un amigo muy especial…. Me pidió que esta noche te dijera… Feliz cumpleaños.- Ahora sí, si antes no le había pasado nada, ahora estaba a punto de infartarse – Y….- "¡¿Es que acaso hay más?" – que esta canción…. Es para ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kyoko!- Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que la música invadiera el lugar y la multitud estallara en gritos como si quisiera reventar el lugar

My Girl – Bi Rain

_Hey baby_

_I love you girl_

_You know what?_

_You're my sunshine_

_Listen_

_Baby girl naneun haengbokhan geol_

_Harujongil nebange nan eonjena isseo_

_Ggumsogeseo neoreul saeng gakhae_

_Maeil gachi baro nae nun ape_

_Seo isseo ne moseub nan dalkomhaejyeo_

_You are beautiful lady_

_Neoneun eonjena naui areumdaun jagiya_

_You are so beautiful_

_Nege hago shipeo deon mal deullyeojulge_

Era extraño pero le parecía que Rain cantaba solo para ella, repentinamente se acerco y le dio una rosa roja, Dios esto era una verdadera locura

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Neoneun hangsang naui naui geol_

_Neoneun nae yeoja_

_Dareun den bojima_

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Naneun hangsang neoui namjan geol_

_Naneun neoui namja_

_Neoneun nae yeoja ya_

Ya se estaba perdiendo en la letra de la canción cuando las luces enfocaron un punto distante en el escenario, una silueta oscura apareció de la nada, estaba desdibujada por la tenue luz, no era del todo nítida, pero para Kyoko fue más que suficiente, su corazón amenazó con detenerse al descubrir de quien se trataba, Ren salía del fondo del escenario con su hermosa sonrisa y un gran ramo de flores

.

_Step by step cheoncheonhi dagawa_

_Step by step eonjena kidaryeo_

_You are beautiful lady oh_

_Neoneun eonjena nareul jikyeo juneun cheonsaya_

_You are so beautiful (so beautiful)_

_Nega deulgo shipeodeonmal mal haejulke_

_Neoneun hangsang nail geol_

_Neoneun hangsang naui naui geol_

_Neoneun nae yeoja_

_Dareun den bojima_

En ese momento, el mundo pareció quedar en silencio con la voz de Rain como único fondo, Ren caminaba hacia ella con su típico porte como haciéndolo en cámara lenta, no pudo evitar ponerse en pie, quería abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, una sonrisa profunda se dibujo en sus labios, esto era más de lo que hubiera esperado, Ren siempre se las arreglaba para ir más allá de sus expectativas

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Naneun hangsang neoui namjan geol_

_Naneun neoui namja_

_Ijen junbiga dwin geo gata_

_Hangsang gomawo naege jun sarang_

_Uri seororeul gamssa aneumyeo_

_Jikyeo jumyeondwi_

_Yeongwonhi saranghae_

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Neoneun hangsang naui naui geol_

_Neoneun nae yeoja_

_Dareun den bojima_

-Feliz cumpleaños Amor…- Sus ojos eran tan brillantes que parecían dos posos en los que podría nadar por siempre, Se veía simplemente preciosa con esa cara entre sorpresa e incredulidad, había obtenido el efecto deseado, siempre ir más allá, hacer que lo que él significaba para ella no tuviera límite ni comparación, lograr que su alma se sintiera tan feliz que sus ojos brillaran de esa manera

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Naneun hangsang neoui namjan geol_

_Naneun neoui namja_

_Neoneun nae yeoja ya_

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Neoneun hangsang naui naui geol_

_Neoneun nae yeoja_

_Dareun den bojima_

-Siento haberte hecho esperar….pero quería sorprenderte- y vaya que lo había logrado! Con Ren el corazón de Kyoko cambiaba de estado cada segundo, podía pasar de la tranquilidad a la emoción total en solo un instante hasta el punto de hacerlo latir con tal fuerza que pareciese querer salir de su pecho

-Gracias amor… estoy muy feliz- prácticamente se le había lanzado a los brazos al sentirlo cerca, de no ser por Ren que había alejado a tiempo el ramo de flores ella seguramente lo habría estropeado con su abrazo, ahora todo tenía sentido, la ausencia de Ren, su misteriosa actitud, la invitación a este sitio…. Evidentemente lo tenía todo calculado.

-Te amo…- Sin soltarla la besó poderosamente olvidándose por un instante de la audiencia que los observaba, de no ser porque los gritos y aplausos los trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, al hacerse consciente de ello Kyoko no pudo evitar sonrojarse Dios! Todos los estaban viendo, incluido Rain…, sin embargo a pesar de su pena, su emoción era tan grande que siguió sonriendo

_Neoneun hangsang nain geol_

_Naneun hangsang neoui namjan geol_

_Naneun neoui namja_

_Neoneun nae yeoja ya_

_Yeah. Oh_

_Neoneun nae yeoja._

Ahora solo bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro en su apartado exclusivo rincón VIP, disfrutando de cada una de las canciones de la presentación, de la música, del lugar y del simple hecho de estar juntos que era, a decir verdad, la mayor razón de su celebración, haciendo de esta noche, otra noche mágica para sus recuerdos.

* * *

** By Thesakuke**


	33. It s Raining

**Hola! traigo nuevo cap! primero que todo G-Dragon-sama y Waaleej gracias por sus reviews *O* para ustedes dejo esta actua XD!**

**PD: Este capi tiene música, la canción 6:oo am de Santiago Cruz **

**

* * *

IT´s RAINING  
**

Los recuerdos y el tiempo con Ren cada vez hacían su amor más fuerte, de veras lo amaba y él conseguía hundirse en su corazón cada vez más profundo, de hecho esperaba nunca tener que sacarlo porque aunque era consciente de que nada es para siempre, esto que tenía con Ren y lo que el significaba para ella tenía que durar para siempre, porque justo ahora, le resultaba simplemente imposible olvidarlo, él era parte de ella, como su propia piel, así de simple.

-¿En qué piensas?- Ren interrumpió sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola por la espalda con una tersa caricia sobre su hombro, adoraba la forma en que la miraba haciéndola sentir el centro del universo, a pesar de encontrarse a su espalda su forma era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla

-mmmm…. ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?- lo miró pícaramente, se sorprendió de haber dicho eso sin sonrojarse, cada vez le gustaba más aceptar lo que sentía por Ren, por su parte él se mostró bastante complacido, era bastante evidente que quería molestarlo, pero él sabía muy bien como doblegarla, casi de improviso un brillo voraz apareció en sus pupilas

-¿Eres consciente de lo que me estás proponiendo?…-cuando sus ojos se vieron capturados por las llamas en la mirada de Ren haciendo que flamas de calor rodaran por toda su piel se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho , pero ya era demasiado tarde, había despertado al rey de la noche…sus manos se trasladaron sobre los hombros de Kyoko, casi al instante se encontró con las tiras de su blusa con las que jugó perezosamente enredándolas entre sus dedos, lentamente, disfrutando de los pequeños respingos que producía en Kyoko, las deslizo hacia abajo dejando completamente libres y expuestos sus hombros, ver su piel expuesta era una tentación llamándolo que simplemente no podía resistir, por eso, olvidándose de la realidad, deslizó sus labios febrilmente sobre el hombro derecho llevando un lento y ardoroso camino por la línea de su clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro, se complacía de notar que la respiración de Kyoko se hacía más difícil con cada roce de sus labios, no pudo evitar que su lengua saboreara todo a su paso, adoraba el sabor de su piel, su cremosidad, su suavidad…. Al tiempo, sus manos la tomaron posesivamente por la cintura apretándola firmemente de espaldas contra su pecho, pudo escuchar como ella hacia un leve sonido en respuesta a su sorpresivo agarre; sin poder detenerse, sus manos se introdujeron hábilmente bajo su blusa subiendo pesadamente por el abdomen de ella, en esa posición tan desventajosa estaba completamente bajo su hechizo… no podría escapar a menos que hiciera algo….- de donde conoces a Rain? Eso me sorprendió…-

-Es un amigo de la infancia…. Pero tú aún no me respondes…. –

-woooo ¡ok tu ganas! Estaba pensando en ti…. ¿estas contento?- sin embargo eso no hizo que él se detuviera

-Ya lo sabía….- dijo contra su piel en un tono tan grave y profundo que la frase retumbo en su cabeza al tiempo que el raspaba suavemente con sus dientes la piel de su cuello, por más que quisiera negárselo ella quería que él continuara, adoraba su forma de amarla, le encantaba ver y sentir todo ese deseo que él sentía por ella hasta tal punto de lograr que sus cuerpos se movieran solos pero conservando esa dulzura y delicadeza al tratarla como si se tratara de la porcelana mas fina y vulnerable

-Se te nota en los ojos…- Agregó al tiempo que se percataba como la respiración de Kyoko se entrecortaba con cada roce – Estas peligrosamente cerca ¿lo sabes? – respondió ella con un tono de voz apenas audible, mientras intentaba poner inútilmente un poco de distancia entre ellos, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si sabía bien que lo deseaba también; en medio de su dilema se percató de que había empezado a llover oyendo como las gotas golpeaban grácilmente contra el vidrio, se aprovechó de esto y separándose perezosamente de Ren se dirigió hacia la ventana.

-Mira, esta lloviendo…¿no es hermoso?- De alguna manera le gustaba la lluvia, era como el tiempo, sin importar a quien molestara siempre seguía fluyendo… siempre había visto a la lluvia como a las lágrimas del cielo, pero no de un modo triste o deprimente, de alguna forma para ella la lluvia era como un respiro para el cielo, como un desahogo, como cuando lloras y sientes alivio, por asi decirlo… Por su lado, Ren un tanto desconcertado por verla escapar de sus brazos una vez más , se quedo extasiado al verla perderse en la lluvia, sus ojos brillaban de un modo extraño, como entre felicidad, emoción y expectativa…De pronto, se le ocurrió algo

-¿Quieres salir?- Dijo tan inesperadamente como había empezado a llover, eso la sacó de lentamente de sus pensamientos

-Salir…. ¿Ahora?- lo miró con cara de incredulidad, no entendía porque Ren quería salir si estaba lloviendo, sabiendo perfectamente que él preferiría mil veces quedarse en el confortable y cálido ambiente del apartamento

-Si, ¿no quieres?- su mirada se había vuelto picara, como la de un niño que estaba por hacer una travesura - ¡Vamos!- agregó sin esperar más, al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la puerta llevándola hacia el exterior

-Pero Ren! ¿Qué Haces?- al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por él hacia el frio y húmedo clima - No llevamos paraguas!- dijo casi gritando al percatarse de eso.

- Esa es la idea-Respondió al tiempo que su cara se iluminaba con una hermosa y traviesa sonrisa, ese gesto la dejo sin aire, cada día descubría algo nuevo de ren, cada cosa nueva la adoraba más que la anterior, de repende Ren la soltó, cuando se encontraban justo en el umbral de la puerta

-¿No te parece divertido?... Ya que te gusta tanto la lluvia ¿no crees que es mejor sentirla que solo sentarte a verla?- Poco después de decir esto dio un paso hacia el exterior y a los pocos segundos ya se encontraba completamente empapado, se giro para verla, las gotas caían sobre su piel como dibujando cada forma de su masculino rostro, su cabello goteaba y se le pegaba a la piel, al tiempo que el resto de la lluvia danzaba a su alrededor

-¿No vienes?- Le estiró una mano invitándola a hacerle compañía, su sonrisa era mágica sabía que no podía resistirse a ella por mucho tiempo, Dios! Ren le encantaba! Como podía resistirse a esto? Sin dudarlo mucho más tomó su mano y corrió hacia él. ah! La fría lluvia golpeaba contra su piel, su cabello se empapó al poco tiempo, era la cosa más rara que había hecho nunca, quien salía a mojarse bajo la lluvia voluntariamente?, de repente Ren la jalo y la llevó hacia sí atrapándola entre sus brazos, los dos estaban mojados hasta el último cabello, sus narices goteaban y casi no podían abrir los ojos

-Te ves muy sexy….- Dijo cerca de su oído, mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos, ya que el ruido de la lluvia golpeando contra el suelo, apenas si los dejaba escucharse – La ropa y el cabello mojado se te ven bien…. – agrego mientras le acomodaba los mechones húmedos que se le habían pegado en la frente… A pesar de que hacía mucho frio, pudo sentir el calor en su rostro, se sintió apenada de imaginar que la ropa húmeda debía entallarse más a su cuerpo, por un momento se sintió expuesta ante la mirada penetrante de Ren

-Ya deja de mirarme así, me siento extraña…. Ja! Que estoy diciendo, si ya soy extraña por estar aquí mojándome contigo como si nunca hubiera visto la llu…- en eso su frase se vio interrumpida por un ferviente beso, Ren le había robado las palabras con cada roce de sus labios, con cada segundo que pasaba la temperatura parecía aumentar cien grados, sin importar que una acérrima lluvia callera sobre ellos, el sonido de un trueno pareció acompañar el escalofrío que bajo por su espalda cuando sintió la lengua de Ren rozando la suya, con cada segundo la respiración se hacía más difícil y él parecía no querer darle tregua, besarse bajo la lluvia era algo mágico, e incoherente, porque sin importar cuánto la fría brisa azotara contra ellos ella parecía no sentirlo, como si se encontraran dentro de una cápsula pero sin dejar de sentir como el agua resbalaba por sus cabezas, sirviéndoles de marco, enfatizando todo el romance que de por sí ya se les salía por los poros. Al percatarse que la gotas chispeaban contra su cara se dio cuenta de que el beso había terminado llevandose consigo su aliento

-Por lo de mirarte… lo siento, pero es que no puedo evitarlo… y por lo de extraña, no lo creo, más bien parece que te gusta porque no has parado de sonreir- Ren la miraba divertido viendo como una gota resbalaba por su nariz, ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, a pesar de que hacia un frio inclemente acentuado por sus humedas ropas, y la lluvia no les daba un respiro, su boca se torcia constantemente en una tonta sonrisa, estaba feliz y emocionada, su corazón latia frenéticamente, aunque no sabía bien si era por la exitación de estar bajo la lluvia sin ninguna razón o por el beso que Ren le acaba de dar, sospechaba que era un poco de todo.

- Enserio, Cierra los ojos – dijo de pronto mientras cubría los ojos de Ren con sus manos- Vamos a ver si puedes encontrarme… y no hagas trampa- sin quedarse a explicarle corrió hasta un árbol cercano donde se escondió de tal forma que él no pudiera verla, era extraño, pero se sentía emocionada como una niña jugando por primera vez. Ren sonrió, adoraba esa parte de Kyoko, que no temiera ser como una niña de vez en cuando y menos con él, sabía perfectamente donde debía estar escondida, pero vaciló por un momento pretendiendo no haberla encontrado

-Amor?... donde estas?- caminó sigilosamente hasta que se encontró justo detrás de ella, sin decir nada la atrapo por la cintura- ¡Te encontré!-

-Nooooo! No se vale!- se solto rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el árbol más próximo, estaba riendo, la gotas chispeaban contra su cara, casi no dejándola ver, pero la emoción corría por sus venas ante la idea de no dejarse atrapar por Ren, estaba por llegar a una colina cuando sintió que unos brazos se aferraron a su cintura, la humedad del pasto la hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndolos caer estrepitosamente, al verse en el piso, se miraron por un instante y estallaron en risas, se reía tanto que algunas gotas entraban en su boca, hacía tiempo no reía con tanta felicidad, aún sosteniéndola por la cintura Ren la acercó más a él cobijándola en su abrazo

-No puedes escapar de mi… nunca te dejare ir..- ella le sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y dirigir su cara hacia el cielo, era magnifico sentir las gotas cayendo contra su cara, de alguna manera era liberador, inspiró profundo atrayendo todos esos olores típicos de un día lluvioso, era tan refrescante… Ren tenía razón era mil veces mejor sentir la lluvia que solo sentarse a verla… de repente, un estornudo la sorprendió

-Salud! – Respondió Ren- Bien creo que ya es suficiente…. O te resfriaras, y no quiero que eso pase- Lentamente la ayudo a ponerse en pie- ¿Estás Bien?-

-Claro que si, tampoco soy tan vulnerable – Ren pareció no haberla oído porque se sacó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre la cabeza para apartarla un poco de la lluvia, a pesar de que era un esfuerzo inútil puesto que su chaqueta también estaba empapada, pero quería sentir que la protegía de alguna manera

-Amor… te vas a resfriar….- No le prestó atención y la abrigo bajo su brazo llevándola de nuevo hacia el apartamento

* * *

-Debemos entrar en calor o nos resfriaremos…- dijo al tiempo que regresaba con unas toallas y encendía la calefacción, ella sólo lo observaba

-Ven te ayudo… - tomo su chaqueta y la alejó de Kyoko, seguido de esto le aflojo la blusa húmeda en ademán de quitársela, Kyoko se sintió incomoda

-Ren… no es necesario-

-Sí lo es, si te molesta que te vea…. Puedes voltearte- Le pareció extraño después de que él lo dijo, después de todo, ya no se habían visto completamente el uno al otro? , sin embargo, se puso de espaldas a él mientras levantaba los brazos permitiendo que le quitara la blusa, él seco lenta y delicadamente su piel y su cabello, era lindo sentirse tan atendida… Cuando su piel por fin estuvo rosada él la cubrió con la toalla

-¿Y tú? También estas empapado…- agregó preocupada al fijarse que él no se había secado aún… él le dedico una sonrisa antes de sacarse la camiseta, lo detalló mínimamente, mientras se secaba así mismo, sabía que había algo que le molestaba, se le notaba en los ojos, y sabía perfectamente que era su falta de confianza, se sintió incomoda por no ser capaz de mostrarle adecuadamente todo lo que sentía, por inhibirse a sí misma cuando sabía perfectamente que él la amaba sin importar nada, por dejarse llevar por la pena y el pudor cuando estaba con él y se presentaban este tipo de situaciones, por Dios! Si no había nada en ella que Ren ya no hubiera visto antes, entonces, porque la pena? Si ella también lo amaba y quería sentirlo igual?

-Tengo una mejor idea…- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras detenía la mano que sostenía la toalla, él le devolvió una mirada sorprendido

-Porque no….- Rayos! Nunca pensó que algún día diría esto…-Tomamos una ducha- Ren casi se atragantó, incluso pensó que había escuchado mal

-¿Estás bien?- dijo al tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre su frente

-Estoy bien!- Dijo indignada, tanto que le costó pensárselo y aún más decirlo- Solo pensé que el agua caliente nos quitaría el frio…. Pero si no quieres…..- agregó haciendo un ademán de alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Ren ya la había tomado del brazo regresándola hacia él

-Claro que quiero, es más, me muero por eso y lo sabes….- su mirada era tan voraz que sintió hambre, hambre de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su piel…

Lentamente Ren le quito la toalla que la cubría dejando a la vista todo su esplendor, la abrazo tiernamente llevándola hacia el interior de la ducha, el agua tibia los recibió apaciblemente invitándolos al confort, pero en este momento eso era lo último que importaba, ya que los besos y caricias estaban en primer lugar, deseaban sentirse lo más cerca posible, pero el agua que cubría sus pieles parecía interponerse entre ellos, una vez más el deseo se apoderó de ella, cada beso y cada caricia la llevaba más y más alto, parecía que Ren supiera exactamente donde y como tocarla porque hasta el más mínimo roce se sentía bien, se sentía completamente adorada, completamente protegida… estaría bien sentirse asi? Y además de eso desear más… mucho más? El aire le faltaba y su corazón latía descontrolado y cuando pensaba que no podría resistir mucho más, llegaba una nueva oleada de sensaciones mucho más grande y poderosa, su mente se nublaba y su piel ardía a pesar de encontrarse rodeada de agua, se encontró sumergida en el más febril, ardoroso y exquisito de los placeres cuando él la acomodó lentamente sobre su cintura llenandola completamente con toda su masculinidad, como por instinto sus piernas lo rodearon, al tiempo que sus manos lo rozaban reconociéndolo, perturbándolo…. Y aunque en su momento se sintió avergonzada de su idea, ahora no podía creer que tomar un baño resultara tan placentero , jamás tendría palabras para explicar lo que sentía cuando estaba con Ren , el mundo parecía confabularse con él para hacerse más hermoso, haciendo las estrellas más brillantes y hasta el sol y la luna se veían más grandes, se sentía estallar hacia el cielo infinito y ni que decir de su cuerpo, que parecía responder por sí solo, vibrando con cada roce, estremeciéndose con cada beso, agitándose con cada movimiento, parecían estar sincronizados el uno al otro, ella para responderle y él para enloquecerla, porque parecía perder la cordura con cada nueva caricia, su lengua parecía querer hacerle perder la razón; sin darse cuenta aceleró el ritmo pero esta vez, buscó la cara de Ren, parecía estar en otro planeta, sus ojos la miraban tiernamente como siempre mirándola sólo a ella, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y el agua parecía evaporarse al caer sobre su piel ardiente, se veía hermoso, enmarco sus rostro entre sus manos y lo beso acaloradamente permitiendo que su lengua probara cada rincón de él, dejándose llevar por una vez de la sed por él que tanto sentía… definitivamente lo amaba demasiado, quería acogerlo en su mente, corazón y cuerpo para siempre… justo como ahora, donde los dos parecían las dos mitades de un mismo todo.

* * *

Aunque su cuerpo estaba agotado su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, estaba llena de emociones y colores, era genial sentirse así…. Cuando sus cuerpos ya no parecían responderles por el agotamiento, perdieron la conciencia de cuánto tiempo duraron en la ducha, pero al parecer no había sido poco porque al salir ya había oscurecido, se secaron el uno al otro, solo disfrutando del momento y del hecho de estar juntos.

Despertar junto a Kyoko seguía sorprendiéndolo, ella era hermosa, gentil, inteligente, bondadosa y estaba con él, sin importarle nada solo dejándose llevar por lo que sentía y regalándole el privilegio de poder amarla; ella aún dormía pero le encantaba contemplarla, le parecía un regalo tenerla a su lado

6:00 a.m – Santiago Cruz

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_se va metiendo por la ventana_

_son las 6 de la mañana_

_y tú estas pegadita a mí_

_No quiero ni respirar_

_por miedo a levantarte del sueño_

_y te des cuenta que contemplo_

_lo que Dios me entregó_

_La vida estuvo de mi lado_

_parece haberse enderezado mi camino por ti_

Ella lo era todo, había llenado cada vacío en él, jugueteo tiernamente con uno de los mechones que caía sobre su rostro, se veía tan tranquila, en un sueño tan apacible…

_El día apenas ha empezado_

_y yo no sé si estoy soñando_

_Duerme Un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar que a mi lado_

_es donde encuentras tu paz_

_Duerme un poco más_

_duérmete y quizás_

_mientras duermes sea capaz_

_de curar los doloresde tu vida_

_Duerme... duerme un poco más_

Lentamente rozo su hombro expuesto , sintió su aroma y no pudo resistirlo, así que bajo su cabeza para olerla más detalladamente, se complació con el pequeño respingo que ella hizo con su nariz al sentirlo

_Un suave rayo de luz_

_se va metiendo por la ventana_

_son las 6 de la mañana_

_y tú estas pegadita a mí_

_Mis dedos rozan tu piel_

_navegan con destino_

_estremezco por tu amor yo me enloqezco_

_sin temor a mentir_

_La suerte estuvo de mi lado_

_después de haberme ya jugado_

_hasta la vida por ti_

_El día apenas ha empezado_

_y yo no sé si estoy soñando_

Quería estar ahí para ella, que siempre que ella necesitara algo lo buscara a él, mirara sus ojos, añorara sus brazos, deseara sus labios… su cuerpo. Así como ella ya lo era todo para él

_Duerme Un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz_

_Duerme un poco más_

_duérmete y quizás mientras duermes sea capaz_

_de curar los dolores de tu vida_

_lo que enluta tu sonrisa lo que lloras a escondidas_

_Duerme Un poco más_

_Hazme imaginar que a mi lado es donde encuentras tu paz_

_Duerme un poco más duerme que quizás_

_mientras duermes sea capaz de curar los dolores de tu vida_

_Duerme... duerme un más_

La quería solo a ella, la amaba solo a ella, añoraba su amor, deseaba su mirada, sus caricias, solo la deseaba a ella, porque solo ella hacia vibrar todo en él, haciéndolo sentir vivo y sobre todo amado

* * *

Ahhhh era un día hermoso, el sol estaba en lo alto, los pájaros cantaban a su caminar, todo parecía perfecto, y todo…. Gracias a Ren; iba de camino a la oficina del director pero aún así no se sentía perturbada y ni preocupada, no había hecho nada malo, así que no había de que preocuparse, la docente de la clase de idiomas no parecía alertada de ningún modo al decirselo, a diferencia de Ren que se quedo mirándola en silencio mientras salía del aula, conocía esa mirada, sabía que él era el primero que debía enterarse del contenido de tan misteriosa reunión

-Señor Director?- saludo un tanto apenada, pero se moria de ganas por saber que era

-Señorita Mogami!- Al fin levantó su nariz de una enorme pila de informes, a Kyoko le resulto un tanto jovial su saludo paracía emocionado por algo

-Sientese por favor!- dijo acompañado de un gesto que indicaba la silla en un afanoso intento por lograr que Kyoko tomara asiento, cosa que ella hizo un momento después

-Bien,bien,bien- parecía extasiado como si hubiera estado esperando todo el dia para hablar con ella, de repente le sonrió- Señorita Mogami… he de advertirle, que esto es algo q debe pensar muy bien, estoy seguro, que es algo que ha estado esperando

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	34. La decisión

**jajajajaja pero que bábara waaleej! arruinaste todo el suspenso! y que conste que ya lo tenía escrito !¬¬ neeee igual creo que fue demasiado evidente XD! , asi que no me queda mas que subir el siguiente capitulo... y por lo del embarazo O_O ammmm Kyoko no quedara embarazada... no quiero complicarle la vida de esa manera, además se le viene algo grande... se que no hice referencia a la protección, pero es que no queria arruinar el romanticismo de la escena u.u ... asi que asumamos que si se protegieron (jajajaja) **

**Chikas preparen los pañuelos... porque aqui empieza el drama **

* * *

**La decisión**

-Señor director… de que está hablando, ya me está poniendo nerviosa- Ante esto el director sólo le sonrió

-No tienes de que preocuparte, de hecho, es una muy buena noticia- _"¿Buena Noticia?"_ – Si, no me mires así….- al parecer su expresión había sido demasiado evidente -Me alegra ser yo quien te haga entrega de esta carta, obviamente a mí ya me informaron de su contenido… pero quiero que lo sepas por ti misma- diciendo esto le alargo un sobre blanco con muchos sellos encima, Kyoko se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente lo recibió en sus manos, no sabía porque, pero a pesar de que el director dijo que era algo que le gustaría ella presentía que no iba a ser así, había algo que le incomodaba de todo esto…. Lentamente abrió el sobre del cual extrajo lo que parecía ser una carta

En el cabezado de la hoja se detallaba un gran escudo seguido de la leyenda _"London School of Economics and Political Science"_

_Señorita Kyoko Mogami_

_El London School of Economics and Political Science se complace en informarle que luego de un arduo estudio de sus condiciones y resultados académicos y al ser conscientes de su buen desempeño, el consejo directivo se permite hacerla acreedora de una beca estudiantil, con la que podrá continuar su formación académica en el programa de economía y ciencia política que consta de una duración de tres años, para lo cual tendrá que residir en la ciudad de Londres, Felicitaciones! No nos queda más que darle la bienvenida a nuestra prestigiosa institución y esperamos su confirmación…._

Debajo seguían gran cantidad de números, sellos y firmas pero no quiso seguir leyendo _"¿Una beca? ¿En otro país?"_ Dios! Ya no recordaba que había aplicado a esta beca hacía muchísimo tiempo… la emoción la embargó por un instante, pero enseguida lo primero que llegó a su cabeza fue Ren que pasaría con él si ella se iba? Que sería de su relación? No quería dejarlo, no ahora, que todo iba tan bien, ahora que él se había convertido en la felicidad de su vida, en el amor que había anhelado por tanto tiempo, ahora que lo necesitaba tanto… ahora que él la necesitaba! Había dejado a su padre a un lado por ella, y ahora se iría? No, jamás! Ella no lo dejaría así, no quería hacerlo y por tres años! Sabía muy bien que una relación a distancia no funcionaria, no sería lo mismo, es como si no hubiera nada…

-Señorita Mogami? Señorita Mogami!- al parecer se había perdido en sus propias conjeturas porque no escuchó al director, un gesto de su mano frente a su rostro la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-Señorita Mogami? – El director ya se veía preocupado

-Si dígame….- Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, estaba muy contrariada

-Y bien? Que le parece? – el director sonrió, como esperando una gran respuesta

-Bien…es… una… gran noticia – respondió sin muchas ganas mientras agitaba perezosamente el papel entre sus manos, desviando sus ojos de la mirada del director que se desinflaba lentamente al ver su falta de emoción

-Bien? Solo bien?- el director parecía no creer la reacción de Kyoko – Es algo fantástico! Señorita Mogami por Dios! Es una beca en el exterior! Es lo mejor para continuar su formación académica, es una de las mejores universidades de Europa!- se notaba desesperado por hacer que Kyoko comprendiera la importancia y magnitud de este hecho, mientras ella sólo miraba incomoda en otra dirección- Además la beca no es solo estudios…. También cubre sus gastos de hospedaje! Y le permitirán trabajar en sus tiempos libres, no es cualquier beca! Es un reconocimiento a su esfuerzo y buen desempeño…- Kyoko solo respiró, aún sin poder mirarlo, se sentía extraña, esta beca le hubiera llegado antes… Antes de conocer a Ren, seguramente estaría gritando y saltando como una loca, ese era su sueño, ser la mejor, hacer maestrías en la mejor universidad, viajar, conocer el mundo, estudiar en el exterior… Pero ahora…. Era Feliz como estaba, con Ren a su lado, todo tal y como estaba ahora, era perfecto.

-Bien…. – Agregó finalmente el director al resignarse que no habría otra reacción en Kyoko – Me imagino que podemos hacer la confirmación, Ja! Es más que obvio quien recha…-

-No! – Lo interrumpió con gran ímpetu al tiempo que dejaba caer la carta sobre el escritorio

-Disculpe? Creo que no escuche bien…-

-Dije que no, no confirme nada, no pienso ir…- Sus ojos se veían temerarios, mientras los del director perecían querer salirse de sus cuencas con esa respuesta

-¡¿Qué!- El director se veía exaltado- Pero si es una gran oportunidad! Quien no querría tomar esa beca!-

-No, ya se lo dije, no quiero ir-

-Oh vamos! Señorita Mogami, no hay nada mejor que estudiar en el exterior! Le dará más opciones de desempeñarse laboralmente y desarrollarse como profesional!-

-Si de estudiar se trata, puedo hacerlo aquí…-

-Pero, pero aquí no hay el mismo nivel de preparación!-

-Dije que no, no me interesa, así que por favor rechácela y que la reasignen a alguien más-

-Pero Señorita Mogami!- Kyoko lo miró fiera, estaba segura de su decisión, no quería dejar nada de lo que tenía en este momento… en especial a Ren

- No hay que ser tan drásticos…- agregó el director un tanto acalorado mientras se pasaba un pañuelo por la frente – No tenemos que rechazar o confirmar ahora mismo, contamos con un mes de espera para enviar una respuesta, entiendo que esté confundida por el impacto de la noticia…. Así, que porque no se lo piensa un poco más y cuando lo haya decidido con cabeza fría me avisa-

-No hay nada que pensar, la decisión está tomada- El director se sorprendió de su firme respuesta

-Le repito, no tiene que decidir ahora, así que dejare la solicitud abierta-

-Bien, le agradezco… pero no me interesa- Diciendo esto salió de la oficina, al verla salir el director se derrumbó sobre su silla aún incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar

* * *

Kyoko caminaba rápidamente como si tratara de escapar de algo, aún un poco alterada por lo sucedido, Dios! Nunca se imaginó que esto pasaría, estaba tan distraída que casi entró en shock cuando se encontró de repente con Ren que la esperaba de pie recostado contra una pared a la salida de las oficinas, su expresión era seria y expectante, mientras ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa y hacer como si nada pasara

-Ren!- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verlo, él levantó una ceja extrañado de su reacción – Oh! Bueno, vamos a comer?- dijo en un intento desesperado por evitar el tema

-Claro! Te estaba esperando– Ren intentaba parecer normal, así que la tomó de la mano y caminaron en dirección a la cafetería - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? – agregó con una sonrisa a mitad de camino en medio del silencio que los acompañaba porque Kyoko parecía no querer decir nada, ante su pregunta ella se detuvo en seco, se veía distraída, como pensando que decirle

-¿Qué pasó de qué?...- Respondió fingiendo desconocimiento, Ren sólo la observaba, estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, Kyoko no solía ser una persona distraída

- Para que era la reunión con el director… ¿Qué quería? ¿Todo está bien? – Ren tenía una expresión serena, no quería forzarla a decirle nada que ella no quisiera

-Ahhhh eso!... No… no era nada importante a decir verdad- No pudo evitar desviar la mirada, era la primera vez que le mentía a Ren – Solo quería que me haga cargo de unas monitorias de unas clases de apoyo que empiezan la próxima semana- Dios! Si que le dolía mentirle! Sabía que habían prometido tener una confianza absoluta entre ambos, pero él no tenía porque enterarse de esto, si supiera que había rechazado esa gran oportunidad por quedarse con él seguramente se sentiría culpable y eso era lo último que quería

-Bien, eso es algo bueno…- No quiso ahondar más en el tema, después de todo, no tenía razones para desconfiar de Kyoko, aunque no sabía porque el ambiente entre ellos era incomodo, como pesado… como si hubiera algo más, sin embargo, sonrió nuevamente tragándose todos sus presentimientos.

* * *

Dios! Se sentía como una criminal! Era terrible! ¿Por qué se sentía tan culpable? Después de todo lo hacía por el bien de su relación ¿no? , si hubiera aceptado esa beca tendría que irse del país por tres años! Y no quería dejar a Ren, él era su todo, además… no es que se estuviera perjudicando a sí misma como quiso hacérselo ver el director, si quería estudiar podía hacerlo aquí mismo, en la misma cuidad… al lado de Ren, él bien podría haberse ido a ocupar el lugar de su padre en Nueva York, pero no lo hizo, renunció a todo por quedarse con ella, así que ahora, porque ella no podía hacer lo mismo?, pero lo sabía bien, lo que más le molestaba era haberle mentido, se sentía realmente feo… teniendo en cuenta que él le había contado sinceramente todo su traumático pasado sin importar cuánto le doliera hablar de ello. Cuando todo pasara se lo diría, y seguramente él lo entenderá y en un futuro se reirán de esto juntos…. Lo más importante, juntos. Trató de convencerse de ello para sentirse mejor y justificar así fuera un poco su conducta.

-¿UNA BECA? – Los ojos de Kanae parecía que se fueran a salir y casi se atraganta con la bebida que estaba tomado

-Shhhhh….porque no lo públicas?- Kyoko se sobresaltó al oírla gritarlo, aunque estaban en el salón de arte después de la jornada de estudios no quería que nadie más lo supiera

- Ya… lo siento- respondió Kanae un tanto avergonzada, pero parecía que iba a reaccionar igual o peor que el director- Kyoko, pero es tu futuro! Oportunidades como esta, una en un millón-

- Tu también? Ya sé que es algo grandioso, pero no la quiero… soy muy feliz justo como estoy ahora, no quiero irme del país… - Kyoko desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal, no quería encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de su amiga

-Kyoko pero ese era tu sueño! Cuantas veces no me hablaste de eso, de viajar, de estudiar, de aprender cosas nuevas… Acaso ya se te olvidó lo ilusionada que estabas cuando aplicaste a esa beca?... Además..-.

-Ya lo sé, ya se todo eso, yo sé lo que te dije… pero eso era antes, ahora no quiero nada más de lo que tengo ahora, ahora todo es perfecto-

-¿perfecto?- Kanae levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad- Un segundo… todo esto de que no quieras tomar la beca…. No tiene algo que ver con Ren?- En eso un golpe seco fuera del salón las sacó de su conversación haciéndolas girar la cabeza

-¿Qué fue eso?- Agregó Kyoko un tanto nerviosa, en eso Kanae se dirigió hacia la puerta para inspeccionar el exterior, el pasillo estaba solo, no habían señales de donde podía haber provenido ese ruido

-Ni idea, no hay nadie…- respondió desde la puerta, luego de mirar un poco más volvió hacia donde estaba Kyoko

-En que íbamos? Ah si, no me digas que es por Ren que no quieres acceder a la beca- Por lo visto Kanae no era fácil de distraer, Kyoko solo se mantuvo en silencio, que para ella no fue más que una confirmación

-Kyoko por Dios!, el hecho de que tengas novio no tiene porque limitar tu vida y tus metas! Tus sueños no tienen porque sólo limitarse a él! y dudo que Ren sea tan egoísta de hacer que te quedes con él dejando de lado tu vida…- Kanae parecía haberse exaltado

-Que sabes tú de mi relación con Ren!- Los ojos de Kyoko se habían tornado vidriosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar- Lo amo…. Más que a nada, y no quiero dejarlo- Ante esta respuesta Kanae se desinfló, se acercó para tomar las manos de Kyoko entre las suyas

-Ren lo sabe?-

-No, por supuesto que no, tuve que mentirle,no fui capaz de decirselo... no quiero que se sienta mal, asi que no quiero que lo sepa... por lo menos por ahora- Kyoko bajo su mirada tratando de no estallar en llanto

-Kyoko… sabes que siempre he apoyado todo lo que tiene que ver con tu relación con Ren, es más, se que fui yo, la que te incitó a que te le acercaras… pero esta vez, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, es tu vida Kyoko, es tu sueño, porque sé que aún lo es…así quieras negártelo, no voy a obligarte ni a presionarte a hacer nada, después de todo la decisión es tuya ¿no?, si no quieres que él lo sepa, no se enterará por mí, pero quiero que sepas que esta vez… no apoyó tu decisión.- Eso sonó tan trascendental que la hizo sentir mal, Kanae siempre la había apoyado sin importar lo loco que fuera, seguido de esto, Kanae la miró un poco más y después salió del salón dejándola sola.

El silencio que quedó en el aula era abrumador, aplastante ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿De verdad se estaba equivocando? Se sintió tan presionada que las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, tal vez Kanae tenía razón y estaba rechazando la oportunidad de su vida, pero y Ren? Ren Ren Ren! Siempre era Ren! El dueño de sus pensamientos y anhelos. Podrían sobrevivir tres años sin verse? No, esa no era pregunta, ella soportaría tres años sin él? puede que se arrepintiera más delante de esto pero ahora estaba segura de algo, lo quería a él a su lado.

Mientras ella lloraba en silencio, no se fijó que furtivamente un chico rubio espiaba detrás de la puerta, sus ojos la observaban con una mezcla entre tristeza y desesperación, pero también había un dejo de rabia en su mirada, el puño de su mano golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana al tiempo que maldecía silenciosamente.

* * *

**Nos leemos en el siguiente... Pobre Kyoko... es una decisión dificil ¿no les parece?**

**By Thesakuke **


	35. Las lágrimas de la verdad

**Hola! nuevo cap! advierto que es un tanto dramatico, jajajaja si waaleej te imaginas el rollo de un embarazo no no no no quiero ni pensarlo, aunque lo que se le viene no es fácil... como siempre G-Dragon-sama, HOTARU SATURN BLACK y Waaleej gracias por sus reviews , bien las dejo con el capi que está de pañuelo y todo **

* * *

**Las lágrimas de la verdad**

Los días pasaban y con cada segundo que terminaba su rabia se hacía más grande, en un principio pensó guardárselo, pero cada vez que por coincidencia los veía o se encontraba con ellos, su impaciencia aumentaba, le parecía injusto que ese tipo sonriera de esa manera y la tuviera solo para él siendo tan egoísta, ella no se merecía eso, él sonreía radiantemente mientras ella, en su interior, estaba sufriendo! Rayos! No entendía porque ella había elegido este camino, porque eligió sacrificar su propia felicidad por él? lo enervaba solo pensarlo, tenía más que claro que sus oportunidades con ella terminaron en el mismo instante en el que decidió traicionarla y más aún dejarse llevar por sus deseos sin importar lo que ella pensara, sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría por siempre, porque pudo haber sido suya, incluso hubo un momento en el que él era más importante para ella que ese tipo…si hubiera tenido un poco más de tacto y paciencia, seguramente ahora sería él quien estaría sonriéndole mientras que la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura…. Se había resignado a quedarse a un lado y simplemente dejarlos ser… Pero esto, esto lo sacaba de sus casillas y lo hacía sentir que tenía que hacer algo, ella aún le importaba y mucho, aunque sólo pudiera observarla de lejos, no permitiría que ella se dejara hundir por ese tipo que no era más que una cara bonita, mientras tenía todo un futuro por delante, lleno de mil oportunidades que seguramente la harían brillar con todo su esplendor…No, no lo permitiría así eso significara que no la volviera a ver jamás, tenía que decirlo, así eso significara su odio eterno

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se enteró de la beca, si que le había costado mantener el secreto! Aunque a medida que pasaban los días se convencía un poco más de que su decisión había sido la correcta, estar con Ren era lo mejor que le había pasado, su sola presencia llenaba sus días de felicidad, él se había convertido como en un aliciente a todo lo que hacía… sabía que él siempre estaría ahí para ella y eso era más que suficiente, así que no estaría mal si solo se lo ocultaba por un tiempo, estaba más que segura que él lo entendería, tal vez ahora no, pero en un futuro si…. O eso esperaba, prefería estar con él, estar ahí para él, verlo sonreír cada vez que quisiera, poder atesorar esa sonrisa que se había convertido en las ganas de su propia vida, sentir sus pieles rozarse de vez en vez…. Sentir ese calor que solo él podía despertar en ella con el simple roce de sus labios, sentir el tacto de sus manos en su rostro, soñar con ese brillo típico de su mirada…. Tal vez estaba siendo un tanto egoísta, por quererlo sólo para ella, por querer tenerlo siempre a su lado aunque tenía más que claro que eso era imposible… pero no quería pensar en eso ahora, solo quería estar con él, aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, Ren era su presente, y haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para prolongarlo lo más posible

* * *

Acababa de terminar su práctica de básquet, de cierta forma actuaba afanado porque sabía Kyoko lo estaba esperando, había quedado con ella en ir a ver una película después de la práctica, por eso, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo y se apresuro a dirigirse a la zona de los casilleros para tomar sus cosas, ésta se encontraba desierta, lo cual no le extraño, era típico que esa hora de la tarde no hubiera nadie en la universidad.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta de su casillero cuando sintió un golpe seco como si algo hubiera golpeado fuertemente contra la mesa que se encontraba detrás suyo, eso lo hizo girar instantáneamente, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, pero diferente a lo que esperaba se encontró con unos ojos que lo observaban de forma afilada, tanto que podrían cortar el Aire

-¿Fuwa? – Agregó secamente, la verdad que no era nada agradable encontrarse con este tipo, sin prestarle mucha atención volvió a girarse hacia su casillero que aún se encontraba abierto, sin embargo, a pesar de que lo ignoró le dio la impresión de que Sho no se movió

- Siempre supe que no serías bueno para ella- Esa frase llamo su atención, pero nuevamente lo ignoró, cerró su casillero de un portazo y giró con porte seguro dispuesto a alejarse de tan incómoda presencia, aún se encontraba tratando de darle un sentido a esas palabras cuando un golpe seco lo sorprendió justo en la cara haciéndolo caer estrepitosamente contra los casilleros, al tocarse en la zona donde más le dolía se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba sangrado

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema? – Gritó directo hacia Sho quien lo observaba desde lo alto con unos ojos llenos de odio

-¿Mi problema? Mi problema eres tu Tsuruga! – En eso ya Ren se había levantado, el repentino golpe lo había dejando realmente aturdido- Acepto mi culpa de haberla perdido! La engañe y por eso perdí ante ti…- Inmediatamente supo que estaban hablando de Kyoko

- No me digas que aún no lo superas! Entiéndelo ella jamás será para ti…-

-¡No! Con el tiempo he podido tolerarlo- Sinceramente no entendía de que venía todo este repentino ataque…Sho re veía realmente alterado pero no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo, esto era más de lo que hubiera esperado, podía entender que estuviera enamorado de Kyoko pero esto ya era demasiado… por eso la sangre empezó a hervirle como siempre que trataba de ella, se defendería de ser el caso, casi sin darse cuenta su mirada se torno fiera ,tanto como para competir con la Sho y sus manos se cerraron en un apretado puño…deberás detestaba a este tipo

-lo que no puedo tolerar es que arruines su vida!- En menos de nada Sho ya estaba gritando de nuevo, los ojos de Ren se abrieron de golpe, no entendía por qué le decía eso, si lo menos que él quería era perjudicar a Kyoko de alguna manera

-¿Arruinar su vida? ¿De qué estás hablando?- ya se estaba hartando de todo esto, la mirada de Sho tuvo un brillo extraño, y una sonrisa de medio lado torció sus labios

-Ja! Ahora me vas a decir que no sabes!- Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, esta vez Sho tenía razón, no tenía ni idea de que podía estar hablando

-Muy bien… eso demuestra cuanta confianza te tiene Kyoko, por esta vez… seré amable y te diré la verdad – se detuvo por un instante como disfrutando la expresión frustrada de Ren – Kyoko se ganó una beca en el exterior y la rechazó por quedarse con un pelmazo como tú!- Sho parecía no querer darle tregua

-Está dejando tirada la oportunidad y el sueño de su vida por ti! ¿Eso te parece justo?-

-¡quién eres tú para retenerla a tu lado!- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- La palabras de Sho destilaban veneno ¿Qué? ¿Una beca? El mundo de Ren se detuvo por un instante, un frio congelante bajo por su espalda, de repente, sus ganas de pelear se esfumaron tan rápido como habían aparecido, escuchar esa frase con tono de reclamo lo hizo sentirme en una de esas películas donde el culpable está en medio de la plaza y toda la muchedumbre lo mira y lo acusa furiosa, sólo que esta vez, él no tenía excusa para defenderse, y ¿porqué no sabía nada de eso? ¿Por qué Kyoko no le dijo nada? ¿Cuándo pasó esto? De repente, todo fue claro en su mente

FLASH BACK

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? – agregó con una sonrisa a mitad de camino en medio del silencio que los acompañaba porque Kyoko parecía no querer decir nada, ante su pregunta ella se detuvo en seco, se veía distraída, como pensando que decirle

-¿Qué pasó de qué?...- Respondió fingiendo desconocimiento, Ren sólo la observaba, estaba seguro de que algo pasaba, Kyoko no solía ser una persona distraída

- Para que era la reunión con el director… ¿Qué quería? ¿Todo está bien? – Ren tenía una expresión serena, no quería forzarla a decirle nada que ella no quisiera

-Ahhhh eso!... No… no era nada importante a decir verdad-– Solo quería que me haga cargo de unas monitorias de unas clases de apoyo que empiezan la próxima semana-

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Claro! Esa fue la misteriosa reunión con el director! En ese caso, Kyoko le había mentido… pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no había la suficiente confianza entre ellos?, ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía herido, Kyoko no confiaba en él! nunca pensó que sería ella quien le mentiría, Dios! El dolor y la decepción se apoderaban lentamente de él. Por su lado Sho sólo observaba en silencio, complacido con cada una de la expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Ren

-¿Y tu cómo lo supiste?- Agregó lleno de ira, si había algo que definitivamente no podría soportar además de la falta de confianza de su novia era, que hubiera confiado precisamente en Sho para decirle algo que ni siquiera le había contado a él, pero por la expresión de este al parecer no era si, porque, el abrió sus ojos como sorprendido por esa pregunta, para un momento después, desviar su mirada

-Digamos que…. Solo lo supe….-

FLASH BACK

Detestaba quedarse en las tardes en la universidad, suficiente tenía con gastar la mayor parte de su tiempo en ese lugar, y tener que hacer trabajo escolar ayudando a la bibliotecaria después de clases era una verdadera molestia… Se encontraba llevando un pesado libro que habían dejado tirado en una sala de sistemas cuando escuchó una voz familiar

-¿UNA BECA? – Eso llamó su atención, se acercó al lugar de donde pensó que había provenido el ruido, para su sorpresa era el salón de artes… Y Kyoko y su amiga se encontraban ahí, no pudo resistir su curiosidad al ver que Kyoko le pedía silencio a su amiga un tanto exaltada, así que quedo de espadas contra la pared más cercana a la puerta mientras trataba de escuchar con mucha atención.

- Ya… lo siento- respondió la amiga - Kyoko, pero es tu futuro! Oportunidades como esta, una en un millón-

- Tu también? Ya sé que es algo grandioso, pero no la quiero… soy muy feliz justo como estoy ahora, no quiero irme del país…

-Kyoko pero ese era tu sueño! Cuantas veces no me hablaste de eso, de viajar, de estudiar, de aprender cosas nuevas… Acaso ya se te olvidó lo ilusionada que estabas cuando aplicaste a esa beca?... Además..-.

-Ya lo sé, ya se todo eso, yo sé lo que te dije… pero eso era antes, ahora no quiero nada más de lo que tengo ahora, ahora todo es perfecto-

-¿perfecto?- - Un segundo… todo esto de que no quieras tomar la beca…. No tiene algo que ver con Ren?- Escuchar eso lo sorprendió, tanto que dejó escapar el libro de sus manos haciendo que cayera en un golpe seco contra el suelo produciendo un fuerte ruido que seguramente delataría su presencia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Escuchó decir a Kyoko un poco nerviosa, al escuchar los pasos supo que iban hacia él, por eso, recogió el libro lo más rápido que pudo y procurando no hacer ruido se escondió en la esquina siguiente, sin darse cuenta, había dejado de respirar, todo con tal de no ser descubierto

-Ni idea, no hay nadie…- Escuchó que decía la otra chica desde la puerta, no la sintió entrar de nuevo en ningún momento, por eso, prefirió esperar un poco más antes de salir de nuevo, se percató de que alguien había salido del aula y se alejaba, de repente todo había quedado en silencio, para asegurarse, regresó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, lo que vio, lo derrumbó, Kyoko estaba sola y ahora su semblante era diferente, estaba llorando, en silencio, pero lloraba desesperada, el corazón se le arrugó al instante, se odió a si mismo por no poder tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla Rayos! Y todo por culpa de ese tipo, tanta fue su ira que inconscientemente uno de su puños fue dar con fuerza contra la pared

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No podía decirle a Ren que se había enterado espiando furtivamente a Kyoko, eso iba en contra de su propio orgullo así que este tipo no tenía porqué saberlo, estaba en medio de sus conjeturas cuando notó que Ren se iba rápidamente, casi corriendo, su mirada aún era perdida pero actuaba como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante, sin decir nada más se fue, dejándolo a él con la satisfacción de haberlo hecho sentirse mal.

Tenía que comprobarlo, Kyoko no podía haberle hecho esto, de seguro todo era una treta más de Sho para separarlos, así que primero debía hablar con ella, sabía que debía estar esperándolo en la zona de los jardines… sin prestarle más atención a Sho tomo sus cosas y salió rápidamente a su encuentro, iba casi corriendo, aquí lo único que importaba era Kyoko no lo que pudiera pensar este tipo, recorrió los pasillos rápidamente, mirando desesperadamente, finalmente la vio, lo esperaba sentada cerca de uno de los jardines, al sentirlo acercarse, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro, ¿de verdad podía sonreír así ocultándole algo tan importante?

Cuando estuvo lo sufrientemente cerca Kyoko se le aventó a los brazos buscando sus labios, no pudo resistirse a abrazarla, pero en cuanto el abrazo terminó la separó de él, pudo sentirlo al instante, algo pasaba

-¿Amor?- Kyoko lo miraba extrañada, además de alarmase al ver su rostro manchado sangre - ¿Está todo bien?- intentó acariciar una de sus mejillas pero él detuvo su mano, eso la alarmó aun más, él nunca había rechazado una de sus caricias – Ren, ¿qué pasa? – El sólo desviaba su mirada como no queriéndose encontrar con sus ojos, si mirada estaba perdida en algo que no era ella, ya se estaba angustiando, él sólo sostenía su muñeca sin dejar que su mano se acercara a él – Ren! ¿Paso algo? ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Qué te paso en la cara?– De golpe sus ojos volvieron a mirarla, pero no en la forma en que solían hacerlo, ahora parecían dos afiladas navajas, era como si fuera otra persona, esa mirada simplemente le dio miedo, nunca la había mirado así, la actitud acusadora en esos ojos era insoportable, la hicieron sentir culpable sin siquiera saber de que la culpaban, la brisa movía sus oscuros cabellos haciéndolo ver más fiero; de repente le entraron unas ganas incontenibles de llorar, y en menos de nada ya unas lágrimas se enjugaban alrededor de sus ojos, ¿Por qué Ren la trataba así? Sin pensarlo más liberó su muñeca

-De acuerdo… supondré que has tenido un mal día ¿ok? – Agregó tratando de apaciguar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta – No te preocupes amor, cuando estés más calmado llámame ¿sí? Me preocupas…- Diciendo esto le dedicó una sonrisa final, aunque intento hacerla parecer tranquila sus ojos estaban vidriosos, giró sobre sus talones, en cuanto se encontró se despaldas una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, la cual recogió rápidamente con su manga, no quería que Ren se sintiera peor de lo que ya se notaba

-Solo dime….- Escuchó decir a sus espaldas, la voz de Ren se oía extraña, diferente, como frustrada, como si tuviera algo atravesado entre pecho y espalda –Solo dime que no es cierto…- Termino acompañado de un suspiro… ¿Qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle?

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió aún si girarse a mirarlo

-Dime que no te ganaste una beca y la rechazaste por mi…- metafóricamente un baldado de agua le cayó encima, su corazón y respiración parecieron detenerse en ese instante, ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado?

-Ohhhhh Kanae, ahora si te mato! – respondió con rabia, cuando se disponía a salir como una fiera en busca de Kanae, Ren la detuvo por el brazo

-Eso quiere decir que es cierto?- Eso la saco de su momento de ira- Kyoko dame la cara!- la jalo hábilmente haciéndola quedar frente a él mientras la sujetaba por ambos brazos, pero ella se rehusaba a mirarlo

-Pensaba decírtelo…-Respondió casi en un susurro, a estas alturas ya le costaba hablar, las lágrimas se golpeaban unas a otras por salir – Es sólo que no fui capaz!- era imposible resistirlo más, Ren la miraba tan crudamente que se sentía terrible, sus lágrimas habían empezado a caer , se sentía como la peor de los culpables…

-¿Y pensabas mantenerme engañado? ¿Ya no confías en mí? –

-¡No! No es eso! No quiero dejarte! - las lágrimas empapaban su cara y no podía ver bien, pero sabía que Ren estaba verdaderamente molesto-Me sentí terrible de sólo pensarlo…-

-¡¿Y cómo piensas que me siento yo? ¡Me siento como un miserable! – la sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos y sus palabras eran tan crudas que le dolía – O crees que es un orgullo que por mi eches a la basura tu vida! ¡¿No pensaste en mí a la hora de tomar esta decisión tan egoísta? –Se sentía terrible, nunca había sido acusada de esa manera

-¡YA BASTA REN!- Gritó liberándose de su agarre en medio de lágrimas, esa reacción sorprendió a Ren quien abrió sus ojos de golpe al verla –Ya basta! Enserio…- el llanto casi no la dejaba ni hablar pero igual tenía que decirlo –Lo hice porque te amo!, no puedo hacerme a la idea de dejarte ¿No puedes entender eso?- Ahora con sus manos libres se cubría la cara, se sentía destrozada sabía que a Ren no le gustaría si se enteraba de esta manera pero nunca imaginó que reaccionaria así, Ren solo la miraba sintiendo que su corazón se partía en dos de sólo verla llorar , pero él también se sentía herido

-Kyoko…- eso le hizo levantar la mirada, él no la estaba mirando, solo miraba hacia el infinito sin fijarse en ningún punto en particular – me siento engañado… -dijo finalmente, esa frase sólo la hizo sentirse peor – Dios! Siempre quise ser el único para ti, creí en ti más que nada… siempre pensé que no habría secretos entre nosotros, te mostré todo de mi! Viste hasta la parte más oscura de mi alma! Te deje tocar mis llagas más profundas!...-

-No Ren! Por favor! No lo pongas así!- Estaba desesperada no sabía que más decirle- Entiéndeme! Te amo demasiado… por eso no te lo dije… temí que no supieras entender mi decisión! Eres mi vida Ren…. De verdad lo siento, no quería herirte con todo esto…-

-¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué iba terminar contigo si no te quedabas conmigo? – Él también se veía descompuesto… ahora, más que molesto se veía decepcionado, decepcionado de ella…-Que poco me conoces…- agregó finalmente, lentamente giró sobre sus talones para irse… Kyoko se quedo atónita, Ren se estaba yendo y la dejaba ahí, sin haber aclarado nada… sin darse cuenta y como por instinto corrió detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura haciendo que se detuviera

-Ren!- gritó llorando contra su espalda – Lo siento… ¡enserio! Quédate conmigo – Ren sentía su alma y corazón arrugados… pero no podía permitir que ella echara su futuro al tiesto por él, eso jamás se lo perdonaría

-Prométeme que tomaras esa beca…- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué le pedía eso? ¿Acaso no la había escuchado?

-NO! No pienso irme, no pienso alejarme de ti – dijo esas palabras con gran énfasis como tratando de que quedara completamente claro

-Pero Kyoko!- Ren se había girado con tan firme respuesta

-No Ren, no pienso dejarte, puedo estudiar aquí! – Kyoko lo miraba desafiante con sus ojos aún vidriosos

- Kyoko, sabes que solo quiero lo mejor para ti, porque te amo- en este momento sujetaba las muñecas de Kyoko como cuidando de que no se escapara – Y ahora lo mejor para ti es esa beca, no yo… -

-No! Para mí, lo mejor eres tú, yo te necesito a ti! ¿Es que no lo puedes ver?- Ren bajó su mirada- Así te molestes conmigo, así no quieras hablarme, no me importa, no pienso irme, con solo tenerte cerca es suficiente para mi…- No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Ren ya la había atrapado entre sus brazos y acunaba su cabeza sobre la de ella, vaya esto sí que era una situación problemática, no podía permitir que Kyoko rechazara esa oportunidad, algo tenía que hacer… ya que por lo visto Kyoko no estaba dispuesta a ceder

-No puedo molestarme contigo…Y lo sabes…- Dijo finalmente mientras miraba hacia el infinito y sentía como Kyoko se acunaba en su pecho –Yo también te amo… más que a nada…-

* * *

**Continuara...**

**By Thesakuke**


	36. Como vivir después de ti

**Hola! se preguntaran porque tan rápido? pues si, con este capi me rindió, aprovechando que aún tengo tiempo libre pq apenas empiece a trabajar, sera un tanto más apretado mi horario...Aunque de hecho tengo que admitir, que entre paciente y paciente se me ocurren cosas XD; Waaleej espero que no estés en la escuela cuando leas este capi... Chikas llegó lo que tanto temíamos, sí, por fin, asi que alisten sus pañuelitos, no se como voy a sacar a Kyoko de esta... la verdad que la pobre está que toca fondo, Ammm otra cosa, espero que sepan entender a Ren, el muy testarudo tiene un plan en mente... Maquivelico, si, pero plan al fin y al cabo.**

**sakuraliz23! que bueno saber de ti! y que te pases de nuevo por mi fic, después de una laaarga temporada de bloqueo (gracias a las clínicas que me estaban volviendo loca) decidí continuarlo, y lo de la categoría, si, hasta hace poco me fije que no era la adecuada (jejeje ups!)**

**G-Dragón sama yo también me pregunto como le hace waaleej para atinarle a los hechos de la historia ¬¬ , en más de una ocasión me he desinflado por su culpa XDDD! Eso me hace pensar que tiene una imaginación igual de alucinada que la mia jajajaja**

**No siendo más las dejo con el cap,que está de muerte leeenta, por eso tiene música, la canción es "Quiero que te quedes" de Adriana Lucía (producto 100% colombiano XD!) es una canción hermosa y creo que a Kyoko le cae como anillo al dedo**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews ;)**

* * *

**Como vivir después de ti**

A pesar de que sentía terrible y las cosas no estaban nada fáciles con Ren, porque tenía que admitir que su relación se había complicado después de todo eso, después de su mentira… Era consciente de que Ren no era el mismo… de alguna manera la trataba diferente, o no sabía si era ella la que lo sentía diferente, pero sus miradas, su sonrisa… no eran aquellas que tanto anhelaba, sabía que era su culpa, sus ojos se habían apagado y su presencia no resplandecía como solía hacerlo antes, eso sí que le partía el alma, le dolía ver que ahora, su mirada se perdía con más frecuencia en el horizonte, era como si esa llama que siempre lo caracterizaba se hubiera apagado dejando un cuerpo vacío, en él ya no habían sonrisas, ya no había brillo, ya no habían miradas ni frases seductoras, ya no habían caricias apasionadas, su razón y pasión parecían haberse esfumado… solo había quedado un tedioso silencio acompañado de miradas incomodas que no se atrevían a cruzarse. Si, aún estaba con ella, aún sostenía su mano y besaba sus labios, pero era como si se hubiera resignado a ello, el fuego que existía entre ellos unos pocos días atrás parecía haberse extinguido… Y lo peor de todo, no podía reclamarle nada, con qué cara podría hacerlo, si ella misma había pedido esto, tal vez ahora estaba herido y su ánimo y ego estaban por el piso, pero sabía que esto pasaría, con el tiempo pero pasaría, ella con todo su amor y compañía lograría que él volviera a ser el mismo… o eso espera, después de todo se amaban, ¿no era así? Por eso habían logrado sobrevivir a todos los obstáculos, no le importaba tener que estar así por un tiempo, no le importaba ser ella quien sonriera por los dos, ser ella quien sostuviera su mano… si él seguía a su lado, todo valía su pena, incluso soportar su mirada sin fondo, sabía que todo pasaría, si, como todo esto también pasaría y en un futuro no sería más que un mal recuerdo.

Estaba dispuesta a esforzarse para volver a ser cómo eran antes, así que pensó en darle algo lindo, y que mejor que un dibujo hecho por ella misma, muchas veces había pensado que sus dibujos eran algo demasiado especial, algo muy propio, por eso, nunca pensó en regalar alguno, pero ahora, Ren era alguien realmente importante en su vida y él se merecía uno más que nadie.

Sin pensárselo demasiado escogió su dibujo favorito, el que más le gustaba… el que de hecho, nadie más había visto, porque era como uno de sus grandes tesoros; lo envolvió delicadamente cuidando de cada detalle, debido a que era grande, envuelto se veía como un gran regalo, se sintió orgullosa al ver el resultado final, seguramente Ren estaría contento, el mejor que nadie sabía lo que significaban sus dibujos para ella… Igualmente se arregló y perfumó, quería que Ren la viera hermosa y desprendiera esa luz tan típica cuando la miraba, quería verlo sonreír nuevamente, quería que dejara de ser ese zombi y volviera a ser su novio, ese que tanto amaba. Iría a llevárselo a su casa, seguro nunca se lo esperaría, sería una verdadera sorpresa, se emocionó de sólo pensarlo

* * *

En menos de nada ya se encontraba timbrando en la puerta del apartamento, su corazón retumbaba por la anticipación, ya se imaginaba a él dándole un gran beso, se ilusiono de verlo nuevamente con ese brillo que lo caracterizaba, así fuera sólo por un instante. Los nervios casi se la comían cuando vio que la puerta se abría, pero para su sorpresa no fue Ren el que abrió, era su madre, por un momento, se desinfló pero al pensar que él podía estar adentro se recompuso nuevamente.

-Kyoko?- La madre de Ren le sonrió como de costumbre, aunque pudo notar algo diferente

-Por favor sigue! No te quedes en la puerta!- sin que Kyoko se diera cuenta ya la estaba llevando en dirección a la sala de estar, cuando se fijo ya estaba nuevamente rodeada por los múltiples estantes y portarretratos, de nuevo se fijo en la foto del niño pequeño que era Ren, con su hermosa sonrisa sonriéndole a la cámara, Dios! Como quería volver a verlo así!

-¿Como estas Kyoko? ¿Está todo bien?- dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba en uno de los sillones, su sonrisa nunca desapareció, pero no tenía la misma fuerza y aire travieso que recordaba, Kyoko la observó por un momento, seguía viéndose hermosa y grácil pero parecida preocupada por algo, compungida, si no fuera porque no la conocía del todo bien diría que había estado llorando, ¿sabría lo que había pasado entre Ren y ella?

-Sí, todo bien…. Gracias- desvió su mirada ligeramente hacia el resto del apartamento

-Estas muy bonita hoy… ¿Vienes a ver a Ren? –

-Sí, ¿podría llamarlo por favor?- Sus ojos se iluminaron

-Kyoko… Ren no está…- su sonrisa se apagó, se sintió tan frustrada, de verdad que le había puesto mucha ilusión a esta visita

-Ya veo….- dijo con pocas ganas mirando de soslayo el gran paquete a su lado – En ese caso…- dijo tomando el paquete – Podría decirle que yo vine y que le traje esto…- agregó acercándole el gran paquete

-Oh! Un regalo! Seguro le gustará, claro que se lo daré- Ella lo tomó con gran ánimo y una sonrisa, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Kyoko ya estaba haciendo una reverencia

-Muchas gracias… -

* * *

Dios! Porque se sentía tan mal? Hubiera querido dárselo personalmente pero no contaba con que él no estaría, enserio lo sentía tan distante pero a la vez se sentía tan impotente… ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo resignarse a que las cosas serían así por algún tiempo, ahhh pero como detestaba estar en esta situación, era como estar en el limbo ni aquí ni allá, ¿de verdad merecía esto?

Se había convencido a si misma que apenas Ren viera el dibujo, la buscaría y todo estaría bien, o eso deseaba, pero las horas pasaban y nada de él, es más, la noche apareció seguida de la madrugada y nada pasó, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida de tanto esperarlo. Esperaba verlo en la universidad, pero extrañamente él no apareció, Dios! Enserio detestaba cuando Ren desaparecía de esta forma, sin decir nada, no quería volver a los tiempos de antes… Porqué tenía que hacerle esto, aunque esta vez, no tenía derecho a reclamarle, pero aún así, ¿tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Acaso no sabía cómo se sentía ella cada vez que él no estaba? ¿Acaso no había dejado claro que lo único que quería era estar a su lado?, lo llamó unas cuantas veces y siempre su llamada fue rechazada, bien, ella misma había dicho que no importaría dejar de hablarle con tal de tenerlo cerca, pero ¿ de verdad sólo eso era suficiente? Estaba cansada de mirar la bendita pantalla de su celular como una desesperada… Enserio lo amaba, y le dolía mucho esto, tanto que era inaguantable su ausencia.

* * *

Observó esa habitación un poco más, tenía tantos recuerdos hermosos en ella, no pudo evitar fijarse en el estante repleto de DVDs, sonrió al recordar su comentario, a pesar de ser su habitación todo en ella se la recordaba, aquí habían estado juntos por primera vez, y varias veces también, un nudo se le atranco en la garganta al notar como su corazón se aceleraba con sólo pensar en ella, Dios! ¿Por qué la amaba y la deseaba tanto? ¿Que tenía ella que él simplemente no podía prescindirla?, Sentía que su olor se había alojado en su piel que aún parecía recordar sus caricias y lo peor de todo no era no poder olvidarla, era que su cuerpo aún rugía por más, necesitaba más de ella, de su ser, de su piel, de su aroma, de su calor… de sus manos tersas sobre su piel, de sus labios rozando los suyos; todo en esa habitación tenía su nombre… Sabía que tal vez nunca lo perdonaría, pero este era un riesgo que estaba dispuesto a correr, la amaba demasiado, así que siempre pondría su bienestar por encima del suyo propio, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, si era lo mejor para ella, quien era él para mantenerla a su lado, sabía que se había prometido a sí mismo no dejarla nunca, pero dadas las circunstancias esta era una promesa que no podría mantener por mucho tiempo más, por lo menos por ahora, inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía clavándose el puñal en su propio cuello, pero esperaba con esta decisión dar solución a todo, sabía que era un tanto egoísta y hasta cruel, pero en este momento le parecía la única opción, De repente, se detuvo al fijarse en el gran paquete que había sobre su cama, era un enorme regalo, debía ser de su madre, seguro supondría que no estaba pasando por un buen momento

El aire se atascó en su garganta al descubrir lo que era… Un resplandeciente dibujo se imponía ante él, reconoció el estilo al instante, esos trazos no podían ser más que de Kyoko, durante un egoísta minuto su alma se regocijó de pensar que él le importaba tanto como para darle uno de sus preciados dibujos, sabía con certeza que para Kyoko sus dibujos eran más que simples obras de arte, más que eso, eran parte de sí misma; Se encontraba detallándolo, adorándolo, cuando notó lo que parecía ser una nota pegada en la parte de atrás, en ella reconoció la prolija letra de Kyoko

_Amor: _

_Sé que las cosas no están bien y lo siento por ello, pero sabes que te amo y sin importar que pase quiero pensar que lo superaremos… Quiero alegrarte el corazón así sea por un ratito, por eso, te regalo una parte del mío, adoro este dibujo, mi corazón está plasmado en él, así que quiero que tu lo tengas…_

_Te amo. _

Casi se derrumba, leer esas palabras lo hizo sentir como un canalla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer… ella era más de lo que él merecía, de verdad esperaba no estar equivocándose, esperaba no estar haciéndole más daño del necesario, y que esto que tenía planeado no fuera tan peligroso como para resultar mortal, no le importaba sacrificarse si era por ella, por ella todo valdría la pena, aunque tuviera que quedar como el peor de los insensibles, esto era como dar un salto al vació: no sabes que te espera abajo o si siquiera vas a sobrevivir… Pero tenía que intentarlo así su alma se desgarra con ello, así su vida se convirtiera en una amarga y vacía existencia

-Oh! ¡Qué hermoso dibujo! – La voz de su madre lo sorprendió, estaba tan ensimismado que no la esperaba – Ese era el paquete de Kyoko? Lo trajo hace un rato…- lo que siguió después, no lo escuchó, volvió a perderse en las frases de la nota

-¿Ren? – su madre lo observaba curiosa, su cuerpo se encontraba ahí pero evidentemente su mente no –Ren? Estas bien?- su madre ya estaba batiendo una de sus manos frente a su cara

-Eh? Si!... todo bien – Dijo más para sí que para ella

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –

-Sí, en estos momentos es lo mejor, tengo que hacerlo- Dijo desviando su mirada, mientras empezaba a sacar la ropa de su armario

-Y Kyoko? Ella ya lo sabe ¿verdad? Si no, puedo decirle antes de que te vayas..-

-No le digas nada!... Por favor. –

-¿Cómo? Enserio no piensas decirle nada, pero se sentirá terrible!- Su madre parecía preocupada

-Ella lo entenderá - Y sí que esperaba que así fuera, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo

-Si tu lo dices…- Ella pareció querer decir algo más pero no lo hizo, solo caminó lentamente hacia la puerta –Sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho hijo…-

Al encontrarse nuevamente solo se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, sentía que si pensaba un poco más su cabeza estallaría, le había dado muchas vueltas a este asunto, pensó en todas las posibilidades, pero dadas las circunstancias, esta le parecía la más certera, la más dolorosa, si, pero también la más efectiva. Lentamente, como no queriendo hacerlo vació su armario en una enorme maleta, y cuando creyó que ya no había más por guardar sus ojos se posaron sobre el dibujo, después de pensarlo un poco lo empacó también, tal vez estaba satisfaciendo esa oscura parte de su ego que la quería sólo para él, pero si este dibujo le permitía llevarse a si fuera un pequeño recuerdo de ella, lo haría.

* * *

En un principio, pensó que ella no debía saberlo, lo haría sin decirle nada, tal vez, al no saberlo lo aceptaría más fácil, pero no contaba con que sería él al que le costaría tanto, su corazón y mente reclamaban verla una última vez…por un último instante… guardar en su mente un último recuerdo, se carcomía a sí mismo de saber que no la volvería a ver, su corazón se negaba a dejarla atrás, su emoción se oponía a la razón, sabía que era por su bien, pero y entonces ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? A pesar de que infinidad de personas iba y venían, de que los murmullos a su alrededor no cesaban, de que los pasos constantes irrumpían el silencio… Se sentía solo, desesperadamente solo, inconscientemente dejó escapar un suspiro al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su frente, ¿Sería tan egoísta de satisfacer su propia necesidad?

* * *

Ya hacían tres días desde que había ido a la casa de Ren, por alguna razón se había resignado a que él aparecería en cualquier momento, tal vez cuando se sintiera listo, no le quedaba más que esperar, más que confiar en él, eso lo había aprendido de experiencias anteriores, él no la dejaría perderse en la locura de su imaginación, Súbitamente su teléfono celular, sonó, lo tomó perezosamente, esperando ver el nombre de Kanae en su pantalla, pocos días después Ren le había explicado que no había sido Kanae la que le había dicho, solo dijo que se habían enterado por casualidad al oír rumorear a unos profesores… El teléfono casi salta de sus manos al descubrir que era Ren quien la llamaba

-AMOR?-Contesto rápidamente, temiendo que pudiera dejar de llamar, estaba muy emocionada, le parecían siglos eternos sin oír su voz

-Kyoko?- Un Ren seco y frio respondió al otro lado de la línea, eso la hizo sentir incomoda, pero él no dio tiempo de preguntar nada – Puedes venir al aeropuerto?-

-¿Ahora?- se aferraba a su celular como si de eso dependiera su vida, como si Ren estuviera dentro de ese aparatito

-Si… ¿No puedes?-

-Claro que puedo! Pero… ¿para qué al aeropuerto?-

-Solo ven, estoy en la zona de vuelos internacionales…te espero- No había terminado de asimilar esa frase cuando Ren ya había colgado, no había dicho nada más…y ¿Qué hacía Ren en el aeropuerto? Y ¿Por qué le hablo así? Ni siquiera la saludó, ahora que se fijaba había sido bastante tosco. Sin darle más espera a su curiosidad tomo su abrigo y salió en dirección al aeropuerto… no sabía porque, pero su corazón se aceleró, como temiendo llegar tarde.

* * *

Entró realmente afanada en el aeropuerto, su respiración estaba agitada, no entendía porque corría, pero sentía que no se podía detener, la gente que la observaba debía estar pensando que era una chica loca y confundida, se sentía como en la escena de un drama, esas donde el protagonista principal iba corriendo al aeropuerto a perseguir a su amada y evitar que se fuera… El aire ardía en sus pulmones, de vez en vez, debía parar a recuperar el aliento mientras buscaba como una desesperada la zona vuelos internacionales _"Rayos! ¿Dónde está?"_ El lugar estaba a reventar, miles de pasajeros iban y venían con sus maletas, gente corriendo y gritando… múltiples ruidos invadían el ambiente, desde voces por micrófono hasta bebés llorando… Finalmente después de recorrer un pasillo vio lo que parecía ser un gran anunció luminoso que decía _"Vuelos Internacionales/International Flights"_ Sobre un gran arco que daba entrada a otra área, lo atravesó lo más rápido que pudo y cuando se encontró dentro de la estancia la recorrió con una mirada frenética, había mucha Gente, Dios! Como iba a encontrar a Ren entre toda esta multitud, al verla irrumpir en el lugar muchas personas giraron a verla, al poco rato unos volvieron a su plácido y cansado sueño; _"¿Ren dónde estás?"_, como por obra y gracia del cielo, divisó un hombre alto y delgado pero con gran espalda y amplios hombros que observaba por el gran ventanal, era él, estaba segura, reconocería su forma aún de espaldas… Corrió rápidamente hacia él, al llegar lo abrazó sin pensarlo por uno de sus brazos, el solo le sonrió ligeramente, su respiración estaba completamente alterada por la carrera pero ahora que lo había encontrado un suspiro de alivio inundaba su alma, lo abrazó fervorosamente a pesar de que le pareció que él no correspondió dicho gesto.

-¿Te costó mucho llegar?… - Ren había vuelto a desviar su mirada hacia el ventanal, no había pizca de expresión su rostro, pero igual mantenía esa belleza pétrea de la que se había enamorado, ella sólo tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire – Lo siento por eso-

-Amor… ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Esperas a alguien? – Dijo haciendo caso omiso a su extraña actitud y vacía disculpa

-No espero a nadie…- Dijo aún sin mirarla – El que se va soy yo.- El corazón se le detuvo por un instante, pero a pesar de la seria expresión de Ren, quiso pensar que había escuchado mal

-¿Disculpa? Creo que no escuché bien- No sabía porque, pero lentamente su sonrisa se desvanecía

-Me voy Kyoko… me voy y no voy a volver.- ¿Como podía decir eso así?, De repente la multitud y los ruidos habían desaparecido, era como si hubieran quedado ellos dos en la sala vacía

-¿Qué? Es una broma ¿cierto? – su cerebro se negaba a asimilar lo que sus oídos escuchaban, En eso Ren volteo a mirarla por fin, sus ojos eran implacables, su mirada inclemente, sin compasión, sentía que moriría en cualquier momento si la soportaba por un segundo más

-No – Hizo una pausa por un segundo que pareció una eternidad –Voy a asumir el cargo de mi padre- No había duda ni vacilación en sus palabras, de hecho, su rostro ni se inmutó, se veía temerario

-¿Qué? Pero si tu habías dicho que no lo harías! No juegues con eso…-Empezaba a inquietarse, lo tomo de la mano y haló de él en ademán de sacarlo de ese lugar, esta debía ser una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo, a pesar de que tiró de él, Ren no se movió

-Hablo enserio, las cosas han cambiado….Y tengo que hacerlo- Con un movimiento firme y brusco se zafó de su agarre

FLASH BACK

Estaba devastado por lo que había sucedido con Kyoko y aunque se sentía herido, le importaba más que sería de ella… Tenía que hacer algo para que aceptara esa beca…Tenía unas ganas monstruosas de darse un baño y olvidarse del resto del mundo… necesitaba pensar, pero lo que encontró cuando llegó a su apartamento no fue nada agradable, al llegar encontró a su madre completamente descompuesta, devastada, angustiada, parecía haber estado llorando por un buen rato

-¡Madre! ¿Qué paso? – Corrió a arrodillarse a su lado junto al sillón, ella solo volteo a mirarlo con ojos vidriosos

-Ren… Tu padre está muy mal, está realmente enfermo…-

-¿Enfermo?- Cuando fue a verlo él nunca dijo nada de eso

-Sí, siempre lo ha estado…Ren, está muy grave, necesita reposo y el muy… sigue yendo a trabajar como un desquiciado!- La voz de su madre sonaba realmente angustiada

-Pero que le pasa!, porque no sólo se retira y ya? –

-Dice que no piensa dejar la empresa si no queda en tus manos!- ¿Qué? Así que pensaba obligarlo a tomar su cargo de este modo? De verdad que había enloquecido! Pero… un segundo, si se lo pensaba con cabeza fría, este el mejor modo, o mejor dicho, el único modo. Y su padre…. No podía simplemente dejarlo morir, no había sido el mejor de los padres, pero aún así, era su único hijo varón, no podía hacer como si nada pasara y menos cuando era tan evidente cuanto le afectaba a su madre, esto era algo que simplemente se salía de sus manos

* * *

-Ren? – Escuchó contestar a su padre

-Padre…. –

-¿Y a quien se supone que debo agradecer este gesto?- Al parecer su padre a pesar de estar en mal estado seguía siendo el mismo hombre irónico, sarcástico, mordaz y ególatra que recordaba

-Solo llamo para decirte…- Se lo pensó un segundo más –que acepto tu propuesta. – No estaba seguro pero le dio la impresión de que su padre sonreía al otro lado de la línea

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

-No enserio Ren! Ya déjalo! No tienes porque hacer esto!- Ya se estaba exaltando y él seguían actuando como si nada, ¿cómo podía ser tan indiferente?

-Kyoko, solo quería que lo supieras…que supieras que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí-

-No! Ren No!- sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando – Dijiste que nunca me dejarías! ¿Por qué me haces esto? – Sus ojos ya se habían tornado vidriosos

-Lo sé… pero todo en la vida es una etapa y nada es para siempre… la nuestra se terminó – él parecía no sentir nada, ¿acaso no le importaba?

-No! Porque haces esto? Es por lo de la beca? De verdad no lo hagas! – Ya había empezado a llorar y sus sollozos eran tan desesperados que varias personas la observan, pero en este punto eso era lo último que importaba

-Sigue con tu vida por favor… y olvídame, que yo haré lo mismo- Como podía ser tan cruel, esas palabras eran como afilados cuchillos, en medio de su ataque de histeria Kyoko había empezado a golpear el pecho de Ren con sus pequeños puños

-No! Yo te amo! Tú me amas! – Lloraba desesperada, en eso Ren sujeto sus muñecas evitando que siguiera golpeándolo, mientras ella se zarandeaba aún entre su agarre

-Así como se ama se olvida… es inevitable-

-No! Por Dios Ren! No te vayas… ¡Quédate conmigo! – los sollozos ahogaban su voz

En eso escucharon la vos de una mujer que decía por el parlante: _"Pasajeros con destino a la ciudad de Nueva York favor abordar por la puerta 3…"_

-Ese es mi vuelo- Dijo secamente al tiempo que la soltaba

-No! Ren no! Y todo lo que vivimos qué?- Ahora lo sujetaba aguerridamente de su gabán

-Serán lindos recuerdos…- Ren ya había tomado su equipaje de mano, y empezaba a jalar de su abrigo, pero en sus ojos no había la más mínima emoción –Gracias por haber venido hoy…Adiós Kyoko- Diciendo esto tiró una última vez y se liberó

-¡REN! – fue su último grito desgarrador antes de verlo perderse entre la multitud, su mano había quedado extendida esperando que él regresara a tomarla, su alma se había partido en dos… lentamente se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas cayendo en el piso, sus lágrimas no paraban de salir, y ella simplemente no quería detenerlas

_Quiero que te quedes – Adriana Lucía_

_Mira que te miro y que me muero_

_Y aunque te hayas ido lejos sueño y te puedo alcanzar_

_Dime si el amor no es algo serio_

_Que he llorado y que te espero y todo se podrá arreglar_

Este era el día más doloroso de su vida, sus lágrimas corrían blancas sobre su cara, estaba ahí, añorando su presencia y sufriendo, sufriendo por saber que no lo volvería a ver, que sus manos ni su boca volverían a tocarla, que su nombre nunca volvería a ser pronunciado por su voz

_Volverte a ver, pudiera ser_

_Que todo fuera como la primera vez_

_Tenerte asi, cerca de mi_

_Y volver a empezar y volver a sentir_

_Porque tu has sido lo mejor de mi camino_

_Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad_

La gente pasaba a su alrededor, era como si la velocidad del mundo se hubiera acelerado y ella se hubiera quedado en ese triste momento para siempre, no le importaba estar arrodillada llorando en medio de la nada, en su cabeza solo retumbaban las palabras que Ren había dicho destruyendo toda la ilusión, diciendo el adiós

_Has sido lo más grande de mi vida_

_Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

_Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento_

_Mírame a los ojos no tienes que hablar_

_Deja que mis besos curen otros tiempos_

_Quiero que te quedes un poquito mas_

Ya nada quedaba, sentía que el mundo había quedado vació sin él, que ya nada valía la pena, ¿cómo pretendía que ella iba a seguir viviendo sin él', como iba a dejar de sentir eso que tanto atormentaba su pecho, como hacer para rendirse y dejarlo ir sin seguir peleando.

_Mira que te estoy queriendo tanto_

_Que fui presa de tu encanto y ya no me pude escapar_

_Dime que me llevas muy adentro_

_Que tan solo hay sentimiento de saber que ya no estas_

_Volverte a ver, pudiera ser_

_Que todo fuera como la primera vez_

_Tenerte asi, cerca de mi_

_Y volver a empezar y volver a sentir_

No quería hablar y mucho menos pensar, y como hacerlo si sólo pensaba en él, en las cosas que vivieron juntos, en las cosas que sintieron

_Porque tu has sido lo mejor de mi camino_

_Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad_

_Has sido lo más grande de mi vida_

_Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

_Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento_

_Mírame a los ojos no tienes que hablar_

_Has sido lo mejor de mi camino_

_Tu amor sencillo que me llena de felicidad_

Tendría que mentirse a sí misma para negarse que esto había pasado y así poder olvidarlo como el tan descaradamente se lo pedía, aceptar que él jamás pensaría en ella y que el resto moriría como los recuerdos de su presencia

_Has sido lo mas grande de mi vida_

_Mi patria viva, la esperanza de mi soledad_

_Quiero que te quedes tan solo un momento_

_Mirame a los ojos no tienes que hablar_

_Deja que mis besos curen otros tiempos_

_Quiero que te quedes un poquito más._

Eso era imposible, que sería de ella de ahora en adelante, no lo tenía claro, es más, ni siquiera le importaba, sin darse cuenta el naranja violáceo del atardecer llenó la sala, seguramente Ren ya iría muy lejos de allí, dejando atrás todo lo que habían sido, todo lo que habían soñado, todo lo que habían vivido… dejando atrás esta ahora, yerma existencia, que sin él, así fuera de sólo llorar podía morir.

* * *

**No crean a mi también me provoca sentarme a llorar con Kyoko, ahora que lo pienso, que triste escena esa del aeropuerto... **

**By Thesakuke **


	37. La vida después de ti

**Hola mis chikas! si! despues de mil años vuelvo a actualizar, pero tenia que sacar a Kyoko de esta y de nuevo no odien a Ren! mmmm es un tanto complicado de explicar ahora, pero tiene sus motivos! mmmm que massss... prometo actualizar mas seguido! (Palabra de escritora de fanfics!) ya organice todo para poder hacerlo... asi que no desesperen ;)**

**Nuevamente gracias a todas por Reviews de veras que son muy importantes para mi! **

* * *

**La vida después de ti**

Hacia exactamente una semana y media que Ren la había dejado abandonada en la lúgubre sala del aeropuerto, había perdido la conciencia del tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuánto había permanecido llorando en medio de la multitud, el resto del mundo no tenía sentido para ella, de hecho, ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera el enorme sol que se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando el amanecer, su mirada vidriosa simplemente se perdía en un punto invisible a lo lejos por el ventanal de su habitación, que empezaba a iluminarse de a poco con los primeros rayos de la mañana, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió, seguramente fue cuando Ren aun estaba, porque desde su partida no lograba conciliar el sueño, la angustia y ansiedad de la soledad la atacaban a la mitad de la noche llenando sus ojos de lagrimas, y un hueco en su pecho se hacía cada vez más profundo, la sala del aeropuerto era su ultimo recuerdo del exterior, porque desde entonces no había salido de su habitación, y para qué? Si ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Ren parecía haberse esfumado, era como si nunca hubiera existido, era como si esos días de romance e ilusión nunca hubieran pasado por más de que ella tratara desesperadamente de aferrase a ellos, además aun podía sentir sus caricias sobre su piel y su voz susurrando cerca a su oído, Dios! Su recuerdo dolía tanto! Hubiera sido preferible no conocerlo nunca, en eso un sollozo escapo de su garganta, se odiaba a si misma por necesitarlo tanto, por amarlo tanto, por desear desesperadamente que sin ninguna razón aparente el regresara para envolverla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo fue un mal sueño, una simple pesadilla….

Daria lo que fuera por volver a tenerlo cerca, volver a perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos, que sus labios nuevamente la asaltaran en un sorpresivo beso, volver a sentir sus manos sobre su piel y su ardiente mirada llena de deseo por ella, solo por ella… quisiera fundir de nuevo sus cuerpos, fundir su alma con la suya y perderse en ese exquisito placer que solo junto a él había conocido… Pero ahora, el nunca más estaría ahí para ella, nunca más sus brazos volverían a abrazarla ni sus labios a besarla, porque tenía que ser tan difícil? Como se supondría que iba a seguir viviendo si él era la esencia de su vida, la razón de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios sin ningún motivo, solo porque si…

Ahora, en medio de esta aplastante soledad, sus lagrimas eran la única compañía, que salían a mares y derramaban por sus mejillas, seguramente moriría de tanto llorar, ¿sería eso posible? Igual que mas daba, si ya ni siquiera las promesas que tanto se habían hecho tenían significado; como podía ser posible que el sol que hace unos días brillaba y alumbraba solo para ella, ahora, no era más que una simple bola brillante cuyos rayos lastimaban sus hinchados y doloridos ojos

Se encontraba sentada en el piso frente al gran ventanal preguntándose como podía ser posible que el mundo y el tiempo siguieran su curso mientras observaba como abajo en la calle personas salían a su trabajo como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si fuera un día mas de tantos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos amaneceres y atardeceres había visto, en su cabeza solo retumbaban las traicioneras palabras de Ren acompañadas de su gélida mirada, tan recia y afilada como un cuchillo cuyo único objetivo era matarla de un solo golpe certero, al instante vino a su memoria su primer beso, aquel que Ren le había robado en medio de lagrimas, de repente sus labios se sintieron fríos y llenos de sed, inconscientemente se abrazo a si misma mientras un fuerte sollozo sacudía su cuerpo

-Porque Ren!- se escucho gritando a sí misma en medio de su llanto, tomo el cojín más cercano y en él ahogo los sonoros sollozos que llegaron después, apretó su cara fuertemente deseando que por un mísero instante Ren dejara de importarle, dejara de ocupar cada espacio de su mente, dejara de reinar sobre su corazón como un vil tirano, que se había encargado de ilusionarla, de enamorarla, de mostrarle lo hermoso que podía llegar a ser el mundo, de hacerle sentir tan feliz que pensó que moriría por ello, que le mostro a su cuerpo la delicia de sentirse amada, de sentirse deseada, que le mostro que el amor dejaba su cuerpo exquisitamente dolorido….. Era como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y caído de un golpe a su dura, cruda y sola realidad en la que Ren no era más que un ángel… Un ángel que nunca había merecido, que solo por las locuras de la vida se había fijado en ella siendo no más que una mundana mortal, un ángel que en realidad nunca había existido dejándola sumida en el más doloroso sufrimiento.

-¿Para qué Ren?- se pregunto nuevamente, para que enseñarle el cielo, si era un cielo al que sin él no tenía entrada, mejor la hubiera dejado seguir con su superficial y vacía existencia, tal vez no sabría lo embriagante que puede llegar a ser la felicidad pero igual seguiría viviendo, sin desear ni anhelar nada más, porque no extrañas algo que nunca has tenido, tal vez hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera aparecido por esa puerta con su aire de rey inalcanzable y que jamás se hubiera detenido a consolarla esa tarde en el taller de arte, hubiera sido preferible que se marchara sin decirle nada, no haciendo mella en su existencia de esta forma, parecía haber partido su vida en dos: Antes y después de Ren…Su alma se revolcaba dolorosamente contra su pecho, recordándole que ahora, el silencio era su único compañero, recordándole lo eterna que podía ser la soledad. ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no pensó en lo mucho que ella sufriría si él se iba? Se pregunto qué sentiría si él escuchara su llanto, si viera su anhelo… Era una tonta, nunca había merecido amarlo y mucho menos que él la amara, como quisiera poder borrar sus recuerdos y seguir con su vida, dando paso al presente y esperar expectante por el futuro como solían hacerlo las personas normales .

En medio de sus silenciosas lágrimas y perdida mirada, escucho el timbre de su celular, ni siquiera giro a buscarlo, no se había desprendido de él por días conservando la ridícula esperanza de que Ren llamara… Pero algo en el fondo su ser, tal vez esa mínima parte si misma que aun estaba cuerda y la mantenía en lo que le quedaba de realidad, le decía que eso jamás pasaría porque sabía que esta vez sí era el fin, que esta vez Ren ya no regresaría diciendo que lo sentía mucho y que la amaba; pero ahora, no quería saber nada del mundo y nada de nadie, sin Ren para que tomarse la molestia? Sin embargo el constante vibrar de algo bajo su pierna la hizo finalmente tomarlo, lo miro sin ganas "150 llamadas perdidas de Kanae…" lo observo un segundo más antes de tirarlo lo más lejos que le permitieron sus fuerzas

Unos minutos más tarde un osado ruido se oponía a su intolerable soledad, esta vez los timbres del teléfono privado de su habitación amenazaban con querer sacarla de su ensimismamiento, sin embargo sus vidriosos ojos no se despegaron ni un segundo del horizonte, luego de unos cuantos timbrazos respondió la contestadora

"_Kyoko! Contéstame! Sé que estas ahí! Por Dios! Llevas 15 días sin venir a la universidad, sin salir, de hecho parecieras haber muerto….Tus padres están muy preocupados y yo ni se diga! Me tienes de los nervios!...contesta por favor! Da una señal de vida! De acuerdo…."_ La voz de Kanae paso de la desesperación a la resignación en un par de segundos _" Ya te deje morir por más de una semana, entiendo que es un hecho que tenias que llorar, ya te deje sufrir y arder en tus propios jugos lo suficiente, y por si no te has dado cuenta aun sigue saliendo el sol cada mañana y el tiempo sigue… Sabes qué? No puedo más con esto!"_ su voz fue reemplazada por el tono intermitente que indica que la llamada había terminado. Kyoko aun seguía en su pose de mártir desesperada, seguramente ni siquiera Kanae podría sacarla de este hoyo sin fondo en el que se hundía cada vez más, de hecho no quería recuperarse, por deprimente que sonara el dolor de su corazón y la tortura de sus recuerdos era lo único que le daba la certeza de que todo si había pasado, de que su aventura con Ren había sido real y no una simple fantasía con la que luchaba por no dejarla escapar, no quería dejarlo ir de su mente, si ya no estaba con ella por lo menos estaría en sus recuerdos. Es más, seguramente si Kanae no hubiera ido a buscarla al aeropuerto ese día, aun estaría llorando en esa sala de espera

FLASH BACK

Había oscurecido, era consciente de eso porque ya no se veía nada a través del gran ventanal, pero si llevaba horas o minutos sentada acurrucada en el piso de esa sala de espera no lo sabía, tres hombres se habían acercado a ofrecerle su ayuda, no creía haberles respondido solo recordaba el diseño de granito de la alfombra a la que había estado mirando por horas… o eso le parecía. De repente escucho su nombre a voz en grito a lo lejos, levanto su mirada de forma desesperada, pero se decepciono al ver a Kanae agacharse a su lado, era una ingenua por pensar que Ren regresaría

-KYOKO! Por Dios Santo! Cuanto llevas aquí? Que paso?- Miles de preguntas se atravesaban por su cabeza, pero el alma se le partió en dos al ver a su amiga sentada en el piso en el medio de un aeropuerto con los ojos hinchados y la mirada ausente, Kyoko no decía nada, de hecho ni siquiera la miraba, se impaciento tanto que la sacudió entre sus manos obligándola a mirarla

-KYOKO! REACIONA! Me vas a matar de la angustia! – Casi inconsciente de su arrebato y sin siquiera voltear a mirarla, ella solo balbuceo

-Se ha ido…. – en un simple susurro pero fue suficiente para que Kanae entendiera de que iba todo, hacia unas horas Kyoko le había hablado de carrera para decirle que iba a recoger a Ren al aeropuerto, ahora lo entendía, la forma en que encontró a Kyoko, sus ojos llorosos…

-Ren te termi….- No había terminado de decir la fatídica frase, cuando Kyoko ya se había aventado entre sus brazos y lloraba desconsoladamente, se sentía tan impotente, que debía decirle? No llores por él? O esas típicas frases de "pronto lo superaras…." Rayos qué diablos le pasaba a Ren? No se suponía que la amaba y nunca la dejaría? Tanto luchar por ella para dejarla hecha no menos que un guiñapo? De veras que no lo entendía, se apresuró a tomarla entre sus brazos y sirviéndole de apoyo le ayudo a ponerse en pie, ya pensaría en que decirle o como sacarla de eso, pero por ahora debían salir de ahí

-Vamos a casa….- Por un momento temió que Kyoko se resistiría a dejar ese lugar pensando que Ren volvería a buscarla pero por suerte sus largas horas de llanto la habían dejado demasiado extenuada como para resistirse a nada

-Déjame, quiero estar sola…- le dijo más tarde cuando se encontraron en medio de su oscura habitación

-Pero Kyoko, no estás bien!- la miro con ojos preocupados, su amiga no parecía su amiga, bueno tal vez por fuera seguía viéndose igual, un tanto desgastada…. Pero por dentro, no era ella, era como si hubiera dejado un cascaron vacio, sus ojos eran ausentes y sin sentido

-Kanae….- Aunque su voz era ronca y difícilmente audible, la congelo, era la primera vez que la miraba en toda la tarde, su mirada había estado perdida en el infinito durante todo el recorrido- Tranquila voy a estar bien- agrego antes de dedicarle una vacía y desquiciada sonrisa

-Promete que me llamaras si necesitas algo- Respondió dirigiéndose resignada hacia la puerta, espero un momento, pero no hubo respuesta, así que cerró la puerta dejándola sumida en la total oscuridad, aunque se le partía el corazón entendía que a veces necesitamos de la soledad y el tiempo para sanar las heridas y superar el dolor

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-KYOKO!- la puerta de su habitación se abrió de un portazo, pero no consiguió llamar su atención, Kanae se quedo petrificada al observar el estado de la estancia, era lúgubre, solo se encontraba medianamente iluminada por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, habían ropas tiradas por donde se mirara, la cama estaba destendida y las sabanas se encontraban en el suelo, miles de pañuelos tapizaban lo que quedaba de la alfombra, si no supiera diría que hacia muchísimo tiempo nadie habitaba allí, y en el fondo, casi como un fantasma estaba ella, sentada en el piso abrazando sus piernas, mirando directamente por la ventana, aunque era evidente que no detallaba nada, solo estaba ahí, como perdida en su propia tragedia; Kanae la observo un poco más y decidió acercarse, cuando dio el primer paso sintió que algo amenazaba con partirse bajo su pie, era el celular de Kyoko completamente desarmado, seguramente como consecuencia de un gran golpe

-Kyoko…- Volvió a decir tomándola del brazo mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero Kyoko siguió como si nadie hubiera llegado, bien podría haberle dicho que el mundo se iba a acabar en un segundo y ella no lo hubiera notado, Dios, Kyoko se veía realmente fatal, su cabello estaba completamente desgreñado, parecía no habérselo peinado en días, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que sus parpados que parecían haber crecido de tamaño, su cara era pálida y su nariz colorada, Dios! Como sacaría a su amiga de esto?

-Kyoko por favor… yo sé que no es fácil…. Pero, ya es hora de dejarlo ir.- lo dijo de la forma más suave que pudo, sabía que no obtendría respuesta así que no se sorprendió al verla perdida en el infinito, de repente casi como si se lo hubieran susurrado mágicamente vio cerca de la mano de Kyoko una fotografía de Ren, sopeso por un momento las consecuencias de lo que estaba a punto de hacer – Ok, ya es suficiente, no pienso dejarte morir! No aquí, no ahora! – diciendo esto tomó rápidamente la fotografía entre sus manos y la rasgó en dos, el típico sonido del papel rompiéndose fue el clic que las neuronas de Kyoko necesitaban para reconectarse de nuevo, sus ojos fueron de la expectante cara de Kanae a los trozos rotos entre sus manos, como preparándose para lo peor Kanae se apoyo mejor, de repente Kyoko se abalanzo sobre ella

-Nooooo! TE ODIO! – le grito de manera fiera mientras recogía pesadamente los trozos que habían salido a volar en medio de su sorpresivo ataque- Porque has hecho eso? Es todo lo que tengo de él, es lo único que me recuerda que si fue real!- su estado de histeria se había transformado en una desesperante fase depresiva acompañada de múltiples sollozos que hacían que su cuerpo se sacudiera violentamente – Él lo era todo! Y ahora no está! Yo lo amo! Lo necesito para seguir!- Cuando estaba por continuar con su retahíla de frases, el contenido de un vaso de agua dio contra su cara trayéndola de nuevo al mundo real, de repente, se hizo consiente de todo, de su habitación, del desorden a su alrededor, de Kanae sostenido un vaso vacio frente a su cara y finalmente, se hizo consiente de sí misma, completamente empapada, era como cuando te despiertas de un golpe por haberte caído de la cama; lentamente sus brazos descendieron abandonando la posición agresiva, se fijo en Kanae que la miraba con ojos muy grandes e indecisos, se notaba que su amiga estaba muy angustiada pero no sabía qué hacer o que decirle

-Kanae….- gimoteó, sin decir nada mas fue a dar entre los brazos de su amiga, provocando que las dos cayeran al suelo, aturdida por la sorpresa Kanae la cobijo lentamente entre su abrazo permitiendo que Kyoko se acurrucara sobre su regazo, nunca pensó que su rompimiento con Ren afectara tanto a Kyoko, pensó que al ser la mujer inteligente e independiente que siempre había aparentado ser, superaría mejor este choque, sin embargo, evidentemente no había sido así, al tiempo que suspiraba resignadamente le empezó a secar lentamente los cabellos con una toalla cercana

-Tranquila… estoy aquí para ayudarte, esto no es sano, tienes que sacarlo de tu sistema, si quieres hablar estoy aquí para escucharte, si quieres llorar te consolare, y si quieres llorare contigo, si necesitas gritar no te detendré….pero solo por hoy, sufre lo que tengas que sufrir… pero solo por hoy, hoy lloraremos y nos lamentaremos todo lo que quieras pero prométeme que mañana volverás a ser la Kyoko Mogami que conozco…- Guardo silencio esperando que en alguna recóndita parte de Kyoko sus palabras hicieran efecto

-¿Por qué Kanae?- Kanae se sorprendió al escucharla hablar, habían pasado tanto en silencio que se había resignado a que no diría nada, a pesar de que se atranco un nudo en la garganta no hizo el más mínimo ruido temiendo que Kyoko se detuviera, simplemente se limito a seguir acomodándole el cabello –Lo extraño mucho… - Al parecer Kyoko estaba volviendo en sí – Su luz… su sonrisa, su estilo… Todo lo que vivimos – Kanae no tenia respuesta a esa pregunta, se sintió impotente al no tener una buena frase que ayudara a su amiga a salir del foso

-¿Por qué tiene que doler tanto?- las lagrimas se acunaron en los ojos de Kanae ante su incapacidad de hacer algo – A pesar de que se fue… es como si no lo hubiera hecho, todo se convierte en un cruel recuerdo, sigue en mi corazón… en mis lagrimas- Kyoko apenas si podía hablar, las lagrimas se peleaban con las palabras en su garganta – Porque tenía que dejar tan marcada su presencia en mi….Y lo peor es que aun sigo esperando, que en cualquier momento atraviese esa puerta- Kanae no pudo evitar fijarse en como Kyoko apretaba sus puños hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron – Ahhhhhh! – el repentino grito la tomo por sorpresa –Me siento engañada! Tan frustrada! Tan derrotada! No puedo creer que se haya ido! – Por suerte conocía muy bien a Kyoko de lo contrario pensaría que se había desquiciado- Dios! Siento como si nada quedara sin él, es como si la luz de mi mundo se hubiera apagado, como si el resto del mundo no fuera suficiente!–

-Lo sé… pero se ha ido… y tienes que aceptarlo-Kanae temió que Kyoko refutara su frase en cualquier momento, pero solo se quedo allí, en silencio permitiendo que sus manos siguieran deslizándose por su cabello – También sé que es muy difícil, pero las personas así como llegan se van… y solo de nosotros depende el significado que tengan en nuestra existencia, en ti esta la decisión de hundirte hasta el fondo y no superarlo jamás o hacer de tu relación con Ren un hermoso recuerdo que te enseño lo gratificante que es el hecho de amar y ser amado…- Kyoko suspiró profundamente en su regazo

-Cuando lo dices suena tan bien…. Y tan fácil… Entonces porque a mí me cuesta tanto?, porque me cuesta tanto aceptar que se ha ido…porque lo odio al hacerme amarlo tanto, si estando lejos no podre hacerlo nunca más, siento que me destrozo al pensar que su sonrisa nunca más brillara para mi… que sus labios nunca volverán a pronunciar mi nombre a pesar de que lo llame a gritos con todo mi ser – Kanae noto como Kyoko se abrazaba a su regazo férreamente, sabía que su amiga tenía todo para salir adelante pero al ser su primera decepción amorosa era un tanto más complicado, en el fondo de sí misma también quería estrangular a Ren por dejar a Kyoko en este estado y sin previo aviso

-Lo sé, se que duele mucho… pero esa es la gran proeza de los seres humanos, reponernos de lo que nos hace daño y sacar de ello la experiencia que nos llena de carácter haciéndonos más fuertes, se que ahora te parece imposible, pero en un tiempo esto no será mas que otra experiencia en tu vida que te enseño que el amor es hermoso, porque no te negare que estar enamorado y que te amen es lo más delicioso que hay en la vida, te sientes extrañamente feliz sin ningún motivo, es….- Kanae se lo pensó un poco más como buscando la frase adecuada –como si estuvieras drogada! Si! Eso es! El amor es como una droga, que nubla tus sentidos y te aleja de la realidad haciéndote creer que la perfección si existe y que serás feliz por siempre, pero es igualmente peligrosa… Es adictivo y hasta enfermizo si no lo sabes manejar , y lo peor es que llegas a pensar que no podrás vivir sin él, pero te cuento la última! Puedes seguir viviendo! Si, habrá momentos en los que te sientas desesperadamente sola pero al menos tendrás el dominio de tu mente y de tu corazón y te prometo que con el tiempo alcanzaras el balance necesario para respirar de nuevo y continuar con tu vida…Toma esto cono una etapa más…

-Entonces quisiera que mi vida fuera como una película y poder adelantar este desagradable momento y poner play de nuevo en ese maravilloso momento de balance del que hablas- Kanae sonrio al escuchar la analogía de Kyoko

-Ojala todo fuera tan sencillo como eso, pero si no hubiera momentos desagradables o tristes y todo fuera felicidad, los momentos felices no tendrían sentido… y no le daríamos el valor que realmente tienen – Kanae se detuvo asombrada de sus propias palabras, nunca planeo decir algo tan profundo - Kyoko por favor, prométeme que no echaras tu vida al caño por esto, eres una mujer brillante que merece algo más que quedarse llorando al ser abandonada por un hombre – De repente los ojos de Kyoko voltearon a mirarla, era como si hubiera dado en el clavo –Además…. No pensabas quedarte con Ren toda tu vida o sí? Porque déjame decirte que en la variedad está el placer….Siempre abran nuevas y mejores opciones –Lo termino con una picara sonrisa tratando de bajarle la trascendencia al asunto, mientras Kyoko abría sus ojos de a poco como si le hubieran sugerido algo aberrante, pero finalmente sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, era evidente que Kanae nunca cambiaria

-Desearía que fuera tan siempre pero siento que no puedo olvidarlo, siento que no merezco esto, todo a mi al redor me recuerda su presencia-

-Evidentemente nunca podras olvidarlo, porque para que eso pasara tendrias que volver a nacer y que lo que viviste con él nunca hubiera pasado, él siempre hara parte de ti, lo que cambia es la forma en que tu lo asumas… y si es por lo que dices, la solución es facil, deja atrás todo lo que te lo recuerda y deja que tu corazón sane- Atraida por lo que decia y no entendiendo del todo sus palabras, Kyoko se incorporo quedando sentada al lado de su amiga, era evidente que habia logrado captar su atención – Por si no te has dado cuenta el mundo y el tiempo aun siguen su curso a pesar de que Ren ya no este aquí contigo- Por un momento la cara de Kyoko se agrio como si le hubieran echado sal a su herida –Pero… aun tienes opciones… y de hecho muy buenas… Kyoko, aun te quedan tres días para que se cumpla el plazo de confirmación de la beca- Tan rápido como comprendió hacia donde iba Kanae desvió su mirada, esa bendita beca era la culpable de todo, el origen de sus problemas, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos y su opinión al respecto Kanae prosiguió

-No lo mires como algo negativo, míralo como un nuevo comienzo, para dejarlo todo atrás, para abrir tu mente y tu corazón a otras posibilidades y que sanen sin la presión del recuerdo, tú misma te sentirás mejor al respirar nuevos aires, deja todo lo que tenga que ver con Ren aquí en Tokio, conviértelo en un lindo recuerdo, pero que sea solo eso: un recuerdo, dedícate a ser tu misma, a complacerte solo a ti, pensando solo en ti y en nadie más, crece como persona y como mujer, una mujer que sabe lo que es y lo que vale y que por eso no necesita que nadie se lo recuerde… - De repente, escuchándolo así esa opción sobaba tan atractiva, dejar todo al olvido, empezar de nuevo, un nuevo panorama donde no dependía de Ren para ser feliz, por un momento se encontró casi deseándolo, sentir esa libertad de respirar tranquila, solo para sí misma, solo porque quería hacerlo…Estaba tan ocupada autocompadeciendose que no lo había pensado, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad

-Mmmm no lo sé, tengo tantos recuerdos hermosos aquí… Además no puedo evitar sentir resentimiento hacia esa beca, es más como puedes sugerir q me vaya…Acaso no ves como estoy?-Termino su frase acompañada de un puchero

-Si estas esperando que te tenga lastima, no lo voy hacer…- De veras que le provocaba sacudir a Kyoko pero en vez de eso se calmo y suspiró profundo – Solo te dije que aun quedaban tres días para decidir, no te estoy pidiendo que te marches ya, solo que lo pienses y no descartes esta posibilidad sin meditarlo al menos por un minuto, tal vez te suene un poco crudo pero lo único que te impedía tomar esa beca era Ren y el ya no está…Promete que lo pensaras y tomaras la mejor decisión para ti, sin pensar en Ren, ni en mi, ni en nadie…Solo en ti –Diciendo esto se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta –Te espero mañana en la universidad. – Agrego con tono cortante sin dejar espacio a la dudBya y finalmente desapareció por la puerta dejando a una Kyoko deprimida, si, pero por lo menos ya no lloraba que había vuelto a ser consciente de en qué mundo estaba y ahora estaba llena de miles de pensamientos e ideas, se asomo nuevamente por ventana, ¿de verdad echaría su vida a perder solo por un hombre que seguramente no había pensado en ella antes de abandonarla? ¿Permitiria que la ausencia de Ren coartara su existencia de esa forma?

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


	38. Escape

**Holaaaaaaa! tiempo sin escribir x aqui pero como quede de rescatar a Kyoko psss simplemente no podia dejarlo asi, sorry por la larga espera, un saludo a todas mis lectoras y un feliz año nuevo, sigo con mi drama la pobre kyoko esta al borde de la locura y en los limites de su cordura pero creo q por fin hara algo bueno y Ren... bueno ya veremos en que lio se ha metido ( que pecadito ese hombre!) aunque este capi no sabremos de el, lo dedique exclusivamente a kyoko ( me preocupa lo que pueda hacer esa chica si no le presto atención ¬¬) **

**A todas mis queridas amigas waaleej-chan, gdragon-sama, las extrañe demasiado chicas! aqui estoy de nuevo, no se preocupen... Julis, kuroneko igual chicas gracias x sus RR**

**Diana Liseth sorry x no responder, pero aqui estoy con mis actuas de nuevo **

**enmalis que imaginación tienes caray! de verdad q es una idea muy tentadora la que propones, pero a nuestro querido Ren se le viene algo peor que encontrar a Kyoko como una opositora de negocios... pobre el destino le tiene una jugarreta nada envidiable! y si procurare q los lemon sean x ese estilo como te habrás dado cuenta no me gusta ser muy físicamente descriptiva en ese asunto ( si sabes a lo q me refiero...) prefiero dejar mas cosas a la imaginación XDDDD!**

**Aprecio mucho sus RR :))))**

**Bueeee no siendo mas las dejo con el capi, tiene musica! ehhhhhh! evidentemente no podia dejar a mi querido x fuera, asi q aqui les traigo nuevamente a Rain ambientando nuestra historia, la canción es hermosa (como todo lo suyo! ) y le cae perfecto al momento, les recomiendo buskar la tradu, y por favor no dejen de ver el video, créanme no se van arrepentir, con esta canción me enamore completamente de él XD es Love song ... apenas para una buena tusa !**

* * *

**Escape**

Un nuevo comienzo… Sonaba tan prometedor, tan bien… Por un instante se imagino a sí misma en tierras extrañas donde solo era ella y el mundo, donde solo sería Kyoko Mogami , solo ella, completamente ella, en un mundo donde a nadie le importaba quien era Ren, un lugar donde su mente y corazón podrían tomarse el tiempo de sanar y olvidar sin ninguna presión, un sitio donde nadie aplastaría su alma a punta de preguntas a las que no quería dar respuesta; seguramente en Londres sería libre de nuevo, definitivamente sería como empezar de cero, sin recuerdos, sin esperar nada, sin amor sin Ren… Inevitablemente su corazón se arrugo al pensar en ello, pero se estaba esforzando, Kanae tenía razón, no tiraría su vida al caño por esto, si, Ren la había dejado, pero no se iba convertir en una de esas vacias chicas que tanto había criticado, aquellas q limitaban su felicidad a la presencia de un hombre, asi q ella no iba a limitar su bienestar a la existencia de Ren, si es cierto que es hermoso sentirse amado, pero había comprendido que no siempre tendría una persona a su lado, pero aun le dolia cada vez que se percataba del vacio en su pecho, era como si tuviera algo atorado entre pecho y espalda que simplemente no la dejaba ser feliz del todo, se hizo consciente de que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla al sentir contacto frio de la briza sobre su cara, había decidido que necesitaba respirar y pensar un poco en si misma, en si misma como un todo, no como lo había hecho los últimos días, una Kyoko sin Ren.

Ya le resultaba un poco mas tolerable ver que el resto del mundo continuaba como si nada, que las demás personas no habían dejado de pensar ni sonreír solo porque Ren se había ido, por lo visto la importancia de Ren solo existía en su cabeza y como había dicho Kanae solo de ella dependía la trascendencia que él tuviera en su vida, había salido a caminar por la ciudad sin ningún rumbo en especifico, solo quería sentir que aún hacia parte del mundo… en su camino se cruzo con un grupo de mujeres que sonreían abiertamente, eran mujeres de mediana edad, todas tenían porte de ejecutivas, entonces la asaltó un pensamiento, no era la única, ni la primera ni la última mujer que había sido abandonada por su novio, a cuantas de esas mujeres, no las habían engañado y abandonado también? pero la vida sigue, y siguen siendo capaces de dibujar una sonrisa en sus rostros y si otras habían podido seguramente ella también podría, que le costaría si; que dolería, seguramente; que sollozos desesperados la asaltarían sorpresivamente, era lo más probable, pero podría seguir viviendo, de momento sería difícil y muy doloroso, ya que se negaba a aceptar la idea de que estaba sola de nuevo, de hecho sentía que cada paso que daba era tan pesado como el plomo, pero a la vez se sentía ridícula por haber reducido su felicidad a la presencia de Ren haciendo que su vida girara entorno a él, entonces como le había hecho antes de que el apareciera? Ella también había tenido una vida, muy feliz de hecho, no podía recordar otro momento que le produjera tanto dolor como este, recordó ese antes donde era feliz con simples detalles, donde vivía sin esperar nada, porque si algo tenía que admitir era que esperar demasiado de alguien o de algo siempre duele, por eso había aprendido a no esperar nada de nadie, así sin importar lo que recibiera siempre seria más de lo que se esperaba… Dios! Como había podido olvidarlo! Ren había entrado en su vida volviéndola de cabeza haciendo que por una vez confiara y esperara algo de alguien, y como dolía la decepción de no recibir lo esperabas!

-Señorita Mogami?- Esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos y cuál sería su sorpresa al descubrirse en la entrada principal del edificio de Ren y ahora el portero la miraba como quien mira a un loco, como rayos había llegado allí? – Necesita a la señora Sayuri? Porque el joven Ren ya no vive aquí… Creo que lo sabe…- El hombre paso a mirarla con lastima; al ver el pesar en los ojos de aquel extraño sintió rabia consigo misma, en qué momento se había convertido en una mujer que los demás miraran con lastima, seguramente sus pasos la habían conducido inconscientemente hasta aquí… Algo estaba mal, muy mal, cuando fue que perdió el control de su vida? En que momento se había perdido a si misma para convertirse en un ente que giraba entorno a un sol llamado Ren Tsuruga? Era desastroso descubrir que había perdido su esencia y se odiaba por eso, por sentirse miserable solo porque alguien ya no la quería a su lado

-Lo siento mucho! Olvide que estuve aquí por favor!- sin saber porque, sus pies la impulsaron a salir corriendo de allí, Dios! Se sentía asqueada consigo misma, por perderse el respeto de esa forma tan vil, y fuera de eso sentirse culpable! Era absurdo! En que parte del camino había dejado tiradas sus neuronas y su sentido común, ella no necesitaba humillarse de esta manera, adoraba a Ren con cada parte de su ser, era cierto, pero antes de él ella era Kyoko Mogami, no podía simplemente olvidarlo; sus pies seguían moviéndose, tratando de huir desesperadamente de ese algo en lo que se había convertido " _Ren que me hiciste!_" grito para sus adentros, tenía que rescatarse a si misma, no podía haberse perdido del todo, en su fuero mas interno debía quedar algo de lo que solía ser, ese algo que ahora la hizo huir despavoridamente de aquello que le hacía tanto daño, pero…. Si ya era consciente de ello porque era tan difícil sobrevivir sin él y más aun volver a su vida de antes donde no había cabida para nadie más?

_Oneuldo seosongineun noye jib hwaga naneun geol_

_Naneun himdeunde naneun himdeunde irohke_

_Hajiman naneun eojjol su obso_

_Ni mameul dolligin nomu neujeun geol_

_Kkeutnaboryeosso eojjol su obso ijen..._

Odiaba su propia debilidad, sus ganas de rogarle a Ren hasta la humillación, de rogarle que volviera, que se quedara con ella, asi no la mirara como antes pero q estuviera allí, seria lo que él quisiera que fuera… "_No! Yo no puedo cambiar solo por agradarle a alguien mas!_" en su interior se libraba una batalla campal entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer! su falta de amor propio, el dolor que estrujaba su pecho, a pesar de que había decido no prestarle atención pero la opresión era tan fuerte

_Han sungan nae mome iksokhaetdeon ni soni nal mironae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae_

_Oneuldo ddeonagan noye sumkyeor ajikdo_

_Neol saranghae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae jebal..._

_Oh~ Jebal... dorawa..._

El aire ardia en sus pulmones y amenazaba con quemar su garganta obligándola a deternerse, en medio de su carrera había llegado a un parque, intentando recuperar el aliento se agacho apoyándose sobre sus rodillas mientras el aire entraba y salía trabajosamente de ella, su cara estaba empapada por las lagrimas, simplemente no pudo resistirlo mas y se dejo caer en una banca cercana

_Nan niga saenggag na jakkuman saenggag na_

_Yejeon choreom ni son jabeul suga obso_

_Nan niga nomu jowhaseo noye modeun geol moshijeo_

_I noraeneun neol butjabeul su itneun norae_

_Han sungan nae mome iksokhaetdeon ni soni nal mironae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae_

_Oneuldo ddeonagan noye sumkyeor ajikdo_

_Neol saranghae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae_

Como detestaba a sus propios sentidos por estar de parte de Ren y no ayudándola a olvidarlo, aun podía sentir su tacto en su piel, sus palabras en su oído, Dios! Esto era injusto! Su mente se negaba a dejar de extrañarlo, porque sus sentimientos iban en contra de la razón

_Nawa majuchideon geu nunbicheuro geudaen nareuo dashi bwayo_

_Geu nunbit naege mareul haejullae ajikdo saranghandago_

_Han sungan nae mome iksokhaetdeon ni soni nal mironae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae_

_Oneuldo ddeonagan noye sumkyeor ajikdo_

_Neol saranghae_

_Naneun oddeokhae naneun oddeokhae jebal..._

_Oh~ Jebal... saranghae.._

-Señorita se encuentra bien?- La voz femenina le hizo levantar la mirada, ahí estaba nuevamente, unos ojos extraños mirándola con lastima, como detestaba que la miraran así! Acaso que era ella para que los demás le tuvieran pesar, "_No me mire asi…"_

-Eeestoy bien…- respondió al tiempo que se ponía en pie, esto no podía continuar asi, era enfermizo, observo detalladamente todo a su paso en la medida que su mirada vidriosa se lo permitia, todo en esta ciudad se lo recordaba, al fin lo había comprendido, aquí nunca lo olvidaría, asi sonara cobarde pero quería salir huyendo de todo, ir a un lugar donde nada importara, donde nada fuera un recuerdo, un lugar… un lugar donde Ren no existiera, necesitaba tiempo para olvidar , para reencontrarse a si misma, rescatar los pocos pedazos que habían quedado y reconstruirlo todo de nuevo, necesitaba una salida urgente a otro planeta, de repente, la beca apareció en su mente como un soplo divino y recordó las palabras de Kanae, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, se fijo en la fecha en su celular hoy era el ultimo dia de plazo para confirmar la solicitud , con un poco de suerte alcanzaría al director antes de irse, sin pensar claramente se atravesó a la mitad de la calle y detuvo un taxi que freno en seco justo a tiempo antes arrollarla

-Quieres morir niña! – El conductor se había asomado por la ventanilla muy alterado

-LO SIENTO MUCHO!- se subió al auto lo mas rápido que pudo, necesitaba llegar pronto a la univerdad, rogaba al cielo q aun no hubieran dado respuesta, deseaba irse de Tokio lo antes posible, deseaba irse lejos y escapar de todo

* * *

**By Thesakuke.**


	39. Tú sin Mí

**Hola Hola! que tal todas! bn chikas dejo otro capiiii despues de muuuuuuuuchooooo tiempo, se que parece que hubiera abandonado la historia pero no, solo necesitaba tiempo, digamos que estoy en una etapa de cambio en mi vida, entons el tiempo y la inspiración no han sido tan constantes... ya que me han preguntado por Ren, en este capi sabremos un poco de él, su calvario apenas empieza... pobre u.u y Kyoko... esta perdiendo el control de su vida O_O si, suena feo, pero asi se ve... en fin, ya veremos que pasa**

**Como siempre saludos a mis lectoras y mil disculpas por tenerlas tan abandonadas pero gracias x sus RR son muy importantes para mi, waaleej- chan , g-dragon, sakurita, Kyoko - chan todas muchas gracias**

* * *

**Tú sin mí**

Esto era tan incómodo, desde cuando sonreír se le había vuelto tan difícil, desde cuando su vida había dado un giro tan drástico, hasta hace unas pocas semanas no era más que un estudiante universitario despreocupado por la vida, donde lo único importante en su vida era esa chica de ojos color avellana que con solo mirarlo podía poner a prueba hasta su creencia más firme….Mierda! ahí estaba de nuevo! Rondando silenciosamente por su mente, es como si esperara tranquila y silenciosamente en el rincón más recóndito para aparecer ante el menor descuido, su corazón se arrugaba siempre que lo hacía, se fijó en lo que lo rodeaba tratando de eliminarla de su mente así fuera solo por un instante, 50 hombres elegantemente vestidos lo miraban sonrientes y con gestos de aprobación, esto era absurdo! Ninguno de estos hombre lo apreciaba en realidad, seguramente estaban allí por mera formalidad y obviamente por quedar bien con él… Esta sala nunca fue de su agrado, aunque podía recordarla tal y como siempre: la gran mesa de juntas que adornaba con gran lujo la parte principal de la estancia, en el techo costosos candelabros de araña se encargaban de la iluminación del lugar y finas obras de arte ocupaban su propio espacio sobre las paredes y más hacia el fondo una lujosa sala de estar con mullidos muebles de cuero, de esos que se hunden bajo tu peso haciéndose más confortables; era allí donde solía esperar que terminaran las eternas reuniones de su padre, por lo general esperar en un gran butaco ubicado justo en la esquina donde nadie podía notar su presencia, nada parecía haber cambiado, por donde se mirara había derroches de lujo y elegancia, entonces como era posible que él pudiera sentirse tan miserable estando rodeado de tan exuberantes y extravagantes lujos…?

-Señor Presidente…- De repente su mirada se desvió fiera hacia un hombre de mediana estatura cuya llamado lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, el hombre se encogió aún más ante la ferocidad de su mirada – Lo siento… Pero los papeles están listos señor, y si usted está de acuerdo los miembros de la junta están listos para iniciar el traspaso y firma de la compañía- lo había olvidado por un mísero instante, estaba aquí de nuevo en la compañía de su padre, en su gran sala de juntas, solo que esta vez él estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y no en la esquina más oscura: estaba aquí para asumir el cargo de su padre como presidente de la compañía, ahora su vida en Tokio no era más que un recuerdo, ya hacía más de un mes que había llegado a nueva york dejando todo atrás, todo… incluso lo que más amaba en la vida, o ama, porque definitivamente ella estaría siempre con el

- sí, claro, si los miembros de la junta están dispuestos por supuesto yo también –

-Bien, en ese caso señor Tsuruga permítame decir, que para nosotros como miembros de la junta principal y como representantes de toda la compañía… - El hombre que estaba justo a su izquierda se había tomado la vocería, era el vicepresidente, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos, sabía perfectamente que este hombre había dedicado su vida a la compañía y seguramente era el que menos se alegraba de tenerlo cerca…- es un verdadero honor contar con usted como nuevo presidente, tenemos la absoluta certeza que como hijo de su padre y llevando la sangre Tsuruga en sus venas, tiene todas las facultades para llevar esta compañía por el camino del éxito como ha logrado hacerlo su señor padre durante todos estos años, como he podido ser testigo yo mismo -

-Gracias Sr. Steven- Inclino levemente su cabeza aunque entendía que estas palabras no eran más que banas formalidades

-Si me permite agregar…- El hombre continuaba – Es un alivio para todos nosotros que al fin se haya decidido a asumir su lugar dentro de la compañía, en mi humilde opinión si me permite… habría sido una verdadera lástima que la compañía pasara a manos de un extraño después de tantos esfuerzos hechos por su padre y solo por la insolencia de un caprichoso mocoso- de repente todo quedo en silencio, los demás miembros de la junta parecían petrificados como si hubieran visto un fantasma, tal como si el Sr. Steven hubiera dicho algo abominable, Ren entendía perfectamente de que iban estas acusaciones, de no haber aceptado la petición de su padre, seguramente, este hombre habría sido nombrado como presidente en su reemplazo, probablemente lo detestaba más de lo que podía disimular; el silencio parecía querer extenderse eternamente y las miradas horrorizadas de los demás iban de Ren al sr. Steven y viceversa , como temiendo que en cualquier momento él saltaría sobre el hombre para asesinarlo.

-Es…. Solo mi humilde opinión, espero no se lo tome a mal- Una sonrisa torcida se alcanzó a vislumbrar en los labios del hombre

-No, por supuesto que no – Era preferible asumir que eso nunca había pasado, después de todo su padre se lo había advertido, su puesto era codiciado por muchos, y no debía ser nada agradable que un jovencito como el, a la vista de todos estos señores, asumiera tal poder y control, de repente se hizo consciente de toda la presión que debió soportar su padre, todos estos "señores" incitándolo a retirarse y el aferrándose a su puesto mientras guardaba la esperanza de que en algún momento el apareciera, sin embargo, sabía que su padre era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero seguramente así fue, hasta tal punto de enfermarse, aunque no sentía ni una gota de lastima por su padre, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable –De acuerdo, porque no nos limitamos a lo que es realmente importante, sé que todos tenemos funciones que cumplir…-

-Sí señor, ya todos los miembros de la junta firmaron, solo falta usted- Era nuevamente el hombre de mediana edad que había hablado al principio, ahora su nuevo asistente personal: Jenkins, su padre nunca había contratado mujeres para este puesto, tan obsesionado con el trabajo y el éxito como era, tener una mujer como asistente… lo consideraba una distracción innecesaria , la verdad no tuvo objeción en este aspecto, después de todo lo último que necesitaba era una molesta chica en mallas y faldas cortas jodiendole la existencia, ahora que lo pensaba ese pensamiento era bastante machista… pero de hecho, no es que estuviera en contra de ese tipo de chicas, es solo que no le apetecía pensar en ninguna mujer, aun podía oír los gritos de kyoko llamándolo en el aeropuerto desgarrándole el alma, nunca se perdonaría a si mismo por hacerle ese daño, ella no merecía ser lastimada de esa forma, no, no quería volver a lastimar a nadie mas, y si quería ser sincero ninguna otra lograría despertar en él, ese deseo, esa necesidad de estar en su interior, ese deseo de proteger… de cuidar como solo podía hacerlo ella, debía de odiarlo, no quería ni imaginar todo lo que debía haber sufrido y llorado en este tiempo, como siempre, sus lágrimas se convirtieron en las suyas y un nudo se formó en su garganta amenazando con no dejarlo respirar… No, no quería pensar en mujeres ahora y mucho menos en cualquier tipo de relación… _"Ni siquiera en mi….?" _Ahí estaba de nuevo!, la voz de Kyoko en su cabeza, que tenía que hacer para olvidarla? Dicen que el tiempo ayuda a olvidar, pero caray! Eso debía funcionar para el resto del mundo menos para él, porque a medida que pasaban los días parecía extrañarla mas, en cada cosa podía recordarla, la forma como lo abrazaba cuando hacia frio, en como decía lo que pensaba sin importar cuanto le costara, como podía hacerlo sonreír con bobadas, haciendo de todo un juego privado, solo de dos… Rayos! Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil! Pero confiaba en ella y sabía que era una mujer inteligente y audaz y confiaba en que tomaría la mejor decisión para ella ahora que él no estaba para impedírselo…. Así tuviera que pagar un precio tan alto como lo era su propia felicidad…Si era por el bien de ella, todo valdría la pena, incluso si eso significaba esclavizarse y regalarle su vida esta compañía

-Señor?- Ahí estaba de nuevo Jenkins, alargándole una carpeta con papeles, era el contrato que al firmarlo lo convertiría en el presidente de la compañía, ya su padre había firmado la sucesión del cargo, solo faltaba la suya, lo reviso detalladamente, no era que desconfiara pero le servía para asumir y aceptar las condiciones de su nueva realidad, de repente sus ojos se fijaron en una de las cláusulas del contrato

-Jenkins?- llamo a su asistente un tanto alarmado

-Sucede algo señor?- Jenkins parecía asustado de haber cometido un error catastrófico

-Aquí dice, que por ser dueño de la compañía por herencia paterna la permanencia en el cargo es vitalicia, no obstante el tiempo mínimo de permanencia es de un año? Eso quiere decir que…-

-Naturalmente….- Nuevamente Steven estaba tomándose la palabra –Sr Tsuruga, eso quiere decir que usted deber permanecer a la cabeza de esta compañía mínimo un año, usted entenderá que por el bien y estabilidad de la misma, no conviene cambiar de directivos muy a menudo, vera…. Eso le quitaría solides a la empresa, confío en que usted endiente a lo que me refiero…- Mierda! UN AÑO? No pensaba permanecer aquí más de lo estrictamente necesario, esto se salía completamente de sus planes, un año… Por Dios! En un año podían pasar muchas cosas, de repente el pánico lo invadió, que sería de él en un año, que sería de ella… Confiaba que ella lo entendería… Pero después de un año? Mierda! Podía perderla en un año!

-Algún problema con eso Sr….-La mirada de Steven se ilumino maliciosamente mientras sus largos y flacos dedos se retorcían en un nudo frente a su pecho… Esto realmente era un salto al vacío…Seguramente la perdería, pero que dice! Si ya la había perdido desde el mismo instante en el que la había abandonado en ese aeropuerto como un vil canalla, era él quien se aferraba ridículamente a su recuerdo… Sería un milagro si ella por lo menos se dignara a mirarlo con odio.

Sin responder a la frase mordaz de Steven tomo con decisión su pluma y firmó. _"Perdóname mi amor… de verdad lo siento"_

* * *

-Tenga señor! Lo siento- prácticamente le aventó el dinero a la cara un segundo antes de bajar del taxi

-Busca un loquero! Necesitas ayuda!- Alcanzo a escuchar que le gritaba el conductor enfurruñado, pero no le importó, corrió lo más rápido que podía, rogaba al cielo que el señor Yiruka no se hubiera ido, era el final de la jornada y los estudiantes que se cruzaba la miraban como si se tratara de un espanto, a lo mejor el conductor tenía razón y ella había enloquecido

-Señorita Mogami!- La secretaria pego un brinco de su asiento al verla irrumpir en la oficina de ese modo, el aire ardía trabajosamente en su garganta haciendo que hablar fuera doloroso, levanto una mano en dirección a la estupefacta mujer en señal de que le diera un poco de tiempo para recuperarse

-El….. Señor…. Yiruka?- Su voz era apenas audible

-El ya se fue! Hace una hora más o menos- _"Oh No! No! No!" _su realidad se quebró de repente todo se hizo gris, la motivación que la había empujado hasta aquí se había esfumado

-No! Por Favor No!- Rogo

-No se preocupe puede encontrarlo mañana temprano…- Sin saber porque, la embargaron unas ganas incontrolables de llorar, porque la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? Sin darse cuenta se desplomó mientras lloraba desesperadamente, se entregó por completo a su desesperación, los sollozos sacudían violentamente su cuerpo, con el dorso de su mano intentaba recoger las lágrimas, pero estas eran demasiadas y no perecían querer detenerse, toda la tristeza que había acumulado amenazaba con matarla ahora… La partida de Ren, la soledad inclemente y ahora, la pérdida de su beca, ese sentimiento horrible la invadía nuevamente, ese sentimiento de desolación y decepción, sin darse cuenta ya se había hecho a la idea de botar todo a la mierda e irse lejos

-Señorita Mogami por favor! Que está haciendo? – La secretaria estaba alarmada de verla ahí llorando como una condenada en medio de la oficina- Por Dios! Levántese!- La mujer intento tomarla por los brazos

- DEJEME!- Rugió hacia la vieja, mientras sacudía sus brazos para apartar las manos de la mujer cuyos ojos se engrandecieron llenos de pánico, se alejó sin quitarle los ojos de encima como temiendo que en cualquier momento Kyoko saltaría a matarla; sus sollozos se volvían incontrolables, se preguntó en que momento llegarían los del psiquiátrico para llevársela en una camisa de fuerza y atiborrarla de medicamentos de esos que nublan tu conciencia, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, estar dopada para siempre… No pensar, solo ser una veleta al viento, una hoja que se deja llevar por la corriente. Necesitaba un respiro… Un respiro urgente. Seguía llorando… Es que nunca se detendría este sufrimiento? ella merecía esto? que le había hecho a la vida por Dios Santo!

De repente unos brazos se aferraron a su alrededor conteniendo la última sacudida, probablemente ya estaba alucinando y se había desmayado sin darse cuenta, ese alguien la sostenía por la espalda firmemente evitando que se soltara, quien quiera que fuera tenía la fuerza para contenerla, sus ojos estaban cerrados, no quería ver esa mirada de lastima con la que todos solían mirarla últimamente, fuera quien fuera no quería saber quién era.

* * *

**Neeee... que opinan, de verdad q esta en una mala racha**

**By Thesakuke**


	40. Un nuevo Comienzo

**Hola! Como están? (woooooo apareció!) siiiiii aquí dejo otro capi retomando mi loca historia; para las que preguntaban si algo me había pasado, pues si, me paso algo llamado postgrado, especialización o residencia, como quieran llamarlo; de verdad que me ha exprimido hasta no dar más entre pacientes, rotaciones, seminarios y trabajos explotadores, pero sus constantes reviews me han alentado a sacarle un tiempo y darle un curso a esta historia, de momento se me ha ocurrido algo que no tenia planeado inicialmente, pero me dije porque no? es un fanfic! puede pasar lo que sea!, mis queridos personajes han descansado lo suficiente, ya es hora de ponerlos a trabajar nuevamente y creo que ya hemos llorado lo suficiente no lo creen así? Besos para todas y espero que después de tanto tiempo aun quieran retomar esta historia conmigo.**

**Feliz navidad!**

* * *

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

-"DÉJEME!" – El grito que escucho venir de la sala de espera lo saco de su estupor, de por si ya era un día caluroso y además su trabajo no era el más estimulante del planeta, por eso, casi siempre estaba en modo piloto automático, a decir verdad, llevaba tantos años en esta rutina que ya no requería mucho esfuerzo de su parte; pero esto sí que se salía de lo esperado, no solían presentarse este tipo de situaciones en su oficina, así que salió lo antes que pudo pero se quedó estupefacto bajo el marco de su puerta al observar como una de sus estudiantes más brillantes se sacudía violentamente presa de un llanto descontrolado_," Por Dios que clase de tortura le estaban infringiendo a esa pobre chica"_, sin pensarlo un segundo más corrió a sostenerla justo cuando estaba por desparramarse en un mar lágrimas y secreciones nasales, la tomó firmemente por los brazos tratando de contener su cuerpo convulsionado.

-Señorita Mogami!¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunto con voz que aunque firme no podía ocultar el hilo de angustia que le provocaba toda esta situación, como respuesta solo obtuvo más sollozos y lágrimas; no solía ser reconocido por ser un hombre de paciencia, de verdad que la juventud cada vez estaba más loca, sería mucho pedir que los míseros cuatro años que le faltaban para su retiro pasaran en un parpadeo?

-¿Señora Tomoeda? ¿Puede explicarme que sucede aquí? – pregunto con tono fiero a su secretaria sin soltar a la chica, temía que de hacerlo la pobre chica empezaría a patalear literalmente en el piso de su oficina_, "¡¿Madre Santa pero quien se murió?!" _este era el único motivo que el encontraba medianamente razonable para justificar este espectáculo; debía controlar esto pronto, de lo contrario se correría el rumor de en la universidad maltrataban a los estudiantes. Por su parte, la mujer de edad madura no sabía que responderle, solo se limitaba observarlo como si se tratara de un exorcismo.

-¡Señora Tomoeda! ¡Reaccione por Dios Santísimo!- la mujer dio un violento respingo

-Di-director Yiruka! Yo de verdad… de verdad no sé qué paso! Solo empezó de repente cuando le dije que no se encontraba- El director abrió sus ojos como platos

-¿Que no me encontraba? ¡¿Acaso no me ve?! En que estaba pensando –La mujer palideció hasta el extremo

-Es que-que como la jornada había terminado yo pensé que… yo pensé que…- El Director dio un sonoro resoplido que denotó su estado de ánimo, en un mundo paralelo habría sacudido muy a gusto a esa desparpajada mujer, pero en este no le quedaba más que encargarse de la chica que parecía estar convulsionando en sus brazos

-¡Señorita Mogami!- le dijo al tiempo que ponía todo su esfuerzo en ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero la chica parecía de plomo caray! –¡Kyoko! ¡Por favor colabóreme! Vamos a mi oficina- La chica volteo a mirarlo, pero lo hizo de una forma extraña como si se tratara de una aparición

-Se-señor Yiruka?- los sollozos casi que no la dejaban respirar y mucho menos hablar, de repente es como si la famélica joven se hiciera consciente de que se trataba de el.

Lentamente y con pasos pesados la dirigió a su oficina no antes de enviarle una amenazante mirada a su secretaria dejándole muy claro que este incidente no pasaría desapercibido. Ya al interior la guío hacia una silla frente a su escritorio y cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que no se caería se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, antes de ubicarse en su asiento sirvo un poco de agua en un vaso del dispensador que tenía para su uso personal y lo dejo delante de la chica quien empezaba contenerse poco a poco, sus ojos estaban temerosamente hinchados, y su cara estaba roja amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento, una fibra de sí mismo quiso sentirse mal por la joven mujer que tenía al frente, pero tantos años en este trabajo le habían enseñado que nadie merece la lastima de otra persona y que seguramente este no sería más que otro drama de adolescentes, así que mantuvo su compostura, sin decir nada, solo dándole tiempo a que se recompusiera; pasados unos minutos cuando se fijó que Kyoko empezaba a mirarlo con vergüenza se atrevió a intervenir

-Señorita Mog…-

-¡Acepto la beca!- Kyoko lo había interrumpido y le hablaba temerariamente –¡Por Favor! ¡Hare lo que sea necesario!- Sus ojos eran extremadamente vidriosos y su puño se apretaba firmemente sobre el escritorio –Si debo dirigirme directamente a Londres a disculparme por mi estupidez ¡lo hare! –El director suspiró profundamente, solo se limitaba a observarla, que había pasado en la vida de esta chica que hace unas semanas había sido tan soberbia y hoy estaba aquí casi que rogándole por algo que ella misma había rechazado con total falta de pudor.

-Señorita…-

-¡Fui una tonta! ¡Lo sé! Usted tenía razón!-

-Seño...-

-¡Deme la oportunidad!

-¡Señorita! ¡Por favor!- Cuando Kyoko mostro signos de querer interrumpirlo nuevamente el Director ya molesto levanto un dedo en señal de silencio, esto hizo que ella contuviera el aliento en su silla, cuando tuvo la certeza de que no sería interrumpido nuevamente continuó, esta vez ya un poco más contenido

-Bien, como trataba de decirle… esa decisión no depende mi-

-Pero, Pero..- El Director temió que empezara a llorar de nuevo, su aura parecía oscurecerse de a poco

-Pero… como se lo dije desde la primera vez que le hable de la beca, esa decisión depende solo de usted, aún tengo la solicitud… sin responder, así que si de veras desea aceptarla, aun puede hacerlo –El director vio como el semblante de Kyoko se iluminaba, y antes de que pudiera predecirlo ella lo abrazo de un salto tomándolo por sorpresa

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Que situación más incómoda, el director correspondió a su gesto por un breve segundo y al siguiente no sabía cómo quitársela de encima, era un hombre seco, realmente seco, no le agradaban este tipo de expresiones con emociones desbordadas que lo único que hacían era nublar tus sentidos y no dejarte pensar claramente.

-¡Señorita Mogami! ¡Guarde la compostura por favor! – Dijo logrando regresarla a su asiento pero Kyoko estaba demasiado emocionada como para sentarse, estaba realmente impresionado de cómo podía pasar a dos estados de ánimo completamente opuestos en tan solo un segundo, sólo Dios sabe que le esperaría al país en manos de gente tan inestable

-¡Discúlpeme! Es que eso me hace muy feliz, pensé que la había perdido- El Director la observo sin siquiera mover un músculo de su rígida cara y sin decir nada más le paso una serie de documentos donde debía firmar para hacerlo oficial, por una vez en mucho tiempo Kyoko volvió a sentir el aire entrando en sus pulmones calmando todo ese ardor que había estado quemándola desde que Ren se había ido, por un instante sintió que no le dolía respirar.

-Bien… Eso es todo, la secretaria académica de la London School se comunicara con usted en los próximos días para arreglar todo lo pertinente a su traslado y matricula, yo me encargare de enviar esto hoy mismo- El director no considero necesario mencionar cuantas veces estuvo a punto de caducar la oferta en las últimas semanas, la otra universidad le había enviado más de un comunicado solicitando una respuesta definitiva, que él se negó a dar, algo muy en el fondo de su ser le decía que las cosas iban a dar un giro inesperado, además los jóvenes pocas veces se resisten a este tipo de experiencias, por eso, había decido prorrogarlo hasta que el último de los plazos se venciera.

-Nuevamente muchas gracias, ésta siempre será mi escuela señor Director- Cuando Kyoko se disponía a abrir la puerta el director la interrumpió

-Porque todo esto, todo el llanto, la histeria y demás- Kyoko se sorprendió por la pregunta, de verdad ahora que se fijaba en eso debió haberse visto ridícula, un fuerte rubor se apodero de sus mejillas _"¡Dios Santo qué vergüenza!" _

-Vera…- Como responder a eso sin quedar demasiado expuesta –Esto para mí es como un cambio de vida, por eso cuando pensé que lo había perdido no me pude contener, me disculpo por todo eso- le dirigió una última sonrisa y salió de la oficina

"¡SEÑORA TOMOEDA!" Pudo escuchar al Director gritar antes de salir completamente del despacho.

* * *

Hacía ya dos semanas que era oficialmente el presidente de la compañía, su tiempo se iba entre firmas, reuniones y los estudios, a pesar de ya no encontrarse en Tokio debía finalizar el semestre restante de su carrera, era extraño que la universidad hubiera sido tan benévola de permitirle estudiar a distancia, sospechaba que una suculenta colaboración económica por parte de su padre era la causante.

Su vida se había vuelto bastante activa socialmente hablando, todo servía de excusa para asistir a una lujosa reunión, cóctel, cena, evento de beneficencia o lo que fuera, nunca había sido tan consciente de lo importante que era Tsuruga´s Corporation en la economía occidental, era una de las compañías más pudientes del mercado y una de las mayores generadoras de empleo, por eso, a su escritorio diariamente llegaban mínimo 3 invitaciones a eventos sociales de los cuales siempre había alguno al que se veía obligado a asistir "por el bien de la compañía" como decía su padre; el mismo se encargaba de señalarle aquellos a los cuales era vital que asistiera, debido a que de no hacerlo podría ofender a socios que la compañía no podía darse el lujo de perder; era una verdadera molestia, se sentía como una señorita en sus quince que debía ser presentada en sociedad, este no era su estilo de vida preferido pero debía admitir que ayudaba a que los días pasaran más rápido, sus múltiples obligaciones casi no le permitían pensar en Kyoko, pero aun así no había día que no pensara en ella así fuera un segundo.

-¿Señor Tsuruga? – La voz de Jenkins, su asistente personal lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, al ver que su jefe había vuelto continuó – Señor permítame recordarle la reunión de esta noche, a las 10, en el Bar Bungalow 8.-

-Tranquilo ya lo sé, no debo faltar, no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo el cumpleaños de una vanidosa y caprichosa neoyorquina que ni siquiera conozco… - Jenkins parecía entender lo molesto que debía ser para el asistir a un evento en el que ni siquiera estaba interesado

-De verdad siento insistir señor, pero si usted no asiste al cumpleaños de la única hija del señor Mathews, éste podría verlo como un mal gesto de su parte y repercutir directamente en las acciones de la compañía-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! – Ren se puso en pie exasperado, de verdad ¿era todo esto necesario?

-Si me permite…- Jenkins hablaba en tono tímido pero aun así no se detuvo –Le sugiero que haga una ligera aparición, que las personas que nos interesan se den cuenta que usted estuvo ahí, y después desaparezca sin que lo noten-

Se lo pensó por un momento, no era mala idea, después de todo una tonta cumpleañera no tendría ningún interés en él, después de todo debía de ser ese tipo de chicas que solo le interesan los lujosos regalos que estaba por recibir, así que solo haría acto de presencia, saludaría al señor Mathews, se tomaría un trago y se iría apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

-De acuerdo, espero a Mark a las 9 –Diciendo esto, se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina tomando de paso su abrigo.

-¿Señor?- Jenkins lo llamo antes de poder salir

-¿Si Jenkins?-

-Señor, ¿el Maybach?-

-No, dile a Mark que lleve la Porsche, hoy no quiero conducir- Su vida había cambiado tanto que ahora debía decidir incluso sobre en qué auto quería salir.

-De acuerdo Señor-

* * *

-Buenas Tardes Señor Tsuruga- Le saludo formalmente el portero del edificio mientras le abría la puerta del que era su hogar hace un poco más de dos semanas, le había costado acostumbrarse a tanta falsa amabilidad, pero no podía esperarse menos del portero del Trump World Tower el lujoso condominio situado en Midtown East donde ahora vivía. Lo saludó con un gesto de su mano mientras atravesaba la lujosa y enorme recepción con paredes marmoladas brillantes donde se situaban cómodos sillones y poltronas de colores grises y pardos que eran cálidamente iluminados con cinco enormes arañas colgantes del techo.

La única petición que le había hecho a su padre al venir a Nueva York era tener su propio espacio, nada hubiera sido más incómodo para el que llegar a entrometerse en el nuevo hogar que ahora tenía su padre, aunque eso significara vivir solo y que no hubiera nadie esperándolo día a día más que su enorme apartamento. Dejo caer su abrigo en el sofá más cercano, todo estaba en absoluto orden , como si nadie viviera allí, la exquisita decoración lo hacía ver aún más impersonal ,no podía negarse que el servicio de aseo asistía todos los días sin falta, lo único que denotaba algo de su propietario era un dibujo que había enmarcado y colgado en una de las paredes de su habitación, delante de tanto lujo y perfección se veía burdo y fuera de lugar, pero era lo único que le recordaba su esencia y lo que realmente era importante; al mudarse, una insinuante decoradora le había sugerido que lo reemplazara por una obra de "mayor significado artístico", y a pesar de que él le había dicho que no pensaba reemplazar ese dibujo y que le era totalmente indiferente la decoración del apartamento se había demorado más de una semana en rediseñar su apartamento y curiosamente cada vez que iba exhibía un poco más de piel.

Estaban a finales del otoño, los arboles estaban en sus últimos días de gloria, y la brisa fría le recordaba a los habitantes de esa opulenta pero extraña ciudad que el invierno estaba por llegar, a través de los grandes ventanales de su sala tenía una gran vista de la ya decadente tarde neoyorquina , observó cómo empezaba a llover de a poco y se fijó como las personas abajo corrían en busca de refugio, se perdió en la vista de la lluvia y en el sonido que producían las gotas al golpear contra los ventanales, era inevitable no recordar a kyoko , no recordar ese día que habían jugado bajo la lluvia como un par de niños, un nudo se atoro en su garganta, su recuerdo todavía le dolía. _"Que estarás haciendo?" _se imaginó a si mismo recorriendo su suave piel con sus dedos y un escalofrío bajo por su espalda Dios! La extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía seguir auto compadeciéndose de esta manera, él lo merecía, merecía esta soledad que ahora lo aplastaba, merecía que la culpa le exprimiera la conciencia. Inconscientemente estrello un puño contra la pared más cercana, debía salir, ver gente, o de lo contrario la soledad lo acabaría, pero como podía relacionarse con alguien si a la más mínima oportunidad ella salía a relucir? Esta sería su realidad de aquí a un año como mínimo, así que no le quedaba más que aceptarlo y acomodarse a ella.

De repente, recordó que a su llegada, el portero le había comentado que en su mismo condominio se encontraba el famoso restaurante japonés Megu por si algún día deseaba sentirse como en casa, y este definitivamente era uno de esos días, rápidamente consulto su reloj; aun le quedaban un par de horas para la llagada de Mark.

* * *

**By Thesakuke**


End file.
